Political Scapegoats
by Theartofkeepingcool
Summary: Both, Asami and Korra's Fathers are running for President of Republic City. Can these two young ladies make their relationship work, when they both have different political views? College life. Modern theme. No bending.
1. Chapter 1

_**Asami Sato's Background**_

Daughter of Republican Hiroshi Sato.

Age: 21

Grade: Senior year of college. (Gained all her credits early.)

Major: Engineering.

Extra-curricular: President of the Young Republican Club. Volunteers at a soup kitchen every Saturday morning.

Style: Preppy/sophisticated.

Personality traits: competitive, persistent, confident, independent, reliable, and bossy at times.

Hobbies: horseback riding, choir, and cars

Friends: Kuvira, Mako, Ginger, and Wu

Views on Korra Glacier:

She finds Korra, childish, not respectful, and a hazard to society. Even though Korra is known as the campus's heartthrob, Asami can't help but fall for her ways.

 _ **Korra Glacier's Background.**_

Daughter of Democrat. Tonraq Glacier.

Age: 21

Grade: Junior year of college.

Major: Mass Communications

School's Extracurricular: Track and Field. (Shot put.)

Style: Tomboyish.

Personality/Traits: Goofy, competitive, charming, reliable, impulsive, and hot headed.

Hobbies: weight lifting, film/photography, and parties.

Friends: Opal, Desna, Eska, and Bolin

Views on Asami Sato:

Korra thinks Asami is hot, super smart, a control freak, and too uptight. But Asami's drive and determination is something she looks up to.

 **~A-Sato~**

"Why couldn't the others join us? Who knows how long this will take up! More people equals, more posters being hung up!"

I ignore Ginger's constant complaining and continue the task at hand.

Yes, I agree. Having more than two people working, would help speed up the process. But they're all in class and Ginger and me were the only ones with time to spare.

The election may be a few months away, but the sooner we get our voices heard, the better.

My Father is a great man. The improvement he has done for this city has been amazing. I don't understand why he needs to re-run? Just look at how much progress he accomplished! Every promise he made, has come true, well...for the most part.

Because of my Father, we now have better-trained security guards on campus. That's just one of his many great ideas and I will continue explaining more, as I continue campaigning for the reelection of our President and our Vice President Varrick.

Varrick and my Father make such a great team. Even though, sometimes the Vice President can be a bit…how can I put this nicely? Okay, I found the right word, he can be 'extreme'!

When it comes to his new ideas, it can blow your mind. Luckily, Father and his secretary Zhu Li, helps bring Varrick back to Earth.

Why would anyone want to disrupt such a great team? Don't get me wrong, I respect Democrat. Tonraq Glacier and his running mate Suyin Beifong, but they don't know the city like my Father does.

Tonraq is well known and admired due to his military career, as an Admiral. He successfully prevented a civil war between both WaterTribes, earning him various awards and respect. He's also handling trade, between the different nations. Which is great and all but truthfully, I think he should stick with just that. Some things are better left untouched. This city isn't ready for change and it doesn't need it, especially with my Father in charge.

"Oh no! Look who's coming. Maybe if we don't move, she won't see us." Ginger yells, causing me to look away from my Father's poster face, to see whom she's referring to.

The person Ginger was yelling about, is no threat, so I return back to work.

Even with my back turned, I hear the wheels of the girl's longboard, indicating that she rolled passed and paid us no mind.

"Ginger, please unfreeze and help me." I state, seeing my friend not working.

"That was a close one...Shit! She stopped!" my friend replies, frantic.

I turn around once again and see the girl of the topic, rolling back in our direction.

"I guess your mannequin challenge didn't work." I tease to Ginger, as she prepares herself for whatever this misfits' objective is.

The girl kicks back her board, coming to a complete stop, right in front of us.

"Um, I don't think our school's director would enjoy the fact, that you two are littering on his campus." The girl says, motioning to the various posters.

I put down my sign and walk down the stairs, to address the liberal.

"What is up with your love for Hawaiian shirts?" I ask, touching the fabric of her shirt, causing her to let out a soft chuckle, either from the action or my question.

We have a love/hate relationship, so this interaction of invading each other's personal space is normal.

"You don't like this shirt? It has little palm trees on it. Would you have preferred, if I wore nothing? Because I can totally take this off. I'm not sure if I have a tank under this. But we're about to find out. Just give me one minute."

This time I laugh.

"It takes you that long to take a shirt off?" I reply, unimpressed.

"The process is faster when I have someone to help me." She replies, with a wink.

"You're such a cutie, why don't you get one of these beautiful girls, to help you?" I ask, entertaining the conversation.

"I'm trying, but you're just standing there."

I can't help but feel a tiny blush come on.

Damn, she's extra flirtatious today.

Before the reckless girl could slip one arm from under her sleeve, Ginger protests and I don't know why I didn't.

Was I really going to allow this girl to take off her shirt? In public? In front of my Father's campaigning?

" No one want's to see your 3 abs!" Ginger shouts, causing Korra to frown.

"Three abs? Is that normal?" Korra asks, making my red haired friend flustered. Out of all my friends, Ginger never took situations like these greatly.

Aka she's not a comeback kid. She can say things under her breath, but can never say them in front of you. So this situation is quite toxic for her.

Seeing how my friend is struggling to reply, I carry on for her.

"Don't worry Ging. If she took off her shirt, we could have just given her, one of our 'Vote For Sato.' T-shirts." I defend.

I'm not like these little campus girls. I don't get nervous by her presence. Yes, the girl I'm standing in front of is no doubt attractive. But It takes more than eye candy, to impress me.

"President Sato is a cool dude." She replies as she picks up a flyer, making Ginger rush over and yank it from her hand. Which wasn't the best idea?

"Give that back!" Ginger yells.

Korra steps back, clearly offended.

"Woah, It's just a sheet of paper. I thought you conservatives, didn't believe in saving paper. Or is it... global warming? "

Now my mood starts to reflect Ginger's. How dare she say that! I didn't bring up politics once. I was just having a subtle conversation with her. Then bam! She wants to bring this up.

Seeing the look of anger in Korra's eyes and the fear in Ginger's, I step between them.

"You know? Skating without a helmet is illegal." I reply.

"That's not the only thing 'illegal' in this city." Ginger quickly adds, before returning to her safe place behind me.

"My helmet?"

Korra pats her head, pretending to be clueless on the whereabouts of such a lifesaving head wear.

"Aw man. It seems that I didn't care to wear one!" she yells, back.

"You will, when your head burst open. Hopefully, your looks can draw away from your brain damage." I reply, making the hot-headed girl, soften up and return to a more civil manner.

That's exactly how you calm short tempered people like herself, down. The key is, drawing attention elsewhere. So it's not on the problem, at hand. Korra being so conceited enjoys hearing about how great she looks, and from the smile on her face, it worked and I'm glad. I like seeing her smile.

"I don't know, Sato. Something about you, makes me feel like...I already have brain damage. I mean, you're the smart one here. Tell me if the symptoms I have could be brain damage."

She grabs my hand and traces it with one finger, as she begins.

"I have difficulty sleeping, without thinking about you. '. I'm always at a loss for words, for some strange reason. I sweat a lot, hints on why I wear a lot of Hawaiian shirts."

As she continues stating her symptoms. I continue controlling my emotions. I must keep my blank face. Her words are corny, but I admire how she's keeping her fake 'brain damage' story. Her symptoms, happen to be accurate to those who have such a medical problem. Her creativity, though, is something that will take her far, in her career of Mass Comm.

Alright, I can't take this composer any longer, I'm about to break.

I pull away from the patient and stay on task.

" If you have all those symptoms, your political party suits you, then. Since Democrats can't think for themselves and need to be spoon feed."

My comeback. Makes the girl back away, clearly defeated.

"Cute, Asami. Speaking of spoon feed. I have to go to lunch. It was nice talking with you two. But before I go, I need to take..."

Before I could process what was going on, she takes one of my Father's giant posters and rolls off into the distance.

"Hey give that back!" I shout.

"No. I want to hang it on my dorm's wall." She yells back, as the crowd of people on the lawn, laugh at us.

I hate being made a fool out of!

"Don't worry, Asami. She can hang that giant poster, next to her GIANT RAINBOW FLAG." Ginger calls out, as the girl continues rolling.

I have class in fifteen minutes, I don't have time to be engulfed by such a childish move. My Father needs my help campaigning. I have no other option, but to get over it.

"I hate her." Ginger says.

"Why did you say that?" I state, frustrated.

"Say what?"

"The Rainbow flag thing!" I blurt out.

"What? I didn't say anything wrong and if she gets offended, it just shows how they're all crybabies and are able to be triggered, so easily. Besides, she took your Father's campaign sign. It was the biggest one, too!" she whines.

Even though I'm not satisfied by Ginger's explanation, I ignore it.

We can always get more signs. My Father could even afford a blimp if he wanted to. But what we can't afford is, having others thinking we're homophobic. Her comment was uncalled for and unnecessary. Comments like those, are what gives our party a bad name!

With me being bisexual, she's making my come out a lot harder.

"Are you mad at me?" Ginger asks.

"No. I just...want you... Nevermind. Just watch what you say for now on. We don't have time for distractions." I reply.

"KK. But she gets me so angry! I can't wait till your Father wins. That will shut her up, but I don't know if I can wait that long."

"Don't worry, I have an idea." I reply, taking out my phone, to give my friend Mako a call.

 **~K-Glacier~**

I can't help but laugh at Ginger Snappy's, comment. I never take her silly comebacks to heart, they never make sense!

Three abs? Haha, what is my stomach? A Tetris game?

I'm so starved. I just got back from my shot-put practice and I could eat horse or even a seal. Mmm, I really want some seaweed noodles, right now. Hopefully, they made a fresh batch in the dining hall.

As I roll along, I flash my winning smile at some of the girls walking by. I don't know why but, I like watching them get all gitty. Not because I'm self-observed….okay maybe a little bit. But truthfully, this whole 'Campus Heartthrob' title is hilarious.

Me? A heartthrob? No way, I can barely pass my core classes. To be a heartthrob, you have to be super smart, attractive, fearless and have their shit together.

I may have the fearless and attractive part down, but everything else, no way. The only person I know that meets those requirements, is Asami.

But nooo, the students of Republic City had to pick me.

And don't get me started on the rumors I hear about myself. Everyone thinks I'm a player, who fucks girls at every party. Which isn't true, at all! The only thing getting fucked is myself, and from myself, due to how hard I party.

If it wasn't for my friends, I don't know how I could make it out alive. Hopefully, they're still waiting for me at our usual table and didn't ditch me.

I told them I was on my way, but the whole messing with Asami situation got me a little late.

Speaking of Asami, I can't bring this big poster inside the dining hall. Especially, with my Father being President Sato's opponent. I need to get rid of this thing fast!

I see a girl from my photography class and get an idea.

I slowly kick back my board, and walk over to Katie and her friend, sitting on the grass.

"What's Up, Kaite? Do you mind getting rid of this? It's sort of, interfering with my safety." I state as I hand her the giant poster under my arm.

"Sure, but a helmet would help too." She teases, making her friend beside her laugh.

I pat my head, like I did earlier, making both girls laugh.

"Darn! I must have forgotten it, at the helmet store. You think you could be my helmet?" I tease, as I try to pick up Katie, causing her to jokingly protest.

"Korra, you're crazy."

"You're correct. Well, I have to continue being reckless. Thanks, Katie, for not being my helmet and not caring about my safety!" I tease.

"I think she rather be somewhere a little bit lower than your head. Preferably your face."

Katie turns a bright shade of red, due to her friend's comment.

Woah, these girls are getting bold nowadays.

My text message alert goes off and I see it's from the squad's group chat. I send a quick reply 'OMW' text, then bring my attention on the girls.

"See you in photography," I state, getting back on my board.

"Mmhm, see you." she replies.

I notice she's still embarrassed, which she shouldn't be. We all have friends who say things to embarrass one another. Shoot! I'm heading to lunch with a few of them, right now. I can't have Katie feeling like this.

"Katie, if you wanted a kiss on the cheek, all you had to do was ask," I state innocently, finally getting her to look me in the eye.

"Wait...no my friend meant it like..."

I tilt my head to the side, pretending to be clueless.

"Nevermind, maybe another time," Katie replies, relieved that I didn't take the comment in a negative way. Which I got right off the back. But for her sake and to save the awkwardness between us, being oblivious is the best option.

Once I make it to the dining hall building, I hear a familiar whistle, and I know I'm in trouble.

"No helmet, I see."

I turn around and see Mako in his campus police uniform.

Shit! How did he know where I was?

"Come on, Mako. You know me. Your brother and I are close. Can't you let this one slide? I plead.

Mako takes out his notepad and I mentally cursing him out.

"Sorry, but I was informed that you harassed some ladies, practicing their 1st amendment right." He says, handing me my ticket.

"Soooo, you're giving me a ticket for practicing my 1st amendment right?" I defend.

"No, I'm giving you a ticket for not wearing your helmet and I need to confiscate your board."

Are you serious? That's a bit uncalled for! I'm not hurting anyone. If I get hurt, that's on me! My longboard is my baby. What happened to Pro-life? He's on Team President Sato, he should understand.

"Come on, Korra. let's not cause a scene." He says.

Scene? I'll give him a scene.

I drop to my knees and yell to the sky.

"You can't just take my longboard! I'm a poor college student. This is my only form of transportation. It's not like I have a fancy cop go-kart that I can roll around in. Please don't take my board. Because if you do, you're going to take me to my grave."

"Like riding without your helmet." Mako replies, interrupting my theatrical performance and snatching my board off the ground.

"No more breaking the rules, Korra. I hate looking like the bad guy. Have a good day."

"No, you have a good day! I hope they run out of donuts and coffee, at whatever you get your donuts and coffee from." I shout out, as he drives off.

 **~A-Sato~**

My professor always runs a little late, so Kuvira and I are touching up our makeup in the bathroom.

"Are you excited about the presidential meeting tonight?"

"Excited about being in a room with important people and my family? Sure, I guess." I tease.

"Don't be like that. You know you love the attention." Kuvira replies, adding the finishing touch of her cat eye.

"Being good with attention is not the same thing as loving it. I'm sure Korra Glacier would enjoy the new and extra fame. It's not like she doesn't already have it here." I say, without thinking, causing Kuvira to roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know you hate talking about Korra."

Clearly, my apology wasn't good enough, because my friend still seems upset.

"I don't hate Korra. I just don't like the fact, she has relations with Suyin Beifong. Aka my...

"Ex's Mother." I finish.

Even though Baatar and Kuvira broke up 2 years ago, it's still a touchy subject. They were high school sweethearts, but as time progressed, things changed.

Kuvira tells me his mother's views, influenced their break up. But I think there is a slight possibility that they may have just grown apart.

Then again, who am, to input my opinions on the topic of relationships. Despite being the President's daughter. I had my fair share of flings/ hooks up between both genders through my college years. Of course, no one but me and the individuals knew about it and even if they told, it's not like anyone would believe them.

Everyone thinks I'm just the privileged and sheltered President's daughter. Doing reckless things is simply not in my nature.

Most people with that burden on them would rebel. But I don't see a point in rebelling. I have nothing to prove and if I did, I would have done it already. I'm in my final year of college and my main focus is getting ready for the corporate world and not some scandal.

"Is your Father nervous?" Kuvira asks.

"You know my Father, he's not the type to show fear."

"I said nervous, not afraid," Kuvira states again, firmly.

"Well, of course. Tonraq is a well-respected man. He already has a huge following and not to mention his vice president pick, helped designed many of Republic City's buildings." I return with a bite since Kuvira wanted to come at me so hard.

"I will agree, Admiral Tonraq's pick will win the hearts of citizens. The Beifongs are a respected family, but Suyin is not a great leader. But I'll leave it at that. Her true colors will show, during the debates."

I laugh at my friend's statement.

"It's like you're rooting for Varrick, more than my own Father." I tease.

Kuvira hardly smiles. But she gives me a nod of approval, letting me know she gets the humor.

"Sorry. Your Father is a great President. I have no doubts."

"Thanks, Vira. I think we should head to class now."

"Class of 2018." Kuvira adds, with one of her rare smiles.

 **~K-Glacier~**

I finish my third bowl of seaweed noodles and head to my ribs. I should have brought my gallon of water with me. I hate getting up every second, to refill my cup. Maybe they have a pot or something I could use. Yeah, that would be super awesome.

Maybe my Father being a presidential nominee could give me some perks. I should walk in the back of the kitchen like 'Hey, I'm the future president's daughter and you gotta deal with it!'

I smile to myself, thinking about all my future perks.

"So um, Korra. Do you think you had enough?" Bolin asks.

I look up at my friends and they're looking at me in horror.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You have barbecue sauce all over your face." my cousin Desna says, with no emotion.

I wipe my face and continue eating.

"How did the sauce end up in your ear?" Bolin asks, concerned, getting a shrug from me as a response.

"I hope you don't eat like that at the banquet, isn't that tonight? " Eska asks, as she messes with her seaweed noodles, that I'm debating on eating also.

Opal, being the organized person like she is. Pulls out her physical planner.

"No, today is the meeting of the presidential candidates and their team. The banquet is 3 weeks from now. So technicality, tonight is more important. First impressions are everything."

Opal tries to hand me another napkin, but it's too late. I'm already lost in the sauce.

"Are you nervous?" Bolin asks.

"Don't talk to me, I hate you." I reply, making Bolin's eyes start to water.

"I'm kidding. But I'm a little upset at you, due to your blood connection with Mako. He took my longboard."

"Why?" Eska asks.

"I was messing with Asami Sato and took her poster."

Everyone but my cousins, gasps.

"Why did you mess with the President's daughter, you could be… killed." Bolin whispers.

"Asami and I have a love/hate relationship," I reply, not understanding the problem.

"I don't know. Every time you two are together, I just see hate." Bolin continues.

"I agree. Which brings me to this, Korra. You need to step up your game when it comes to talking to people of higher power." Opal inputs.

"What? My Father is a military man. I know how to be respectful. If I don't, my Father would make me do push ups. Which I don't mind. Since I have great muscles."

" A yes, for the muscles and the respect part. But, you do this side eye thing, when someone says or does something you don't like. You have a short temper. The last thing your father and everyone needs, is you getting angry. Once that eye of yours does that ''Thing'…"

"Wham! You're a meme. Everyone will be making jokes about your pre-anger eyes." Bolin adds, making me laugh.

"I would love to become famous from a meme." I state proudly.

"It's not funny, Korra. You need to come to the realization that you're in the public eye now. Once this meeting happens today. Everything you do will be a reflection of your Father and what he stands for."

I roll my eyes, from such a silly thing.

"Yeah, right. What I do won't influence my Father's votes."

"It could! In a positive and negative way." Desna adds.

"I agree with my brother. Asami Sato is known as Republic City's Sweetheart. Her involvement with this community is great and her being a brilliant student helps as well. When you're in politics, people sometimes want the politician children to follow their parent's footsteps. It may not be running for president but, it could be something else. Asami's views are similar to her Father's. So if they can't have him, they want her." Eska adds.

Okay, I get it! The President's daughter is perfect But perfect isn't always a good thing. I have talents too!

"I'm going to get my Father's more votes. Want to know how?" I ask, finishing my ribs.

"How?" Opal asks, concerned.

"By using my charm. I'm the whole package. Hear me out. I may not be a straight A student. But I'm a student athlete, I have a creative mind and I'm..."

Opal quickly slams her fist down, like her boyfriend did earlier.

" Gay! " she adds, unexpectedly.

"Um, I was going to say, 'I'm great at public speaking'. But I guess?"

"No, listen. By you being openly gay and the daughter of an Admiral. You could bring us more votes. " Opal continues.

"Her sexuality could also lose votes. Not everyone is as open minded as us and Uncle Tonraq." Eska adds, making Opal pout.

"We have to think positive and focus on gaining more support. Starting with a community of people that we're all apart of. Korra, are you still a member of the LGBTQ club?"

I scratch the back of my neck.

"Well yeah, but with homework and practice. I'm not as active as I want to and should be. So I wouldn't call that a plus to the campaign. Also, I'm way more than my sexuality. You know? I don't want to be known as the future president's 'Gay Daughter'."

"Are you ashamed of being gay?" Opal asks.

"Hell No!"

"Then why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Geez, it's not that I don't want to talk about it.…..I just feel, my Father is popular enough not to need me to play the gay card. I'm sure he will bring in more votes by doing what he does best. Which is, helping people and keeping his word."

"Our current President does that." Bolin adds.

"Really? If that's so. What happened to our president's promise of preserving the Spirit Forrest? Or making more bills that pushed for equality? Our President is a good man, but his priorities are not what the city needs." I reply, growing a bit heated, making Opal excited.

"That's it! That's the Korra I want to see tonight. You have good points and it's time that you use that frustration of yours, to help bring our team to the top."

"I don't know. It seems too extreme. Today is supposed to be an introduction." I whine.

"You think, this will be easy? Asami Sato is already campaigning. What are you doing besides eating the whole dining hall up?" Opal protest.

I'm getting tired of her bickering. I feel like the Fire Nation because I feel so attacked right now.

"Baby, let Korra be." Bolin reassures, which I'm grateful for.

Opal needs to take a chill pill. Luckily, her siblings will be attending the meeting tonight, so I won't be alone with her nagging.

"Alright. I'll stop it. But you'll see soon. Asami would do anything to support her Father and if it comes down to it. Don't think your love/hate relationship will stop her from badmouthing your Father."

"No one will be bad mouthing my Father. I won't allow it." I reply.

" Keep that in mind and you will be successful."

"Ladies and gentlemen. The Republic City Sweetheart vs Republic City Heartthrob. Who will win?" Bolin, says in his broadcaster voice.

My Father will win! Especially with my help.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

Surprise! I'm back earlier than expected. Chapter 2 will be posted this Thursday.

This is supposed to be a fun, suspenseful, hot, and great story, involving Korrasami and the touchy subject of politics.

It's mainly a korrasami fic, of course. But there will be sly remarks or comebacks such as the ones in this chapter.

This story is not made to influence my political views or any others. It's just a story and if you get offended, just unfollow.

No one is forcing you to read it.

Thoughts are appreciated.


	2. Push Ups and Old Age

**~K-Glacier~**

As I quickly push the various graphic tees in my closet to the side. I get a call from Opal and put her on speaker.

"Korra, I can't believe you're late!" Opal shouts.

"I can't find the outfit you got for me," I reply, dumping some of my clothes onto the floor, in hopes of finding my attire.

"I PUT IT INSIDE YOUR CLOSET!"

 _Maybe I didn't need to put her on speaker after all._

With the majority of my things out of my closet. I notice a dress hung up neatly in the corner and throw it down onto the ground, like the rest.

"I don't think you put it inside my closet. The last thing I pulled out was a dress. I'm now currently looking at an empty closet. "

"THAT'S IT, KORRA! THE DRESS!"

I slowly pick up the navy blue, one sleeved dress and I'm applauded by such a choice.

"Opallllllll, I don't want to wear this." I whine.

"Korra, you're freaking late! If you don't put that dress on and get your tail over here! I swear I'm going to kill you."

I roll my eyes.

Yes, I'm late for my Father's Presidential Meeting. But it's not my fault. One minute I was watching Parks and Rec and the next, I wake up to my fifth alarm going off. It could have happened to anyone.

"I'm just 10 minutes late." I reply.

"No. Add 20 mins to your 10 mins and you got the answer. You're going to miss your Father's intro speech. Which is in five minutes. Where are you?"

"CLEARLY I'M AT MY DORM! You literally walked me through looking for my outfit."

I knew I should have taken Opal's offer of getting ready at her parent's home. It would have been chaotic, but at least I would be on time.I take a deep breath and begin to get ready. Getting myself worked up, isn't going to get me to City Hall any faster.

"I think I'm going to have a panic attack!"

"Opal, relax. I'll be there in 15 minutes…hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

 _I can't do this with her overreacting._

I quickly end the call and continue to get ready.

I look in the mirror, trying to decide on what I should do with my hair. Truthfully, I only have two options. Put my half shaved and wavy hair into a pony tail, or leave it hanging on the side.

Since my dress has a one laced sleeve to it. I think leaving my hair flowing to the side would complement my dress much better.

Look at me, actually putting thought into my appearance. If I'm going to be late, I might as well look good.

I rarely wear make-up but like I said before, go big or go home.I open one of the bathroom draws and pull out my eye liner. My make-up collection isn't complex. I just own the basic and common you want to talk about a make-up guru, Opal is your girl. Her side of the bathroom is like a mini Sephora shop.

I just hope no one notices I'm late.

 **~A-Sato~**

"Asami, darling what's on your mind?" My Father asks.

"Nothing, at all, Father."

The President puts down his notes for his speech and approaches me.

 _I hate when he does this. He can read me so well._

"Are you nervous for me?"

"Of course not, Father."

"You sure? You look bothered."

I shrug. Which wasn't an appropriate response, but that was the only thing I could do. I don't technicality have a problem, that's just my face.

"She's probably thinking about the countless of old men trying to hit on her, the moment she walks out of this room," Varrick yells, while Zhu Li tries to get the mustard off his suit pocket.

"Is that the case, Sami? Are the men harassing you?"

I can't help but laugh, at the Vice President's comment as well as my Father's concerned face.

"Not at all. If anyone is harassing me, it's Mustard Man over there." I tease.

"Hey! It's tradition for me to have a hot dog with mustard, before every big event." Varrick defends.

"It's also a tradition that I clean up your mess. When you do, Sir." Zhu Li replies.

There is a knock and everyone brings their attention to the door.

One of the members of our security teams heads to the door, looking through the peephole.

"It's you campaign manager, Sir." He replies.

I internally scream inside, because a monster is about to walk inside.

The guard opens the door and the devil herself walks in and take a seat.

"Good Evening P'Li." My Father greets.

"Good Evening, Mr. President, Varrick, and Zhi Li."

 _So you're going to ignore my presence? That's cool._

"Hello P'Li." I greet.

"Nice seeing you, Miss Sato." A fake smile accompanies her fake personality.

P'Li and I don't really get along. I could stop world hunger and she would still have a snarky comment to say about 's a great campaign manager and all, but everything I do isn't good enough, in her eyes. And honestly, I could care less.

"Sir, are you done with your speech?" she asks.

"Yep. I could recite it to you backward." My Father, answers back.

"Great. Can I get you all to follow me?"

"Why? We don't go on, until another 30 minutes." Varrick replies.

"It would be good P.R having the President and his followers watch their opponent's speech. " P'Li defends.

"Not just good P.R , but respectful. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. Hurry everyone, let's show our support. Anyone who's willing to serve and represent our city has my respect." My Father orders.

We walk through the building with security by our side and I can't help but wonder how crowded the auditorium will be.I didn't get the chance to get a sneak peek, due to my Father and I having to enter a different way.I don't mind crowds, nor does my Father. But a little curiosity doesn't hurt.

My Father puts his arms around me and P'Li quickly snap a picture of us.

"Aww, this one is going to look good in the newspapers tomorrow."

I give her fake smile and we get to the auditorium. I'm just about to grab the handle of the door when P'li pushes me away.

"What's wrong with you? You know we can't be sitting amongst the others? Your Father is the President of Republic City. We must sit on the balcony away from the press and the common folk."

 _Is she serious? Common folk? It's never that serious._

"Duh, Asami. Use your brain." Varrick states as Zhi Li carries him up the balcony stairs.

 _I swear, I think I'm the only normal one in this group._

After security searches the chairs, we finally take a seat. The view is phenomenal up here. You can see the crowd, as well as the stage, perfectly. Below us, people are packed like a can of sardines. Admiral Glacier, sure knows how to bring in a crowd.

"It's a full house." I state.

"Not really. Suyin and her husband have 12 children. They 're probably the ones filling up the seats." Varrick adds unimpressed.

Making me chuckle a bit from his exaggeration.

Admiral Glacier is wearing his WaterTribe Uniform, accompanied with his various medals and ribbons. His running mate Suyin Beifong is wearing a dark green pants suit. Even though she doesn't have to speak, her appearance is just as important.

My Father's opponent is talking about the values of keeping a healthy relationship with the other nations and how he can enhance it.

As his booming voice echoes the room. I notice a tiny figure enter the room and sneak towards the back. But not just any figure, Korra!

 _Oh my gosh! Is she just now getting here?_

 **~K-Glacier~**

I'm so glad my cab driver was an ex-inmate. Don't be worried for me, he just drove the getaway car. He didn't rob or kill anyone, that was just his friends. The point of the matter is, I got here in record's speed. He's defiantly going to get five stars rating from me.

I pull the giant handle of the auditorium room and it's packed.

 _How am I supposed to find a seat, like this?_

I desperately search for a place to sit or even stand, without being in view of Opal or my Father.

I spot an empty chair in the back and I'm relieved. I tip toe to the row and just when I'm about to sit my pretty, and young self down. I hear a loud halt, bringing me straight to attention.

 _Shit, I been caught._

"Korra Glacier, what time is it?" My Father booms, making the audience and cameras turn and face me.

 _So much for not wanting to draw attention to myself._

"17:00, Sir." I yell back.

"What time were you supposed to report here?"

"15:00, Sir."

"What caused you to be late?"

 _Geez, does it matter? I'm here now._

Everyone including my Father is waiting for an explanation.

"I overslept, Sir."

"Why is that?"

 _Just be honest Korra. It will save you from more embarrassment._

"The Parks and Rec marathon on FXX, Sir. It was season 2 and the show didn't really pick up till season 4. Which explains my midday nap."

My honest response makes some of the people in the audience laugh. Making the situation less tense. Even my Father is trying to hide his smile.

"How many seasons are in this Parks and Rec show?" He asks.

"Seven, Sir."

"Great, you may drop."

I'm just about to drop into my chair when…

"You may drop down and give me seven pushes."

 _Is he serious? Is this a joke?_

"Pardon me, Sir?"

"Did I stutter? I said drop down and give me seven push ups, in the middle of the room."

I look over at , hoping she will come to my aid. But she's looking elsewhere. I don't know why? I'm the the main focus right now! I'll tell you who's really looking at me, friend, is clearly enjoying this situation.

After finally accepting no one is coming to my aid.I tug at the hem of my dress, making sure it doesn't ride up and get on my hands.

"Knuckles." My Father booms.

 _Oh, I'll give him knuckles alright._

I quickly do the seven push ups without a problem then get up.

This whole thing was unnecessary if you ask me. But at least it's done and over with.

"Very good, Korra. You knocked them out like a champ. I'm used to leading sailors. It's not a challenge for me. If we don't challenge ourselves, how are we going to improve? I want to lead this wonderful city. Not just for myself, but to make all of us better. Therefore, I want you to challenge yourself, Korra. I want you to continue doing push ups…."

"I will, Father." I interrupt.

"As I finish my closing speech."

The whole room gasps before I can.

"Don't worry, she's more than capable of doing so. Go on Korra, show them you can do it."

 _But I can't do it! I just want to go homeeee._

I slowly get back on my knuckles and finally looks at me and my pleading eyes, causes her to turn away again.

I begin doing the push ups, as my Father continues his speech.

This is so awkward and I'm serious.

A photographer is literally laying on his stomach with a camera pointed on my face, as I move.

If I learn anything from today, I know I will never be late for a meeting ever again.

 **~A-Sato~**

My Father's speech went well. I had no worries about it. The crowd loved him, which was no surprise. Now that it's over, the boring part of 'brown noseing' starts.

As I'm getting a cup of water, P'Li joins me.

"Why aren't you mingling?" she asks, through a smile.

"Because I'm thirsty." I reply back.

"Glacier's daughter did 47 push ups and she's not thirsty."

"Ha! You should see her on campus flirting."

"What?" P'li asks, confused.

"What do you want?" I reply annoyed by her hounding me.

"I want you to not rely on your past relations as Republic City's Sweetheart. You need to step up your game."

"Oh really?" I ask, amused.

"Yes, really. As you can tell, there are many donors huddling around Korra Glacier. People are fascinated by her."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you. I want you to go the extra mile. Do more volunteer work. Maybe accompany a soldier to a ball. Whatever it takes. Sweet and humble will forever be appreciated. But rebels and mysterious people like the Admiral's daughter gains more attention and press."

P'Li needs to stop worrying about me and focus on her job as 'My Father's' campaign manager. Korra's a fresh face. It would make sense for her to attractive more attention. Why do I need to boost my credibility?

I'm not re-running for President, my Father is!

"Asami, are you listening?"

"Do you know where the champagne is?" I ask, walking away.

"Asami, no drinking! Come back here!"

 _I won't be able to handle this social honor without drinking!_

 **~K-Glacier~**

My arms are killing me and it's bad enough these random people are crowding me with questions.

 **"Do you like being on the track and field team?"**

"Yes, it's exciting sometimes."

 **"What do you mean, by sometimes?"**

"Throwing a heavy ball and seeing how far it can go, can be a bit boring. But I like it."

 **"Why don't you do track. You have long legs?"**

"I don't do too well, with team sports."

 **"That's strange, taking in fact your Father preaches the value of teamwork. Yet you find it pointless."**

I scrunch up my face for such a dumb statement. This random guy just twisted my words to make me sound bad. I never said I didn't believe in teamwork. I just don't do well with it!

I'm just about to reply to this fool when I feel someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Korra, can I steal you for a bit." Mrs. Beifong says, sweetly.

"Sure. Please excuse me everyone."

She walks me away from everyone and I can finally breath in peace.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Korra, I keep telling you. Call me Su. And I'm glad I did. You looked a bit frustrated."

"Yeah, that jerk with the fake hair. Was twisting my words!" I reply.

"You really need to work on your temper, Hun."

"I don't have one." I defend.

she frowns at me.

"Then why are you so tense?"

"I just did 47 push-ups, my arms hurt! You need to stop worrying about me."

"I will stop worrying about you, when you stop calling me by my last name. We're family for darn sake."

I know we're like a family, but calling her by her first name feels weird. Even her kids most of the time, call her Su.

Since it's just me and my Father. She's the closeting thing of a motherly figure I have. Every time my Father went on deployment, the Beifong home was my second home.

Maybe that's why I have a hard time calling her by her first name. I don't want any of her children to think I'm taking her away from them. I know they would never think that. But that's just a caution of mine. And these side talks of hers doesn't make me feel any better. Is it strange that I enjoy getting attention, but not from her?

"Are you okay?" she asks, getting me out of my train of thought.

"Totally. I'm just tired." I reassure.

"We only have 15-minutes left here, then you're home free. Opal is spending the night with us. You're welcomed to join."

"I'll let you know before we leave, okay?"

She gives me a small smile.

"Sounds good."

 **~A-Sato~**

"So? A sophisticated young lady, like yourself hasn't found a guy yet?" George, one of my Father's old business partner, asks.

 _I swear. If one more elderly man asks me about my relationship status, I'm going to scream._

"I'm just focusing on my future right now." I reply, non-genuinely.

"A family is a future. Unless you rather marry me and be set for life." He teases.

I decided a fake laugh would benefit more, than throwing up on this creep.

"Ha Ha. I don't think my Father would like that."

George chuckles.

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him."

Before I could reply, he goes on a rapid cough attack. Causing his nurse assistant to check his air tank, granting me a quick escape.

 _Thank you old age!_

On my retreat, I spot the champagne table and I'm so delighted. If only I wasn't as sober going into this.

I grab one of the glasses from the table and let the crisp taste run down my throat. I look around and watch everyone mingle between one another.

Just as I'm about to take another sip, I see Korra talking to one of the Beifong boys.

This is the first time I have ever seen her in a dress. I wonder if she choose that outfit or she has a crazy campaign manager that breathes down her throat?

Korra and her group seem to be having an argument. I know because Opal seems to be doing most of the protesting. I try to hide my smile, seeing Korra defend herself for whatever situation she's in. Even though, the boys seem to be siding with Korra.I know the girl too well, for her not to be the problem.

Korra laughs and walks away from the Beifong clan and suddenly makes eye contact with me and smiles.

 _Oh shit! Here we go!_

I finish the last remaining liquid in my glass and prepare for what this girl has in store.

"Hello, Miss Sato. You look beautiful as always. "

"You too, Darling. I'm surprised you didn't rip that one sleeve of yours, with your push ups."

"You're smart, gorgeous, and funny." She replies, reaching around me to grab a glass.

"Why most you do this every time we talk?" I reply.

"Do what? Drink?"

"No, Korra Glacier. Flirt."

She takes a sip from her glass and sets it down.

"I don't flirt with thieves?"

"What did I steal?"

Her laughter makes me smile.

"If you asked me that questions earlier, I would had said my heart. But since you asked right now. You took my longboard away."

 _Yep, here she goes._

"I don't know what you're talking about. You had your longboard when you were harassing me earlier ." I reply, innocently.

"Babe, I wasn't harassing you."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Flirting."

"Well, you suck at it. You didn't have to take my Father's poster!"

"It's hung up somewhere. I had my friend Kaite put it up. I swear, look."

Korra takes out her phone and pulls up an image of my Father's poster hanging somewhere near the parking lot.

 _Aww, I guess I do feel a little guilty for taking her board, now. But how was I supposed to know, that she didn't had trashed it?_

"Mako said I can't get my board back until I buy a helmet!"

"Then buy a helmet! Don't whine to me about it."

She glares at me.

"I don't want to buy a helmet! Especially when you're the reason why I have to wear one! If you have a problem with me. You could have just talked to me about it. "

I can't help but grin.

I have a problem? She's the one who two took my Father's sign. If anything she caused all of this. If she would have rolled into the trees with her no helmet self. She wouldn't be in this mess.

"I have no problem with you, Korra. But it seems you have one with me."

"You got that right. I don't take your actions fondly. But's it's alright. You can make it up to me."

"How so?"

"There is this party tonight and I need a wing man."

"Why don't you get your second family, The Beifongs to join you?"

"They're having this family game not thing and I'm not feeling that."

 _That sounds so fun...I mean. That sounds like a personal problem._

 _"_ I can't." I answer back.

"Why not?" she asks, curious.

"I heard about your rep when it comes to parties. Mrs. Campus Hearthrob."

My response makes her groan, which is surprising. I was expecting a smile or a laugh.

You heard lies? Those stories aren't true."

 _Mmhm, so she says._

"Come on, Asami. It will be fun. We will be seeing a lot more of each other. We might as well hang out."

"Sorry, I have a test to study for."

"But it's Friday. You will have all weekend to study. Besides, it's not like you need to study you're super smart."

She's right, I don't need to study. But I don't need to party with her either. I can't believe she's asking to party with me. I can't be seen with her, it would be bad press on my part. The President's daughter with G.I Jane, no way.

"Is it because I'm a Democrat?" she whines, making me laugh.

That's not the only reason! I don't need her getting into a bar fight, with me in attendance. Once Korra goes off, who knows what will happen. I don't need that negativity.

"Sorry, maybe next time in a different lifetime." I pat her shoulder and turn around to head back to the gathering.

"You're afraid of me. You think I will corrupt your innocent mind. But newsflash, you already have." She calls out.

"How so?"

"With your dreams of us." she calls out, making me turn around.

"What dream?" I reply, amused.

Despite the theme of our conversation, no one seems to be paying us any mind.

 _Why not entertain the convo. It sure beats having life alert candidates talking with me._

"The dream where I take you to my dorm and we make you wake up to go hunting in the morning."

I don't know what's funny. The hunting part or the possibility that she really thinks, she can get with me?

"I think that's your dream, sweetie." I reply.

"It's just one party. Prove me wrong. Show me that you're not as innocent as I think."

"Why don't you ask your friends? I'm sure they would much rather enjoy being with you, unlike me."

"They all have something called 'responsibilities '. I have them too. But, I like to ignore them."

"Ignore! Yep, that's exactly what I should be doing with you."

 **~K-Glacier~**

Asami is so fucking stubborn! I need to go to this party, tonight! It's an exclusive club, one that I been dying to get into. But they only allow celebrities inside. With Asami as my plus one, I have a guarantee entrance. Let's not mention the countless of free drinks we could receive as well. I need her!

"Listen. I'm not some type of fuck boy or whatever you call it. I'm going to be real with you. There is this party on 18th street at 10 and I can't get in without someone famous or at least 120 dollars. Since I don't have that type of money right now, I need you. You don't even have to stay with me the whole time."

She looks at me in awes.

"You were trying to use me!" she says, in disbelief.

"That's not 100% true. I just wanted to use your famous status. "

Her shock expression suddenly turns into a smile.

"I don't know if I should slap you or be flattered that you think of me as a celebrity. What type of drinks do they have?"

 _Wait. Is she really agreeing to this?_

"Everything! I even heard the bartender works for Lil Jon ."

"That does sound interesting. Hmm, I guess I could have a couple of drinks."

I take out my phone to set a reminder.

"Sweet. I'll set up a cab for tonight." I state.

"Ugh, no. I'll have my personal driver pick you up."

"Asami, I think security will kill the vibe." I defend.

"I said driver, not a squat team. Besides, Maxwell is a pretty cool driver. We have an understanding. Also, you ride with me or we don't go."

 _I can't let my pride prevent me from attending to this party._

"I love saving gas. Riding with you, it is."

Asami takes my phone out of my hand and inputs her number into my phone book.

"I'll have my driver pick you up at 9:45 and don't be late. You won't be doing push-ups, you will be left."

I salute her.

"Yes, Ma'am."

 _The luxury lifestyle here I come._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _If I get at least 10 follows by Saturday, I'll post Chapter 3 on Sunday._

 _Thoughts are appreciated._


	3. My Best Friend Henry Kills Time

**~A-Sato~**

I don't live on campus due to security reasons. My Father rents out this townhouse 12 minutes away from the university. I hardly sleep there, though. I usually crash at Ginger's or Kuvira's, because they're closer to my classes. Not to mention on my wild nights, I tend to forget my security codes to get inside my home.

The club's website link Korra sent me does look promising. It's not one of those clubs where everyone sits in V.I.P and drink. It's actually an environment where you can, not just sit, but also dance on their large dance floor.

Now that I know the the theme of the club. I decided to wear a long sleeve white crop top, heels, black ripped jeans, and a red flannel wrapped around my waist. It's sexy but also causal.

After putting on my burgundy lipstick, I step back and examine myself in the mirror.

 _Hmm, is this too basic? Is this crop top showing too much skin? Do I look like I have a sugar daddy?_

As I contemplate my internal questions, my text message alert goes off. Causing me to leave my unanswered questions, well…unanswered.

 **Kuvira:** Hey, do you want to go to dinner tonight?

Asami: Can't have plans.

 **Kuvira:** Should I ask what plans?

Asami: I'm doing someone a favor. So no need to feel jealous :P

 **Kuvira:** Jealous? You're the one missing out on food with me. How about tomorrow for lunch? I can invite Opal as well.

Asami: Sounds perfect.

 **Kuvira:** Great, get home safely

Asami: Will do

As I send my last reply, I notice It's almost time to pick up Korra.

 _Ugh, I hope this won't backfire on me._

 **~K-Glacier~**

 _"Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?"_

I quickly exit the bathroom with my toothbrush still in my mouth. It's rare that I get the whole dorm to myself. So I'm going to enjoy it. Also, Opal hates my type of music. She says and I quote 'Alternative rock is so depressing'. Can you believe that?

If anything, I think her musical soundtracks, suck. But you don't hear me voicing my opinion on Les Miserable. When it makes me miserable.

 _Ha, I'm so funny._

Tonight, I'm trying to get down on the dance floor. Dancing is one of my favorite things to do. It allows me to let out my stress. And let's be real, this election is nothing but stressful.

I decided to wear my blue acid washed skinny jeans, a black v neck shirt, Timbs, and my olive green bomber jacket.

According to my weather app, it's going to be breezy tonight. So I have on my gray beanie to keep my hair from blowing away.

I turn down the Arctic Monkeys CD and examine myself in the mirror.

 _Hmm, is this too basic? Can I actually dance in these boots? Do I look like a player?_

As I'm trying to answer my internal questions. My phone does this thing when it apparently receives a text message. Once I check to see whom the message is from, I start to panic.

 _Damn, Asami's here already! Why couldn't see be late? No one actually comes on time when it comes to parties._

As quickly as I can, I spray and walk into my various mist of fragrances. Yes, I put on multiple fragrances and yes, I'm aware that I'm a walking potential allergic reaction.

I just have a hard time choosing what I want to smell like.

Once I exit my dorm, I opt for taking the stairs. The night's breeze feels amazing and I'm glad I decided to stick with the bomber jacket. I wonder what Asami's wearing. Probably a very long dress that covers over her knees. Speaking of the girl, she's calling me.

"Sup, Gurllll."

"Korra, where are you?"

"Chill, I'm walking down the stairs."

"Hurry up!"

 _Is she serious? It just turned 9:46!_

I speed down the stairs, jumping over a few steps to save time.

"I told you not to be late."

"Relax, sweetheart. I'm at the exit right now."

While I'm still on the phone, I push open the back entrance of the building and search the streets looking for the impatient individual.

"I'm outside, where are you?" I ask.

"I'm outside your dorm building!"

Umm, no she's not. I'm outside my dorm building and I don't see her.

"Asami, I don't think you're in the right location."

"Korra, there is only one Element Hall building. You're just not looking. I'm wearing a red flannel around my waist."

 _Okay? What does her appearance have to do with finding her?_

"Asami, I'm telling you. I don't see you. All I see is a girl leaning against a car door, most likely working the streets or something."

With my recent response. The girl of topic turns around and my mouth drops.

There is no way the girl against the car door is Asami! She looks so…different. She has this bad girl style going on and I'm totally digging it.

I smoothly walk over to clearly frustrated girl with a giant smile on my face.

"You look great! Republic City Sweetheart? More like Republic City Sweet Hot."

I hold up my hand for a hi-five and she looks at it in disgust.

"You're late! Get in the car and shut up."

 _Sooo… no to the high five. That's cool, I'm used to disappointment._

 **~A-Sato~**

I tell Maxwell the address of the club and we ride conversation wise in silence. As I'm listening to the radio, I notice Korra messing with the buttons on the seats. Changing the various temperatures, like I'm not affected by the sudden changes as well.

"Can you stop? You're such a kid."

"Does a kid go to an exclusive party? " she playfully defends.

 _When you're the President's kid, you do!_

The only reason I agreed to this plan in the first place, was the fact I don't enjoy going to parties alone. Kuvira and Ginger don't enjoy the same parties as I do. They prefer the uppity ones where you sit in one spot all night and wait for attention. That's not my type of wave.

"So are you going to dance?" The hyper girl asks.

"Of course not. I'll be at the bar." My honest responses, makes her laugh.

"What are you going to be drinking? Water? A Virgin Mary? No, wait. How about orange juice?" Korra's obnoxious questions receives a chuckle from Maxwell.

I can't believe my buddy Maxwell is amused by such an impulsive girl. Where is the loyalty?Whenever I bring a guest, he's quiet and minds his business. I guess Korra has some type of magical powers or something.

"Don't worry about me, just don't get too drunk. I'm not trying to carry you out of this club." I reply.

"Me? Never. I'm going to be dancing the night away."

"Aww, so you won't be taking a lucky girl home tonight?" I tease.

"No! I'm not that type of girl." She whines.

 _That's what they all say._

* * *

As I get in the back of the line, Korra intertwines our arms and walks us pass the line.

"What are you doing? The line is back there." I mumble to her.

"The line is for none president daughters." She answers back, with a certain assurance.

We get to the front of the line and the bouncer stops us.

"What makes you two so important that you can just waltz up in front all these people ?" The bouncer asks.

"She's the P girl." Korra answers, confidently.

The man looks at us confused and I can't help but feel embarrassed already.

"She's the what?" his booming voice asks.

"You know? The Prez daughter." Korra whispers.

The bouncer looks at me and I give a small wave.

"I don't believe it. The president's daughter is sweet like sugar. Not hot like a jalapeno pepper."

He tries to touch my hair and suddenly Korra steps in front of me, blocking his uninvited contact.

"You don't need to touch her."

The bouncer and his friends laugh between one another like this is a joke.

"What are you, her bodyguard?"

I can tell from the look on Korra's face she's getting angry.

 _I swear if she fights the bouncer, I can never show my face here again._

"I'm not telling you again. Get to the back of the line!" He booms.

I put my hand on Korra's shoulder so we can leave, but she moves her body away from me.

This is so silly. Why must there be a scene? I can surely pay the 120 for the both of us. I'll do anything to prevent trouble.

"I see you have a Water Tribe tattoo." She tells the bouncer.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?"

Korra quickly takes out her phone and brings up an image of her Father with a group of sailors.

"I think you may be familiar with this amazing group of navy servicemen and women."

The bouncer takes the phone, pulls down his sunglasses,and examine the random image.

"How did you get this?" he asks in disbelief.

"My Father is Admiral Glacier and he always gets the number of the group he leads, as a tattoo. I recognized your tattoo because of that."

The bouncer smiles and hands Korra back her phone.

"Your father is a great leader. He taught me so much. Sorry for the inconvenience. Go right on in."

Korra grabs my hand and we walk into the club.

 _Wow! Did she just handle a situation ethically? I'm impressed._

Once we enter the venue, my mouth drops. This place looks better than the website and from the look on Korra's face, she's just as impressed.

"This is perfect! I can't believe we're inside The White Lotus." She shouts.

"And you didn't even need me." I tease back.

"Either way, I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

As we stare at each other, someone bumps into us pulling me out of our trance and I notice our hands are still intertwine. It doesn't take her long enough to notice either, and we both pull away in disgust.

"I'm going to dance." she shouts, over the music.

"Cool, I'm at the bar. Have fun."

"You too!" she calls back.

 _That was an awkward experience._

 **~K-Glacier~**

This atmosphere is amazing. I'm getting nothing but great vibes. Everyone seems to be having a great time. Today is apparently 'Throwback Friday'. So The Dj is cranking out hits. Right now, I'm dancing with some guy to Jump by Kriss Kross.

"You dance very well." Sokka my dance partner compliments.

"You too! You're the only one out of all these dancers, who could keep up with me." I reply, motioning to my past dance partners trying to catch their breath at the bar.

We have been here for at least 2 hours now and Asami has yet to get up from the bar.

 _Talk about an introvert._

If I don't accomplish anything tonight! I hope I can at least get her on this dance floor. Just because she's the president's daughter, doesn't mean she has to be a saint.

"That's because they aren't observing you enough." Sokka replies.

I don't mind dancing with strangers, but Sokka is starting to be a little too pushy. He moves from dancing in front of me to behind, almost like he's trying to have me grind on him.

"Don't you think this song is too upbeat to be doing that?" I ask.

My question wasn't harsh, but it wasn't friendly either.

"I watched how you been dancing. You can move your hips faster to keep up with the beat, if you wanted to."

I try not to laugh in this dude's face. How much alcohol did he consume to think I would take part in such activity with him. Don't get me wrong, he's not ugly, but he's also not my type.

"I think that's my cue to leave."

"Wait, What?"

I manage to dance my way deeper into the crowd ditching the thirsty fellow. The song ends and just when I'm about to take a break, the greatest song comes on.

Promiscuous Girl.

 _Asami has to dance to this!_

 **~A-Sato~**

"Can I get another shot, please?"

"Girl, you aren't drunk yet?" Courtney replies.

Courtney is a cute bartender. Black hair, blue eyes and tattoos all up her arms. She reminds me of the actress Jamie Alexander. She would be even cuter if she would stop keeping tabs on how much I drink.

"What I been drinking so far, is too light." I reply, as she sets another shot in front of me.

"Wow, you really know your liquor tolerance. I'm curious to know more about you." she replies, making me blush.

"Give me a bottle of that Hennessy and you will know a lot more."

Courtney winks and heads to the back to get my request.

 _What are you doing, Asami? You can't take her home. You have Korra with you?_

As I'm enjoying the club's music. I hear the most annoying voice I know.

"Hey, dance with me."

I turn around from my stool and see Korra standing across from me.

"No, I don't want to dance." I call back to her.

"You know you want to dance with me." she replies, moving her hips to the music.

 _I would never dance with her!_

"Come on, please. Dance with me."

"No!"

With everyone at the bar now watching our interaction. I'm starting to look like a jack ass.

"But this creep tried to grind on me." she whines.

"Soooo, you want me to dance with you? To prevent a creep from doing so?" I ask.

"Not only that. But I haven't seen you all night and I miss you." her reply makes the various men and women at the bar say aww.

 _Don't entertain her! She enjoys the attention. She grows bigger from it._

"Sorry, Korra there is no way you're getting me on that dance floor."

"Fine, I'll dance to you then."

 **"Don't be mad don't be mean."**

 _Is she singing? Is she really singing this song to me?_

 **"Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean."**

 _Yep! She's singing._

But that's not all! As she lip syncs, she starts acting out the verses.

 **"Don't get mad, don't be mean"-** Switches from arching her eyebrows to a frown.

 **"Wait!" –** Holds out one hand, symbolizing stop.

 **"I don't mean any harm"-** Wiggles her finger.

 **"I can see you with my t-shirt on"-** Points to her shirt.

 **"I can see you with nothing on"-** Raises the hem of her white t-shirt, exposing her abs.

 _She did not just raise her shirt!_

 **"Feeling on me before you bring that on"-** Touches her abs and motions for me to come over.

 _That's enough!_

I turn my stool back around so I can face bar. Courtney comes back with my bottle and I'm grateful.

"Girl, if you don't dance with her, I might."

"Don't be too impressed. She has always been theatrical." I reassure.

"Is that a bad thing? She seems like a fun person to be around."

"I wouldn't know. This is the first time we ever hung out together. We're truly opposites. "

I don't know if it's the shots finally catching up to me or not. Because I don't usually open up to people so quickly like this.

Before I could take a sip from my personal bottle, Korra snatches it away from me and takes the first sip.

"This is strong stuff. You sure you can handle this?" she asks.

I quickly snatch the bottle back and take a sip.

"Yes. I can handle it!"

"Why didn't you want to dance with me?" she whines.

Whine, whine, whine. That's all she been doing today. How can such a happy individual complain so much? She has everything! The looks, the charming personally, strength and attention. Why must she focus all her time on doing something so annoying?

"I didn't feel like it."

She pouts and grabs the bottle from my hand and takes a giant gulp making her cough.

"Seems like you can't handle it."

My snarky comment makes her laugh.

"I guess not. I'm used to the water down version that Opal and I used to drink."

"What do you mean?"

She hands the bottle back.

"Back in high school. Opal and I would sneak into her parent's alcohol bar and drink from it. Then refill the bottle back up with water, in hopes of no one noticing. Obviously, they did. Luckily, the Beifongs had so many kids, they put the blame on the boys."

I find myself smiling at such a short but fascinating story. I wonder if Korra was always like this or maybe something in her life shaped her into the person she is today.I'm clearly talking about her personality and demeanor. She always had good looks. Even her club attire today looks quite appealing.

 _Wait? Why am I so concerned about her all of a sudden?_

"Aren't you hot?" I ask while grabbing her jacket.

"Yes! I'm hot!" she calls back.

" Take off your jacket!" I suggest

"I'm afraid there might be sweat stains."

We both laugh at such a silly excuse and I'm starting to actually enjoy her company.

"So tell me, are you and Mako dating?"

I frown at such an unexpected question.

"Why do you ask? I thought you dated girls."

"Oh no! I don't like Mako. I just notice the way you two treat each other, that's all."

 _When has she seen Mako and I interact?_

"We're just friends. We dated for like 4 weeks during my freshmen year of college. But it was nothing serious."

 **~K-Glacier~**

Since alcohol is being consumed, what's a better way than to get to know Asami than this? I have always been curious about Asami's and Mako's relationship. Bolin doesn't talk about Mako much. Not a lot of people around campus like him. It's hard for me to feel sorry for him, when he's the one who took my board. But putting my recent feelings towards him to the side, he's not all that bad. That's why I was curious about Asami and his relationship. Now knowing their history, I can easily see that they just shares a genuine love and respect for each.

She grabs the bottle away from me and giggles.

"Why do you hate Kuvira? " she asks.

 _When did this turn into 21 questions?_

"Did Kuvira say I hated her?" I ask her.

She gives me a nod and I can't help but take another sip from the bottle.

"I hardly know her! I only saw her when she used to come over to visit Baatar. Other than that, I don't hate her. I do, however, don't agree on how she treats the Beifong family. But nothing she did personally affects or affected me."

"Cool." She yells over the music.

 _Why is she yelling?_ _S_ he's clearly tipsy, I think we should end this drink session.

"I think we should go." I suggest, taking the bottle away from her.

"Why? I'm finally enjoying myself."

"Trust me, I can see that."

I get up from the stool and to try to help her up.

"I don't want to go. Please, let's stay. I'll dance with you."

My face lights up.

"Really?"

She gives me an eager head nod.

"Yep, but only if you can take 5 shots."

 _Five shots? That's a baby challenge._

"Deal."

I use the empty shot glasses already on the table and pour the brown liquid into the glasses and shoot them down, letting out a loud whoa when I'm finished.

"I'm impressed, Korra." Asami says.

"Wait until you see me on the dance floor."

* * *

Asami and I are bumping and grinding to the music on the dance floor. I finally built up the courage to take off my jacket and I'm surprised there were no sweat stains.

"You dance better than I thought." Asami slurs.

"I'm not dancing." I reply as I wrap my arms around her waist, swaying us to the rhythm of the music.

I don't even know how long we been here, or what year it is. I'm just kidding, I know the year. It's 2010, because the Black Eye Peas' Boom Boom Pow is playing and I heard it this morning on my way to my 8th-grade school play.

"You smell really good. What are you wearing?" Asami asks.

"Everything in my bathroom cabinet. I spray everything all at once."

"No wonder I can never pick up on how exactly you smell."

"You smell me?" I ask.

"Yes, you smell really good."

The music gets louder and I don't know how long I can last on this dance floor.

"I have to give you a compliment now."

"Haha, go ahead."

"I like how you pretend to act like you can't stand me." I call out, over the music.

"That's not true. I do like you, Korra. I think you're adorable."

"No, you don't. You think I'm hot headed and not too bright."

She stops from dancing and grabs my face.

"Don't ever say that. The only thing hot about you is your body and you're smart. Not only smart, but talented. I seen your photography pieces and they're a work of art."

"Aww, that's the sweetest thing someone ever said to me."

I pull her into a hug and she returns it without hesitation.

"You're my best friend, Korra." Asami says.

"Really? I never had a best friend before." I reply back, thrilled.

"Me either. We should kiss."

"That's a great idea. Best friends kiss all the time. Which person should I kiss first? There are two you standing in front of me." I reply.

"Kiss both, so neither of us feels left out." She suggests.

 _Gosh! Asami is so smart and generous. I'm so glad she's my best friend._

I almost stumble over trying to kiss Asami #1, but once I place my lips on Asami #2, my mind explodes.

We pull apart and smile at one another.

"I'm so wasted, we should go." She says, pulling out her phone.

"Yeah, me too. Do you have any more Henry, I'm thirsty." I ask.

Asami holds up an empty bottle of Henry.

"Who drunk it all." I whine.

"You did and now you will have to die from dehydration."

I laugh, but she looks serious.

"It's not funny, Korra. You're actually going to die."

 _Wait, what?_

"I don't want to die today." I shout.

Asami wraps her arms around me, trying to calm me down.

"Don't cry, Honey. You're dehydrated, you have to."

I pull away from her, not wanting to accept my fate.

"Can't we just buy another bottle? So I can live another day?" I suggest.

Clearly, it's alcoholism logic that you cancel alcohol out, by consuming more alcohol.

"You can't mess with faith, Korra. Today is your day to be put to rest."

"Says who?"

"Says the man upstairs."

 _Oh, well in that case. I can't argue with such a powerful figure. I must accept my fate._

"I don't want to die alone, though."

Asami nods.

"I'll stay with you until you're taken."

I pull my best friend into another hug.

"You're the best."

* * *

The moment I enter the car, I take off my jacket and throw it to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Asami asks.

"If I'm going to die, I don't need clothes." I reply, taking off my shirt and handing it to her.

"You're so right. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. But what if the clothes you have on now, are what you're wearing in Hell." She asks.

"Hell? Are you telling me I'm going to Hell?" I ask, stopping at the button of my jeans.

"Yes. There is no other place you would be allowed to enter."

My happy side turns into rage.

"Um, I think I been a pretty decent person on Earth, though."

Asami shrugs and I don't like her response.

"You're a sinner, Korra."

"AREN'T WE ALL!" I shout, making my soon to be my ex-best friend cover her ears.

"Not necessarily. You're the worst out of them all."

"Take it back!"

"No and don't raise your voice at me." she replies offended.

"You aren't the boss of me! You aren't my best friend anymore."

She gasps and I look out the window.

I don't want to die angry, but Asami gave me no choice.

"Look at me. You don't mean that."

"But I do mean it!"

"So you're going to die with no best friend? You aren't very smart."

"You don't have brains when you die, dummy. Who's the smart one now? Not you Asami not Smart-So."

Even on my death bed, I'm on a roll with my comebacks.

 **~A-Sato~**

I can't believe I lost my best friend, before, I really lost my best friend.

Why is she so upset about her going to Hell? She loves summer, it's the best place for her!

Maxwell isn't backing me up in this situation and I'm upset about that also. I feel my eyes start to water and suddenly I'm balling my eyes out.

"Are you crying?" Korra asks, concerned.

I try to wipe my tears.

"Yes, I'm crying. I don't want you to die. I like you."

I hear her takes off her seat belt.

"PUT YOUR SEAT BELT BACK ON!" I shout.

"Why, Asami? My life is already at risk!"

 _She does have a point._

She scoots closer to me and tries to pull me into a hug, but it's not working out because I value my safety, by wearing my seat belt.

"Don't cry, Asami. It's not your fault I'm dying. It's the Henry."

"It's Hennessey!" I shout at her.

"I SAID THAT!" she yells back, making my head hurt.

"Stop yelling. You have been yelling all day!"

"I'm just practicing for where I'm going later tonight! Since, I'm supposedly going to burn for eternity."

My sadness turns into anger at this point.

"Why couldn't you be a good person? We could have met in Heaven later on."

She looks at me speechless and I return my glaze to the window.

 _I'm not one to throw a temper tantrum, but damn. why couldn't she be good?_

I don't even have to turn around to notice that she returned to her original side of the car.

" I don't know if it counts, but... I thought I was good to you." she says softly.

"It doesn't seem that way sometimes." I reply lowly.

"That's because I try so hard for you not to see it."

"But why?"

"Because you're..."

I turn to her, wondering why she hesitated.

"Because I'm what, Korra?"

"Because, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play."

 _Did she just quote the lyrics of that Shrek song?_

Seeing the big grin on her face we, both burst into laughter.

"You're too much."

"Haha, I know. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

* * *

I open the door and Korra and I stumble inside.

"Why haven't I been taken yet?" The shorter girl asks, as I turn on the living room lights.

"I don't know."

 _Do I look like I work for the grim reaper himself?_

The dying girl plops down on the couch and stares up at the ceiling fan.

"I think I left my shirt and jacket in the car." She tells me, as I head to the kitchen to find some aspirins.

"I'll bring it to your funeral."

After my none successful search, I return to the living room. Taking a seat in the empty chair across from girl and watch as she traces her abs with her finger.

"Sometimes I think I swallow rocks. My stomach is so hard. Come feel it."

"You sure? I don't want to overstep my boundaries or anything."

"No, go ahead. I'm dying, not a monster."

I get up from my seat and sit on the floor and start tracing the outline of her toned belly.

"They do feel like rocks." I reply.

"Yep. It took a lot of 'hard' work to get them like this. Haha, get it? Because rocks are hard."

I find myself erupting into laughter.

"You always find humor in terrible situations. Why don't you incorporate that when you have a temper?"

"I don't know? I never thought of that before. I guess its too late to use that tip now." She tease as she plays with my hair.

"I'm going to miss you, Sato."

"I'm going to miss you moreee."

"Can you do me a favor?" she asks.

"Of course."

"Make sure my Father wins the election."

With that comment, we both laugh.

"I feel bad for you, but not that bad, Glacier."

"Aw man. I thought pulling the dying card would work."

"Going to have to try harder than that." I reply, punching her stomach lightly.

Suddenly my fist is replaced with kisses to her lower abdomen.

"That tickles, what are you doing?"

"I was curious on how it felt. I'm just using all my senses."

"What does it feel like?"

"Like a dried up play dough. What does it feel like to you?" I ask, looking up at the keeper of such a wonderful body.

"My abs or your lips?"

"What do you think?"

She tilts her head back, covering up her face to hide her smile.

"It feels really good."

"Just really good? Because I can make it feel even better."

I start working my way further down, stopping just at the rim of her belly button.

"How do you feel now?"

"Ughh. Hahaha. Do you really want to know?"

Now that I'm done torturing the girl. I get up from the floor and stand at the end of the couch.

"I don't think you're going to die anytime soon."

"Mmhm." She replies, with her eyes still shut.

"Do you want to kill time?" I ask.

She opens her eyes and looks up at me, clearly confused.

"What do you have in mind?"

I grab a hold of her foot and start untying one of her boots. After slipping them off and tossing them to the floor, I start working on the other boot.

"Live a little and just trust me." I reassure.

"I have no other choice, but to live a little." She replies.

I pull the last and final shoe off and start untying the flannel around my waist.

"I don't think that shirt is going to fit me, Sami."

I let out a soft chuckle, just by hearing my nickname.

"Who gave you permission to call me that?" I tease.

"Oh? I'm sorry. Do you not like it when people call you that?"

 _Awww, even when she's embarrassed, she looks adorable._

 _"I only let people I trust call me that. Can I trust you, Korra?" I ask, taking off my top._

"Yeahhh, but I don't think that shirt is going to fit either... There is this thing called body types. My frame is much bigger than yours. But I appreciate your efforts though."

My white top ends up accompanying the other garments on floor and I make my way over to couch again.

"Look, now we're both the same." I mention as I get on top of her.

"Soooo, we're killing time by looking the same?" she asks, wrapping her arms around me, pulling me closer.

"Something like that."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Yes, I know. I suck for stopping at that part. But they're clearly both drunk and I don't really want to count this as their first time together. Even though it is, kind of. The story is just beginning and you know how I like to have my characters develop and all that jazz.

Surprisingly, Korra lives to see another day lol. The morning after is always fun, so stay tuned for that.

Thank you for the follows, reviews, and favs :)

Thoughts are appreciated.


	4. Wolverine on Serpent's Pass

**~A-Sato~**

Ugh, my head is killing me and my body doesn't feel that great either. Why did I choose to sleep on the couch, out of all places?

With my eyes still shut, I move my head to the side getting my hair off my face. As I try to get more comfortable, my chin drops onto a patch of hair. No, a head of hair. The strange feelings makes my eyes to shoot open.

I blink a couple times because I notice my body is entangled with a woman's and that can't be the case. After resting my eyes for awhile, I reopen them in hopes that my crazy vision will be gone. Strangely, it's not.

Okay, since my sense of vision is not working, maybe I should try touch. This time I softly move the wavy black hair off the mystery girl's face and I'm mortified. I quickly push the sleeping/motionless body off of me, knocking her onto the floor.

 _No. No. No this can't be happening. This must be a dream, no a nightmare._

"What the fuck?" she asks, rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you here?" I shout, getting up.

The intruder finally looks up at me and her eyes enlarges.

"Where are your clothes?" she shouts.

I look down at my body and see myself standing in my matching lace bralette and bottoms, causing me to grab a pillow to cover myself.

"Where are yours." I reply back, just as frantic.

The girl looks down at her red sport bra and black boy shorts and covers herself as well.

"I don't know!"

This can't be real. I know I can get pretty wasted, but never would I sleep with her! This has to be some sort of prank. Yeah, a prank. Maybe someone snuck inside this house, caught us fast asleep, and thought it would funny to take our clothes. Yeah, that has to be the reason. I saw a show where someone did that once.

"Maybe one of us threw up and we had to change." I blurt out.

Korra nods, accepting the explanation.

"Yes, that makes sense. Oh man, my back is killing me. I think your couch may have bed bugs."

Korra turns around trying to examine her lower back and my heart drops. She may not be able to see this, but there are scratches all over her lower back.

 _I think I'm going to be sick._

 **~K-Glacier~**

This is so awkward. As much as I enjoy lounging around in just my sports bra, this is very uncomfortable. How did I get here and when did I? Asami quickly puts on her pants and flannel, as I sit on the floor like a bumbling fool.

 _Great! She has clothes and I don't._

I spot my boots near the door, but not my jacket, pants, nor shirt.

"Um, have you seen my shirt?" I ask, trying to find at least one garment to wear.

"It's most likely in the washing machine. Since you threw up."

"How do you know it was me who got sick?" I ask.

"It had to be you. I have my clothes and you don't." She replies, heading to the kitchen.

I don't remember throwing up. Heck, I don't remember much. But I'm not known to throw up. It had to be Asami. Yeah, it had to be! Me being the gracious person like myself. I probably stayed over to take care of her.

 _Let me see if I can piece together what happened._

After the party, I most likely made sure she got home safely. When I carried her to the door, she barfed all over me. As disgusting as it was, I couldn't leave the damsel in distress. So I opted to stay with the sick woman. Which explains our situation.

"Did you find it?" I call out, hugging my body to keep warm.

"Not yet, but it has to be here!" she calls back.

As I get up from the floor, I look up and see my pants hanging from the ceiling fan.

I don't know how it got up there, but I don't care. My days of losing at strip poker is over. I hop onto the coffee table to retrieve my pants and to my luck, Asami walks back into the room.

"Why are you on the coffee table?"

I look down at the pair of pants in my hand and back towards her.

" I was….getting my pair of pants. They were on the ceiling fan."

She shakes her head and sighs.

"I don't care, just put them on and get off the table."

 _She doesn't have to tell me twice._

As I slip them back on, I notice a mark on Asami's neck. Not just any mark, a familiar one. Let me not sugar coat it, it's a trail of marks. Leading all the way down to her collar bones. This new information pulls me into a wave of panic.

 _Okay, I'll be real with you. I'm honestly known to leave that type of mark. I call it the Serpent's Pass, because the bruises resembles a snake. But anyone could had done that. Maybe someone copied my work of art. It's the only normal explanation._

"I couldn't find your shirt or jacket, but I found this."

Asami holds up an empty Hennessey bottle. Who in their right mind would drink a whole bottle of such poison? We both stare at each other waiting for an explanation to be thrown out.

"Maybe it exploded and got over our clothes." I shoot out.

"Could have. But I doubt anyone could consume this amount of liquid and live to see the next day. My neck really hurts." She starts fidgeting with her collar and I try not to look guilty.

"I heard that some alcohol products have a weird chemical inside that causes rashes. Maybe after you drunk the whole bottle, you got one." I suggest.

"I didn't drink the whole bottle! And please don't try to be a scientist or doctor right now." She replies, walking up to a mirror.

 _I need to find my jacket. No. I need to find anything to cover my upper body before she looks into that mirror._

"Babe, you're beautiful. You don't need to look into the mirror every second."

"Don't call me that and be quiet."

She takes a look at her reflection and just like I predicted a scream follows.

"What happened to my neck?"

"Like you said. I'm not a doctor or scientist, but I think you a have hickey. "

She turns around and looks at me in disbelief.

"A hickey is singular. These 'things' on my body are more than one!"

"Don't try to be a teacher, now." I tease.

"What?"

 _Seeing how angry she looks, I don't think my sense of humor is appreciated at the moment._

As she tries to rub the bruises off. I can't help but think about how foolish all this is. Who are we kidding? There is only one logical explanation for all of this.

"Asami?"

"What do you want? Can't you see I have a rash or something?"

 _More like she's over-rashing. Okay, maybe that was a bad one._

"Can you stop and look at me? I think there is a very high chance that we.."

"Don't you say it." She replies.

"There is a very high chance that we…"

"Korra, don't you say one more word." She replies, covering her ears.

"I THINK WE HAD SEX! I blurt out.

"Oh. Okay." She replies calmly.

 _Wow, she's okay with all this? I thought she would freak out._

"Are you sure? it's a lot to take in." I ask.

"Of course, just give me a second."

The raven haired girl slowly walks over to the couch to fix the pillows.

 _Hmm, she's handling this better than I thought._

Nevermind, I spoke too demeanor changes from calmness to rage. She suddenly starts punching the couch and if I wasn't so worried about the whereabouts of my clothes, I would find this humorous.

"I can't believe this happened." The over dramatic girl whines.

" I know right. I took your virginity and can't remember doing so!"

My comment makes the girl glare.

"Shut up! You didn't."

" How do you know? You can't remember?" I empathizes, with my finger.

"Because you weren't the first person I slept with."

My smile grows wide, then I was her first girl!

 _I slept with the president's straight daughter! Forget all those fake rumors floating around. This situation right here, would take the cake. Of course, I wouldn't tell anyone about this. I respect my own and other's privacy. But damn, am I really that good?_

I need to approach this situation delicately. I bet she has a lot of questions about this whole new experience for her. I was clearly her first girl and I want her to know there is nothing to be ashamed about.

"I bet you're feeling some type of way. I felt the same way when I had my first time with a girl. Her name was Luna. Ironically the name fitted her, like the jeans she was in…"

"KORRA, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS. YOU WEREN'T MY FIRST GIRL. If anything you were a mistake."

 _Wait, did she just say, what I think she just said? Not the mistake part, but the first girl part?_

I guess she realizes what she said and her face turns red.

"You didn't hear that." She adds, quickly.

"YOU LIKE GIRLS!" I shout, making her cover my mouth.

"Be quiet before the neighbors hear you."

I pull away from her, taking in this new information. I would have never thought. I wish I could say it makes sense, but it doesn't. Then again, who am I to assume someone's preference by the way they conduct themselves.

I don't know why she's freaking out about this, at I wasn't a complete stranger. The only thing I'm regretting, is not remembering what happened last night. I have so many questions. Like, who initiated the first move? How did it start? How did I consume that much alcohol and live to see the next day? And most importantly, where is my shirt and jacket?

 **~A-Sato~**

 _I can't believe I just outed myself so quickly like that. I can't seem to catch a break. First, yesterday and now this? What did I do to deserve this?_

As I'm trying to piece together what happened, Korra is smiling at me like a kid in a candy store. I bet all of this is amusing to her. Which comes to no surprise whatsoever, she hardly takes anything seriously.

"Wipe that smile off your face. If you were that good, I would have remembered."

Her smug look drops and she walks towards the door to collects her shoes.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Put your shoes on and go home."

"Well damn. I was going to cook you breakfast."

 _Breakfast? Did she just say breakfast? She's not cooking me anything, she has done enough! Her presence is just making me even more upset._

"I knew the rumors about you were true. How could I fall for your act? How could I be so foolish? The sad part about all this is, I actually believed you when you said you weren't a player."

She finishes tying her shoes and walks towards me, but I hold up my hand stopping her from coming any closer.

"First off, the rumors are still just rumors. I don't usually do stuff like this. Believe it or not this situation is awkward for me, as well. See it in my perspective."

As she explains, my eyes fall onto her stomach.

 _What is her work out routine? I bet if someone punched her, they would instantly fracture their fist. Or maybe develop carpool tunnel. How did my eyes even get on her stomach? What is she even talking about?_

"My eyes are up here, Asami!"

Her statement pulls me out of my train of thought. In other circumstances I would be embarrassed, but I'm not at fault here, Korra is. If we never went to that silly club, none of this would have happened.

"Did you even hear anything I said?"

 _How can I say the word ' no' politely?_

"Korra, you need to leave."

"I can't leave without my shirt. I found my pants, so my other clothes have to be near. Wait, this isn't your house. Don't you live in a townhouse off campus?"

 _How does she know where I live?_

"Um, yeah I do. This is my friend Ginger's house. Which means you have to leave before she gets here."

"Great. I can make breakfast for the both of you. I want to see the look on her homophobic face when she sees us together. Can I ask you something?"

"NO!" I blurt out.

"If this isn't your first time with a girl, how come you allow Ginger to act the way she does? Doesn't her comments offend you too? "

 _Nope. No way are we having a LGBTQ acceptance conversation right now. She needs to leave._

"FOR THE LAST TIME, LEAVE!"

"I CAN'T, I HAVE NO SHIRT!"

My headache starts to worsen and I just want to lay down. I honestly don't know where her shirt is. The sooner she's gone, the sooner I can piece together what happened last night.

Just when I'm about to ask her to leave again, the doorbell rings.

" **Hey Asami, can you open the door? I left my keys."**

Korra and I jump at the sound of Ginger's voice.

 _She cannot see us together!_

I quickly shove Korra into the kitchen and guide her toward the back door.

"She can't see you! She doesn't know I'm attractive to girls."

"I think her seeing us would be easier than telling her." she jokes.

With my hand still on her back leading her to the exit, there is no doubt those marks came from me.

As the doorbell continues to ring and I open the backdoor.

"What about my shirt?" she asks, preventing her body from stepping outside.

"I'll try to find it. You have to go out like this. I'm really sorry." I reply.

She nods, understanding the situation.

"I accept your apology, Asami. This was fun. We should do this again. Maybe sober?"

"No." I reply, still trying to force her body outside.

"Asami, you can't kick me out. I'm pregnant with your kid."

I have no time for her sense of humor. Why won't she move? I'm pushing her as hard as I can. It's like I'm pushing a bull. She's hardly breaking a sweat, as I work every muscle in my body to get her out.

"We should get married, it's the right thing to do." She continues.

 _ **Question:**_ _What's something that gets Korra distracted?_

 _ **Answer-**_ _Compliments._

"Korra, you would make such a hot bride. I can already picture what you'll be wearing." I flirt.

Her muscles starts to loosen, just like I thought and I use that to my advantage, pushing her body out the door.

"Ha, score one for Sato." I shout, causing me to cover my mouth out of embarrassment.

Leave it to me to take everything as competition. This is not a game! My best friend is ringing her own doorbell frantically, as I gloat about my victory. A victory not worth celebration, taking in fact I lost my dignity last night. Who am I?

Korra looks at me impressed.

"You're one sneaky girl."

"Whatever, just leave and don't come back."

"And have you win? No way. I'm a winner, not a loser." with her final comment, she grabs a hold of my flannel and pulls me into a kiss. A kiss that takes me completely off guard.

 _Asami, do not kiss her back, pull away!_

I slip my tongue into her mouth and as our kiss start to deepen, the doorbell rings again and I quickly pull away.

"Geez, Sweetie that was intense."

Realizing the situation and my reckless action, I send a punch to the girl's shoulder. Which by the way was a mistake, because my hand to gets hurt in the process.

"What was that for?" she asks, with a cute, I mean evil laugh.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I reply, rubbing my right fist.

"I don't know, Sato. I'm already craving more. "

 _True…I mean, eww. What is going on with me today?_

" **Asami if you don't open up, I'll call the police."**

I look at the no boundaries girl, and she sighs.

"Fine, I'll leave. Only if you don't tell anyone about this. I don't want my reputation to be ruined." She teases.

"Of course, it will be our secret." I reply.

She gives me a wink and quickly climbs the neighbor's fence and I'm relieved.

With her out of sight, I quickly dash towards the front door, and open it.

"I'm so sorry." I state, catching my breath.

My friend looks me up and down.

"Wow. When I told you to make yourself at home. You really did."

She motions to my body and I notice my flannel is wide open, causing me to button my shirt up.

Ginger steps into her home and judges it.

 _Please don't let there be any more forgotten clothes here._

"What did you do last night?" Ging asks.

"You know. Went to the bar. Danced. You know, the usual." My friend nods and puts her purse down onto the counter.

"You sure that's the only thing you did?" she asks, pointing to my neck.

My face turns a bright shade of red.

"Well…yeah but it wasn't anything serious. I really don't remember much. Please don't judge me."

"Judge you? I'm happy for you!"

 _Wait why?_

"What do you mean?"

My friend walks over to fridge and pulls out a water bottle.

"You been so tense lately. I was sort of hoping something like this would happen."

 _That's not weird at all._

"I don't know what I should say to that." I reply.

"Who's the lucky guy? Do I know him? He must be hot. Just by the look of your neck, that guy knew what he was doing. It looks like a snake. Speaking of snake, did you use a condom?"

"No! Why would I use a condom?"

Ginger looks at me in horror.

"Why didn't you use a condom, Asami? Even if you're on the pill, you still use a fucking condom!"

I'm just about to reply, when it hits me. Ginger thinks Korra's a he.

I laugh at not just my slowness, but my best friend's panicked look.

"I didn't use one he did, duhh." I reply, to cover up my story.

My friend laughs and I'm relieved.

"You're so silly, Asami. How about you take a quick shower. Kuvira is taking us to lunch around 1 or so. Is that good?"

 _Shit! I forgot about the lunch thing. I can't cancel, that will make me look bad. Also, Ginger would tell Kuvira about the 'guy' I had over and I need to monitor what my no filter friend says._

"MMhhm that's good." I reply.

"I bet you said that a lot last night."

 _Ugh, can she just shut up!_

 **~K-Glacier~**

I can't stop thinking about that kiss. The surprising thing about it is the fact, she actually returned it! Not to mention that little tongue thing she did. Maybe she's not as innocent as I thought.

It's so weird wearing skinny jeans and a sports bra out in public. Maybe if the pants were looser, it would look trendier. I'm not ashamed of my body, but I look like I'm showing stares and points I get, aren't helping at all either.

I get to the door of my building hall and see Rachel working the student id check in.

"Are you wearing camouflage or are you not wearing a shirt?" she tease.

"Camouflage ." I tease back.

"Your student I.D please." She says politely, so she can swipe it into the system.

I dig into my pocket and notice my wallet isn't inside nor my phone.

 _Shit, it must be inside my jacket pocket. I guess the saying is true, 'you sleep with the president's daughter, you lose your life'._

"I left it at my friend's house, do you think you could let me pass?"

Rachel frowns.

"Alright, just sign in."

"Thank you so much."

After signing in, I climb onto the elevator and press the 5th floor. Just before the door shuts, a girl and her parents roll inside a carrying cart. Which tells me they're moving in today. We squeeze into the elevator and we ride up awkwardly.

"So do you go to school here?" The Mother asks, keeping her eye towards the ground, like she never seen boobs before.

"Yep. I wouldn't be in this dorm hall, if I didn't."

I guess my response came across negative or sarcastic, because the woman frowns. I need to use my charm, they could be potential Glacier votes. Game on Korra, game on.

"You must be a freshmen, am I correct?" I ask the girl, who looks just as awkward as her parents. You can tell they aren't from the city. And I'm not just saying that due to the father's fanny pack around his cargo shorts.

"Mmhm, My name is Laura." She replies softly.

"Really? I have a friend who a bartender with that name. I'm sure you could get some free drinks, if you say my name."

The Father clear his throat and I quickly regret my choice of words.

 _Maybe suggesting underage drinking wasn't the best elevator pitch. -Ha! There I go with the puns again._

Luckily, the elevator stops on my floor and I quickly hop out, making the family gasp behind my me.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Nothing, have a great day." The mother replies, clicking the close elevator door frantically.

 _Oka_ y, that was weird. I can't wait to tell Opal about this crazy family. How is Laura going to survive the city, being afraid of hallways?

Once I get to my dorm door, I pound onto the wooden frame rapidly. Since I don't have my keys, I really hope Opal's here.

The door swings open and I'm relieved.

"KORRA, WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? and….Where is your shirt?"

"The same place my phone and wallet is." I reply, sliding past her to get inside.

"Well that explains why you weren't answering my calls. I was worried sick about you."

Guilt finally engulfs my body. I should had let someone know where I was heading. The worst part is, I never gave Mrs. Beifong an answer about spending the night. I really need to do better.

"I'm sorry, Opal. I was so wasted last night. I had to bunk with a friend. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Opal never been the type to hold grudges. So I can already tell she forgives me.

"It's alright."

As I head to my closet to find something to wear after my shower. I hear another gasp.

 _What is up with everyone gasping towards me today? I'm not a monster._

"Korra, what happened to your back?"

"What?"

"Your back has these crazy marks on it." I rush to the bathroom to examine my back and laugh out of disbelief seeing my reflection.

 _Damn, Asami's a freak._

" _Who did this to you?" Opal asks concerned._

"I fell." I reply quickly.

"On what? A mosh pit of cats?"

I can't help but laugh at my friend's sense of humor.

"It's not that serious."

"Korra, did you hook up with someone?"

I shrug.

"Oh my God! You can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"You're going to be the president's daughter. They don't hook up with people."

 _I guess, Asami didn't get the memo._

"Who was it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters! Wolverine is on the loose right now." She yells.

"You saw the movie Logan, who has the last laugh, though?" I tease back, pushing her out the bathroom so I can run a shower.

"Korra, when you get out we're going to have a serious talk about this."

 _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah._

 _At least I can use getting my phone and wallet back, as an excuse to see her again._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note._**

 _The fun is just beginning. Who's your favorite character so far, I'm curious?_

 _Thoughts are appreciated._


	5. Twist My Arm, But Not My Heart

**~A-Sato~**

Making sure we don't pull apart, I wrap one arm around her neck as I start unzipping her jacket. I'm so glad she doesn't believe in professionalism. Unbuttoning a dress shirt is time consuming.

I know I keep telling myself I won't do this, but It's just happens. I thought returning her missing items found in Maxwell's car, would be my last interaction with her. But sadly, that wasn't case. One minute we're texting and the next it's, 'Let's meet up'.

This time however, was unexpected.

I had no clue she would be in city hall today. We don't really talk about our personal lives. Well….Korra tries to, but I make it my mission to change the direction of the conversation.

I think it's easier that way. The last thing I need is her thinking we're anything more than whatever we are.

I'm sure P'Li is pissed. She knows she can't start her meeting without me. Of course I want to take my precious time for that very reason. Yet, my Father enjoys me in attendance.

With our lips still on each other, she unexpectedly lifts me up, causing the back of my head to hit the wall of the stall.

 _Why does she have to be so extra? We get it, you're strong. I don't need a concussion for something I already know._

"Sorry. Are you hurt?" She asks, still supporting me.

"Yeah, I should be. Just cool it will the stunts." I reply, rubbing my head.

"As much as I enjoy seeing this side of you. We really need to stop hooking up in public restrooms."

"What other options do we have?"

"Hmm, probably the oval office, if you're into role plays. Since my Father is going to be the future president, it's only right I play the role."

I give her a look of disgust.

"Please don't bring up our Fathers in such conversations. We should probably go before someone comes looking for one of us."

"Nooo, I don't want you to leave. I hate sitting in those long meetings. They say all these big words and they expect me to understand them. Being with you is more fun and I understand your words. It's either, 'Leave me alone' 'Stop following me' or my favorite 'Stop jaywalking'.

For the first time, I agree with her. The meetings we both are forced to attend to are very draining. Then again, I doubt Korra's involvement is as tough as mine. At least she has the Beifong family to help carry the weight. It's just me and my Father's team.

"Did I mention that you look beautiful today?" She asks, setting me back down.

"The constant whistles as I walk by, gave me a tiny hunch."

"I wouldn't have to whistle more than once, if you would just address my compliments. Instead of ignoring me, how about you say thank you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know being cat called was a compliment." I reply shocked.

She brings me into her closer and I try not to fall victim to her charming smile.

"I just want your attention."

"You don't need my attention, babe."

 _What? Did I just say babe? How is that word even in my vocabulary? Yes, I sometimes jokingly say a pet name. But never the word babe._

"Babe? Hmm, I like the sound of that. How about you change 'babe' to 'girlfriend'?"

I burst into laughter and unlock the stall door to exit

"What's so funny, I'm serious?" she asks following me.

 ***Record scratch***

 _Ohhh nooo._

 **~K-Glacier~**

I know Asami strongly believes in the second amendment. But she doesn't have to be triggered by the word 'girlfriend'.

"Asami"

"Yes?"

Her sudden innocent demeanor and those eyes alone, makes me almost forget what I had to say.

"What are we ?"

She look throws her hands in the air, symbolizing the room.

"We're two people in a public restroom."

 _Did she just dodge my question, so smoothly?_

"Seriously? I think we deserve a title. Because these bathroom hook up are trashy, I'm a high class girl. I will no longer participate in these shenanigans of yours, if you don't answer me!"

She frowns and I think I have her locked.

"I can get us a jet. Would you prefer us hooking up in that bathroom?"

 _Is she serious?_ _Because your girl is trying to be on the mile high club._

"Foreal?"

Her smile tell me she's kidding. I should have known it was a trap.

"Of course not! It would take multiple security clearances to get on board. Not to mention the explanation on why we're flying in the first place."

"If you would just tell them I'm your girlfriend. It wouldn't take much explaining."

Once again the look of panic appears on her face. It's not really panic though, it's almost like a horror face.

"Korra, we are not a couple! And I don't have time for your disagreements. We needs to get back to our people."

"Maybe if spent less time with your hands on me. We could have time for these type of discussions."

"Hold up. Don't make it seem like I'm some girl who can't control herself when you're around. You never turn down what we do. I thought we were on the same page."

"We are, but I'm trying to make this page a book. We're perfect for each other. Don't you want a happy ending?"

"My happy ending would be you..."

 _I knew it!_

 _"..._ dropping this conversation." she adds.

 _darn, curse breathing._

"I don't want, nor like that ending." I defend.

"Then write us a fan fiction, Korra. I don't care, do whatever you have to do to get over the fact that we're just friends. A relationship between us, is not up for discussion. "

"Fine." I reply crossing my arms, disappointed.

"You'll be fine, Korra. There are plenty of girl out there for you."

 _But I don't want those girls, I want her!_

"I would say the same for you, but you would have to have a heart to notice them." I say under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She reads me carefully and I read her back, waiting for her to say something.

"Korra."

"Yes?" I reply, anxiously waiting for her to confess her love for me.

"Remember to count to 36, before walking out." She replies, with her hand on the door handle.

 _That wasn't the response I was expecting, but the day is still young._

"36? It's usually 25." I reply curious from the change in duration.

"You're right, but I noticed the woman at the first desk saw us enter. So, to be safe, let's do 36."

"Okay." She gives me a wink and walks out the door.

Who knew she would walk out my life like that. At least it was fun while it lasted….. _Wait! What am I talking about? I'm not doing this!_

I refuse to accept her explanation. Friends don't do what we do. Heck, normal people don't do what we do! Counting to a high number before and after one of us exit, is foolish. What makes matters worse is, I'm always the one to count! She's the math whiz, why doesn't she count?

Fuck this, I'm not giving up without a fight. This girl washed and returned my jacket, made me walk home with no shirt, left scars all over on my back, and kissed me like no one has ever done before. And she thinks she can just walk out my life like that? This girl has another thing coming.

Instead of waiting like I'm Princess Fiona, I'm about to chase after her ass, like Shrek.

 _You know? Because Shrek chased after donkey? yeah, you get the point._

I swing open the bathroom door and storm out, like the goddess I am.

 _Okay, Korra. You see her walking, she's clearly reachable. No need to cause a scene catching up to her. Just simply power walk._

I take a deep breath, then sprint down the hallway and I guess the wind produced from my lighting speed, causes the raven haired girl to turn around.

"Stop following me." she says, just low enough so I can hear.

"Not until you let me know what we really are! I really like you Asami. And I know you like me too, because you continue to put up with me."

"I don't put up with you. You're so hard to get rid of, I just give up."

 _I'll take that as a compliment._

We approach the stairs and I sprint up a couple of steps, blocking her from passing.

"You aren't getting pass me until you tell me the real reason why you don't want a relationship?"

Not even her annoyed face can get me to budge.

"For starters; you don't give me freedom."

"What are you talking about? I let you go and do whatever you want." I reply, with my arms and legs spread out like star, preventing a passage.

"Korra, move!"

"No!" I shout back.

"Suit yourself."

She walks up to me, grabs my right arm, twists it, and pins it behind my back. The force alone, causes me to drop onto my knees.

 _She knows that's my throwing arm! Why does she have to be so rough?_

"Asami, let me go." I plead.

"I sort of like this position, you talk less."

"Sweetie, we all know you're the submissive one in this relationship. "

"We aren't dating and even if we were, I'm sooo the dominant one." she replies, twisting my arm even harder.

 _If I wasn't in so much pain, I would find her aggression pretty hot. But I really need my arm._

She finally lets me go and as I attend to my arm, she dashes up the stairs.

 _First, she tries to break my heart and now my arm….I think I'm in love._

I follow her up up the stairs and what I see surprises me. There Asami was, standing halfway between a collection of men of various sizes. All wearing black suits, black sunglasses, and an earpieces. If she gets to them before I do, I'm a goner.

"There goes my guards. All I have to do is yell and you're done. Do you still want to follow me?" she teases.

 _I need to put on my poker face._

"Do it, I dare you. I'll kick all the Penguins of Madagascar butts."

 **~A-Sato~**

This girl really is persistence, I'll give her that. I'm about enter this meeting. I can't allow her to follow me inside. I could always use my guards, but I would never do that to her.

I even feel guilty for almost breaking her arm. She has every right to want a better explanation from me. But I don't have one. I don't even know what my feelings for her are. I need more time to think and I can't with her pressuring me.

"Just tell me the real reason!"

"Korra, If you don't like our arrangements, which I personally see as having fun with one another. You don't have to take part in it. I'm not holding you hostage."

"By playing the safe card and getting rid of me, you aren't helping yourself. You and I have a connection. We're two south poles, because we attract, like magnets."

I can't help but giggle at such an adorable/false comparison. Sadly, I have to use her error to my advantage to get her to leave.

"Two magnets that are south, repel. Which explains why we aren't right for each other. I have to go and you do too."

"You're going to miss me. Your hands can do ever so much." She replies, as I finally approach my guards.

 _What does she mean by hands?_

I'm just about to ask, when Rick, one of the security guards pushes me behind him.

"Miss. Sato, is this woman harassing you?" he asks, taking out his peppers spray.

"Oh look. It's Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler, how cute." Korra says, not threatened.

I admire her bravery, but don't let the sunglasses and fitted suits fool you. My Father put together an elite team of guards to protect me. Of course, I would never let them cause harm to the girl, but they take threats seriously. I am the president daughter after all.

"Rick, she's cool and she's LEAVING!" I stress.

I bulge my eyes out signaling for Korra to leave before things take a turn for the worse. Of course her stubborn self stays put and two of my guards make their way towards her.

"Don't touch me, I'll leave. Only because, I'm late and my arm hurts too much to do push ups. " She replies.

"Talk to you soon." I call out to her.

My statement receives a middle finger as a response. And seeing her finger gesture, makes me understand her 'hands' comment.

 _She's so full of herself. How can someone like her be real?_

 **~K-Glacier~**

I open the door to the conference room and I see Bolin and Opal setting up the projector.

"Guess who finally showed up." Wing teases.

"Pushups, Korra." My Father says.

I'm just about to get down onto the floor, when he laughs.

"Relax, can't you take a joke?" he asks.

 _Yes, I can take a joke. I just can't take his!_

"What did I miss?" I ask, taking a seat beside Huan.

Mrs. Beifong, hands me a giant packet and it's like I been given an extra college class. I flip through the very thick packet and it seems to be a marketing plan. I can tell from the many diagrams, flow charts, and oh yeah the giant word 'Marketing Plan' in bold on the cover.

"Don't you have people for this type of stuff?" I ask, My Father.

"Well yes, but Opal and Bolin would like to show us their idea."

I look up at my best friend and she flashes me her prize winning smile.

 _Aww man. We're going to be here all day._

"Now that's everyone is here. My Boyfriend and I have news." She begins.

"You're pregnant." Wei blurts out.

I try to cover my laugh due to Mr. Beifong's glare towards Bolin, causing my poor friend to loosen the tie around his neck.

"No, I'm not pregnant! Would I really make a PowerPoint about being pregnant?" Opal defends.

"Yes." Everyone says in unison, making the poor girl frown.

"Mom, tell them to stop."

Mrs. Beifong clears her throat.

"Everyone, let's be respectful. Opal and Bolin clearly put a lot of effort into whatever they're showing us today. Also, I don't want to hear hear anymore talk about children. I'm way too young to be a grandmother." She teases.

"That must explain why you choose to have five kids. You don't believe in being too old." Huan's comment, makes me choke on my water.

 _Leave it to the future fashion designer to be shady._

"How about we save the comments and commentary for the end." My Father suggests.

Everyone nods, agreeing to Father's terms. I agree, let Opal talk. The more we interrupt her, the longer we're here and I rather be in my bed.

My friend thanks my father and proceeds.

"With the election coming up, we need to step up our marketing strategy. The flyers and public appearances are great, but we need to enhance our greatness. That's why Bolin and I came up with a commercial idea."

"Good thinking. We don't have many commercials out. Isnt that right, Su?"

Mrs. Beifong laughs.

"I agree, Tonraq. I guess we been so busy with public appearance to work on more. Once again, my daughter never seems to not impress me. Good job, Opal."

My friend gloating smile, makes me roll my eyes.

Bolin walks around the table, distributing more paper to us.

"What's this?" I ask.

"I'm glad you asked, Korra. Your question is about to be answered. Bolin would you play the music."

Her boyfriend leaps towards the laptop and presses play, making Bo nod his head to the beat.

"Aye, I love this song." Wing states.

"I agree. Most millennials recognize this song. Thanks to social media,teens are constantly on their phone. Meaning, they're always on the web. To attract the youth, I thought it would be great to produce a parody, to promote and Mom. With that being said, Mr. Glacier, would you please read the first five lines?"

After hearing the explanation and the music choice. I instantly start to cringe. This can't be happening.

My Father clears his throat and begins.

" _ **Raindrops, drop tops (drop top)**_

 _ **Hiroshi Sato is Fire Lord Ozai."**_

My Father chuckles and puts the paper down.

 _My soul just left my body._

"Yo! Mr. G. That was sweet. Your rap name should be Admiral Gangster ." Wei, praises.

 _No, my father's name should be Mr. president._ There is no way this is going to be a commercial. No one should be able to experience, what I just experienced. _His poor little self wasn't even aware he was rapping._

"Opal, I think I'm too old to be a rapper. We should try something else." My Father teases.

"Wait until you see the cover art."

Bolin switches to another slide and I put my head down onto the table, trying to get the image out of my mind. It's a picture of my father with a gold chains, hat pointed backwards, and a grill in his mouth.

"Tonraq, looking good." Mr. Beifong teases.

Hearing my Father make light out of the situation, is basically him condoning this commercial. I can't allow this to happen.

"I'm sorry but I disagree with all of this."

"What do you mean, Korra. You like this song." Opal asks, confused.

 _I used to like the song, but my father ruined it for me_

"This commercial is going to represent us and what we stand for? We should be more genuine and not corny. I understand where Opal is coming from, parodies do attract an younger audience. But being the president is not a joke. I rather have someone that can protect me, when shit hits the fan, rather than a clown.

Dad, you served in the military, so I think we should stick with that. You may have retired, but your services for the 4 Nations continues. 'Continuing to Serve' should be our main concept or even slogan. We don't even have to target the younger crowd differently. Because any person nor mater the age, will respect that."

I finally look up from starring down at the table and every stares at me in awe.

"Korra that was beautiful." Bolin says.

"I agree, I didn't know you were so passionate." Opal adds.

I lean back into my chair, accepting my praise and compliments.

"Korra, I want you to direct the commercial." My Father states, causing me to almost fall backward in my chair.

"What?"

"Yeah, K Dawg. Aren't you majoring in mass comm, you're technically already a director." Wing adds.

 _Okay? That doesn't mean I want to be a director. Not to mention, I have an upcoming met I need to train for. I don't have time for side projects!_

"Everyone raise their hand if you want Korra to be the director." Opal says.

Everyone's hands shoot up but mine.

 _"Can we get a recount?" I ask, hopeful._

 ** _Author's Note_**

* * *

 _Wait until you find out what Asami's meeting was about ;)_

 _For everyone that reviewed on the last chapter, Thank you so much._

 _I'm glad I was able to make you all laugh. My sense of humor was a blessing and curse back in high school lol._ _My teachers still loved me, but the laughs my peers did, interrupted their teaching at times._

 _I blame it on being an extrovert lol._

Thoughts are appreciated.


	6. What Drugs Did You Take, Princess?

**~A-Sato~**

Maxwell and I are waiting outside the airport for P'Li's special cargo. From what the travel schedule says, their plane arrived 20 minutes ago. So I'm guessing they're still collecting their bags. I have no clue who we're picking up. P'LI and my Father told me they're supposedly going to help with our campaign. With that being said, I'm thrilled. More people = less stress on me. Due to my fathers' and Varricks' busy schedule, I was honored with the task of picking the mystery people up.

"Did your friend get her things?" Maxwell asks, while he leans against the hood of the car.

"Which friend?"

He turns and gives me a small smile.

"The girl who left her jacket and supposedly was going to die. _"_

Me, only understanding the jacket reference, quickly put together whom he's referring to.

"Yes, she got her things. Thank you for bringing the forgotten items to my attention." I reply quickly, trying to save myself from further embarrassment.

"You're welcome. I like that girl, she's funny."

 _Don't tell her that. Actually, I don't think I can._

I haven't heard from Korra in two days. Do I think she's ignoring? No. I KNOW she's ignoring me. She opens my texts, but never replies. I can't believe she's being like this. I said I didn't want a relationship, not that I wanted to stop communicating with her. Why does she have to be so stubborn? I'm just about to text my frustration to her, when Maxwell speaks.

"Miss, Sato. I think they're here."

 _How does he know who they're?_

I take my eyes off my phone and see a girl with grey dyed hair, blue eyes, in a blue pattered bohemian dress. From the flower crown she's wearing, she clearly not from around here. That's not the only thing that draws my attention, her face does, as well. This girl looks very familiar.

 _Have I seen her before?_

A gentleman wearing a long green shirt and shorts follows behind her. Carrying not only the girl's bags, but his as well. They don't have any resemblance between one another, so they can't be siblings. The guy does has an overprotected demeanor to him, so maybe they're a couple?

"You must be, Asami." The blue eyed girl says.

I quickly get out of my detective mode and exit the car to greet the guests properly.

"Yes, that's me. Sorry, was I starring for too long? I love your hair color."

"Thank you. It was originally black, but I wanted to change it up. And yes you were starring. But I knew it wasn't in an ill manner. "

 _Damn, she's straight to the point._

She quickly moves pass me and enters the car.

 _She's hyper too!_

As I scroll down my Instagram feed, I notice the female guest huddling over me.

"Is that an IPhone?" she asks.

I'm so glad I didn't laugh at the question, because she looks generally curious.

"Yes, it's the seven plus." I reply, handing my phone to her, so she can get a better look.

"Where is the keypad? Do you touch these numbers to make call? " she starts entering random numbers onto my passcode screen and I quickly grab it.

"I'm sorry for being so rough. I didn't want to be locked out. Sometimes my friends like to enter random numbers as a joke."

"No, I'm the one sorry. From where I'm from, we don't have many electronics. Our community is very small. Heck, some might even call of a cult. You would think a Princess like myself, would have all the luxury items, but sadly I don't."

 _Wait. Did she just say princess?_

The passenger door opens and the gentleman that was helping Maxwell with the bags, hops into the front seat.

"The bags are put away, Princess." The gentleman says.

My mind is racing by the minute, trying to understand what's going on. There is only one princess I know of, but she hasn't been seen in years. Some even say she died at birth, due to an illness. This can't be the girl.

"Thank you, Haru. Please introduce yourself to Asami."

The bearded gentleman holds up his hand as a greeting and I don't know what I'm supposed to do with that.

"I'm Haru. Princess Yue's bodyguard. He adds.

 _No fucking way!_

"Are you from the Northern WaterTribe?" I ask, trying to put everything together.

"Yep, the one and only."

 _Oh shit! I'm sitting next to a princess! And she's alive! This is crazy, I have so many questions, but I don't want to be rude. Wait, why is she here?_

 **~K-Glacier~**

I'm sitting in my photography class, editing this picture of a swan.

"Whatcha doing?" Katie asks, rolling her chair over to me.

I take off my reading glasses, glad to take a break from Photoshop.

"Working on this swan."

"Wasn't that due three days ago? Your swan is... late."

If I wasn't so tired, I would be high fiveing my friend for using such a wicked play on words, but I'm exhausted. For the first time in years, I feel like an actual college student!

"My dad wants me to direct his commercial."

"That's amazing! Why don't you sound excited?"

"Because, I miss my sleep! I been going through story board, after story board. Trying to find the best way to bring my vision to life. But nothing seems to work."

I have the concept, but there are so many ways I can incorporate it. I don't' want the commercial to be too cheesy. Yet, I still want to keep the patriotism vibe to it.

"If you want, I can go over what you have so far." Katie offers.

"It's alright. I don't want you wasting your time with trash."

"No, it would be my honor. I'm already done with my work for today. Let me just see what you have. Remember, your worst work, could be someone's perfect. You never know. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Giving into Katie's speech, I dig into my backpack and pull out my idea pad.

"These are just the ones that didn't suck too bad."

I hand her the dinosaur themed notebook and she instantly starts reading. Even though, she's quietly scanning through the various pages, I'm anxious to hear her feedback.

To avoid looking too desperate, I have no choice but to continue working on my project. The assignment is to edit the image of a swan, so it's in a new environment. It sounds fairly easily, but here's the trick. You can't make the swan transparent. That's what's killing me. I have to edit out the stupid background and place items to change the original scenery. I'm almost done though. As long as I stay focus, I should be finished in just a few….

"I like this one." I quickly exit the program and look at my friend.

"Which one?" I ask, moving my chair closer, so we both can both look down at the page.

"The serving people one."

"Um,Katie. That's the theme, not the commercial idea itself."

"You're right, my bad, Let me explain fully. You have all these ideas based on your father's service. He's known as 'Admiral Glacier', so I feel the military background is already self-explanatory. How about you have various people in different environment talk about serving others. Let the theme be serving others in general. You can even have your father in his uniform at the end, to keep that military vibe you stress so much."

What a great idea. It's not only perfect, but raw and deep. Connecting with the citizen of the city for this commercial, will be a great experience too.

"Katie, you fucking rock! You have to help me direct."

My friend starts to get flustered, but she shouldn't, it's an amazing idea.

"I don't know. You're the director, not me."

"But if it wasn't for your help, I wouldn't have anything to direct. Pleaseeee, it will be fun and it will take a lot of stress off of me."

I give her my best puppy dog face.

"Fine, I'll help. But only because helping this campaign will look good on my resume." She teases.

"Oh, you're doing it just for credibility. I see how you're. I tease back.

"Hey, it's strictly business."

 _True._

 **~A-Sato~**

I lead Princess Yue and Haru to their guest rooms. They will be staying in Republic City's capital house, like my father.

"What a wonderful home." Yue says, admiring the ancient hallway décor the past presidents constructed.

"Thank you, It's no longer my home. But I appreciate the compliment."

"Why not?" Haru asks.

"I wanted a little more freedom. Living near campus, is easier also."

"College, how fun. I been home schooled my whole life. Is college as wild as it looks on tv? How do you like the lifestyle?"

I set some of her things down in the guest room, as Haru inspects the room. I'm not offended, it's his job to make sure the princess is safe.

"It depends on your type of crowd. If you enjoy parties, you can certainly find them. If you're more of a too yourself type of person, there are places for you to go too." I reply.

"Which one are you?" Haru asks, in a tone, I can't decipher.

Haru is in his early 30s. Yet, his appearance makes him look younger. I can understand why Yue's parents choose him to protect their daughter. He looks innocent enough to be an average person, but secretly he could kill a man.

 _So he says…_

"I don't know." I reply, trying to keep my private life, private.

"You're in your final year of college and you haven't found yourself?" He responses, unimpressed.

I don't know if it's just me, but I don't appreciate this guy trying to figure me out. I understand he's trained to read people, but I'm no threat to his precious princess.

"It depends on the crowd I'm with." I reply, with a bite.

"So you're immune to peer pressure. I understand now."

 _I never said that! Who does he think he is?_

"Haru, please leave Asami alone? Sorry about that. He likes to get under people's skin, just to see their limits." Yue explains, taking a seat on her bed.

"Sadly, for Haru. I have tough skin and he won't be getting any reaction from me."

The body guard takes out his pocket knife and starts sharping his nails.

 _What a weirdo._

To make matters worse, P'Li enters the room.

"Helloooooo, Princess. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The campaign manager says, in an artificial voice.

Yue, quickly hops up and hugs the woman.

"Thank you for inviting me." she replies.

"Nonsense, thank you for agreeing. I know your family and your tribe was concerned about you being away for the first time."

"When a girl turns 17, she's allowed to travel the world to see if she wants to experience the world, or stay in her community. Most girls choose to visit the Fire Nation. That was going to be my choice, but when I heard about what was going on here. I knew I had to come."

They pull apart and P'Li sees me standing in the corner and her smile drops.

"Oh, you're here. Hello, Miss Sato."

I give her a smile and wave, causing Haru to laugh at my fake action.

"Asami, was such a great hostess. Thank you for sending her." Yue says, to P'Li.

"Yes, The President and I are sorry we couldn't be there personally. We were making sure the arrangement for your interview was in order."

"What interview?" I ask curious.

"The interview where I tell the world how Admiral Glacier started the Civil War between the my tribe and our sister tribe."

I look at the seventeen year old dumbfounded.

"What? That can't be. He stopped it." I defend.

"That's what he wants you think. No one has ever asked the Northern WaterTribe about their side. They have limited contact with the outside world. Painting them as the bad guy, is easy . Especially when they can't defend themselves. Luckily, The Princess will be the voice of her people. Letting the world know, how bad candidate Tonraq Glacier is." P'Li says proudly.

As I process all this information, it finally hits me. This is a publicity scheme to help my father gain favoritism. Princess Yue hasn't been seen in years. Conspiracy stories about the girl have been speculating for years. The fact she will be in the public eye for the first time, will attract everyone in the Four Nations.

This interview will not just bring in viewers, but could potentially ruin Admiral's Glacier's heroic character. It's too early in the election to start playing dirty. Who idea was this ? It couldn't be my father's, I have to talk to him about this.

"Korra's cousins are from the Northern WaterTribe and they support their Uncle. This doesn't make sense." I defend.

P'Li glares at me.

"Korra? Glacier's Daughter? How do you know so much about her? Why don't you want this interview to go on? " she asks.

P'Li's question puts me in the hot seat, as everyone waits for my explanation.

"No! I just... want to know how a man who supposedly put his life on the line many of times would start a war that he helped stopped." I state, this time looking at the Princess _._

 _She's just about to reply, when P'Li puts her hand on her shoulder._

"Watch the live interview tomorrow, to find out. Come Princess, we have to take pictures to promote."

The evil woman escorts her new golden ticket out the door and Haru gets up to follow.

"Why so sad?" he asks with a smirk.

"Why don't you just leave? If you couldn't already tell, I don't like you."

"Get used to me. We're here till the ball or whatever."

 _They're here for two weeks?_

 **~K-Glacier~**

I feel so great about the commercial. Katie and I are going to visit some places tomorrow, to see if they're willing to be in the commercial. Now that I have that taken care of, it's time to head into practice.

I put my duffel bag down on the bench and start to undress.

"Looks like your back is healing." Mai, who does the high jump event, teases.

The team gave me hell last week about my back. Hopefully, this will be the last comment. I was a good sport about it, though. I love my team, and we all have our moments.

"I overheard that, Coach Lin is in a bad mood." Ty Lee states.

"Why?" I ask.

"Apparently, one of the sprinters were caught doping. Now the whole athletic department is under investigating."

Just hearing the bad news, I slam my fist into a locker.

"Calm, down Hulk. I'm starting to think you may be a suspect, with your recent record all." Mai teases.

 _I just hate when they target us! It's like they don't think women are capable of being strong on our own._

I slide my practice tank over my head and feel someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Mai asks.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You hit your hand pretty hard. Don't you feel the pain?"

"No. Should I? I didn't hit it that hard."

"You're too much, Korra."

As we continue getting dress, the woman of topic enters the room.

" **Listen up, everyone. I'm pissed and you all should be too! As you all may know our rival, the Republic Wombats want to investigate us, due to an unfortunate event. Since one of our main focus is strength, we are being investigated as well."**

The room erupts with boos.

" **Yes, it sucks. But we have nothing to hide. So let's get ready to have a great work out. And Korra I want to speak with you for a second."**

Now the room erupts with 'oooohs' causing me to roll my eyes.

I follow Coach Lin into her office, anxious to know what's up.

"Shut the door and take a seat." She orders.

 _Damn, she's straight to the point._

I do as she says and sit right in front of her.

"What's going on with you?" she asks.

"Nothing. What's going on with you? How's your wife Kya doing? Does she still make you attend her yoga classes ?" I tease.

I start messing with her Winnie the Pooh figure collection, that she keeps on her desk. As I try pick up Tiger, Rue falls onto the ground.

"KORRA!"

I quickly pick it up and dusk it off.

"I didn't knock it over. He's a kangaroo, it hoped off . You need to relax, something tells me you haven't been going to your yoga classessss." I stress.

My coach takes a deep breath to collect herself.

" I attend classes every Saturday. However, this discussion isn't about me, it's about you."

I straighten my posture in my seat, excited.

"I love the topic of me."

Coach, rolls her eyes due to my cheerfulness .

"My sister called and said you haven't been replying to any of her calls or texts."

 _I hate this topic of me._

"I been busy." I answer.

The grey haired woman stands up from her desk and starts dusting her coaching awards.

"I could care less if you reply or not, Korra. But she does sound genuinely concerned about you. As your coach, I'm concerned as well. I personally haven't noticed any changes in your behavior, to the most part. I'm stepping out of character with this question, though. Please forgive me for making this awkward, but are you in a relationship?"

No wonder, Lin had to turn away to ask such a personal question. This conversation went 0 to 100 real quick.

"Um, no. And you know me well enough to know a girl wouldn't cloud my judgement. Nonetheless, cause me change my behavior. Which you said before, you haven't seen change."

"I know. It was foolish of me to even ask. I'm just trying to understand why my sister would be freaking out. She never called asking about Opal before."

 _Exactly! Out of all her kids, she worried about me._

Just because I cancelled a few lunches, don't call her by her first name, or return some of her messages, doesn't mean something is wrong.

"I'll call her after, practice." I state, giving in.

"Please do, you aren't the only one that dread her checkup calls." My coach teases, making me smile.

Lin, can be hard at times. But I know she only wants what's best for the team and I.

" You may leave, now."

" You sure? You apparently give check ups. You might as well check my iron level."

"Get out of my office!" she booms, making me laugh.

 _Does she not have a sense of humor?_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _There are so many secrets. Words can't describe the emotional roller coaster you all are in._

 _Thoughts are appreciated._


	7. Green Cabbage Iced Tea

**~A-Sato~**

"I'm going to use the restroom, please don't order without me."

"We won't. " I reply sweetly.

My response makes Haru smirk, as he gets up to follow the princess.

I wait for them to be at a good distance, then turn to my friend frantically.

"They're driving me crazy!" I tell Kuvira, who takes a sip of her tea.

"I like them. The guy with the sunglasses on is cute. I also noticed he been staring at you more than the surroundings. How do you know them, by the way?" I ignore her pettiness and evaluate how I should explain this strange situation.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Kuvira eyes me suspiciously, but gives into my request.

"I promise, now shoot."

I look around, making sure the guests haven't returned, before I begin.

"The girl whom you like very much, is the princess of the Northern WaterTribe."

She leans across the table, and her motion causes me to do as well.

"You're telling me I'm having lunch with a princess who's supposedly dead?" she whispers.

"It's crazy, right? They're going to be staying with my father, till the ball."

Kuvira leans back into her chair and starts stuffing her purse with bread sticks.

"Listen, Asami. Listen very carefully. We need to leave right now!"

"Why? We just got here."

She stops at the salad bowl and slowly sets it back down, away from her bag.

"We're eating with a ghost."

I look at my friend in confusion. Then suddenly she burst into laughter.

"You're too easy, Sami. Did you really think I would be surprised that you knew a princess? You're the president's daughter. I'm sure you know many high power children. My only question is, why is she here?"

"She flew in for an interview. Supposedly she has information about Admiral Glacier being a war criminal." I say unimpressed.

I stir my ice tea, watching the tiny white specs make a tornado. Knowing well enough, it won't dissolve due to the cold temperature of my beverage. Just when I'm about to make my spoon go into another orbit, someone takes my glass.

"That's awesome. Why are you giving the princess such a hard time, then? She's practically giving back the presidency to your father."

"Can you 'give me back' my drink?"

she slides back my glass and I push it to the side.

I know her information will help our campaign, but something is off about the situation. Not everyone is team Tonraq. So if her claims are true, why is she the first one to come forward about this? How can a seventeen year old girl be the keeper of such information? If her community is as strict as she talks about, what community allows a carefree/naive girl to be the ambassador of her tribe? They could have sent anyone. Heck, Haru would had made a better candidate. Yue doesn't even know what a cellphone is!

"Hellooo, Asami?" Kuvira says, pulling me out of my train of thought.

"What were you saying?" I ask.

"I asked why aren't you thrilled about all?"

"Because, something doesn't seem right. Korra's dad doesn't seem like a war criminal."

 _Great, I haven't spoken with the girl in three days, and now I can't control myself from saying her name out loud. Especially when I know it triggers Kuvira._

"Are you talking to her?"

"No!"

"Asami, you're lying to me. I can see it all in your eyes and the blush you're getting isn't helping. What is your business with her?"

My friend's anger takes me off guard.

"Vira, we're both the same age and our fathers are running for president. Of course, I have interactions with her." I defend.

"Are they ethical?"

Images of our 'non-ethical' past experiences flash into my mind.

"They're 100% professional"

" They better be, because she's unstable, Asami."

"You don't even know her."

"I do know her! She's a ticking time bomb! Everything is a joke to her. I can't believe such a smart man, made such a child."

Her comments makes me furious.

"How do you know what she's like? Did Baatar tell you about her, or did Suyin break you two up before he got the chance?"

 _Did those words just come out my mouth?_

Kuvira was being a jerk, but I didn't have to say all of that.

I'm just about to apology, when Yue and Haru return.

"I can't wait to order. The restaurant's bathroom was beautiful. Everything here is beautiful! I love downtown Republic City! "

The princess takes her seat at the table and I awkwardly wait for Kuvira to say something. I don't care if it's an attack, just something.

Her blank expression isn't helping the situation either.

"Vira, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Can I just say this one thing about your dilemma, then we can drop it?"

I nod.

"Every politician has secrets, want to know why?"

"Why?" Yue asks, excitedly.

"Because politicians are humans, and humans have secrets."

 **~K-Glacier~**

As Katie gets her equipment out the car, I start putting quarters into the parking meter.

"How long do you think we'll be staying?" I call out, over the very loud music coming from the fancy restaurant across the street.

"Um… put enough coins for three hours, just in case." She calls back.

Downtown Republic City is always crowded. We were lucky enough to even find a parking space at 2pm.

With the parking taken care of, I rush to Kaite's side and grab some of the bags from her. She shouldn't have to be carrying anything. If it wasn't for her, this wouldn't be possible.

"Aww, you don't have to carry all of that."

"Nonsense, it's just a few things." I reply, with a 20 pound hiker backpack on, a go-pro wrapped around my forehead, tripod under my arm, and a notebook between my teeth.

 _It's just a few items._

"Let me at least take the tripod."

Before she could take the tripod away, I step away from her, with tears in my eyes.

"Are you ticklish?" she asks, in disbelief.

All I can do is nod.

"Wow, who knew? Well... you need to toughen up. I can't have you dropping the tripod. Let me 'TRI' again. " she teases.

"Give me a sec." I mumble.

Now that I'm ready, I give her thumb up.

My friend walks back over to me and purposely and slowly, slides the metal object from under my arm. Thanks to the notebook, I didn't completely lose it.

"You're suck a jerk." I state, now free.

"I know, let's go."

We approach a busy intersection, and just when I'm about to press the walk button, Katie walks across the street.

"Hey! What are you doing? Cars are coming?" I shout, following her.

"Pedestrians have the right of way." She calls back, getting a couple of honks in return.

"Yeah, when the light isn't green!" I defend, dodging a Dodge Charger.

Now I understand why Asami stresses the importance of using a cross walk. I know she's trying to contact me. But I been so busy and I really don't have time for her antics. I'm already confused enough. Trying to understand our relationship is more complicated.

Once we get across the street, I pat the sidewalk pavement, thankful I didn't end up under it.

"Don't be so over dramatic. I seen you jay walk before." I look up at her in horror.

"That wasn't walking! What you just did, is risking your life. If you pull that stunt again, I'm not chasing after you."

Kaite turns around and frowns.

"You wouldn't save me?"

"It depends. If you had the camera for our commercial on you, then yes." I tease.

" I just have four words for you, Korra Glacier."

"What's that?" I ask, flashing her my prize winning smile.

"Welcome to your tape."

My smile instantly drop.

"That's not funny!" I call out, as she continues to walk.

 **~A-Sato~**

As the waiter leaves with our check. I can't get the image of that girl and Korra, out of my head. What is she doing downtown? Is this why she hasn't returned my calls?

 _What am I talking about? She's allowed to be downtown, she lives in Republic City._

Everyone was too engaged in their conversation to see the Southern WaterTribe girl at the parking looked like they were on their way to film something, due to all their various equipment. After going through my conclusions, it finally hits me. Maybe they had an assignment to do for one of classes. A communications major, does involve a lot of film work. That could also explain why she hasn't contacted me.

Even though I'm pleased my logic kicked it. Something still grinds my gears. I can't believe how close that girl was to Korra. Who does she think she is, slipping her arm around her's like that? Korra was more than capable of carrying those items.

"Asami?" Yue's voice pulls me out of my trance.

"Yes?"

"We have to make our way back home, for you know...?"

The princess winks at me, hinting that she needs to be back in time for the interview.

"Ah, Yes. As soon as our waiter comes back with my card, we can leave."

"Can I tag along?" Kuvira asks.

"We have a lot to do." Haru explains.

My friend ignores his input and looks at Yue.

"Listen, I know who you're. Your disguise doesn't fool me. I would love to watch your interview live."

Yue starts to get flustered and that's when I step in.

"Kuvira, no! That wouldn't be appropriate."

How dare she ignore our promise. She wasn't supposed to talk about the interview, or Yue's royal status. What's up with her?

My friend leans back into her chair.

"Why not? I just want to support my new friend."

Her facial expression itself, tells me she has a hidden agenda. I don't know if she's getting back at me for my comment earlier , or genuinely wants to come. Either way, I rather have her not be in attendance.

"Vira, no..."

"You're welcome to watch." Yue interrupts.

"What?" both Haru and I say in unison.

"Having more people I know watch, feels more calming. And you strangely, give off this calm vibe."

Kuvira smiles.

"Thank You. So I been told."

The waiter brings back our receipt and we begin to collect our things.

"Here is my number. Just text me the location."

Kuvira gives the princess her number and pulls her into a hug. Once again, something she rarely does.

"Nice meeting you, Haru. And see you soon Asami." she says, with a wink.

 _What is she up to?_

 **~K-Glacier~**

" **H** **ow do you serve Republic City?"** Katie asks, the merchant.

" _I sell cabbages, can't you see?"_

I lower the camera to the green produce then back onto the elderly cabbage man.

" **How do you feel about this election?"**

" _I don't care about politics, I care about cabbages. "_

I zoom into the cabbages and the Nikon D500 is so great, I can even see the patterns from the skin, of the tiny insects crawling onto his precious cabbages.

" **Well you should, Sir. Are you aware that Hiroshi Sato favors** **monopolies."**

" _I don't play games."_

"What if the game Apples to Apples, were called Cabbages to Cabbages." I ask, lowering my camera.

" _Hmm, that does sound promising. I could sell the game here."_

"It would certainly be great marketing, Sir."

My comment makes the man smile, but not Katie who looks ignored, due to me going off topic.

" _You do think so?"_

"Korra! Please stay focus." Katie, orders.

Just by hearing the word, I focus the camera so far that I can see up my friend's nose.

 _If I didn't know any better, I would think cabbages were in her nose._

" **Sir, if the president gets reelected. He will allow big companies to push out the small vendors like you. You won't be able to make profit on your….**

" _CABBAGES!" he yells._

I shake the camera, to stress the passion and hurt he feels, like an earthquake. Because his world is crashing down, all from this news.

" **Yes, your cabbages. I'm not telling you who to vote for, but remember. Politics are very important, and if you don't vote, you don't have a voice."**

"Be the voice for your cabbages, because they can't speak." I add.

my commentary gets another glare from my friend.

" _Absolutely. which candidate will save my cabbages?" he pleads._

" **Admiral Glacier will protect local business like yours."** Katie, says proudly.

" _I want him to win!"_

" **Great. Would you mind putting on this sticker, for our video?"**

The merchant man, takes the sticker and places it onto one of his cabbages.

"Um, I think she meant your shir.."

" **Here is one for you, as well."** Katie chimes in, almost like she didn't want me to continue my comment.

 _I was just trying to help._

 **~A-Sato~**

I knock onto my Father's door and there is a loud cough.

"Who is it?" he booms.

"Sami."

The door suddenly opens and I see my Father's guards in the corner.

"Can I talk to you privately?" I ask.

"Sure, Sweetie."

In one swift hand motion, his guards exit the door.

"What's going on? The interview is starting in 20 minutes." he asks, concerned.

I take a seat in front of him.

" I know, that's why I'm here. Do you think we could postpone it."

He looks at me applauded.

"Why?"

"I just have this strange feeling that something isn't right. Yue told me the story about Admiral Glacier, and it doesn't add up."

He starts messing with his beard.

"I see. You think she's lying?"

I wouldn't say lying, that a big word. The correct notions would be me doubting her claims, based on some information I feel she left out."

"So you want me stop the interview, because you have a bad feeling?"

 _Well hearing what I said out loud, does sound foolish. But I know how I feel._

"Asami, you can't make judgement based on feelings. I get feelings all the time with this job. But you don't see me jeopardizing this country due to it."

"Yes, I agree. Maybe my choice of words weren't the best. But you have to admit something isn't right, about her. How did you even find out about the story? Did P'Li contact her or did she just randomly decide to call us? She doesn't even know what a phone is, I find it fairly difficult to believe she was able to make this arrangement on her own."

My Father gets up from his desk and pulls open the curtains, to look out onto the capitol's lawn.

"Her name is Korra, right?"

My Father's tone and question takes me back.

"Excuse me?"

"Is it Korra or Cora?"

"It's Korra. What does the Admiral's daughter have to do with this discussion?"

"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT!" He yells.

 _I don't understand why he's getting upset. I also don't understand Korra's involvement based on a concern I have on the princess._

"Is she pressuring you to stop this interview?" he says lowly.

"Of course not! Who told you such lies?" I ask, offended.

"It doesn't matter. You need to stay away from her. I know at events where both the Glaciers/Beifong will be in attendance, you can't avoid them. But contact with her outside those events, won't be condone upon."

Is he fucking serious? I'm twenty-four, he can't tell me who I can, and can't hang out with. Has he lost his mind?

"Father, you know better than I do. That you can't just forbid me to see someone."

This time he looks at me in disbelief.

"But I can put the secret service on you, at all times. I know I sound like the bad guy, but I want to protect you. Ever since you were a little girl, you always saw the good in people and things. But you need to open your beautiful eyes, not everything that sparkles is gold."

I'm not naive! I can tell the difference between real and fake. Clearly, I was wrong for coming to him about all of this. I'm my own person. Even if Korra did beg me to talk with my father about canceling the interview. I would had decided myself whether to or not to do so. I thought he knew me better than this.

Before I let my angry due to my father reckless assumption get the best of me. I remember to stay on the original topic. Which is the interview.

" How will the world see us, once the interview airs? Everyone will think we're so desperate for a win, that we have would dig so low. Based on your previous accusations regarding Korra's character, sinking low does sound like us."

"This interview has nothing to do with me or this campaign! I thought I raised you well enough, not to be so selfish. The Princess is telling her side of the story. She's not giving us or me a shout out. We're just giving her a platform to speak. Something she never got the chance to do."

"The princess could have gone to anyone. Anyone would had given her a platform!"

"It's politics, Asami. If you don't like it, you don't have to be here. It's crunch time, the election is coming faster than you know it. You came to me to discuss your doubts for Yue. Seems to me,your doubts were really for me."

Who is this man? I didn't expect for him to cancel the interview, just postpone it. Just until we got the facts.I'm not a sensitive girl that causes a tempter tantrums, when things don't go her way. But this conversation is noted.

"Then it's settled, the interview is still going on.I don't feel like watching the interview live. I think I'll go home, it's been a long day."

"Asami, don't be like this."

"No, Mr. President, It's fine. You're the one that makes the orders."

"Sami, please."

"My father calls me that, let me know when he's off duty. I'll love to talk to him."

I walk out his office and as I wait for the elevator, I hear someone whistle.

"Your Father told me to help myself, in the kitchen. He's a pretty chill guy. It must be easy to talk to him." Kuvira says, with a smile, before walking away.

 **~K-Glacier~**

"You were so good, today. Get whatever you want." I say, while handing her a menu.

"I can pay for myself."

"Nope, it's the least I could do. Everything you done for me is priceless. Paying for dinner is simple."

I open my menu, trying to decide which entree i'm in the mood for. My mind is telling me eat something healthy. But my heart is saying chicken and waffles, with all the works.

"Did you find something?" Katie asks, closing her menu.

"As long as it's not cabbages, I'm good." I tease.

"He was certainly a character, alright. I should had asked the vegetables for their input."

* * *

I decided on the chicken and waffles and Katie ordered chicken alfredo. It was a basic choice, but also a safe one.

"Thank you for coming."

"Ugh, stop thanking me!"

"But I'm really grateful. You didn't have to do all of this."

"I'll do anything for you, Korra. You're the best photography buddy ever."

I clench my chest.

"Oh No! I just been class-buddy zoned."

"What did you think we were? Best friends?" she tease back.

I continue eating my food and Katie just stares at me, and I start to get nervous.

 _Aw man! Korra. You told yourself you would eat more like a human and not a monster._

I start slowing down my eating, trying to hide my blush.

"Sorry, everyone tell me to stop eating like a pig." I state, while wiping my mouth.

"You're an athlete. Your metabolism is very high."

 _What does my heath that have to do with eating fast?_

"I really had fun with you today. We don't really get a lot of time to hang in class, with work and all."

"I agree, responsibilities suck."

She nods.

"Yep, I just hope we can do this again."

Katie, is the chilliest girl ever. Of course, I would enjoy spending more time with her. Once my schedule clears and all.

"I heard the president's daughter is now adding reading to pre-school children to her list of 'Let Me Be Fake, So My Daddy Can Win Again' act. Isn't she pathetic?"

I wipe the syrup off my hands, with my napkin.

"I don't think she's pretending. Asami always been pretty active with the community. Even if what you said is true, a cause is still cause. She's still helping people."

I can understand why people assume Asami's is just an uppity girl, but she's more than that. Even when she's being a jerk to me, I can always tell she still cares. She just fights it. It's usually the other way around with people.

Now I start picking the napkin pieces off my hands, due to my stupid, clean up attempt.

"That's what she wants you to think. She didn't work for anything. I'm here in college working my butt off trying to keep my scholarship and just because she's the president's daughter she gets favoritism. What a bitch."

 _I thought Katie was better than this._

"That wasn't very nice, Katie. Asami, is actually a nice person. Blaming her for how fucked up the college system is, doesn't really make sense. You and her actually have a lot in common."

"Like what, attending the same college?"

I laugh at her dry humor.

"You both have a boss mentality. " I tease.

"If you like her so much, how come you took her poster that day?"

I laugh remembering that day.

"I was being immature, but that's not the point. The president daughter's is under a lot of pressure just like you. Imagine being under the public eye every single day. Attending a college where students her age, don't relate with her because they use a mind set like yours to judge her. "

Katie frowns.

"I guess, I am a jerk."

"No at all. I thought the same way you did before." I reply squeezing her hand.

As I finish eating, the bartender changes the channel.

"Do you want to share a brownie sundae?" I ask, scanning through the desert menu.

"Shhh, The interview is on! I been so anxious to watch it."

"What interview?" I ask, turning the page to the the milksake portion.

 _Maybe I want a milkshake?_

"The interview with The Princess of the Northern WaterTribe."

Recknozing the name, I peel my eyes away from the sweet treats, and see Diana Sawyer with Princess Yue.

 _No fucking way. What is she doing on tv? They don't have tv in the Northern Watertribe. That's one of the reasons why, Desna and Eska left._

Now I'm engaged with the interview.

" **Hello Princess."**

" _Greeting, Diana."_

" _ **What brings you here today?"**_

" _I'm here to speak about an unspoken topic regarding my people."_

" **And w** _ **hat is that?"**_

" _Before I start, I want to Thank the President for allowing me into Republic City to share my story."_

" _ **We certainly do have a Great President. Now tell us, what made you come to our show?"**_

The princess looks into the camera.

" _I'm here to discuss Admiral Glacier's tactics in almost starting the civil war between both WaterTribes."_

The room gasps and Katie looks at me in disbelief.

"Is this true?"

I quickly pull out my wallet and take out 50 dollars, even though both our meals were under 25.

"This should cover us. You can keep the change."

"Korra, where are you going? I drove us here." Katie asks, concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm running."

I dash out the restaurant door and my blood is boiling. My phone starts ringing and buzzing probably from my friends. I don't care, there is only one place I'm going to, and only one person I'm speaking to. She wanted my attention, she got it.

 **~A-Sato~**

I could care less about this stupid interview. Who watches TV anymore, anyways? I can't get the conversation my father and I had earlier out of my head. Banning me to see Korra, how does he know, she no longer wants to talk to me. So the joke is on him.

As I turn off my TV, I decide to do laundry. As I start filling the washing me machine with clothes, I start to feel guilty.

What if, Admiral Glacier did almost start the war?That would mean, all the trouble I went through to defend him, was a waste. I don't have to worry about losing my father's loyally, because it's certainly up for question now.

Especially, now that everyone knows my relations with his opponent's daughter. As I continue my boring task in pity, my door bell rings.

 _It's past 6'o clock. Who could it be?_

"Open the fucking door, Asami!"

Reckoning the voice and the tone of it, I walk to the door hesitantly.

"Now is not a good time, Korra."

"Why not? Is it because the interview is on?"

 _Shit! She knows._

"You sound upset, maybe you should go home and take a deep breath." I suggest.

She sarcastically laughs.

"I'm fine, I just want to talk to you."

 _Sure. Then probably kill me after._

"About what?" I ask, curious.

"I just want to explain myself, for not talking to you, Hun. I been under a lot of pressure. I just came back from this commercial thing. You were on my mind, so I stopped by."

Her tone sounds more relaxed, but there are still red flags.

"Please, just open up. So I can explain."

"You don't need to explain." I call back.

"I just want to see your face. Also mosquitoes are eating, please just open up. "

I unlock the door and I notice she's soaked in sweat.

"Did you run here, all the way from downtown?" I ask, in disbelief.

"How did you know I was downtown?"

 _Way to go, Asami._

"It was a joke."

I step aside so she can come inside and shut the door behind me.

"Are you thirsty?"

After not hearing her reply, I turn around, and she's pissed.

"You really got me fucked up, Asami. Don't pretend you didn't know about the interview. "

 _Shit! Maybe I needed the secret service after all._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _I hate to leave you on a cliff hanger, but this was such a long chapter, I had to end it here. See, Asami doesn't have it easy either._

 _Thoughts are appreciated._


	8. I'm Dying and You're Jealous

**Korra**

"You could have given me a heads up!"

"How, Korra? You haven't made any efforts to contact me. "

I been receiving millions of texts. Asami isn't the only one I haven't replied to. Opal's mother literally has a search party out, looking for me!

I move pass Benedict Arnold and head straight to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asks, as I open the fridge.

"May I please have something to drink?"

I don't know if it's my lack of electrolytes, that allowed me to ask politely, or just the southerner in me. Either way, I hope she says yes, because I don't want to fight two people today. Yue, being the first one, of course.

"Yes, go ahead. Thank you for asking."

 _Yeah. Yeah. Yeah._

I push pass the various take-out items in her fridge, and all I can find are juices. Not even the high fructose corn syrup ones!

I understand she lives from house to house, but she needs to update her fridge with variety. How am I supposed to be taken seriously, with a drink called 'Naked Green Machine'? Being disappointed from such terrible choices, I opt for the organic milk.

I unscrew the yellow top and start chugging it down, trying to re hydrate my body.

"Um…I have glasses."

I put down the now empty cartoon and wipe my mouth.

"You need to put on your glasses!" I defend.

"What are you talking about? I mean glasses, as in the thing you use to drink out of. "

I throw the carton across the room, watching as it goes into the trashcan.

 _I could have went pro._

"Korra, my kitchen is not a basketball court."

"How could you, Asami? I don't reply to your texts, and you decide to sabotage my father's good name?"

Her laughter causes me to be in complete utter shock.

"You really think I'm the type of girl to seek revenge… all because you been ignoring me? I heard of people doing crazy things out of frustration. But putting together an interview? An interview, which may I remind you, takes days to put together. What you're suggestion, sounds like a big reach, if you ask me."

"You're taller than me! You clearly have a reach advantage!"

She just stares at me, dumbfounded.

"What is wrong with you? Do you think before you say things?"

I open my mouth to reply, but a burp comes out instead.

 _Did I just do that?_

"I'm sorry." I state, confused by my unexpected body function.

"Um, it's alright."

"How long did you know about this?" I ask.

"I found out yesterday."

My stomach is starting to feel a bit funny, so I walk over to the couch and lean against it, trying to keep my composure.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. My nature is not the subject, your betrayal is!" I defend.

"Me? A traitor? You have it backwards, Korra. I did nothing but defend your father. So don't you dare put this all on me. I don't even believe the claims Yue speaks of. Admiral Glacier is a great man. You, however, aren't."

 _Duh, I'm not a man._

"The worst part is, my own father think's I'm a traitor."

She looks genuinely upset, and my minor rage suddenly goes away.

"You did that?" I ask.

"Sadly yes. But I didn't do it for you. The princess's story doesn't add up to me."

"Of course it doesn't. The Northern WaterTribe monarchy, doesn't care about its people. They only care about their precious royal blood. I don't know how the citizens can endure such a lifestyle? If they weren't so brain washed, they could easily see how bad they're living.

My Father has done nothing but help their citizens. The Northern WaterTribe wanted the Southern, to abide by their tradition. A tradition that wants royal blood to be in charge of their people. With my father being the leader of their sister angered Arnook, Yue's father, because my father wasn't from the royal blood line.

So, clearly there were tension regarding that matter. But my father almost starting a civil war claim, is foolish.

Tonraq loves both tribes dearly, despite their differences. If anything, he grieves for the Northern WaterTribe. Everyone deserves a life full of opportunities. That's something the poor tribe doesn't have, due to their government's fascist ways!"

After my long rant, I take a deep breath, and Asami looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Wow, you're really passionate about this."

"I have to be! An interview is going on, Spreading lies throughout the Four Nations. What did she say exactly that my father did? I know the whole civil war bullshit part, but how did he almost start it?"

Asami starches the back of her head, looking away. Almost like she doesn't want to tell me.

"Umm… she said he put together an elite task force. To help sneak out Northern WaterTribe people, and relocate them to the Southern WaterTribe. Which breaks the MoonSpirit Treaty."

"What does the treaty have to do with this?"

She looks away again, and I just want her to answer me!

"The MoonSpirit Treaty, is an agreement stating that both parties would stay out of each other's business. Since both tribes signed the treaty, what Yue said your father did, could potential start a war."

Now I laugh, due to such foolish accusation. My father did no such thing.

 **Asami**

Hearing what Korra had to say about her sister tribe, makes me believe Yue's claims. Breaking a treaty could most definitely start a civil war between any nations. Maybe Tonraq's intentions were good, but that's not how rules work. They both signed an agreement.

Now fully understanding the situation, it finally hits me .I betrayed my father and his team, all because of my now false doubts.

 _Aww man, what did I get myself into?_

"She's so crazy. No one is going to believe her." Korra says, now sweating profusely.

 _She really doesn't look well._

"I don't know, Korra. Honestly, it makes sense. Your father is a good man, I have no doubt in that. But there is a chance he did do something like that."

"Sooo, you did have something to do with the interview?"

 _Soo... she's just ignoring what I just said._

"I just picked her up from the airport! If it makes you feel any better, I don't really like her. Even her bodyguard, sucks."

"Ohhhh, she has a bodyguard now? Great! Because she's going to need one. Where is the interview station?"

She quickly gets up, and heads towards the door, but I dash to it before she could, blocking the exit.

"Korra, you are not going down to the station. Your father's character is already being questioned. If she's lying, the truth will come out. The last thing your family needs right now, is to see you interrupt an interview and fight the princess. It will make him look guiltier."

As exciting as it may be, to see Korra on national tv, fighting. It's not the most civil way to handle a situation.

"I just want to talk to her." she whines, but I'm not giving in. Her same whiny voice allowed me to believe she wasn't angry at me.

"Violence is not the answer."

"Then what is the answer?"

"I don't know? I just know, you being here is better than you being in jail."

"Being with you is like jail! You got me trapped inside your friend zone cage." She says, throwing her hands in the air.

 _Why does she always have to be so over dramatic?_

"Seriously? There is an interview going on about your dad, and you're still stuck on our situation?"

"You won't let me handle the 'Kill the Princess' situation, so we might as well focus on ours."

As I continue blocking the door, I notice her eyes turned into a deeper blue.

"Korra, are you okay?"

She slowly back away from me, and puts her hands over her head.

"I don't feel so well." She says, covering her mouth.

 _Please Lord, don't let her throw up all over my carpet._

"Go to the bathroom, then!" I stress.

"Where? I don't think I can…"

 _No. No. No._

I quickly rush her to my nearest bathroom and once the door finally shuts behind her, all you can hear, are gagging sounds.

A part of me wants to give her privacy and leave, but the other part wants to help her. I really don't' want to do the latter.

 _Don't go in there, Asami. She's has everything under control._

 _"I'm dying!" she calls out._

 _No longer being able to take it, I push_ open the door and kneel behind her, to hold her hair back.

"What did you eat?" I ask, horrified due to seeing such a large amount of waste exiting her body.

"It was your milk, it's probably expired."

"I bought it yesterday. It's probably because you chugged it down." I defend.

"Maybe running after eating dinner with Katie, wasn't the brightest idea." She says.

Kaite? That the girl's name? That the girl that had her arms wrapped around her earlier?

"You went to dinner with a girl?" I ask offended.

"Now is not the time to be jealous!" She says, just before putting her head back down.

Once everything seemed to stop, I grab a towel from behind me.

"Do you feel any better?" I ask, now rubbing small circles her back.

I never seen someone get sick like that before. If she doesn't feel any better, I'm taking her to the hospital.

"Yeah, I think so."

She back away from the toilet, and leans her back against the tub.

"You sure?" I ask, using the towel to wipe her mouth.

she groans, but also gives me a nod, letting me know she's okay. The dazed and confused look on her face, makes me laugh.

"What's so funny? " she asks, offended.

"I just imagined you throwing up all over the princess, during the interview. Aren't you glad I stopped you from leaving?"

Her glare fades and she lets out a soft laugh.

"Yeah. Thank you, for that."

I get up from the floor and help her up to her feet.

"Are you sure you feel better?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just have a bad taste inside my mouth. Now do you believe me about being pregnant? You just witnessed night sickness."

Her commentary makes me roll my eyes.

"I think I liked you better when you were drowning in your own saliva."

I collect the now dirty towel off the ground, so I can put it in the washer.

"Thank you for being so nurturing. I really appreciate it. You didn't have to come and help me. The fact you did, means a lot."

Her appreciation, makes me feel uncomfortable.

 _Quick, say something mean._

"Don't you have somewhere to be? I'm sure your family is looking for you."

"I'm trying to avoid them, actually. So… I'll most likely be in my dorm. Ugh, Opal is going to be there and I don't want to deal with her, either."

"You could stay here for tonight." I offer without thinking.

She looks down at her soaked clothes.

"I don't want to sleep in my past foods." She teases.

"I have spare clothes."

"Maybe, it's Déjà vu. But I think we went over the different body type thing."

"Mako has clothes here, I'm sure you could fit them."

She raises one of her eyebrows and her curious expression, instantly makes me explain.

"He does his laundry here, sometimes. I'm sure you could borrow something. I also have many guest rooms, so you don't have to sleep on the couch."

"What if I like sleeping on the couch?" she says, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Then sleep on the couch! The shower is right there, and I'll put the change of clothes outside the door."

Before she can reply, I exit out of the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

 _Was this a good idea?_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Short chapter, I know. The good news is, I will post again this Monday or Tuesday. So, you won't have to wait until next week. I rarely talk about music, but I'm a die hard Indie/Alternative music fan. So I'm pumped because some of my fav bands came out with new music. So you should check them out._

 _Haim- Right Now_

 _Litany- Flaws_

 _Foster The People- Doing it For The Money._

 _Paramore- Hard Times_

 _Thoughts are appreciated :)_


	9. Kiss & The Tantrums

_**Author's Note**_

 _The weird glitch thing that makes some of my words_ _disappear, is happening again. I went back to fill the missing words back in, but if you notice some words gone, I tried._

* * *

 **~K-Glacier~**

I step out of the bathroom wearing a navy blue 'Campus Police' tank top and a pair of sweatpants. Despite my silly apparel, at least my hair smells wonderful.

I scan the empty living room for Asami, but she's nowhere to be found.

"Asami?" I shout.

"Korra, is that you?" she calls, up from the stairs.

"No, it's an intruder." I yells back.

"Can you come up here?"

I look up at the very tall stair case, and I start to regret staying over.

 _Why can't she come down stairs?_

Once I grab a hold of the railing. I quickly maneuver my body up the stair, and to the closest wall. I'm not the biggest fan of heights.

Moving quickly away, from such a death drop. I don't even have to ask where Asami is, because I smell the scent of a fresh lit Yankee Candle in the air. I follow the ocean scent, and get to the room she's in.

There she was. Sitting on her bed, Criss cross applesauce , scanning through a textbook.

 _If only I was able to study like her._

"Hey, you wanted me?" I interrupt.

"Yeah. I just wanted to see if the clothes worked for you. " she says, looking up from her book.

"Well, let me help you out."

I flex my biceps , then spin around showcasing my fashion ensemble.

"Yass, werk girl."

I strut my catwalk into her grey painted room, then stop to admire her decor. It's not just sophisticated, but it also matches her personality.

"I like your room."

"Thank you. Ginger hates the color, she says it's too sad."

"I think the color grey is very calming. It's the color of a cumulonimbus cloud, smoke, or even a tombstone. I wonder why your friend would feel that way?" I tease, as I plop down on to the edge of her bed.

"Is that all you wanted?" I ask.

"Pretty much, what did you expect?"

 _Umm..probably something over the lines of... you confessing your love for me, complimenting me, drawing a self-portrait of me, getting your father to drop out of the election, a dance battle. Any of those choices would do, really._

" I can help you study, if you want." I suggest.

She looks up with a smug look on her face.

"You? Helping me study? This is a book about electrical engineering."

 _Okay? Why is she talking to me like I don't know what engineering is? I saw the movie Wall-E, and I-Robot, I think I have the concept down._

I lift the book off her lap, and examine the very detailed page.

"I know this?" I say, proudly.

"What do you know?" she asks, impressed.

I point to the only familiar thing on the page, and she laughs.

"You know the word 'The'?"

"Yep, I'm an engineer just like you."

"I guess all my studying is pointless now, you're clearly the genius " she says, closing the textbook and putting it on her nightstand.

"Alright, you clearly want something."

I gasp, due to hearing such a crazy statement.

"Not at all. I have everything I could possibly ever want."

She tries to roll her eyes, but I beat her to it.

"See. I knew you would do that. It's one of the many things you do. I bet I could get you do it again without me even talking."

I lean towards her for a kiss, but she pushes my face away.

"Nope. You're recovering from your possible food poisoning. Besides, I don't think us doing 'that' would be the best idea anymore. Clearly we both aren't on the same page, on the matter."

Defeated, I lay onto my back and look up at the ceiling.

"We can still talk though." She offers, as an alternative.

"Okay. You already know about my day, How was yours?" I ask.

"It wasn't the best of days. Kuvira and I got into an argument."

"What happened? Was her perfect eyebrows not on fleek today?" I tease.

"Haha, I wish."

 **~A-Sato~**

I look down at the girl and she looks so relaxed and at peace. Who am I, to ruin that by telling her the real reason of our dispute?

"It's nothing. I forgot to return her shirt."

"I would be mad too! Give Kuvira a break, I always admired her."

 _If only you heard what Kuvira thinks of you._

"Want to hear something funny?" I ask, changing the subject.

"What?"

"My father officially banned me from seeing you again."

She quickly leans forward, and stares up at me in horror.

 _Um...that wasn't the reaction I was expecting. Maybe it wasn't funny after all._

"Are you serious? He doesn't even know me!"

"I know, relax. It's probably my father's stupid campaign manager's idea. I doubt it's anything personal. I'm not going to let him dictate what I do, Korra. You're here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, only because no one knows I'm here. He's keeping us apart and we aren't even together."

I put my hand on her knee to reassure her, but she pushes it away.

"Don't be like this. Your ego is too big to be in your feelings. I told you. I'm not going to let him control me."

"My heart is not big, though." She whines.

"If you're referring to our relationship status, I told you how I felt about it."

"You didn't tell me why exactly you didn't want a relationship with me. You could have used any excuse. Such as being busy with school, or any normal/predicable lie. But you have yet to give me one. The only one I'm thinking you have, is that you're ashamed of me. Yet, right now you're telling me you're not going to let your father keep you away from me. So I don't know what to believe. "

 _I wasn't expecting to have a heart to heart moment today. The worst part is, I can't even leave because this is my house!_

"You know I'm not ashamed of you." I start off.

"Then what is it? Is it because of who my father is? He's not a war criminal, Asami."

 _That has yet to be proven._

"It's complicated."

She scoots her body closer to me, and grabs my hand.

"Explain how it's complicated. I know it's weird having both our fathers running against each other. But they won't be the ones dating. I also understand the whole 'you're still in the closet' thing, and that's okay too. We could work with it, up until you feel comfortable enough. I'm not pressing you or anything. Heck, I'm not even a huge fan of P.D.A anyway. As long as we have moments like these, I'll be fine."

Everything she's saying is very overwhelming. The more she talks, the harder it is to contemplate everything.

"I won't even tell my friends. They think I'm avoiding them already. So they won't be suspicious. And..

"KORRA JUST STOP, PLEASE!" I interrupt.

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me your real reason."

"I did, but you won't listen!"

"Only because you don't have a valid reason. You're so good at convincing people, but you can't convince me. I promise, I'll leave you alone once you tell me the truth."

 _She wants the truth?_

"I DON'T KNOW YOU, KORRA!"

"Okay? I don't know you either. The cool part about it is, we can get to know each other. We sort of got the whole thing backwards t.b.h, but I'm down to play 21 questions."

 _Is she not listening to me? It's like everything I say goes inside one ear, and out the other._

I tried so hard to keep my patience, but I'm done.

" You're the life of the party, an athlete, funny, charming, unpredictable and beautiful.I never met someone, who's confidence level goes through the roof. But despite all your amazing qualities as a person. What frightens me the most is your temper. God, Korra. It's so worrisome. I don't know, how I can keep up."

My heart is literally beating straight out my chest. I fought for what seemed like forever, to avoid telling her this. Sure, at one point I used her reputation to justify why I didn't want to be with her. But the more I got to know her, the easier it was for me to determine her true character. Which happens to be not a player.

I actually never witness someone so persistent on seeking a relationship before.

Now that I got everything off my chest, I feel completely vulnerable. My hands trembling in her's, doesn't help either. I just want her to say something, anything to get rid of the silence.

"You think I'm going to hurt you?" she asks, letting go of my hand.

I finally look up at her, and see that her eyes are watering. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. I don't like seeing her hurt. To see such a bright spirit in pain, can take a toll on someone.

"Asami, I... would never... put my hands on you."

Hearing those words come out of her mouth startles me. That's not what I meant when I said her temper frighted me.

 **~K-Glacier~**

It's rare that I cry. But hearing Asami talk about being scared of me, breaks my heart. There are so many great aspects about me, but one negative thing about myself ruins everything!

I feel my body start to heat up. I'm so frustrated, right now. Can't she see how much I care about her? I would never hurt her. Why can't she see that? Why can't anyone see it?

It's bad enough my friends and family call me out about it. But from my standing point, I never act irrational. They're the ones that blow everything out of proportion. They're reason everyone knows about my temper.

By them carrying around a fire extinguisher, they're foreshadowing that a fire is always going to start around me.

My vision starts to become blurry due to my tears. Tears, that I'm not even fighting to stop. Despite my disappointment, I'm not mad at her. I wanted her to be honest, and she was.

Asami places her hand on top of my knee, and gives me a sympathetic smile

 _Great, she's about to add salt to the wound, by saying we can still be friends._

"Korra, that's not what I meant when I said your temper worries me. I know you would never do such thing to me."

I quickly wipe my eyes.

"No, that's exactly what you meant. You think I'm a monster."

"If anyone a monster, it's me. Because I allowed you to put such disturbing thoughts inside your head. What frightens me about your temper, isn't you. It's the fact I won't know what's upsetting you, that scares me.

My heart would probably explode, knowing that someone's hurting you and I'm not there to comfort you. That's what I'm afraid of.

I'm afraid of not knowing. If I don't know…. how am I supposed to keep up and help you?

You're right, I do have feelings for you. I probably adore you more than you adore me. Not a day goes by without me wondering how you're doing, and it drives me crazy."

I finally build the courage to look up at her, and she truly looks genuine.

"Do you understand what I'm saying? I need to know, Korra. I need to know everything you're thinking. Especially when you feel that tiny flame inside your body. Because…if you don't tell me, I'm clueless. And I don't want to be clueless. I care about you way too much, not to know how you're feeling."

Hearing everything she just said, means a lot to me. Actually, I never heard anything so touching in my life. But hearing how much she cares, also frightens me. There are things I might not be able to tell her. And if I don't, she's going to be worried and I don't want her to be.

She was right, this relationship could be toxic.

"Hey? Are you there?" she asks, touching my face.

"Yea, Thank you, for saying all of that. But you're right, you're always right. "

"What do you mean?" she asks, confused.

I slowly slide her hand away from my face, and begin.

"What if I can't tell you everything? It will hurt me more, knowing that I'm hurting you."

She tilts her head to the side, confused. Then burst into laughter. But it's not a hysterical type of laugh. It's more like a nervous restrained kind.

"No fucking way. You're not doing this right now. After weeks of your countless efforts. Now, you want to back out? That's not happening. I just told you how I felt and my terms. Terms, I know you can easily do. I want to be with you, Korra. "

" I know, and I want to be with you too. But I can't tell you everything!Some things are just too hard." I defend.

She lets out a heavy sigh, then nod.

"I know, you can't. I just want you to talk to me. Is that fair? Just like earlier when you were upset about the interview. I want moments like that. Moment's where I can piece together a situation. Didn't you feel much better after our talk?"

I shrug, remembering the burden lifted off of me, once I did.

"I mean…it did help hearing the whole story." I say, trying to hide my smile.

"Yeah it did." She says, with a matching smile.

"We can do this. What did you say earlier? I'm always..."

"Right." I fill in.

"Exactly. I'm willing to try, if you're. Are you? "

I'm okay with discussing my feelings. Now that I understand that's what she meant, I feel more at ease. If she believes in me, that's more than enough of reassures.

"I really want us to work, and I'll do everything in my power. so it does. We can totally do it!"

"Aww that's my girl."

She pulls me into a hug, which I gladly return.

 _Talk about an emotional roller coaster. First, I'm running here. The next, I'm throwing up, then I'm crying, and now I'm overjoyed. What a day._

 _Before I could pulls away, she brings me back, gripping my damp hair._

"Did you use my shampoo?" she asks, smelling it.

"Umm, yeahhh."

"But I held your hair back! Nothing got inside of it."

 _Well..about that.._

"I couldn't help myself. It smelled really good. Take that as a compliment."

Her irritation with me is no more, once I flash her my amazing smile.

"Just because I have a soft spot for you, doesn't mean you can always pull a fast one over on me."

"I don't know. I feel pretty confid…" before I could finish, she knocks me onto my back.

"Who's the fast one now? "

"That doesn't count."

 _I wasn't pushed. I fell backwards due to an unexpected intentional force._

I wrap my arms around such a wonderful girl.

"Don't get too happy, you're still likely sick."

"You don't know that. You aren't a doctor, unless you want to be one?" I say with a hint of seduction.

"Nope! You're lucky enough that I'll let you cuddle with me tonight."

I lift my upper body, so I'm inches away from her lips.

"You do know when people find out about us, we're going to cause trouble." I tease.

"Trust me, I'm well aware of the pro's and cons of our relationship. But guess what?"

"What?"

"The pro's outweighs the cons, according to my logic."

"Where were you when I took geometry?" I tease, inching my face even closer.

"Probably taking college statistics."

I'm just about to make contact, when she pulls away.

 _Why?_

"Come on. It's just a kiss!"

"I have a kindergarten class to read to tomorrow. I can't afford to get sick."

"Can I come?" I tease, knowing the answer will be no.

"Yes! Having you there would be quite helpful. A lot of the kids aren't on the same reading level. Breaking the children up into different groups, would be beneficial."

 _Reading + Kids = Disaster._

I'm not a kid's person at all. They ask way too many questions. I'm looking for answer too, I don't have time to help with theirs!

Asami sees the disgusted look on my face and frowns.

"You were kidding weren't you?"

 _I can't let her down. She clearly looked happy and relieved that I offered to help her. If I back out now, I won't be a committed girlfriend. Aww man. I have to simply throw away my pride, now._

"I would love to read to the mini humans." I say, with artificial excitement.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. We just have to stop by my dorm, so I can get my clothes."

"Great! Thank you! You're going to have a blast tomorrow. You can even stay the night again."

" I will make sure I stay clear from milk, waffles, and running." I tease.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to allow my sickness, to interfere with kissing you." I pout.

"I better stock up on the 'My Girlfriend's Weakness' package, then. What did you say again? Waffles, milk and.."

"You." I finish.

"Nooo, I think it was running."

"Seeing you run, is most defiantly a weakness for me." I tease.

"Aww, then I better 'run' for president in 2021."

 _She's be the only Sato I'll ever vote for, if she does._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _I guess they're cute or whatever {Rolls eyes} lol jk. As in any relationship, Korra and Asami will slowly find out things about one another._

 _Let's not forget about the drama involving the election. Which btw will not just increase, but add a little tension to the story as well._

 _Luckily, for the next chapter, we'll just focus on everyone's favorite couple. Then bam! Back to reality we go._

 _Thoughts are appreciated._


	10. Height Five

**~A-Sato~**

I offered for us to come back later, but she insisted she'll be out in no time.

Here we are, almost 20 minutes in, and she's still a no show. I'm not complaining, though. I'm thrilled to have her help me out with the children today. I usually read to Pema's kindergarten class, and they're little sweethearts. Knowing Korra's personality, I know the kids will love her. She is one giant kid after all.

"Miss. Sato, Here comes your friend."

I look out the window and here comes Korra jogging towards our car, wearing a white graphic t shirt, red snapback, and black shorts.

"Sorry for being late."She says, hopping in and tosses her duffel bag into the backseat.

Today so far has been great. Korra and I spent the morning , learning about each other. I never knew she hated marshmallows. Who hates marshmallows?

I also told her, I could play several instruments, but of course she only heard the electric guitar part. So this morning was very interesting.

"So are the kids, good?" she asks, grabbing my hand.

"Of course. They're like mini angels. You'll do fine, I bet you're great with children."

She gives me a weak smile.

"We'll see."

 **~K-Glacier~**

We get to the elementary school and it looks like a jail house.

 _Where are the basketball hoops and playgrounds?_

"Thank You, Max. I'll text you when we're ready."

Asami, gets out the car first and I feel so under dressed. If it wasn't for my t shirt, I would stick out like a sore thumb. I know my girlfriend is more stylish than me, but must she be better looking too?

I watch as she walks up the stairs in her floral print midi satin skirt and I have to clench my heart at how great she looks.

She looks like a teacher, and I look like some kid who vapes and shuffles at every club event.

"Korra."

"Yes?" I ask, confused by her random stop on the stairs.

"You can't do that when we get inside?"

"Do what?" I ask, trying to sound innocent, once I realize what she meant.

 _There is no way she caught me checking her out._

"We have to be professional"

"They can't even read. How are they going to pay attention us?"

"They can read!"

"Then why are we reading to them?"

"Because..well..…Actually that's a good question."

If I wasn't so occupied with Asami's Mt. Everest , I don't think I would have made it up the stair's version of it.

I hold the door open for Miss. Professional, and once I'm the inside I'm bombarded with different types of classical music.

 _This isn't a regular elementary school, it's some preppy private school._

Asami and I approach the front desk, and this elderly woman flashes her a smile.

"Welcome, Miss Sato. Pema is waiting for you."

"Thank You. I just want to sign in my friend, first."

I wave at the woman, and instead of receiving a greeting that matches my excitement, she gives me head nod.

As my darling fills out the necessary paper work, the woman points to my head.

"No hats inside the building."

"Okay."

I quickly turn my hat around, so the flap is facing backwards.

"Ma'am, you can't just turn your cap around, you must take it off."

 _Ugh, she's one of those uptight old ladies._

After Asami hands the Grinch back the form, she gives me a pleading look, causing me to give in, and take off my hat completely.

"Here is your guest sticker."

Asami takes the sticker and puts it on my chest, with force.

"What happened to being professional?" I tease, completely ignoring the front desk woman.

"We aren't in the class yet." she says, between gritty teeth.

Once we're in a far enough distance, away from the front desk. Asami glares at me.

"What?"

"You told me you would behave."

"We aren't in the class yet." I defend.

 **~A-Sato~**

Maybe it's the boss mindset I'm in, that's allowing me to overreact on Korra's ways. If it was any other day, I would find her behavior humorous. The turning the hat around trick, was pretty funny. But I just want her to get a learning experience out of this. Which is, you can have fun and help others at the same time.

The children are clearly not ready for Korra's antics, and that's exactly why I brought her.

The students are too tense, they're in kindergarten, not boarding school. They should be drawing on walls, and yelling like normal kids do. Not reciting Shakespeare, or learning Lain.

 _Okay. Maybe I'm_ _exaggerating_ _with the Latin part, but you get my idea._

We get to the classroom and I knock onto the I wait for Pema to answer, I see Korra tapping her foot rapidly.

"Are you nervous?" I ask, squeezing her hand.

"Pssh, no way. The kids love me, I'll be fine."

The door swings open, witha smiling Pema.

"Ah, Asami and…Coral?"

"It's Korra, but you were close." She replies, shaking the teacher's hand.

 _Wow, she really does know how to be professional._

"Nice to meet you, I'm glad you came along. The children are waiting for you." Pema teases, as she motions for us to enter.

"That's what my grandmother used to say. 'Korra, you need to have babies. They're waiting to be born!" she says, in a scratchy voice.

 _Maybe, I spoke too soon._

Pema awkwardly laughs, while I give my crazy girlfriend a 'What the fuck?' look.

"What did I say wrong?" she asks, clueless.

Once we're inside, Meelo get up from his desk and rushes into my arms.

"Miss Sato, You're here." He says, as I pick him up.

"You know it, Buddy."

"You brought a friend too." He replies.

With him still in my arms, he offers his hand to Korra , and she looks down at it in disgust.

"I'm Meelo." he says, with his missing front teeth.

"Nice to meet you." she finally says, shaking his hand.

I put the awesome kid down, and wait for Pema's instructions.

"I thought it would be best to break the class into two groups. Asami, I would like you to help these students with their study guide. Korra you can take the children outside to read."

"I thought I was reading to them?" I ask confused, due to the sudden change.

"Well, when you told me you were bringing a friend. I thought it would be better if she reads to the children, and you taught."

"Why do I have to read outside?" Korra asks.

"Reading outside helps stimulate brain development."

I have to nudge the wavy haired girl a little, to stop her from starring at Pema in disbelief.

"Don't you think it's unfair that some of the students get to hear a story, and the others have to do book work?"

Korra's questions doesn't just take Pema off guard, but me as well.

 _She did not just come after the teacher's lesson plan._

"I'm sorry if my statement was over the line. I don't doubt your teaching ability, your students look very well taught. However, could I make a suggestion?" she asks.

"Sure."

"How about we switch off with the students, to make sure everyone's on the same pace?"

 _Wow, she corrected herself, apologized, and offered a solution. Who's girl is this?_

Pema nods.

"I guess we could do that."

The class burst into an applause and Pema instantly shushes them.

"If I hear anyone misbehave, study guides for everyone." Pema states.

 _Way to go Korra!_

 **~K-Glacier~**

We're sitting under this giant oak tree, and I can't believe they gave me eight kids, with no guidance! I try to make myself comfortable on this very small step stool, but my efforts are pointless.

"Today I will be reading, 'If You Give a Mouse a Cookie' by Laura Numeroff." I start.

I open the book and show the page to the children.

"We don't need to see the book's credential page." One girl with piggy tails says.

 _Oh we got a 'know it all' here._

Keeping my composure, I skip others pages, so I can jump to the interesting part, aka the beginning.

"If you give a mouse a cookie, he will ask for some milk."

"Why?" Meelo asks.

"Because cookies taste better with milk." I answer.

"Why?"

"Because milk has this chemical inside it, that helps compliment cookies."

"That's stupid, it does not." The same piggy tailed hair girl, says.

I desperately look towards the classroom in hopes of Asami seeing my sadness. But sadly, she's teaching the good batch of children.

"An overalls wearing mouse is all up in this boy's kitchen. And you're worried about why milk goes great with cookie? This book is stupid, not my explanation."

"You can't say stupid, you're a teacher." The girl, replies.

I get up and motion to my attire.

"Do I look like a teacher?"

The students nod in agreement, and I start to blush.

"Is it because of my shirt?" I ask flattered, making some of the kids laugh.

"What does D.A.R.E mean?" Meelo asks, referring to my t shirt.

"It means don't do drugs." I explain.

Another little boy raises his hand and I call on him.

"Are drugs bad?"

"Yes, don't use it or do it. No matter how great it goes with Sprite."

 _Damn, I can't say that to kids. Why did I sign up for this?_

"They're good drugs too. My brother Meelo takes them to help him stay calm." The piggy tailed girl says, pointing to him.

 _So they're twins._

Seeing how uncomfortable her brother is getting, I quickly change the subject.

"Everyone fill out the blank 'if you give a mouse a cookie he will ask for_"

"Drugs." All the kids yell out.

"No. No. it says milk." I emphasize, pointing to the picture.

The children get up and start running around the playground, completely forgetting about the reading session.

"Children come back!"

"The story isn't done."

"Your brain needs to grow."

"Please…"

 _What am I doing? I didn't want to read anyway._

"I call dibs on the slide." I yell out, joining them.

 **~A-Sato~**

Everyone seems to be doing well on their study guide. Korra is so lucky. She gets to read to the wonderful children, and I'm stuck here.

As I'm sitting in an empty desk, I see a student's hand shoot up and I gladly get up.

"Yes?" I ask, thrilled to be needed.

"Um, I'm done with pages 1-12."

"But you were supposed to complete just pages 1-6." I reply, impressed.

"They were too easy, so I continued. "

I scan through the little girl's packet and smile to myself.

 _Aww she's a mini Asami._

"You can rest until we switch."

"What's rest?" she asks, confused.

By her seeing the concern look on my face, she bursts into laughter.

"I'm just kidding. I know what resting is."

 _Nevermind, She's a mini Korra._

I return back to my desk and pull out my phone.

It's not like anyone would care. Pema stepped out minutes ago and has yet to return. I send Korra a pic of my students hard at work, and I quickly get a reply back.

 **Glacier-** How about a selfie?

 **Sato-** Why are you texting me? You should be reading?

 **Glacier-** I let one of the kids take over.

 **Sato-** That was very nice of you. I knew you would be great with children.

 **Glacier-** Duhh, the 'K' in my name stands for Kids.

 **Sato-** Send me a pic of the kid reading. I need to see proof.

 **Glaicer-** TTYL

 _That was weird._

Confused by the sudden exit, I look up from my phone and notice the class huddled by the window.

"What's going on?" I ask, getting up to join them.

"It's Meelo, he's about to fly." One of the kids answer.

The moment I look out the window, my heart drops. There Meelo was, standing on top of the oak tree, with kids surrounding him.

 _What is going on?_

 **~K-Glacier~**

I don't know what happened. One minute I'm beating some kids at four square, and the next, I see a gathering of children around the oak tree.

At first, I thought they were just playing hide and seek, but once I heard crying. I noticed Meelo hugging the tree.

"What happened?" I ask, Ikki.

"I dared my brother to climb up the tree and he did. Now he won't come down." She says, with matching tears in her eyes, as her brother.

I look up at the tree, and damn it's high. How did he get up there?

"Help me, please. " he whines.

 _I can't let this kid fall. I should let the troublemaker Ikki do it. But that another liability, I can't afford._

"Hold on, I'm coming."

I hop onto the first branch and the moment I lift my body off the ground, I start to get nervous.

Even though I'm still close to the ground, my fear of heights is just now kicking in.

After collecting myself, I bring my attention back on saving the boy.

"Please get me down." He calls.

"I will, just stay put."

I was supposed to be reading, not climbing. I'm never trusting Asami again.

 _Okay. I clearly don't mean that. But I'm defiantly not dealing with kids again._

Once I reach the distraught boy, he latches on to me, burying his head into my shoulder.

 _Great! Now I have worry about, not dropping the both of us._

"KORRA!"

Recognizing the voice, I put on a fake smile.

"Heyyy, Asami. How's your kids? My group is clearly better than yours. We're literally on the top." I tease.

"Can you please come down?" She asks, trying to remain calm.

Easier for her to say, she's on the ground!

"Sure, but we do that. Could you get us a ladder?" I ask.

"Just climb down." Ikki yells.

"Shut Up!" I yell back.

I feel bad for telling a kindergartner to shut up, but it's her fault we're up here.

"I'm coming up, Korra."

"No! I have everything under control. Also…you're wearing a skirt."

"Okay? I don't care, I just want the both of you to come down."

The longer I'm up here, the greater the chances are she's come.

Three people on a tree, is not going to work for me.

"Hold on, tight." I tell the little guy, as I attempt to come down.

 **~A-Sato~**

This was supposed to be a peaceful day, but now I'm praying that no one gets hurt. How did Meelo get up the tree anyway? They were supposed to be reading!

I really hope Pema doesn't come out here. If she does, my chances of seeing the kids ever again goes out the window. Not like that's my main concern or anything.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

 _I jinxed myself._

"Relax. Korra is bringing him down." I try to reassure.

"Get down now!" The distraught mother yells, ignoring me.

"Please don't yell, I can't multitask." Korra says, in a tone I never heard before.

The tree is pretty high, but she's almost down. Why does she keep stopping?

 _Is she afraid of height? Oh shit. She did tell me that this morning. My stress level just now increased._

"Come Down!" Pema yells.

"Don't yell at her, she's coming." I defend.

 _If she's afraid of height, yelling at her isn't going to help._

She starts making her way further down the tree, and once she's at a low enough position. I offer my hand to grab Meelo.

"Hey, Meelo? Can you come to me?" I ask.

The bald headed boy peeks his head up from Korra's neck, then wraps his arms around the girl tighter.

"No."

"Come on, Meelo. I got you."

"Noo, I'm afraid." He whines.

If Korra fell, she would most likely break an arm or a leg. But if he fell, he would be at a greater risk. So there is no doubt in my mind, that he's my concern and main objective.

I look at Korra, and she motions her head in the direction of his feet, and I instantly get the game plan.

"We're almost down buddy." Korra says, as she turns her body around, so Meelo's back can face me. I climb the lowest branch, and as she climbs lower I take the opportunity to grab him.

With him in my arms, I climb down.

Once we reach the ground, Pema tears him away from me.

"Don't you ever scare Mommy like that again." She says, kissing her son.

Now that he's out of the way, I look up at Korra.

"Can you do the same with me?" she teases, still holding onto the tree.

 _If she wasn't my girlfriend, I would leave her like this._

* * *

"You know? When I said you were so close to the ground, you could jump. I didn't expect you to really jump." I state, as I open the door to my home.

"Thank you for the clarifying, after the fact."

Sooo, Korra and I are officially banned from reading to the class. Which I find quite fair, giving the intensity of the situation. I'm going to miss the children, but my goal has always been to make their day worthwhile and we did. Those children will defiantly not forget today.

"I'm sorry I ruined your opportunity with the kids. I know how much you care about them."

I appreciate her apology, but it's not completely her fault. She didn't ask for any of this.

" I know. I'm not mad but… why weren't you watching them?"

My question causes the perfect role model to stop in her tracks.

"I just wanted them to have fun. It's not my fault the boy wanted to be a leaf! Honestly, I think the teacher was at fault. What school allows a complete stranger to watch children with no background in doing so?"

"Maybe the type of school that trusted me enough, to know I keep good company." I defend.

"Nah, me entering the school with a hat on, should've been a red flag ."

I ignore her comment and notice how filthy her shirt is, from falling.

"Give me your shirt, so I can wash it."

"It''s alright. I think I'm capable of doing my own laundry." she replies, taking off her shirt.

I'm just about to protest, when my phone starts ringing.

I see that it's my Father and motion for Korra to be quiet.

"I'm not even talking!"

"Hello?"

"Asami, how are you today?"

"It depends. Are you asking your daughter or the traitor?"

The shirtless girl I told to stay put, walks into the kitchen.

"Sami, I want to apology to you. I should have listened to you, yesterday. I just been so stressed. I'm not using that as an excuse, but it did add to my frustrations."

I understand where he's coming from, and honestly I should be the one apologizing. Still on the phone, I enter the kitchen and see Korra smelling the mud on her shirt.

 _Why is she like this?_

" **Asami, you're a wonderful daughter and I trust your judgement.."** My Father says, as I put him on speaker to help the poor girl, who's clicking the wrong buttons.

"That's rinse! Let me wash it!"

"No! I have it!"

" **I just want what's best for you.."**

As we continue fighting for control, my father continues to speak.

" **I remember when you were born. I thought to myself, this girl is going to make history one day…"**

I finally snatch the dirty shirt away from her, and dump it into the machine.

" **I really hope you don't hate me.."**

"I hate you." Korra shouts, causing me to quickly cover her mouth.

" **Asami?"**

"I'm here, Father."

" **Is someone there with you?"** He asks.

"No, I'm watching tv and one of the characters did something I didn't like." I reply, bulging my eyes at the girl, I don't like.

" **What show?"** he ask, as I hop on top of the dryer to get away from my girlfriend's annoying ways.

"Say Phineas and Ferb." Korra, whispers.

 _How old am I? 10? That show doesn't even come on anymore. Not like I used to watch it or anything…_

"The Leftovers." I answer.

" **Ah, I see. Back to what I was saying. I really hope I didn't upset you the other day."**

"It's alright. You know me, I don't hold grudges. I know you only want what's best for me."

"Same." Korra says, trying to slip her hands up my skirt, but I slap it away.

 _If she would just wait until I'm off the phone, I'll give her all the attention she needs!_

"I understand." I reply.

" **Do you?"**

 _I can't handle her and him at the same time! I have to choose one._

" **Asami, are you there?"**

"Answer him! His voice is annoying." she whispers.

"You're the one being annoying! Can't you find something better to do?" I whisper back.

she backs away and frowns.

"Yes, I'm here. Please continue." I tell my father.

" **Okay, good. So I have this new idea.."**

 _I feel bad she's pouting, but The world doesn't revolve around her. I'm almost off the phone, she can wait._

 **~K-Glacier~**

I wait patiently as she listens to her boring father talk.

 _She should be banned from hearing his voice, instead of associating with me._

" **I want to run my idea by you first."**

"Sounds good."

With her occupied with the conversation, I slip my hand up her skirt and watch as she tenses up by my touch.

Is what I'm doing the most appropriate thing to do right now? Of course not. But the funny thing is, I'm not the one on the receiving end. I would love to talk to Mr. Sato myself and tell him how I don't approve of him. But what's a better 'fuck you' than, fucking your daughter while you're talking to her.?

Karma is a beautiful thing.

"Now isn't the best time to tell me, Father."

" **Why not? it's just a quickie."**

Hearing him say that, makes me snort.

"Yeah, it's just a quickie." I tease, as my hand goes further up her leg.

 **"Once you hear my idea, you'll be begging to hear more."**

"Is that so? Are you really going to be begging? I want to hear it. " I whisper into her ear, finally slipping my hand into the desired area.

From the look on her face, I know she's fighting her urge.

I admire her self control, but it's a bit frustration. I mean, who likes to doubt their ability to cause someone pleasure?

My inner thoughts start to take over.

 _What if everything you done before, is now predicable? Maybe she was faking it this whole time?_

These sudden doubts start to make me paranoid. I quickly pull away form her and she looks relived.

 ** _"_ You love my ideas, Honey. " **

With that comment, I slide her bottoms off , drop down onto my knee, and let my mouth do all the work.

 **"I bet you're just pulling my leg."** And you guessed it, still not stopping my job, I pull her legs closer into me.

" **Asami, are you there?"**

 _She better answer him, because I clearly can't._

Luckily for him, judging by her body movements , it won't be long until he hears a response from her.

" **Asami Bethany Sato?"**

 _That's her middle name? Who knew?_

"Okay, I get your point." She says, just low enough, that I know it's directed towards me.

 _Who said I was proving a point? Oh, I did._

With one final tongue stroke, it happens. Not the anticipated climax part, but her reply to her father.

The response itself causes me to bring my head up, in utter shock.

It was so audible, there is no doubt her father heard it.

The moan she let out, would put any adult movie star out of a career. Heck, even I'm turned on and she didn't even touch me.

After she catches her breath, she looks down at me impressed. I'm flattered that I was capable of making her feel such a type of way, but I'm more concerned about the person on the other end of the phone.

She opens her mouth to say something, but the sound of a phone call ending, bring her back to reality.

"Oh my God! Did he hear?" she asks, horrified.

 _Hell yeah he did! I bet the whole Four Nations heard it too._

"I doubt it." I reply.

 _More like, I doubt he didn't hear it._

I should probably say something to break the silence.

"Um, I really like your skirt and your middle name."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Korra is so sweet, complimenting her girl like that. #Goals.

Two chapters all in one week #Thoughtsareapperciated


	11. South of Nowhere, Daughter

**~K-Glacier~**

 _I really hope, Opal isn't home._

After I slowly open my dorm door, I sigh in relief due to not seeing Opal, and throw my duffel bag to the floor. It's been a very long weekend. Even though I had a wonderful time with Asami, I really missed my bed. And in a few minutes, I'll be reunited with it.

"Where have you been?"

My roommate's exit from the bathroom startles me.

 _Damn. I guess my bed will have to wait._

"I was just about to ask you that, Gurlll. How are you?" I ask, with a giant smile on my face.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON?"

I take a moment to think.

"Um, not really. But then again, I never do." I answer.

My impatient friend doesn't hesitate to catch me up. And I quickly regret not saying yes to her question.

"Everyone has been trying to contact you! Your Father is being accused of heinous crimes, while you're nowhere to be found."

 _You have to be somewhere, in order to be nowhere._

"I was staying over a friend's house." I reply, looking at my soft, well made up, and beautiful bed in the corner of my eye.

"What friend? I know all your friends."

 _Stalker much?_

"A good one. She's actually the one that told me about the interview. I was so worked up about it, I decided to stay over her house, to cool off."

"For three whole days? You had to cool off, 'for three whole days'?"

"You always said I had a very strong temper." I tease, trying to make light out of the situation.

Opal stares me down, trying to read me.

"Why didn't you just come to my parent's house?"

"I was already upset, Opal! Do you think me hearing everyone voice their concern, would have been the best environment? If anything, my frustrations would have increased."

"Between your practices, classes, and random outings, I wouldn't know."

"I'm sorry you couldn't reach me. I'm here now so... if you need me. Just wait until my nap is over." I reply, taking off my shoes.

"Nope. There will be no naps for you, because you're coming with me."

"Why? I'm tired. " I whine.

"What's wrong? Didn't you get enough rest at your 'FRIEND'S' house?" she stresses.

 _No. Asami doesn't believe in sleeping. If she's not studying, she's doing chores, and guess who has to help her? That's right, me! And don't get me started on her errands._

"Your father and my mother want to have another meeting."

 _"But.."_

"There will be no talking your way out of this. Let's go." She says, pushing me out the door.

 _Bye bed. We will meet again._

 **~A-Sato~**

I'm anxiously walking towards my father's office and I'm super nervous. He's unaware of my visit. As much as I want to avoid him, I know it's better to face the music.

As I get closer towards the giant door, I'm pulled to the side and I quickly get into a stance to knee the person in the groin area.

Now seeing who grabbed me, I wished my defense skills weren't so controlled.

"Ah. You practice martial arts?" Haru asks, with that same smirk I hate.

"I'm also a skilled sharpshooter, now let me go." I reply, pulling away from him.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I just been curious on your whereabouts, lately. You haven't been to any college parties have you?" He teases.

"No, and shouldn't you be guarding the precious princess or something?"

"She's actually talking with the president, right now. So I don't see why you're in such a hurry."

If Yue's speaking with my father, that means I'm going have to wait. Therefore, I'm stuck with this fool.

 _Can my luck get any better?_

"I have a feeling you don't like me." He says.

"What made you think that?" I ask, sarcastically.

"I would be offended by your response, but I don't have a heart."

"Sounds like a personal problem."

"It is. But I'll manage. Yue, plans to go shopping, and she want's you there."

"That sounds like an order and I'm busy today."

I wish I was lying, but I'm not. Korra and I have plans to go to the movies, later today. So I don't have time to babysit the princess, that Haru's job.

Speaking of the girl, I get a message.

 **Glacier-** Change of plans. I'm forced to attend this family meeting. Can we reschedule ?

 **Sato:** Sure, but you owe me one.

 **Glacier:** Niceeee. I hope you weren't looking forward to the movies. I know you wanted to see Baywatch.

 **Sato:** Yeah, I did. But we have plenty of opportunities to see it. So don't feel bad.

 **Glacier:** But I kind of do, though.

 **Sato:** Why? I said it's fine.

 **Glacier:** I just don't understand why you want to see that particular movie. I'm practically the movie in human form.

 **Sato:** Oh really, now? How so?

 **Glacier:** Well, I could pass off as The Rock, with my great abs. I look smoking hot in a bathing suit, and I save your life all the time, like a life guard.

 **Sato:** Don't forget you walk in slow motion, whenever I ask you to bring me something.

 **Glacier:** It's in the script, Babe. I can't help it.

 **Sato:** Stop, you're making me laugh and I don't want to. You're still not in my good favor.

 **Glacier:** :( Are still stuck on the other day? It's not a big deal. Just tell your dad it was the tv.

 **Sato:** Are you serious? Do you think he's going to believe that?

 **Glacier:** Most people would. Also, I would find it quite disturbing that he would be able to recognize your voice in that manner. I understand your cousin…. but your father?

 **Sato:** Shut up! I don't date my cousins!

 **Glacier:** You better not. Because that's cheating, Darling.

 **Sato:** I'm well aware.

 **Glacier:** I have to go. Tell Daddy, I said hey :)

 **Sato:** That's Mr. President to you!

 **Glacier: #Notmypresident.**

I smile at her final reply, then slide my phone back into my purse.

"Wow. Who's the guy making you smile like that?"

I look up, realizing Haru been here the whole time.

"Seriously, must you be such a creep?"

"Since I love Radiohead, my answer is yes."

The oval office's door opens and I can hear both my father and yue laughing.

"Thank you, Mr. P."

"Anytime, Princess."

I quickly nod to address both exiting people, and Yue rushes over to me, pulling me into a giant hug.

"Asami, can you come to the mall with me?"

"Not today, maybe next time." I answer, finally gaining the courage to look at my father.

"Hey, Sweetie. What brings you here?" he asks.

"I just wanted to speak with you."

"Come on in. I'm all ears."

 _Ugh, don't remind me._

I say goodbye to the princess and her guard, then follow behind him.

 **~K-Glacier~**

I enter the Beifong estate and I'm already dreading it. All you can hear is silence, but that's probably due to everyone already inside the game room. Which I personally call the war room, because that's where all our important discussions take place.

"Why so serious?" Opal asks, leading the way down the basement stairs.

"You sound like the Joker." I tease, while she opens the bat cave.

Once inside, I spot everyone at the large poker table and from their restless expressions, they were certainly waiting for me.

"Ayee Korra." Wei yells, with a yawn following.

"Sup, Bro."

I nod at my father and he gives me a sheep smile, causing my body to be engulfed with guilt. I'm such a terrible daughter. Out of all people, he should have been the one I replied back to. I'm sure he was wondering how I felt about the situation. He shouldn't have to doubt me, though. I know he's a good man.

"Guess who it is? A ghost." I look at Mrs. Beifong and wave after her comment.

 _Now you know damn well, I didn't call that woman back._

I'm about to take the final empty chair by Wing, but he opposes.

"Someone's sitting there."

"Who?" I ask, looking around. Because we're all here.

"Me."

A tall gentleman appears from the back door, and my heart drops. It's been months since I last seen him. Due to his humanitarian work, he has been traveling throughout the Four Nations.

"When did you get here?" I ask, pulling Baatar Jr. into a hug.

"Two days ago. I wanted to surprise everyone." He replies.

"We definitely received two surprises that day. Am I right?"

No one returns Wing's high five, and he slowly brings it back down.

I decide to sit on-top of one of the pool tables, even though Jr. insisted I take his chair.

"Can you believe that Bitch?" I start off , breaking the silence.

"Korra!" Opal says, shocked.

"What? She's spreading lies about my father and you expect me to be chill about it?"

"I understand where you're coming from, Korra. But you can't go around calling people out of their name." My father states.

"Soooo, you're perfectly fine with being called a war starter? Great! Forgive me for overreacting."

My comment, makes Jr. laugh.

"I certainly missed your attitude, Korra."

"Aww, thank you. I missed your peace maker ways." I tease back.

I really do enjoy having him back. Even though, he's much older than me. His wisdom helped me out a lot. He's actually the first person I came out to. So, when he left to start his new passion, I was torn. I knew he would visit, but it's not the same as having someone there with you all the time. I'm just glad he's here again. I just wished he didn't have to come home to this pointless drama.

"Shouldn't Uncle, Eska, and Desna be here?" I ask.

My father frowns.

"I don't want them to be apart of this. They're still trying to seek citizenship here. The last thing they need, is the Northern WaterTribe stopping their process."

"That's stupid. Why must Republic City wait until another tribe give a go ahead, in order for someone to become a citizen?"

"That's just the way this city works. But don't worry. I'm going to bring that to everyone's attention during the Vice President debate, in a few days." Mrs. Beifong says.

" What I don't understand is, why Mr. Glacier turned down an interviews to tell his side?" Opal, says.

 _He had a chance to tell his side and he declined? What's wrong with him?_

I look at my father, waiting for an explanation.

"I did nothing wrong. Justifying my character just because a teen girl says otherwise, is pointless to me. I'm running for President of Republic City, not the Southern WaterTribe. Everything is pure hearsay."

"Then why did the princess say you smuggled Noutherns into your tribe? I know we weren't supposed to watch the interview, but I couldn't help myself. I love gossip and…"

"The princess is hot!" Wei adds, cutting Huan off.

"Boys, enough!" Mr. Beifong orders.

"The Southern WaterTribe is not 'my tribe'. I only guided them until Master Katara was well again. Yes, I don't agree on the other tribe's ways. But I didn't do anything to almost start a war. I'm an Admiral, it's my job to stop them or protect it. I find all these accusations humorous truthfully. I'll leave my explanations to when I have my debate with President Sato."

I admire my father's plan to take the high ride, but….that's foolish. We're trying to gain votes. How are we going to persuade the citizens of this city, by waiting till the last minute to tell our side? Rumors are already forming. You can't put on a rain coat, when it stopped raining!

"Why can't we do, what they're doing? Let's get some prince or someone to talk shit about Hiroshi." Wei suggests.

"It will look like we're trying too hard." Mrs. Beifong answers.

"We can't just sit here, and let it pass." I defend.

"Instead of an interview, why don't we do a commercial?" Jr. suggests.

"Sorry Big Bro. My girl K-Dawg go that on the wraps!" Wei replies.

"Yeah, I'm going through the editing portion at the moment. But what did you have in mind?" I ask, not wanting to shoot down his idea.

Jr. leaves the room and comes back with his laptop.

"When I was helping with the Omashu earthquake. A lot of the citizens were left homeless. All the other nations were accepting refugees, except one. Turns out, Republic City has the longest waiting list, out of all of the Four Nations. And it been that for the past 3 years. All in which, Hiroshi Sato been president. Since he's Chief Diplomat, I'm guessing his party and him are purposely not accepting people. "

"We know that, Son. This campaign has been stressing the importance of helping refugees." His mother says.

"Yes. But not actively and vocally. With this whole scandal happening. We could bring light to the situation. By showing these videos and images of the refugees, we can raise awareness. Sure, the news broadcast tragic events like this. But they don't do it continuously. Which is disappointing, because if you don't see a problem, how will you know how to fix it? Our opponents do a great job hiding the truth. It's even easier when it's not in our backyard. We can make a change!"

"I'm loving how passionate you're about this topic, but making a commercial about him supporting this. Will make him look guilty of doing what the princess says he done." I state, not getting the point he's trying to make.

Jr. gets up and kicks his chair over.

 _Dramatic much?_

"What concept aren't you all getting? Everyone sitting around here moping like this fight is over. May I remind you, it's just beginning? The Princess said, 'Almost started a war' not 'He did!' There is no proof, it's just her words against Tonraq's. But here on this laptop, is the proof! Don't you see the irony out of all of this? They gave us a gift. They gave us an opportunity to promote one of our causes. The world is waiting for our counterattack, and we're going to give it to them. We're not going to let Sato's campaign ruin us. We're going to take two L's, tilt it counter clockwise and put it together and make a W because we got ourselves a win."

 _Damn, he's good._

My Father stands up, walks over to Jr., and lifts him into a bear hug. An action that almost knocks his glasses off.

"Su,you're fired. I think I found myself a new vice president."

The room erupts into laughter, except me. Should I feel guilty that my girlfriend's dad is about to have everything back fire on him?

 **~A-Sato~**

We're sitting on the couch, facing one another.

 _I should probably start._

"I'm sorry about the whole phone call thing." I blurt out.

 _Yep, great start._

"My friend played a trick on me and hacked into my tv- and it played a very inappropriate video. I tried to turn it off, but it didn't work. I guess they hacked the volume control, as well. There was no way, I couldn't turn it down. I mean…stop it. It's not like I wanted to continue watching it or 's gross- I mean...it's life. Not my life of course! I would never...well, never is a strong word. IT WASN'T ME!"

From the look on his face, I'm pretty sure he's shocked.

 _Well done, Asami. You took just saying it was the tv, and turned it into a whole hacking crime._

He clears his throat and I prep myself for the awkwardness.

"You really know how to get straight to the point. Don't you?" he says, with a smile.

"Ugh, yeah. I didn't want to make things weird between us."

" Don't worry. I honestly forgot about the whole thing. So let's just drop it at that. "

 _Thank goodness._

"So…your idea. What was it?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Actually, I don't want to discuss that with you."

"Oh, okay. Well, that's what I came here for." I tease.

He just nods.

 _Soooo, is he really not going to tell me his big idea?_

"What were you talking to the princess about, then?" I ask, hoping to get that explanation.

He scratches his beard to think.

"Nothing really. You shouldn't be concerned."

Is he really doing this right now? I'm capable of telling when someone is bullshiting me. But I still want to give my father the benefit of the doubt.

"Forgive me for this. But you have me under the impression that you no longer want to disclose information to me." I tease.

"You're right."

 _Um, I was not expecting that response._

"Please tell me you're joking, or clarify what you don't want me to know."

" I'm not joking, Honey. Don't take it personal. I simply feel, you knowing my political agenda is pointless. I'm not punishing you or anything. You have been very active with this campaign. I just find it unfair that you aren't living like a normal young adult. You shouldn't have to worry about attending meetings or helping promote me."

I'm going to have to disagree. He was certainly fine before, including me in his campaign. But as soon as I voice my concern about the princess, he suddenly has a change of heart? That's very suspicious.

"You're my daughter, not one of my public relations staff."

As he goes on about how much I mean to him. All I can think about is what could motivate him to do such a foul thing. Sure, my doubt about Yue was a false alarm, but my father knows my heart. There has so be another reason. You don't just wake up one day like, 'I want to fire my daughter'. There must be something else. Maybe P'Li influenced him? Since day 1, she been out to get me. I never understood why my father hired her in the first place. I could do her job better, and for free! All these thoughts go through my mind, then it hits me.

"The Princess is going to be your new young face." I blurt out.

"What? Asami, no!"

I quickly stand up.

"That's why she was just in here. What were you discussing with her? What she's going to say at the Ball? Yep, I put that together as well."

"Please, Sami. Calm down. You're taking everything the wrong way."

"No, I'm not. I'm thinking very logically right now. My emotions are not clouding my judgement. If they were, I would be much more upset. You said you were just giving her a platform. A platform, which she degraded Tonraq's Glacier's character. Which I can understand, why she did so. What he did does bring alarm to this city. If he's going to be president, we don't want to be involved in wars. But if the interview was all you were giving her, why is she still here? I'll tell you why. You want to show her off to the politician at the ball. Or maybe, get the Northern WaterTribe to join your new alliance you're developing . That's right, I know about that. I would tell you my opinions on your secret matter. But I'm afraid you will fire me from being your daughter!"

"Enough, Asami! You're going in too deep. It's nothing personal. I think your talents are better put elsewhere. You're graduating this year. Worry about enjoying your final year in college or by finding a job."

"What job, father? You're freaking president! I'm practically guaranteed any job, just by my last name. So please don't bring that topic into the real reason you don't want me on your team. So I rather hear your real explanation."

I can tell he's growing frustration due to my prying, but I need answers.

"Asami, It's nothing personal. I just want what's best for you. It just goes to show, you continue doubting my judgement. "

 _His judgement?_

I'm not doubting anything! I'm stating arguments I can back up, by using past events as evidence. All he has done is pull the 'Daddy knows best card'.

"I don't doubt you at all. I know for a fact, your decision to exclude me from your meeting is foolish."

My response makes him smile.

"You remind me of your, mother."

 _Why he have to bring her into this?_

The door opens and Yue comes walking in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Is the meeting tomorrow or later this week?" she asks, bubbly.

 _I fucking knew it!_

 **~K-Glacier~**

 **Sato:** Then he said I was no longer invited to campaign meetings.

 **Glacier:** Really? And you're upset about that? Sounds like you lucked out. Soooo you're telling me, all I have to do is doubt my father's views and 'poof' no more meeting?

 **Sato:** Ha-ha very funny. But I'm really upset about this.

 **Glacier** **:** You have every right to be. If it makes you feel better, I don't agree with this teams's plan, either.

 **Sato:** What do you mean?

 **Glacier:** They think we should ignore the princess.

 **Sato:** That sounds like a good idea.

 **Glacier** **:** But that's so boring. She attacked not just my father's name, but mines too. Do you know what my last name is?

 **Sato:** Iceberg?

 **Glacier:** Close, but it's Glacier and she attacked that. Which makes it personal.

 **Sato:** I can relate. Yue took my father away from me.

 **Glacier:** I know, and I'm pissed about that too. Sounds like my Baywatch debut is about to make an appearance. I will destroy the princess and bring back both our honor!

 **Sato:** You will not harm her! But I appreciate your support. You really helped me :)

 **Glacier:** I'm glad I did. I just wished I was physically there with you. But I'm trapped in this jailhouse! But when my sentence is up, I'm going to shower you with love.

Jr. is showing everyone how he plans to execute his commercial. So I decided to head into the kitchen for something to drink. I roam through the cabinets, looking for my hidden Powerade. Sports drink are a hot pocket around her. Especially when two hulks (Wing and Wei) live here. As a survival technique, I decided to hide my snacks. The only problem is, I can't seem to find them.

"You know we keep the alcohol at the bar."

The new voice causes me to turn around.

 _Shit. It's her._

"Trust me, I know. I'm just looking for my old Powerade." I reply, as I climb down from the counter top.

"Korra, you haven't been here in months. Are you sure it's still here?" Mrs. Beifong asks.

 _Yes, it's still here! I hid it inside one of the huge pots….I think?_

"I'm sure."

"I can run to the store and buy you another, if you would like."

"No, Thank You. I'll just drink water. I heard it helps with blood flow." I tease.

As I grab the Brita from out the fridge, I notice she hasn't left yet.

"Jr. brought back some imported liquor from the Earth Kingdom."

"Oh, have you tried it?" I ask, trying to sound interested.

"Now, Korra. You know I don't drink. I gave up that bad habit years ago."

I don't understand how someone can have the largest alcohol collection in all of Republic City. Yet, doesn't drink any of it. If the Beifong family wasn't so large, I would call it a waste of resources.

As I gulp down my water, she takes a seat at the table where I'm at.

"Do you want me to pour you a glass of his gift to us?" she asks.

Her question makes me smile.

"Apart of me thinks you just want me tipsy, so I can talk to you."

The architect looks around in confusion.

"Not at all. It's not like I been trying to reach out to you these past few weeks." She replies.

 _Now I know where Opal gets her sarcasm from._

"Also, I heard Opal's stories about you under the influence. I rather let those stories be tall tales."

My face starts heating up, thinking of the various stories my friend could have told her mother.

"So what is it? Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you. I'm just busy."

"With what?"

"Umm college. Also, did your daughter tell you that she signed me up for the LGBTQ campus club? She did it without my permission. That's plagiarism! You're raising criminals! "

"I'll agree, she does tend to be in other's business."

"Another thing she got from you." I say under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

 _Damn, she heard me._

I quickly put up the water pitcher and scan the fridge hoping my comment will be ignored.

"It's like you can talk to anyone in the house, but at as soon as you see me you panic. What changed all of a sudden between us? You know when I become VP of Republic City, I'll still be _"

"My Mother? " I finish, already annoyed by such a sappy and unoriginal statement.

"I was going to say 'there for you'."

 _I was close enough._

"Korra, can you just tell me what I did to you? Because these indirect comments and your awkward behavior isn't productive."

"Just because my coach is your sister, doesn't give you the right to ask about me. It's very unethical Mrs. B. You could have just came to my dorm." I reply, shutting the fridge.

"I have! You weren't home!"

 _Okay, two points for her._

"You could have called me." I tease.

My response clearly wasn't humorous to her, and she sighs.

The real reason I been avoiding her, is the sole reason she can read me so well. I'm currently putting on my best poker face, at the moment. I want to keep my relationship with Asami under the wraps. Before, I was a bit down that Asami didn't want to be with me. So I knew she would question me about that. Now that we're together, Mrs. B is going to question my happiness. So I have to keep my neutral act going, to avoid suspensions.

"Opal, tells me you been hanging with someone new, lately. Why don't you invite her over for dinner."

 _Damn, my roommate! I'll have to be very careful, for now on. Opal's a spy._

"Did you just assume their gender?" I tease.

"Opal said it was a she. She's in your photography class, right?"

Ohhhh she's talking about Katie.

"Katie doesn't like food or big crowd." I reply.

"It can just be the three of us. Maybe she can tell me why you been so weird towards me."

My photography partner would never sell me out. Also, she wouldn't even know why I been avoiding her. Because I haven't been with Katie!

I always thought she would make a better lawyer, than building designer. My best bet in getting out of this, is turning the tables.

"You're concern about me, but I'm concerned about you. Let's say I were upset with you, which I'm not by the way. How come you always put the blame on you? Why do you always feel at fault? Anyone else would say I was the one with the problem. But not you. I can do no wrong in your eyes."

With the tables turned, I can tell she wasn't expecting to hear such a great argument. It's not only great, but true. Even growing up, I was the least punished for my behavior. If she really treated me like her own, why didn't I get the same treatment?

She's about to answer, when Wing comes rushing into the kitchen.

"Hey Ma, can you make us some bagel bites?" he asks, opening the third cabinet and pulling out my Powerade.

 _I knew it!_

"Sure, Sweetie."

"Thanks." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and rushes back downstairs.

"I never want you to feel left out, that's all." She replies, getting up and heading to the freezer.

"I don't and I appreciate everything you do for me. And I'll never kick you out of my life. But these checkup of yours, have to stop. You're going to be the vice president, you have to focus your time on that."

"Awww, you're such a sweetheart. Can I get a hug?"

I roll my eyes, and drag my feet over to the woman.

" You know I care about you. I just want to make sure you're alright. " She says, holding me tighter.

I feel guilty I can't tell her about the girl that makes me happy. But when Asami's up for it. Mrs. Beifong is going to be the first person, she meets as my girlfriend.

"Can you buy me another Powerade? He took it." I say, between fake sobs.

"Aww, poor child. I'll buy you a whole case."

 _Because she's always on my case._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _Wow. No one checked to see if I was kidnapped? Lol jk. Sorry for the long wait. I been very busy, but it's starting to slow down for me. I hope this long chapter, makes up for the delay._

 _Thoughts are appreciated._


	12. Ice Cream and Nail Polish

**~A-Sato~**

"Asami, you can't paint my nails. How will anyone take me serious in practice like this?"

I ignore her whining, and add another coat of green nail polish.

"I'm sure you'll be able to perform at your best, with painted nails or not."

"Can I at least change the channel? I hate watching the HGTV channel. The home designers have no taste. Everything inside the house looks great. Why do they need to fix everything?"

"Korra, they had a limestone counter top. That type of décor doesn't fit with a floral printed wallpaper, which the kitchen has" I reply, shocked she could say such a crazy thing.

"Okay? Grey matches with everything, though."

 _It's too early for this._

"Remind me not to let you be in charge of decorating our future home."

The moment those words left my mouth, I knew I made a mistake.

 _Did I just talk about us moving in together?_

Don't get me wrong, I enjoy being with her. But moving in together is a big step. One, which would require me to disclose our relationship, and I'm still not ready for that. I just hope she doesn't take my words literally.

"Am I done yet?" she whines, once again.

 _Great, it went over her head._

"Korra! You just witnessed me starting on your right hand. You can clearly see I'm not finish."

"Can't we at least take a break?"

I look down at her three unfinished fingers, and sigh.

She has been fidgeting for a while. A break could put her at ease, providing me with a better chance to finish.

"Fine, we can take a break. But let me change the channel. I don't want you ruining my creation. What do you want to watch?"

"Ummm.. is Law and Order on?"

 _What am I? A tv guide?_

"I think so. Criminal Intent, right?"

A loud gasp follows right after my question.

"How dare you! The only Law & Order show worthy to be utter from someone's mouth is Special Victim Unit."

 _Crime shows, are simply crime shows. Who cares what they're called._

 **~K-Glacier~**

Ever since Asami's beef with her father, she's been a bit mopey. But the moment I teased about needing my nails done, she started to perk up. So, there you have it. The real reason why I sold my soul.

Hiroshi is a wimp. Not just because he's the president, but because he hurt Asami. I know his actions weren't intentional, but she loves her father. And by him having her away from what she calls 'The Political Excitement'. Make him an even bigger jerk. Fuck Princess Yue. The only princess he should be listening to, is his daughter. If I ever catch him on the streets, I'll have some words for him about loyalty.

" You could always join our campaign team. We would never kick you out." I suggest.

"Why would I do that?"

I shrug.

"Um… maybe because your party sucks." I tease.

"How so?"

Not wanting to turn this conversation into a debate, I ignore her question and focus my attention on Olivia Benson running after some crook. Just when the bad ass detective gets on the creep's tail, the tv shuts off.

"What the fuck, Asami?" I ask, seeing the remote in her hand.

"I want to know why you feel it's okay to constantly bash my political views?"

"Maybe because you do crazy/random things like this! Can you turn the tv back on?"

"No! I never attack your views!"

"Yes, you do. Just the other day, I said I think we should limit the amount of ice cream people consume. And your response was _'Typical Liberals. They always want the government to step in, where they don't need to be'._ "

"It's the truth! Why does the government need to be involved with what others choose do with themselves? How is it their problem? "

"It becomes a problem when, every time I go to McDonald, one of the employees tells me their ice cream machine is broken. The solution to their problem would be, limiting the amount of ice cream a customer receives. There needs to be a law! That's why the government needs to be involved."

Asami shakes her head, almost like she's disappointed.

"Oh my God! I'm dating a maniac."

"Me? I'm not the one going on a rant?"

"Just because I'm asking a question, doesn't mean I'm ranting. I just find it unfair how you attack my views. Yet, when I do the same, you get all up in your feelings."

 _Who's the one in their feelings? I'm not the one who cut off the tv!_

I really don't want to fight. So I might as well take this 'L'.

"Asami, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Can you turn the tv back on?"

"No, and yes it will happen again. I know it won't be intentional, but you do it so much it just happens. I rather you tell me exactly what you don't agree with."

 _Ugh. Why won't she just let it go?_

I get she's upset about her father. But attacking me will not fix her problem.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

 _From the ridges on her forehead due to her glaring. I would have to take 'No' for 5 hundred, please._

"Babe, I really don't want to do this. Can't you just paint my nails again?"

"Paint? Like the picture you refuse to paint for me? And don't 'Babe' me."

 _Did she just use a play on words? That's my thing!_

"No. Paint like the wall your father plans to help fund around Ba Sing Se."

"Where did you hear that? Was it from your precious commercial about how my father is anti-refugees? If he won't help people, why would he help build a wall for those people?"

"BECAUSE, he thinks they're savages! He knows that Ba Sing Se has a high crime rate. So instead of sending what he calls criminals here. He rather lock them all up in their own city."

"That's not true, my father doesn't discriminate?"

"Yes, he does! This city was built on diversity. We're supposed to be a melting pot, and he's stopping what we're known for."

 **~A-Sato~**

We have a naturalization process for a reason. If people want to become a citizen of this city, they have to go through the same citizenship process.

If we start accepting everyone that comes here, without background checks. How are we supposed to keep order?

In the past, this city had no such process, and crimes were at an all-time high. We later found out, the majority of those criminals were originally from different nations.

So to prevent history from repeating it self. My father created and put to action a system to determine who could become a citizen or not. Now, this city rarely has crimes. That's not discriminating, that's a solution. My father's job as president, is to protect his people and he's doing just that.

The only people who disagree with his process/progress, are the same people Korra favors. If Admiral Glacier becomes president, there will be chaos .

"You're so stuck on equality, that you don't see the bigger picture. Having background checks, doesn't mean we don't want certain people to enter!" I stress.

"It does when your party makes it their priority to have a longer wait period, for those who are from the Earth Kingdom. People who desperately need to leave from there. Everyone deserves a chance to be happy. They shouldn't have to worry about gangs, starvation, and homelessness. It's not equality I'm stressing, it's basic human rights!"

"And those very reasons are exactly why we need background checks. People can use those same principles use just stated, as a disguise. Just so they can enter our city and cause havoc, Korra!"

"That's discrimination, you just admitted it!"

"No! That's safety. I'm sure your father knows what I'm talking about. Things aren't always what they seem to be. You have a great heart, and that's great. But others can easily take advantage of people who think similar to you. Actually, con-artists love people like you. All you have to hear is a sob story, then bam you get tricked. We're trying to prevent that."

I know I sound heartless to her right now. But that's not my objective. I just want to remind her, not everyone is whom they appear to be. If Korra could open her eyes a bit more. She could probably catch some other flaws, her father and his team preaches.

The fact we're only on the topic of naturalization, and have this much disagreement, concerns me. Not to the point I'm questions our relationship. But because she's so passionate about what she believes. I respect that, but passion is an emotion. And in this world, you have to be logical.

I can tell from her silence she's taking everything in. There is no indication that she's angry, just thinking.

"It is discriminating, Asami." She says, lowly.

"You may feel that way, but that's not how I see it. My Father is very open minded."

"Right. And you not telling him about us, proves your point completely."

I don't know if it's the low blow that she just did, or the slight realization she could be telling the truth. Either way, I don't feel too good due to her comment.

"Good one, Korra. I admire how you choose to go personal, instead of agreeing to disagree."

" I'm sorry. I never should had said that. I told you I would be patient and I will be. My comment wasn't meant to pressure you. I just wonder sometimes.. "

"Wonder what? Wonder, if I'm scarred of my father? Because that's not the reason why I haven't came out."

"No. I wonder if you're afraid of the backlash you might receive from people who share the same ideology as you, by doing so."

My heart starts racing all of a sudden. I feel as if I'm being interrogated, and I have no reason to be.

"People like us? We're people, Korra. There is no special kind of us."

 **~K-Glacier~**

I never seen Asami like this. She looks so uncomfortable, and I know I shouldn't push this, but a part of me can't help it. It's rare that she shows any emotion about this certain topic. She always focus on us, and not so much the idea we're of the same gender.

Don't get me wrong, I like that. It should be like that regardless. Love is love, and that's all that should matter. But apart of me thinks her fear isn't acceptance. Her mentality is far too superior for that to be the reason. Also her career isn't a concern of her's either. She's smart enough to know, there are tons of bisexual people who're successful in their work field. There has to be something else.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asks, frantic. Getting me out of my train of thought.

"Why are you freaking out?" I ask.

"I feel like you're judging me."

Why is she acting so insecure? I don't want to judge her, I want to do her?

 _Okay. Maybe this isn't the right time to think like that._

I just want to understand. Then again, she's already paranoid as it is. I shouldn't force it. She knows she can talk to me whenever. When she feels comfortable enough. I'm sure she'll let me know why she's so hesitate about coming out. For now, I want to focus on getting pass this political tension between us.

"This is all your fault, Asami!" I start off.

I can tell she's about to protest, so I finish.

" Green nail polish, limestone counter top with floral wallpaper, and cutting off Law & Order SVU. You basically created a mixture of problems. A fight between us was bound to happen." I tease.

I see a small smile appear on to her face.

 _Way to go, me!_

"How can you do that?" she asks.

"Do what?"

"Get me so worked up, then suddenly calm me back down?"

 _I'm curious about that myself._

"It's magic."

I lay my head onto her shoulder, and this time she allows me too.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." she replies.

"No, it's not alright. You were right. I don't respect your political views. But as your girlfriend, I should respect all of you. And not just everything I agree with. You're going through a lot. Hell, we both are. We should be able to listen to each other, without worrying about crossing a red line. Sure, never having arguments would be great. But once again, I learned from this really amazing, beautiful, and thoughtful human that it's important to talk things out. So if you want to talk about…."

"Talk about what?" she asks, becoming paranoid again.

"I was going to say something very immature about your father's insurance policy."

She lightly taps my head, making me smile.

" Regardless, I'll be there for you. You might even catch me on a good day, hyping you up like _'Claire did not just threaten to raise taxes for the billionaires.'_ " I say in my best impression of a gossip girl.

"Stoppp. But, you'll really do that?"

"Duhh. We're technically on the same team. Even though we aren't on the same team. I don't know if you know this, but...I don't lose. So you're guaranteed a win."

"I'm one lucky girl then." She says, giving me a kiss.

"Ugh, you messed up my nails." I say, sarcastically.

"It's okay. That just means I get to start all over again." She cheers.

"Before you start, are we okay? Because I'm sure this won't be our only fight. As you can tell I'm very stubborn. Especially when I know I'm right. But there is one thing I'm 100% certain about."

"What? Grey matches with everything ?" She teases, making me laugh.

" Yes, but also the fact, I'll never stop fighting for us. If you thought I was annoying before, you have a new thing coming. If we ever get into an argument and you leave without us resolving it. I'll chase you down. I don't care if you take your daddy's private jet, filled with your top security. I'll find the nearest, hot air balloon and get to you. "

"Why a hot air balloon? " she ask, between laughter.

"I never been inside one! If I'm going through all that trouble just to get you. At least let me ride in style."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but you do know, a hot air balloon average altitude is ..."

I cover her mouth, so she can't finish.

"Shhh, don't ruin the moment with your science talk."

"2,000-65,000." She says, through my hand.

 _Who knows that at the top of their head?_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

This week and next week, are going to be my busiest. Once they're both done. I'll be back updating regularly.

This story is probably going to my last, but also my longest. Please bare with me, I have a lot of excitement planned. So I don't want to rush it.

Next chapter is the Vice President Debate. Going to be a very interesting chapter.

Thoughts are appreciated.


	13. Stay A float, Daddy

**~A-Sato~**

Back when my father and Varrick had different opponents, running errands, talking to the producers, and making sure everything was in check, was my job.

Now, I feel like some band groupie waiting to be acknowledged.

As I walk pass the frantic production crew on my journey to kill time, I spot a familiar face at the snack table. I quickly start to perk up and head her way.

"The debate hasn't even started yet, and you're already looking salty." I state, sneaking up to my girlfriend, who's stuffing pretzels into her mouth.

"Um, you're teasing tactics doesn't work on me. Nor does your terrible puns and twisted mind." She replies, feeding me a couple of pretzels.

"How was your meeting?" I ask her, remembering she had her first LGBT meeting earlier today.

From the look on her face, I can already tell she dreaded it.

"That bad, huh?" I ask.

"Have you ever had Lucky Charms with strawberry milk?"

I think of the combination and try not to get sick.

"I can't say I have."

"Can you at least picture what a bowl of it would look like?" She asks.

I stare at the anxious girl, and question if she's high or not.

"Well yes."

"Great, because my mind was the bowl, and everything inside of it was how I saw the meeting."

All I can do is nod at her statement, because I really don't understand why she couldn't just tell how the meeting went. Then again, that's Korra for you.

"Did you at least make some new friends?" I ask, grabbing a water bottle off the table.

"Yes, everyone there was very friendly. The president of the club, Tahno, a great guy. But the vice president was a real bitch."

"Korra, please watch your mouth." I stress.

"What? She was. Anything I said or did, was followed by a snarky comment from her. The club is planning this huge parade, and I offered to let Mrs. Beifong sketch out a design for them."

"Wait. Isn't she an architect?" I interrupt.

"Duhh. If she can draw a house, I'm sure she can sketch a parade float." She replies, like I'm the foolish one.

 _I mean…I guess an_ _architect_ _could._

" Suki."

"Wait. Who's Suki?" I interrupt ,again.

"The vice president! Listen, woman."

 _How was I supposed to know?_

"Suki was all like. _' You can't just come into here on your first day, and start making demands.'_ And I was all like _'I made a suggestion, not a demand'."_

I shouldn't be amused by her story. But picturing Korra involved in a situation as childish as a float design, sounds so high school. The scene could practically be apart of the movie Mean Girls.

"She's probably just jealous of you." I state.

"Why? She doesn't even know me."

 _Everyone knows her!_

Her being no longer to keep up her oblivious act, lets out a chuckle.

"Okay, everyone knows me. But seriously, what could be her deal?"

"Maybe it's because you were able to win over everyone's heart on your first day? I'm sure she might have felt intimidated, with the club being her home and all. Give her some time, I'm sure she'll warm up to you." I reassure.

As I try to pick out the raisins from my cookie, I feel warm arms wrap about my waist.

"But I rather have you to warm up to."

Seeing no one in sight, I allow her to hold onto me a little longer.

"What happened to our P.D.A agreement?" I ask, finally getting rid of the tiny purple devils from my cookie.

"If people are in sight, never hold on tight. If you want a kiss, just pretend. Don't slap my ass, have class."

I accidentally snort hearing the new added saying of hers. I never agreed on any of those silly rhymes she made up, but I admire how creative she can be.

 **~K-Glacier~**

I don't know why she's so paranoid about people seeing us. Everyone's so busy with this whole debate broadcast, they don't even have time pay us any mind.

"You do know they have regular oatmeal cookies here?" I mention, seeing her pick at such a wonderful creation.

"Yes, but they're dry. The bakers only care about oatmeal raisin cookies. Therefore, I must go to through this process! Don't judge me."

"Let me try one."

The cookie monster feeds me her picky creation, and in all honestly I can truly taste the difference.

"You like it?" She asks.

" I'm a sucker for cookies, so yes. But I think I like the fact you're feeding me, even more." I tease.

Just when about to take another bite from her hand, we hear a booming voice.

"Uh Oh. We have someone behind enemy lines."

"Daddy!" I squeal, due to his surprised entrance.

Asami and I back away from each other, even though we weren't that close to begin with.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, trying not to look suspicious.

My father looks around and laughs.

"I can't stop by to wish my VP a good luck?" He asks.

 _Umm No._

My father moves me to the slide and stares at Asami, with hatred.

"What are you doing here?" He booms, causing me to shield her from his wrath.

"Dad, I invited her here. Don't be weird."

He looks between the two of us, then suddenly pulls us both into a bear hug.

"I'm just joking with you, Miss Sato. You're welcomed anywhere Korra is. Actually, I'm thrilled you're here. I need someone smart to prevent my crazy daughter from getting into trouble." He says, with a bright smile onto his face.

After he pulls away from my girlfriend and I. I see the color start to return back to my girlfriend's face.

"Nice to properly meet you, Sir." She says, finally collecting herself.

"Likewise, you're a celebrity. What do you kids use now a days, SnipChap?"

I start to regret being his daughter.

"Snapchat, Dad!" I stress.

"Oh yeah, the ghost with the cool shades. Anyways, if I had a snapchat I would let everyone know you're on my team." He teases.

My father takes out his wallet and pulls out a 50 dollar bill.

"Thanks!" I say, trying to accept it

"It's not for you." He replies.

 _I'm a broke college student, you can't just be taking out money like that!_

"Okay, Miss Sato. For 50 dollars, do you think you could tell me what your father has planned for our debate coming up? "

My father's silly comment, makes Asami laugh.

"If you think 50 dollars will enable me to betray my father? You have another thing coming, because…..I certainly would."

She pretends to grab it, making my father and I laugh.

"You're one silly girl, Miss. Sato. See, Korra? You can be silly and successful." He tease, giving me a wink.

"Says the man bribing a rich girl." I tease back.

"Says the girl thinking every time I take out money, it's for her"

 _Low blow, man._

"I have to go. It was nice seeing you both. You're always welcomed here, remember that, Miss Sato."

"Thank You, Mr. Glacier."

My father disappears behind the curtains, and once he's gone, Asami buries her head into my shoulder.

"I made myself look like an idiot!"

"No you didn't, he likes you!"

"I know. But I should have been more engaging with the conversation."

As she rambles about how foolish she is, I can't help but smile. If you really thought about it, my father would be thrilled knowing Asami was my girlfriend. He already speaks highly of her. He would be honored to have her apart of our family. _Shit. Anyone would be. My girl is about that life._

"Why are you smiling? I'm telling you I messed up!"

" I'm smiling because you were nervous, which is rare. Talking to people of high status is never a problem with you. Yet, you got flustered with my father. Which in a way is a good sigh, because you wanted to make a good impression, all for of me. And I find that super adorable."

She looks up at me, and glares.

"I hate you." She says, pulling away from me.

"Aw, don't run away. There are still more oatmeal raisin cookies, that hasn't been reconstructed, left." I tease.

She stops in her tracks and smirks.

" At least I don't still call my father, daddy."

 _Damn. I definitely lost my street cred after that one. It's not my fault my voice gets higher, when I'm startled._

"I'll have you know, I call everyone daddy and..."

I grab some cookie crumbs from the tray, and blow them onto Asami.

"You're my sugar daddy."

"Ugh. You're so cringing."

* * *

I knock onto the dressing room door, and a voice telling me to enter, gives me the go ahead.

"Hello, Korra. How do I look?"

The stylist turns her client around and my mouth drops.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Beifong."

"Do you think so? I don't want to look too flashy. I heard this tv station is known to do unnecessary close ups."

I see an empty chair and occupy it.

" Totally. That forest green pantsuit, really brings out your eyes."

"Thank you, sweetie."

"Welcome. Are you busy?" I ask.

"Just a tad bit. But what's on your mind?" She teases.

"I went to that meeting, today. You know? The one your daughter forced me into."

"Mmmhm."

"They're trying to build this float to celebrate pride at our school. And I told them you would help design it."

Mrs. Beifong looks up at me dumbfounded. Probably due to hearing such a great idea.

"You want me to design a float?"

"Yeah, like sketch something out. It's your job, right?"

"I sketch and make buildings, Korra. Also I'm very busy with this election."

I look around and pick up a pink stick thing that reads 'Better Than Sex' and a napkin and hand it to the architect.

"I know, that's why I'm telling you now. Go ahead, sketch some designs you have in mind. Hurry, the debate is about to start."

"Darling, That's mascara, not a pen." The stylist says.

 _Duh, doesn't he know I'm using what I have?_

"Korra, my style is more architectural. You know Huan's an artist, why not ask him? Better yet, Opal would be thrilled to help."

"Huan's pieces are too dark, the parade is supposed to be lively. Also, Opal tends to get a little carried away with projects like these."

The woman gives me a sympathetic smile.

"I don't even know what theme you're going for. Let alone, sketching and constructing a float. There are so many factors that have to come to play. Such as size of the platform, height, and capacity. With no background, I'm at a dead end."

I don't understands. She's always talking about how I never come to her for help. Yet, here I am, asking for help and she's can't give it to me.

 _Me pushing her away? More like she's pushing me away._

"I guess I could ask someone else."

"Korra, don't be upset with me."

"I'm not upset, I'm just disappointed."

Who else am I going to find that has a brilliant mind, but also can break down things so I can understand.?

As the heart breaker states her apology, The perfect candidate pops into my head.

 _Asami!_

She's the perfect person for the job. I don't know why I didn't think about her sooner.

"I have some friends who I used to work with, that can help you. I can give them a call, if you'll like."

"No, it's all good Mrs. B. Things happen for a reason, right? I have to go. Good luck on the debate!"

I spring up from the chair, on my quest to look for my Bob the Builder.

 _Can we fix it? Yes we can. Wait...'_ _Yes We Can'? That's a great slogan. My father should have choose that. It's too late now._

 **~A-Sato~**

Tension is very high here on my side of the line. Ever since the Glacier's pro-refugee commercial came out. My father's campaign is in a turmoil. Not like I should be concerned or anything. I'm practically kicked out of it. But let's be real. I'm still mentally apart of this team, and no one can take that away from me.

Since the debate is live, who knows what questions will be asked.

The host of the debate is the past president, Raiko. Him and my father are great friends. Even though they share similar political stances, I doubt the questions will be unbiased.

My father couldn't make it to the debate, due to a relations trip in the Fire Nation. But he did wish everyone a good luck. So in a way, I'm filling in for his place being the only Sato here.

Most people over look the vice president debates. Which is silly, if you ask me. Because if something ever happens to the president. You should have someone you can trust, to rightfully fill in their shoes.

"Pssh, Sami?"

I let go of the curtain I been peeking through, looking at the audience, and turn around seeing my girlfriend.

"What are you doing here? My people aren't as kind of yours, they will kill you." I tease, walking towards her.

"Trust me, I'm well aware. That's why I need to make this quick. I need you."

"I never knew politics turned you on." I tease again.

"It doesn't. It actually make me that's not the point. I need your help with constructing the pride float."

My mischievous mood quickly goes away, after hearing her request.

"I thought you were getting Suyin to do it?"

"Apparently floats aren't the same as building."

 _Someone call the press._

"Before you protest, just hear me out. "

"Okay."

"it's for a good cause, so that's why you should do it."

"That's your only reason?" I ask.

"Well yes. I want this float to be special and you're what you make, right?"

"Aww that's very flattering. But I still don't feel comfortable about it. I thought we were going to take things slow? Building a float that screams how 'out and proud' you're seems like a big leap. I find it very hypocritical of me to take part in that, when I'm not fully out."

It's already unfair that we have to hide our relationship. Now I'm telling her I can't help her, I have to be the worst girlfriend ever.

"I know that! That's why I want you to be my ghost writer. I tell you what's going on at the meeting, take a few notes, and I show them to you. Then I can be your voice at the meeting. Since you don't have to worry about campaigning anymore. This would be the perfect way for you to get back involved. I'll be the same 'Get Shit done, Asami' but for a different cause."

I hear people coming towards us, and I quickly grab Korra.

"P'Li and them are coming, you have to leave."

"I want to meet them." She whines.

 _I doubt they want to meet you, though._

"Korra, stop fighting and move your feet!"

"I'm not leaving until you agree to help me."

 _That's so uncool and unfair._

Their voices get louder and I know, I only have a few seconds to spare.

"How do I know you're not just doing this, to prove a point to Suki?"

"Because for once in my life, I want to show everyone I'm not destructive. I want them to know I'm able to make something positive for everyone. This is going to be great, and I want to share that with you."

I stop shoving her, and I can genuinely see how important this is to her. Her reasoning also makes sense. What's more rewarding than, doing something for others?

 _Why do I have a soft spot for her? What happened to my backbone?_

"Fine, I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you have to go. We'll talk about it more after the debate."

" You're the best." She gives me me a quick peck, then dashes away.

Just seconds after Korra exits, P'Li, Varrick, and Zhu Li enter.

"Zhu Li, I want eye liner!" Varrick shouts.

" Sir, You don't need any." His secretary replies, handing him the mascara.

"Miss. Sato, I been looking for you." P'Li states.

"I wish I could say the same about you."

"Ha-Ha, you're a real comedian. The princess tells me you been avoiding her."

I look at my father's campaign manager in disbelief.

"Noooo, I enjoy spending all my time with a sixteen year old and her jerk of a body guard."

"I don't care how you feel. It's all about making your guests feel welcomed. If the president knew about your games, he would be quite disappointed in you."

 _Actually, my father could care less about my relationship with Yue. The princess is his golden ticket now, not me._

"Do better, Miss Sato." She replies, before speaking with Varrick.

I swear, this woman acts like she has a third eye or something;)

"Vice President, are you ready?"

"Almost. It's just those damn close ups. During my last debate the camera zoomed in so far, It looked like I had no eye lashes. I refuse to be made a fool out of, again." He replies sternly.

"I'll take that as a Yes." P'Li rushes Varrick onto the stage, leaving Zhu Li and I alone.

"Finally a break."I say to myself.

"You get breaks?" Zhu Li asks.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Sorry for the delay, I went to my first pride festival yesterday. It was a wonderful experience. I met a lot of great people and danced my heart out. I wish I could use my great time as an excuse for my delay, but it wasn't._

 _I been making future reservations that are now coming into play._

 _In the process, I been laying low on my social map. Not 100%, but not as much as I'm known for. After the success of very important test. One, I have been studying for since February._

 _My friends been stealing me away from my computer. I'm talking, partying everyday lol. The energy I did have left either went to going to gym, martial arts training, eating, or sleeping lol._

 _Trust me, I knew in the back of my mind I needed to update. I was simply enjoying my mini vacation. ( My month off back in February doesn't count, I was studying lol)_

 _Anyway, I'm telling you all this, because I felt you all needed an explanation. I didn't forget about this story, and I want to thank those who wrote a review reminding me about it._

 _If they're any topics in particular you wanted featured for the debate for the next chapter, PM me or write a review. I plan to update again this week, any day before Saturday._

 _Thoughts are appreciated._


	14. Burn After Reading

**~A-Sato~**

" **Welcome to the 45** **th** **Vice President Debate. I'm your** **moderator,** **Raiko Thompson and I'll like to go over some rules.**

1. **Please be respectful. Don't interrupt each other. Everyone will get a chance to speak.**

2. **You will each be given 2 minutes to answer each question. So please stay on topic.**

3. **Have a fun.**

 _Fun? Did he just say fun? We're watching two candidates that will potentially have this city in their hands. They need to answer each question like their lives depends on it._

Both candidates nod, agreeing to the terms.

" **First,** **I'll be asking the most voted questions, from the online vice president poll. Then** **we'll head to the audience, so they can ask** **either Vice President Varrick or Suyin Beifong a question. Do I need to repeat the agenda?"**

 **Suyin Beifong-** "No, I think my opponent and I understand."

 **Varrick-** "For the record, this will be the only time I agree with my opponent." Varrick replies, getting some laughs from the audience.

 _Leave it to him to bring the sass._

" **Very Well. Since Suyin Beifong won the coin toss, she will get the first question."**

The question from the poll is displayed onto the screen, as Raiko reads it.

" **The icebergs in both of the WaterTribes are melting rapidly. Some believe global warming has something to do with it. What are some solutions you would suggest to minimum the problem, regarding saving the environment for this city ?"**

Suyin moves closer to her podium and begins.

 **Suyin-** " Of course global warming has something to do with it. Icebergs just don't melt all of a sudden. Unlike my opponent, I believe in climate change. Back when I used to construct buildings, I used eco-friendly materials. Materials such as bamboo, recycled metals, hickory floors, and anything that was sustainable. Many of the buildings here in this city, don't have these beneficial upgrades. It could be due to the lack of funding in our imaginary environmental protection budget. Whatever the reason may be for the lack of attention our environment is receiving, I will work closely the construction workers here to make these life saving changes. Not just that, but I'll personally make sure there is a program that will monitor and protect our environment!"

" **Vice President, you may now answer the same question."**

Varrick teases his mustache, then begins.

 **Varrick:** "Um... I don't know how making more building will fix our problem. But, I admire you for shouting out your old construction company."

Suyin bows at him, for his sarcastic remark.

 **Varrick-** "How are we going to pay for these so called 'Eco-Friendly products or this new greenhouse program of hers?' I don't know about you? But sounds like she been smoking a little too much green.

I think our focus should be on helping this city grow, as a whole. I get the whole protect the wildlife thing. But we can't control what's happening with the world. If the planet wants to attack us, don't they deserve to? I mean? We are the ones polluting it. I say we focus on what we as humans, have control over. Why waste the tax payers' money, on a broken cause?"

 **Suyin: "** Our city can't grow, if we're being flooded by the melting ice bergs. Or the contaminated atmosphere from the factories you have ties with. You're right, we can't stop the damage that has already been done. But we certainly can help slow it down. Ignoring the problems of the past, is what got us here today. I won't make the same mistake. I'll do everything in my power to not just protect us, but the animals, and plants right here. The same animals that roam through the Spirit Wilds. The same plants, that release gases that helps your family breath. The same environment that is our home! If you Varrick, can invest in companies that can benefit you. You certainly can invest in our environment. Your life is far more greater than money. Money that is printed on paper, which comes from trees!"

 **"Vice President, do you have a counter?"**

 **Varrick-** "Nope."

 **"Very well. Next question."**

I'm all for helping the environment, and I know Varrick believes in it too. He just needed to rephrases his words better. Hopefully he understands his mistake, so his next response won't come off as cold.

 **~K-Glacier~**

Damn, Mrs. Beifong is really about it. She totally ripped that purple and tacky suit wearing Varrick, into pieces. Even though that was just the first question, I know she has this debate in the bag.

I don't know where Asami is though. She said something about, 'Not being able to concentrate, with me in the same room as her' and dashed off.

Either way, it's her loss. I have great commentary.

" **Next question. Countless of videos of our police officers and the people they encounter, have been in the center of attention.** **Some, feel the force these officers are using are uncalled for. Do you believe Republic City police officers need to revisit their training procedures? Or are these officers doing their jobs?"** **Vice President you answer first."**

 **Varrick:** "First off, violence in Republic City has declined by 44%. Which happens to be the lowest percentage in our city's history. The reason this city crime rate has gone down is because the countless efforts our President has already made working with the heroes of this city. Heroes, that are suddenly turned into villains, thanks to a few videos online.

For the answer on your sugar coated version of police brutality. No, I don't believe the police department needs to revisit their training. Look at our numbers, our crime has gone down! What do you want them to do, stop protecting us?

If you don't do anything wrong, you shouldn't have anything to worry about. These men and women serving this city, are putting their lives on the line protecting us as citizens.

The majority of the videos that are being shared, only show the climax and not the full story. You can't just use a video taken from a cellphone to determine the full situation.

Especially when the video is recorded, vertical! Come on people! If you have a smart phone, be smart and record horizontal. If you don't like what's going on, I suggest you walk into a police station and put yourself in their shoes."

 **"Mrs. Beifong."**

Mrs. B looks at her opponent and laughs.

 **Varrick-** "What's so funny, Beifong?"

 **Suyin- "** Nothing, Vice President."

 **Varrick-** "Clearly something has you amused. Do you take the people protecting our city as a joke?"

 **Suyin:** "Not at all. I just find it humorous that you can sit up here and state that using video evidence, isn't reliable in anyway."

 **Varrick:** "Sorry, but I don't take video advice from someone who rather cover what's going on in another nation, than our own city. If you felt as if our police needed more training, why promote a refugee commercial? Shouldn't the city you want to represent, come first?"

Audience members that clearly support our vice president, starts clapping.

" **Alright, that's enough. Mrs. Beifong would you please answer the question. Vice President, can you not talk out of turn either."**

 **Varrick-** "I'm sorry. I thought I still had 33 seconds left."

 **"Well you did."**

 **Varrick- "** Then you should be addressing your comment to my opponent."

 **"Mrs. Beifong, please start."**

 **Suyin- "** I would like to state that it's not all the police officers in this city. Despite what's being shown, I don't believe all officers are bad. The majority of them truly want to make a difference. However, It would be foolish of me to just sit here and not address a problem going on with this city. There is a new fear between citizens and those who protect us. Citizens are too afraid to call for help, and officers are uneasy about responding to their calls. We shouldn't be divided, the best way to understand each other is to communicate. I think more community events should be established, to help rebuild the trust between everyone. Regarding the questions on if I think the police need new procedures? Yes, I do believe they need to review their training exercises.

 **Varrick-** "Are you serious? You're putting the blame on the police?"

 **Suyin- "** No! I'm saying that there has been too many of these events. Clearly there is something wrong with the training or maybe the people. These procedures won't just focus on minimizing force, it will work with other factors. For example having more evaluations, instead of a yearly ones.

 **Varrick- "** Minimizing force? How is a cop with pepper spay, going to compete with someone with a gun?"

 **Suyin:** "Maybe they wouldn't have a gun, if you would establish stricter gun laws."

 **Varrick-"** I really hope you win this election. Just so you can tell the child who lost their father, all because you think talking and pepper spray save lives, was a win."

 **Suyin: "** A lost life is never worth it. How dare you say that?"

 **Varrick-** "I'm being honest, unlike you. I don't need to remind everyone of my accomplishments like you do."

 **Suyin-** "If you feel that way, why must you always have the last word?"

 **Varrick- "** It's not the last word I'm seeking. It's my two terms."

 **Suyin-** "Did a smart phone capture your first term? Because, I don't remember you accomplishing anything in office. To be honest, I think you just sit in your office and look pretty."

 **Varrick-** "You think I'm pretty? How can you flirt with me when your husband is at home with the kids?"

 **Suyin- "** He's backstage actually. So your whole role revision thing won't work."

 **Varrick-"** Does he even work?"

 **Suyin-"** Do you work, Vice President? You know better than anyone that being a woman doesn't mean you're incapable of doing a job. I'm sure your secretary knows about that. I mean... she's the one doing all your work."

In my whole life of knowing Mrs. Beifong, I never knew she could be so petty.

I love it so much.

 **~A-Sato~**

I'm watching the debate and I'm shocked on why the moderator isn't doing a better job keeping everyone on track. As entertaining as hearing these two send jabs at one another, I care about the real issues.

 **Varrick- "** Are you implying I don't care about women's right? I certainly do care. And I don't find you comment about my secretary amusing at all. Her name is Zhu Li and she has a voice. She's not here right now, so I'll be her voice!"

The sound of boxes falling behind me, gets my attention.

"He loves me." Zhu Li, whispers.

 _Okay…_

 **Suyin-"** You just go on ahead. No one knows a female better than a group of men who sits around making decision for us and about us!"

" **Enough! That's going toward the both of you. I would like to have the audience members ask their questions. Please remember this a debate! The city is watching to see who's the right fit. Keep that in mind when you want to not follow the rules, again"**

 _It's about time Raiko got on it._

Both candidates nod and the camera is suddenly switched to the audience. A gentleman wearing a grey suit takes the microphone.

 **"** Hello my name is Greg, and I heard that a bill is being talked about, that could potential take marriage benefit rights away from my partner and I. Vice President, tell me why I should vote for someone that wants to take my rights away, and Mrs. Beifong I would like to know how you plan to help the lgbtq community?"

 _Please Varrick, don't mess this question up!_

 **Suyin -** "I have always been a strong supporter and an ally of the lgbtq community. It's a community that's personal to me. I have members in my family that are a part of it. And if one of them wants to get married, I want them to have the same rights as my husband and I. My running mate and I will not just stop disgusting bills such as the one you're referring to from passing, but help create more bills that will make everyone lives easier."

Greg looks over at Varrick and I'm praying Varrick doesn't spaz.

 **Varrick-** "The bill is just going to review some marriages. Just to see that they're not just a scam. If you and your husband aren't just married for a tax cut, you'll be fine. We're not discriminating toward your group of people. "

 _Ugh, he did not just say that?_

 **Greg -** "But the bill will be only reviewing those who been married in the last 8 years, which was the year same sex marriage was legalized."

The vice president rolls his eyes and groans.

 _We might as well kiss our chances of winning a goodbye, because Varrick is about to go off._

 **Varrick-** Oh my gosh! Just because I don't wear a rainbow suit and post pictures of same sex kisses ever five seconds doesn't mean I'm homophobic. I'm sick and tired of everyone assuming just because I'm a conservative I believe in everything my party does. I have thoughts and views just like everyone else.

To be honest, I can't stand half the people I'm in meetings with. Greg, be real. You don't really care about my thoughts on the bill. You just want to know if I support gay marriage."

Greg shrugs and nods.

 **Varrick- "** Well,My answer is yes in law terms. Whether If I support it personally doesn't matter. Because my job is to protect everyone's right.

Just like it's a hospital's job is to save lives. Even if the person they're saving is the worst criminal ever.

It shouldn't matter what I think, I care about what you think. I work for the people.

Yes, I had people from my party try to get me to say things that I don't believe. But that wasn't me. Everything I do is real. So here is some realness for you all.

You make tough decisions in whatever profession you're in. Not everyone is going to support you or like it, but you're getting something done out of it. And if it's going to benefit others, that's a risk you have to take. I hope I answered your question, Greg. Next question. "

* * *

 **~K-Glacier~**

I feel sick to my stomach, I know Mrs. B did a great job. But Varrick really captivated the audience with his performance. The sad part of it all is, he didn't once mention a solution or how he plans to make a change. His 'I'm real' mentality, was his answer. Being real isn't necessarily a good thing. That's what people fail to realize. Calling it like it is, doesn't motivate anyone!

I'm just glad this is over. As I'm looking for Asami, the sound of bickering gets my attention.

"Boys, let me go." I turn around and see Wing and Wei, trying to get of a hold of their father.

Security quickly step in front of the vice president, and I see Asami standing right behind him. She has a blank expression upon her face, something I know she's doing in hopes of not offending me. But I already know she's not the type to rub salt on the wound. However, I still appreciate her gesture.

A woman whom Asami pointed out was their campaign manager earlier, approaches the vice president.

"You did wonderful." The woman tells him.

"Yep. I know, I thought it would be harder. Why is he here?" He asks, unfazed.

"I heard you were looking for me? Let's see who's the real man is." Mr. Beifong replies.

I never seen Mr. Beifong this upset before. He's usually so much calmer than this. I know the vice president's words were insulting, but damn. He looks like he's ready to kill.

Varrick peeps his head through his guards' arms.

"I'm surprised your wife isn't the one doing the fighting for you. Maybe you should be a good husband and give her a shoulder to cry on. She clearly ruined her chance of making a good impression. Tell her to stick with building houses, because the big bad wolf just blew her house down."

Baatar pull away from Wing and Wei and I can see fear in Varrick's eye. Just when he's about to lash onto the Varrick. My father comes out of nowhere and holds Baatar back.

"He's not worth it. Your wife doesn't need any negative press. Look at him. He wants you to hit him. You attack him, you get an assault charge and most likely a restraining order. Which will prevent you from watching Su, during her speeches or any formal meetings. She needs you fighting with her, not fighting for her. You're clearly the bigger man, just walk away. She needs you."

"Does she?" Baatar replies, before turning around and storming out the room.

Both parties stare at one another, and my Father puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Korra, let's go."

"Alright."

I walk with him, but turn around to see Asami and she's giving me those sympathetic eyes of hers.

 _Debates suck._

 **~A-Sato~**

With everyone now in the car, I stare at Varrick disappointed.

"You're doing great, sweetie." P'Li tells her client as Zhu Li reapplies his eye liner.

"Was the taunting necessary?" I ask him.

I guess my question was a bad one, because everyone is now staring at me.

 _I should probably explain._

"This was a debate, not a rap battle. If you really wanted to get under her skin, why not state better solutions?"

"Why? There is nothing wrong with what we have! Why change something, that's not broken?"

As P'Li continues praising Varrick on his performance, I really want to text Korra. Just to see if everything is alright with Baatar and Suyin. Personally, I have no problem with the woman. She's a brilliant architect and she did well today. However, I would had attacked more on the counter side. I'm sure looking back on the debate, she would had wished the same.

Social media is already blowing up with memes from the debate. Majority of the tweets make Varrick seem like a diva. While others made Suyin look like a hippie. The poll at the moment, clearly favor Varrick as vice president. But of course that's not accurate. Well….not until everyone votes that is.

Today may be a victory for our team, but it could also be the motivation the democratic party needs to attack us harder. Either way, we're ready.

 **~K-Glacier~**

No one is talking to one another. It feels like we're going to a funeral. The limousine we're all sitting in, doesn't help either. I just wish things went differently.

Not even my father's blank face is reassuring.

 _Someone say something, please!_

"What were you thinking, Baatar?" Mrs. Beifong states, breaking the silence.

From just hearing her tone, she's furious.

"What was I thinking? I was thinking about you!" Her husband replies, just as furious.

Mrs. Beifong finally looks up at her husband sitting across from her.

"YOU WERE NOT THINKING OF ME! If that honestly was the case, you would understand why your foolish act wasn't appropriate. Being the first female vice president candidate EVER for republic city, already attracts attention. Don't you understand ? They're people out there that think a woman doesn't have what it takes to lead? I can't have you fighting my battles! It makes me look weak, and I know that wasn't your intentions, but you have to think! "

Wing, Wei, and I look between one another due to being present in this awkward argument. It's out of character that these two argue in front of us like this. I just wished I stayed at home with Opal, Huan, and Jr.

 _They were the lucky ones._

"Maybe you two should resolve this, privately." My father states.

"What's the point? His recklessness is probably already on the news!" Mrs. Beifong, defends.

"Mom, you did well. We're all proud of you." Wei says.

"Yeah! Who can say their Mom kicked ass up there?" Wing adds.

A small sympathetic smile forms on her defeated face.

"Thank you, boys. But I made some mistakes. Mistakes, that I fear might cost us. I'm sorry, Tonraq."

"You did wonderful, and I'm proud of you. Don't let today ruin everything we worked so hard for. This isn't our final destination. We still have a strong support system. One that starts here with everyone in this very long vehicle, and those back home. We're a team and if we're altogether we don't lose." My father replies.

Once we pull up to the Beifong estate, Wing, Wei, and I open the door to escape the tension.

"Everyone go on in. Mom and I need to talk." Mr. Beifong says.

"Take your time, I'll make the kids lunch." My father says, getting out last.

"Ewww, Mr. Glacier. No one wants those burnt grilled cheese sandwiches of yours." Wei whines, making him laugh.

"They aren't burnt, they're crispy." He defends.

* * *

After our final supper, aka our burnt lunch. I look through the rooms for my phone. I want to text Asami a picture of my dad's meal.

I walk past Opal's room, and see Bolin and her watching a movie.

"Are you crying?" I ask Opal, walking inside.

"Yes, I'm crying. The movie is sad."

I look over at her boyfriend and he's just as annoyed as I am.

"We're watching Spy kids, Korra! Spy Kids! Nothing about this movie is sad." He yells.

Opal glares at him.

"When Juni's dad didn't fight the bully's dad,that's sad."

 _Pshh, if she would had saw her dad today, he certainly was going to fight a bully._

I take a peep at the laptop screen.

"Wait… but you're at the part where they meet their real uncle."

"What's your point?" My distraught friend asks.

 _Okayyyy…maybe staying at home with Opal wasn't the best idea either._

I slowly walk out the room, shutting the door behind me.

I enter the mastered bedroom, already knowing my phone wouldn't be inside. The reason is, Mr. B keeps this giant chocolate box inside his closet.

A secret only Jr. and I know about. With the couple still inside the limo, now is the perfect time to have some.

I pull open the door of the walk in closet, and push aside the many various suits looking for the box. Once I find it, I exit.

Despite the various homes I lived in, I of course call this one home. There has been so many memories created here. I hope they never sell it.

As I sit on the edge of the bed, stuffing the candy into my mouth. My feet dangling from the king bed, hitting what feels like a box. Curious on what could be the object, I kneel down to reach for it.

 _Maybe, I shouldn't_ go through others things.

I look up at the box of chocolates that weren't mines to begin with, and ignore my conscience.

I pull the box from under the bed, and inside I find old baby pictures of the family. Of course the majority of the pictures are made up of Wing and Wei's various sports team, but what surprise me is, they're baby pictures of me inside. Pictures I never seen before. Now I really wished, I had my phone. Just so I could show Asami what our future kids would look like.

 _Jk. Me with kids? No way._

I pull out another one and my heart drops. It's a phone of my father holding me inside the delivery room and…. my mother is in it.

 _How did they get this picture?_

"What are you doing in here?"

Hearing Jr. voice, startles me.

"What the fuck, Jr? You scarred me."

My friend chuckles and walks towards me.

"I see you remember the chocolate stash." He teases, grabbing one, before sitting beside me.

"What do you got there?" He asks.

"It's a picture of my mother and I." I reply lowly, still trying to take all this in.

"Oh."

I hand him the picture so he can see, and he nods.

"You clearly got her eyes and cheekbones." He states, making me smile, seeing the resemblance.

My mother died in a car accident, back when I was too young to even remember. It was a hit and run. Till this day we still don't know who caused it. My father never talks about the accident, or her. I guess, it's easier for him that way.

My father has a few pictures of my mother, back when they were younger. But I never seen a phone of all of us together, like this one. That's why I'm curious on why it's here and no told me about it.

"What's this newspaper article?" Jr. asks, pulling it out from the box.

"Not sure."

Right before I could take a look, I hear the front door open and my father's booming voice.

"KORRA, SU FOUND YOUR PHONE!"

"OKAY! I'm coming now." I yell back.

Jr and I quickly get up, trying not to make it look like we were snooping.

"Go ahead, I got it." Jr, says.

" What's the article about?" I ask.

"It's nothing." He replies.

"It has to be something, if it's in that box. Let me see!" I snatch the paper from him and see a headline that reads 'The Republic City's Wombats won the 1994 Superbowl!'

 _Who cares about football?_

I hand him back the newspaper, so I can get my phone.

"Make it look like no one was here." I tease.

"You got it." Jr. salutes.

 _I can't wait to show Asami how cute I was as a baby._

 **Asami**

I'm too tired to drive home, so I decide to just stay the night in my own room. If my father was home, I would kindly drive, but why take the risk? As I'm watching Netflix, I hear a knock on my door.

"Are you busy?" I look up and see Yue standing in my doorway.

"Yeah, kinda." I reply, not wanting to deal with her.

"Is it college work?"

I look down at the That's So Raven show paused on my laptop and nod.

"Yes, it's a really big assignment."

"Cool. what's it about?"

"Psychology." I reply.

"Sweet, can I see what you have so far? I love reading."

I quickly close my laptop.

"Now isn't a good time. I'm tired and I really don't have time..."

"Then just tell me you hate me, instead of leading me on! I don't know what I did to you!"

The princess storms out my room, and I debate whether I should chase after her or not. It could just be a teenager thing. I went through that phase before.

I reopen my laptop, and press play.

 **Raven:** "Cory, I'm your big sister. I'll always be there for you.

 _Out of all the episode, I had to choose this guilt trip one?_

I press pause again, and get up to talk to Yue. I'll admit, I haven't been the best person towards her. It's not her fault my father choose her and not me. I guess I'm the brat, not her.

I finally get to her room then knock, but no one answers.

 _I swear if she's crying, I'm done._

I open the door and what I see isn't Yue, but Haru topless, starring at me mortified.

"Get out!" She, I mean...he says, while covering his chest.

With my heart pounding, I quickly shut the door behind me.

 _What just happened?_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

If I get at least 15 reviews by the end of Sunday night, I'll post again on Tuesday.

Thoughts are appreciated.


	15. Victora's Secret is Pizza and Boys

**~A-Sato~**

"Hello, Sami. How are you?" My father asks, like we don't have tension.

"I'm well. How was your trip?"

"It was very informal. I'm surprised you stayed over last night."

"Yea.. I was exhausted. I hope that was alright with you."

"Of course that's alright. I love it when you're here. I like it even better when I'm here with you."

"Can I take one of your cars, today?" I blurt out.

" Don't you have Maxwell?" He asks.

 _dOn'T yOu HaVe MaXwElL ?_

Of course I have my driver. Maxwell does a lot for me, he needs a break. I also like having the freedom of driving for myself. What's the point of having a driver's licences, if you don't drive?

" Yes, but I wanted to take Yue to the mall, myself."

My father perks up, just by hearing the princess's name.

"Really? That's sweet of you. I bet she's excited."

The thing is…I haven't told her yet. Due to the fact, I'm afraid of running into Haru . Last night was so awkward. What am I saying? I made everything awkward. I just kept starring. Why couldn't I just shut the door, the moment I saw someone changing? Any human being in their right mind, would had done that!

"She doesn't know,yet." I reply, weakly.

"Do you want me to call her in?"

"YES!" I blurt out, pleased I won't have to tell her.

"Very well, let me give her a call."

While my father's on the phone, I pick up one of my mother's images sitting on his desk. Seeing the picture of Korra and her mother, really made me miss mine.

My mother passed away due to an illness, back when I was around eight. At least I got the chance to form a bond with her. Sadly, Korra didn't have that opportunity.

Last night was the first time she ever spoke about her mother. Given how she lost her, you would think she would be little upset explaining. However, she wasn't. She was actually very calm, and almost hopeful. The hopeful emotion, most likely was based on the new found image she sent me.

The whole discovery of her baby picture, is a bit strange. But then again, the Beifongs are like a second family for her. So it could make scene for her photo to be with the other children's

There is a knock on the door, and my father's security gets it.

Yue enter with her head down, and despite her cold shoulder toward me, I put on a smile. Not even a fake one. I really do want to make an effort with her.

"Yes, Mr. President?" She asks.

"Go of ahead, Sami." My father says.

 _Thanks for throwing me under the bus._

"Yue? Would you like to go to the mall with me? I know you need a dress for the ball. If you want, I can help yo..."

Before I could finish, Yue rushes to me, pulling me into a hug.

"I would love to go to the mall with you!"

My father claps his hands together, seeing both his daughters loving each other.

We pull apart, but the princess is still on her excitement high.

"Let me just wake, Haru. I let him sleep in, thinking I wouldn't have anywhere to go today. I guess things changed." Yue beams.

The thought of being with Haru by myself inside the mall, causes me to panic.

"Noooo. Let's not wake him. It can be a girls' day." I offer.

" Haru, wouldn't mind."

After the princess's statement, there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." My father shouts.

The guards, open the wide door and pajama wearing Haru, walks inside.

 _Just my lucky._

"Haru? What are you doing awake?" Yue asks, excitedly rushing over to pull her guard, him into a tight hug.

Me and him make eye contact, and guessing by his awkwardness, he didn't think I would be here. I don't blame him on that, I'm usually never here.

"Sorry, Mr. President for my appearance. When I got a notification that Yue wasn't inside her room, I rushed here."

"It's alright. I wished I could wear what you have on. It looks comfier than my suit." My father teases.

Not having self control, I take a look at his blue plaid pajamas. Causing him to slowly hugs his body.

"Guess what, Haru? Asami taking us shopping." Yue explains.

"Us?" Both, the guard and I state in unison.

"I thought this was going to be a girl's day out." I stress to Yue.

"Yeah, let it be a girl's day. I don't want to kill the vibe." Haru adds.

"I want you both with me!" Yue, protests.

 _I knew she was a brat._

"But Princess.. I'm always with you. I think you'll have more fun without me following you. Also, Asami is trained in martial arts, you'll be perfectly safe."

The princess crosses her arm, clearly not satisfied.

"I just want us to be together." She whines, as tears slowly start to fall out her eyes.

This girl is sixteen, and she's being a cry baby. Most sixteen year olds, cry... because they can't go anywhere alone!

 _Korra's right, she is a punk._

"Fine! I'll go." Haru shouts.

 _Are you serious? Did he give in that easily? He's the softest bodyguard I know!_

"Great. Go get ready, today is going be fun." Yue replies, stopping her tears on demand.

 _Ughhh._

 **~K-Glacier~**

"Our slogan for the parade is 'You Should Be Loving Someone'. The slogan isn't exclusive for just us as a community, but for everyone. Instead of hating, we should be loving. With our slogan in mind, I would like to hear some ideas. Remember, no idea, is a bad one." Tachno states.

A girl with purple dyed hair raises her hand.

"What if we made a float, with the Nylan cat on it? He's a cat with a Pop-Tart body, pooping out rainbows."

"Umm..he was certainly farting a rainbow, and I feel like that targets more of the lesbian crowd." Teo states.

"Did you just assume the Nyan's cat gender?" Suki asks.

 _Can I fight her?_

" Everyone loves Pop-Tarts, though. "The purple haired girl, defends.

"Not me. I can't eat gluten." Teo replies.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE GLUTEN!" The same girl shouts.

"Alright! Can we get another idea please?" Tachno states, still trying to keep his happy/carefree personality.

"What about a giant heart." I ask.

Tachno writes down my basic suggestion on to the whiteboard.

"Nice, Korra. Who else can add to the heart idea? You know? To go with the 'Loving Someone' theme?"

Another member of the club raises his hand.

"What if we had dancers on our float, tossing out heart shaped cut outs?"

"Yes! I Love it, and I love you Tanner." Tachno states.

"We can make homemade t shirts to shoot out at the people in the crowd." Teo adds.

"Someone call the ambulance, because I'm dying from these great idea. What else?"

"I know someone who can make the hearts on our float spin around ."

The everyone classroom says Oooo to my suggestion.

 _Wow! I need them to be apart of my hype team._

"Oohhhhhh, technical." Tachno states.

"I didn't know Suyin Beifong was a geek?" Suki states, killing my vibe once again.

"Actually, she's not helping us anymore."

The classroom starts to groan, disappointed.

 _No. No. No. What happened to the love? My love?_

"Don't fear, everyone. I have everything under control. I found someone better who can help."

"Who?" Suki asks.

 _For someone that doesn't like me, she's always in my business._

"My friend rather not be disclosed. But she's willing to help. I know she'll do everything in her power to make our ideas come to life. Of course, she won't be making the t shirts, or painting the heart. But she'll sketch out the final outcome for us. So we can follow the blueprint she built for us." I reply.

"Is she able to do the spinning heart?" Teo asks.

With Asami's wicked engineering mind, she could most likely make the earth spin.

"Totally."

"Sounds like we got ourselves a plan." Tachno cheers.

"I hope everything turns out great." Suki states, bitterly.

 _If she keeps talking, she won't._

 **~A-Sato~**

Once we exit out the car I put on my sunglasses. Leave it to Republic City, to be 88 degrees.

"Republic City Mall, we have arrived." Yue shouts, making the seagulls fly away.

 _Same._

"Which store do you want to go inside first, Princess? " Haru asks, holding the entrance door for us both.

" Forever 21." She states.

"I thought we were getting your dress." I ask, confused by the choice.

Sure, Forever 21 sells dresses, but nothing compared to such a formal event.

"I don't need a dress, P'Li ordered me one weeks ago."

 _Wowwww. They certainly know how to go behind my back._

I'm going shopping for my dress with Ginger and Opal. They always help me pick out my dresses, it's a tradition.

The mall has 3 levels and Forever 21 is the second, So we enter the elevator.

"Haru? Did you get your suit yet?" Yue asks, as I press two.

"No. I'm just going to wear a collar shirt and a vest."

" They aren't going to let you inside dressed like that. You'll need to step it up." I add, completely forgetting about our silence agreement.

"Oh my Gosh! Let's go get you a tuxs today. That's more fun than going inside Forever 21." Yue cheers.

That's the last thing we need to do. Why did I have to open my mouth? Even Haru looks uncomfortable, and he's usually a cocky asshole. I hate how vulnerable he feels, and it's all my fault, again.

"Maybe he can go look at some places, while you and I go shopping?" I suggest.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Haru replies.

The princess stops walking and stares between the both of us.

"Are you two sleeping together?" She asks.

 _What?_

"No." I shout.

"Hell No!"

I look at Haru, offended.

"Okay. I get that we're both disgusted, but must you add the Hell part?"

"My bad." He apologies.

We both return our attention back on the reckless girl.

"Then what is it? You two are usually talking trash about each other. Now you both don't even talk. And when you two do, you're being polite. Spill the beans."

"There are no beans to be spilled. We just made an agreement to be professional to one another. I am on duty, being your guard. We're practicing a professionalism, that values the privacy of those getting ready." Haru replies.

I glare at him.

"Yep. A professionalism, that knows people make mistakes. " I reply back.

"Was it, though?"

"Yes! I was looking for her!" I reply, pointing at Yue.

We both glare at one another, forgetting about the princess's presence.

 _I can't do this._

 **~K-Glacier~**

"Alright, Korra. Let me see you throw the shot 200 meters." Coach Lin shouts.

I put the shot (ball) on my shoulder, squat down a little , spin, then toss.

As Coach and I watch where it lands, a loud 'whoa' gets our attention.

"Way to go, Korra. " I turn around and see Kya.

"Hey!" I reply.

Even though I'm happy to see her, Lin isnt. Maybe it's the fact her sister is with her, that makes her frown.

"What are you doing here, Su?" Coach asks, marking my distance.

"Can't I just stop by to watch my older sister? " She teases.

"No! You had all our childhood to watch me." Lin defends.

The coach and her sister's relationship has always been humors to me. Coach always keeps up a tough front and doesn't seem to lose her cool. But the moment her little sister comes around, she's annoyed by everything she does. And Mrs. Beifong knows it, and loves it. The only person who's able to calm Lin down is her wife, and she finds it humors as well. I'm sure that's why Mrs. B invited her.

"At least she stopped to acknowledge you. I'm her wife, and she hasn't said hello to me yet."

Lin rolls her eyes, as Kya pulls her into a hug.

"While you two love each other, can I steal your star player?" Mrs. B asks, locking our arms together.

"No! Her big meet is coming up!" Coach yells, trying to fight out of her wife's hold.

"Quick, Su. I'll hold her." Kya says.

"Thanks Kya." Mrs B. replies as we start for the track.

As much as I enjoy throwing, it's nice to get a break.

"So were you in the area?" I tease.

"Actually, yes and no. I went to brunch with Kya earlier, then she wanted to surprise Lin. And you know I wanted to bother Lin, so here we' 's practice going?" She asks.

"Amazing! I really like how my arms feel like jello once I'm done." I tease.

"Your muscles being sore is a good thing, It's making you stronger. I'm sure your crush like that."

I stop in my tracks, hearing such a kinky comment.

 _Ha-ha. I said tracks, while I'm on a track._

"Mrs. B! When did you start thinking dirty?"

She looks at me confused.

"What do you mean? All I said... was...Oh!…God No! I meant it as in you're too tired to cause her any problems. Something you always do with me. You kids and your negative thoughts. At least I don't have to worry about having the condom talk with you. "

"You have four kids to worry about. I don't know why you gave up drinking." I tease.

" I been clean for 22 years." She replies.

We continue walking, even when we can hear coach screaming for help from her wife.

"Can I ask you something, Mrs. Beifong?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"Cool! Jr. and I found a box of pictures."

"Where?"

I scratch the back of my neck trying to think of a delicate way to tell her I was snooping.

"UNDER YOUR BED!" I blurt out.

"What were you two doing under my bed?"

"Well... We didn't find it, I did. Jr. joined me later. I didn't mean to go through your things. I was just getting the chocolate out of Mr. B's closet."

"You went in his closet too?"

"YES! But only for the chocolate. Gosh, stop making this about you." I defend.

"I'm sorry for being curious about what's going on in my room."

"Apology accepted. Anyways, I was just curious on why there were pictures of me inside."

" **Get off of me, you crazy woman!"**

Mrs. Beifong and I turn around, finding Kya on top of Coach.

 **"Heyyy, Ya!"** Kya waves.

 _That could be Asami and I, but she's playing games._

"You're a part of our family, Korra. I asked your father if he could give me some photos of you. I'm sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable. I know you hate when I say this, but I do see you as a daughter. "

 _Eww, I rather talk about condoms._

"I never took you as a football fan." I reply, trying to change the subject.

She looks at me confused.

"Football?"

"Yes. There was a newspaper in the box also. With a headline reading 'The Wombats Won the SuperBowl'."

"Korra, what are you talking about?"

"The newspaper! Inside the box under your bed."

Before Mrs. Beifong could reply, I'm suddenly lifted off the ground by coach, then hanged over her shoulder.

 **" I tried to hold her off, Su."** Kya shouts on the field.

"Leave my student alone!" She tells her sister as she carries me off.

"Bye, Kya and Mrs. B" I call to them.

 **~A-Sato~**

After we're loaded with bags, I take a seat at a bench. Who knew the princess could shop till she drops? The worst part, is I'm the one carrying everything. Haru went off to God knows where, leaving me with the princess.

"Come on, Asami. Let's go inside Victoria Secret." I look at the teen wearing, a Twenty One Pilots t shirt, that she just bought from Hot Topic.

"Are you even allowed in there?" I tease.

"I'm not buying anything for me, we're going inside for you. You hardly bought anything, and I see how you're constantly texting someone. You have to be talking to a boy. Getting something from V.S, will help you get your crush. "

 _Oh please, Korra already got me. That's a secret even Victoria knows._

"If that's your reasoning. Why must you assume going inside that store will help me?"

"Just because I'm from a royal family, doesn't mean I have to dress like scholar like you do."

 _I'm not getting fashion advice, from a girl who thought a marijuana leaf, was a starfish._

She doesn't know me, I do have sex appeal. She only seen me when I'm with my father. I'm not going to wear a criss cross dress and some heels inside a presidential building.

As Yue continues to beg for me to get up, she receives a text.

"Hold on, let me check this." She says, digging inside her pocket for her phone. A phone, I found out P'Li bought for her.

"It's Haru, we have to go!" Yue shouts.

"What's wrong?" I ask, getting up thinking he's in trouble.

"Come on!" She says, grabbing my arm.

* * *

We enter Nordstrom, and we both look around trying to find the guard.

"Is he here?" I ask, scanning the store.

"There!" She points towards the back.

Yue races off, as I follow struggling with her bag.

 _Maybe, I should start lifting like Korra._

Once I finally catch up to her, I look up after trying to catch my breath and my mouth drops. There Haru was, standing in a maroon trim fit suit, with a black outline. He even cut his long hair, now having a side part + mid fade.

"Damn, Haru. Looking like a snack." Yue says, causing him to turn around from talking to the stylist.

"Yue? What are you doing here?" He asks, flustered. But he shouldn't be, he looks great.

"You sent me a picture, and I had to see you in person. You look great! I'm loving the hair too! Don't you think he looks hot, Asami?" She asks.

"He looks very handsome." I reply, nonchalantly.

"You think so?" He asks.

And for the first time all day, he smiled at me.

"Yes, I strongly encourage you get that suit."

"I bet you wished you went into Victoria Secret, now." Yue whisper to me.

I ignore her childish comment, and set the bags down. Haru, hops from the podium and grabs the bags.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot the princess is a shopaholic. I should have been there to help you carry everything."

"No, it's alright. You deserved a break." I reply.

"Tell that to the princess." He teases, grabbing some of the bags off my hands.

"I have to go to the restroom!" The princess states.

"I'll go with you." I reply.

Before I could go follow Yue, Haru stops me.

"I actually need to talk to you, Asami."

"What about the princess? She can't be alone. What if she doesn't know how to flush?" I tease, trying to avoid talking with him

He digs into his pocket and shows me his phone.

"It's a tracker. I know where she is at all time. We'll be done talking before she gets back."

Not having a comeback, I just nod.

With Yue gone, and the stylist away with Haru's debit card, we have complete privacy.

He sits beside me, and It feel just as awkward as the other day.

"I'm sorry I walked in on you. I thought that was Yue's room"

He nods.

"It's not your fault, I should have locked the door. Also you were right. Yue did have that room originally, but we switched. She wanted a better view of the front yard." He teases.

We continue sitting in silence.

"My birth name is Harmony, Yue doesn't know. I would appreciate if you didn't tell her. Her parents know. I think that's the reason why they're okay with me guarding her. Do you really think a royal family as uptight as they're, would allow what they call a 'True Male' to travel with their precious daughter? Nope. Despite them not seeing me for who I'm truly am, I enjoy my job. Even though Yue can be pretty annoying, I love her like a sister. She's the first person not to treat me like a freak. I know it's most likely because she doesn't know my back story, but it still feels good."

I turn and look at Haru, and he looks terrified, so I put my hand on his knee, letting him know its okay. I never had anyone tell me something like this, so I'm going with my gut and choose to just listen.

"Despite the body I was given, I identify as a male. I knew since I was around five, that I was a boy. This is my 11th year being on testosterone. Do you have any question?"

I shake my head.

" You're very brave sharing all of that with me. You didn't have to."

He laughs, making me feel more at ease.

"You saw me topless, I technically didn't have a choice."

His comment makes me laugh a little.

"I mean..it could had been man boobs."

He laughs, shaking his head.

"My bombshells are too perky to be that. At least I have a body feature many girls would die over." He teases.

 _True._

"I want to have surgery to get them off, but where I'm from its illegal."

"Why don't you get it done here in Republic City?" I ask.

"I have to be a Republic City citizen, and since I'm from the Earth Kingdom…."

"They won't accept your citizenship." I finish, remembering how long the immigration process is.

"I'm so sorry, Haru."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. You aren't the one running the government."

 _But my father is! Wait? My father is!_

"You can talk with my father! He'll put in a good word for you. We can tell him, when we get back."

"i appreciate it, but the reason why I don't tell many people I'm trans, is because they treat me differently, that moment on. I enjoy having the freedom of going as I please without stares or comments. I know your actions weren't intentional, but even you stopped treated me the same, once you found out. Do you honestly think your father wouldn't?"

 _I'm not sure._

"Besides, there are many families who have more at stake than me. Why should I jump the line? My job is taking care of the princess,first. Once my task is up, I'll worry about myself."

"But Haru?"

"Nope. End of discussion. I'm fine, don't worry about me. I don't need sympathy. That's the last thing I want you feeling for me. I came a long way, and I'm proud of myself. Can you please just keep all of this to yourself? Including speaking with the president about speeding my application."

I spot Yue walking towards us, and I really want to help him.

"Haru, I can help." I plead.

He grabs my hand.

"Help, by treating me no different than before. I mean... you can be more nice to me." He teases.

"Be yourself, just like I'm being myself. Okay?"

"Okay, your secret is safe with me" I reply squeezing his hand.

"Oh Snip! Are we going into Victoria Secret?" Yue asks.

 _Ughhh._

 **Korra**

I ring the doorbell numerous of times, trying to get the home owner to open up. What could she be doing? There are mosquitos out here, and I know they want my WaterTribe blood, and that's an O negative.

 _Ha, blood jokes._

The door finally opens, and even when she's annoyed she's beautiful.

"Heyyyy." I reply, entering the air conditioned home.

Despite being at practice earlier, I still went to the gym for cardio, so the cool air is rather refreshing. Before I can even take a seat on the couch, I hear a loud halt.

"Please go take a shower."

"Are you serious? It's just sweat!" I whine.

"Sweat and dirt! If we're going to talk about your meeting today. I don't want any distractions, and your odor is one."

Okay, now she's tripping. Because I don't I smell at all. I take whiffed under my arm and I still smell like Arm and Hammer deodorant, and greatness.

"I smell fine!" I defend, as she pushes me into the direction of the bathroom.

"You'll smell even better with a nice shower. You know where everything is, and you have clothes here. Have fun."

She pushes me into bathroom and shuts the door behind me. As I start to undress, I take a look on her calendar trying to find any mark, explaining if she's crazy or on her period.

 _Yep, she's crazy._

 **Asami**

Korra didn't need a shower. She actually smelt pretty decent for someone that just came from the gym. I didn't think she would get here so early.

 _What did she do, run here?_

 _Well,.if I was coming over to my house, I would run too._

 _Let me stay humble._

I take the pizza out of the oven and quickly set the table. With everything that has been going on, it dawned on me. Korra and I never had a real dinner date. Sure, every time we do interact is sort of like a date. But I want to give her a genuine one, something I put thought into.

She never fails to make me feel special, and I just want to return the favor. She's making a lot of sacrifices for me. And even though I know she doesn't mind, Korra deserves way better. Each day, I'm slowly but gradually building enough courage just do do that.

With the pizza cooling, I quickly take off my decoy t shirt and sweatpants, exposing my black dress. An item I picked up from the mall earlier. Just to prove to the princess I can look hot. I guess her annoyances paid off in a way.

I hear the bathroom door open, and I stand in front of the table, naturally.

"Listen. This is the last time you make me take a shower the moment I step inside your home. I'm a human, not trash. People sweat, it's norm..."

The moment she sets her eyes on me, I motion to the table.

"You slave away at work, the least I can do is make dinner." I say in my Jessica Rabbit impression.

"Aww did you do for us?" Korra asks is disbelief.

"I mostly did it for you, but yes."

"Awww, I love it. You look all cute and I look like some bum." She replies, motioning to our university tank and basketball shorts.

"No, you look great. You always look great, you're great." I defend, walking over to her to give her a kiss.

Honestly, I like it when she looks all sporty. She's beautiful without even trying.

"Thank you, darling. I don't know what I should eat firt, the pizza or yo.."

My doorbell rings, and I grab the knife off the table, due to my frustration.

"NO ONE IS RUINING THIS!" I shout.

"Come down, Hash Slinging Slasher." Korra teases, but I don't want her to make light out of the situation. This is supposed to be for her, she shouldn't have to wait!

"We can just ignore whomever it is." I reply, setting the knife back down.

The doorbell rings again and I'm just about to grab the cooking utensil again, when Korra takes it away.

"How about you go see who it is, while I watch you walk from behind?"

"Fine! But if it's a sale's person. I'm using the knife." I reply, strutting to the door.

"Hey?"

"What?" I ask, turning around to see what she wants.

"You dropped something."

"Is it your jaw?" I tease back.

"Damn, girl. We haven't even had dinner yet. But I'm down."

Being in a better mood, due to my girlfriend's cheesiness. I open my front door, finding two people standing at my door step.

"Ma'am do you know this woman? I was her Uber driver and she told me to take her here." A man says, holding my friend.

"Hi, Sami. *Sniffles*. Can I stay with you?"

My friend may sound sober, but she's not. She's one of those whiny drunks. Drinking is the only time she ever cries or shows emotion. Which explains why she came here and not to Ginger.

"Ma'am, do you know her her not?"

"Yes." I tell the driver.

He hands me my drunk friend, then leaves.

"Kuvira, I'll drive you home. Let me get my coat."

My drunk friend grabs my arm.

"Can't I just crash here? I might call him if I'm left alone."

She burps into my face, and my patience is already set thin.

"Call who?" I ask.

Her eyes starts watering again. "Baatarrrrr."

She collapses into my arms, and I look up and see Korra stuffing pizza into her mouth.

 _Shit. Kuvira, hates Korra._

 **Korra**

Asami did a great job on this pizza. I'm trying to savory it, but my appetite is really interfering.

 _My girl better hurry up, because this pizza is almost 3/4 gone._

"You got to leave!" My girl whispers frantically entering the kitchen.

"Why? Isnt this supposed to be for me?" I ask, setting done a slice, but then bringing it back up for another bite.

 _Don't judge me._

"Kuvira's here."

"So? What's the point?"

"She's hysterical at the moment, and it's just a lot. I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

I'm not upset, I have to leave. Disappointed? Yes. But Asami has done a lot for me. Helping me with the float, being there for me, feeding me. She has a good heart, and being there for her friend is another reason why I'm lucky to have her.

"Can I take the pizza?" I ask.

Despite her own disappointment on her face, she smiles.

"Yeah, you can take the pizza."

"What about the dress?" I ask, grabbing a hold of the fabric.

"You rather have the dress, instead of me? I didn't take you as a materialist girl. " She teases, moving closer to my face.

We're just about to make contact when.."Why is she here?" A girl with mascara running down her face, asks entering the kitchen.

"Vira? I told you to wait on the couch." Asami shouts.

 _Oh! She gets the couch, but I get the shower. I see how it is. Can someone say favoritism?_

I would had never guessed that was Kuvira, she looks so different. Even her eyes are soft and no longer holds that 'You're dead to me' cold appearance. She looks actually broken.

"Ohhh.. I was just leaving." I start off, winking at Asami to follow along.

"Yep, she was just going." She adds.

"Why were you here anyway?" Kuvira asks, before wiping her nose.

I look around the kitchen for an explanation.

"You see...Well...Asami and I had a bet."

"A bet?" My confused girlfriend asks.

 _Remind me not do commit a crime with this woman._

"Yes, a bet. Your friend and I made a bet on who would win the debate. The loser had to make the winner dinner. So that explains why I'm here."

"Is that true?" Kuvira asks, Asami.

"Yep. That's exactly what's going on here. Just us gals pals eating pizza."

 _Gal pals? Does Sami want her friend to know she's not straight?_

As I pick up my pizza, on my way to the door, Kuvira stops me.

 _Where's the knife? Because if she takes my pizza, I'm going to kill her._

"Can you stay too? I don't want to be aloneeee." The older girl whines, while pulling me into a hug, almost dropping my dinner.

 _What is happening?_

 **Author's Note**

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews, especially the long ones. You all are so sweet.

Kuvira, Korra, and Asami having a sleep over? Sounds like a great idea.

This was a very long chapter.

Thoughts are always appreciated.


	16. Heart and Gun Control

**~K-Glacier~**

This whole situation is disturbing, but also humorous. Here you have the most cold hearted person in all of Republic city, crying her eyes out. I don't know if I should give her words of encouragement, or let the alcohol pass through her system.

Despite her interruption, I'm glad to be here with my girlfriend. Even though she changed from her hot dress into her pajamas. Pajamas, that hardly show any skin but her wrist and her feet. Which is still fine and dandy, at least I don't have to sit next to drunk girl.

"Who wants Popcorn?" Asami asks, getting up.

 _Wait? She's leaving me alone with her distraught friend. That's not happening._

"Let me give you a hand." I state, while getting up to join her.

"Actually, you keeping Kuvira company, would be quite helpful."

 _I can't flirt with her, though:(_

 _"_ Kuvira, will be fine. She's a strong independent woman. Tell her, girl. You got this ?" I reply, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Asami. It's not the first time someone left me." Kuvira replies, hugging her pillow.

 _Ugh._

I slowly slide back down on the couch, and grab the remote.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask, trying to be considerate.

"I don't care." She replies.

I scroll through Netflix trying to find something that has no romance or references of it. Despite the many movie choices, finding a film that fits my criteria is hard. Even the kiddie movies have love in it. I mean... the kids do have parents.

 _Maybe I should just ask her what she wants to watch._

"Do you have a suggestions?" I ask.

" No, but I certainly don't want to watch any lesbian films. I may be vulnerable right now, but there is no way you're going to turn me." She states, wiping her nose.

I look in the direction of the kitchen and just by seeing Asami trying not to laugh, I find humor out of this foolish girl's statement.

Since I'm loyal to Baatar, me being here in his ex's presence is already disrespectful. Drunk or not, this girl better put some respect on my name or I'll give her something to really cry about.

"Kuvira, be nice! You clearly aren't her type. Clearly she's attracted to girls that can make great pizza. " My girlfriend shouts, from the kitchen.

"I actually adore girls like that." I call back.

"Well I hope you find the girl of your dreams."

"Me too. It's so hard to find a female like that. Let me know if you come across someone like that." I reply.

"Of course, I'll be on the look out. You know I got you."

"You the realest, Asami."

 _Look at us being all cheesy and dorky._

"Just pick a movie already! Remember, I dont want to see any gayness." Kuvira states.

"At least the couple in Blue is the Warmest Color stayed together longer." I say under my breath.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. How about we watch Toy Story." I reply, clicking on the film.

"No. What slick thing did you say? You may let others be intimidated by you, but I'm not the one to be challenged."

 _She's not the one to stop crying either._

 _"_ I'm sorry, I don't speak in tears. Can you repeat what you said?" I reply.

The girl gets up and she's looking down at me like she wants a fight. The reason for her action, is to only achieve dominance. Which is pointless if you ask me, because I'm sitting down and she's standing. If she was really about that life, she would had just hit me.

"Kuvira, sit down and leave Korra alone. Korra stop teasing, Kuvira."

"No! she has a big mouth, Sami. Someone needs to teach her a lesson."

"Asami knows I have a big mouth! Isnt that right? "

I get the middle finger from girlfriend, and her friend slowly returns to the couch.

 _I knew she was a punk._

 **~A-Sato~**

I'm looking through the cabinet for the popcorn, but can't seem to find it. I don't want to leave Korra in the living room with Kuvira for too knows what reckless thing my friend is going to say next. I appreciate how Korra's being a good sport about all of this. It's not like I been keeping tabs, but I have certainly seen an improvement in her temper.

Of course I'm not going to tell her that. It might make her paranoid, like I actually pay attention to it. Which I don't by the way. I just really enjoy seeing her tolerance level grow greater.

At least someone in our relationship is progressing.

This is my senior year of college and the only mark I left is my name on a worksheet. Most people would say being the president's daughter is an accomplishment enough, but it's not. My volunteer works shouldn't be seen as a humane thing to do. It should be a duty. A duty everyone as citizens should take part in. So you can see why I can't use that as an example.

I finally find the box of popcorn behind some plates, then put a bag into the microwave. Everyone has hopes and dreams, and here I am with an opportunity of a lifetime and I have yet to grasp it.

I have this platform and I'm afraid to use it. In fear that what I say, may ruin my reputation. It's almost as if, everyone can have an opinion. If their opinion is viewed and agreed by the vast majority. If it's not, you're portrayed as the villain and all your work in the past is questionable.

"Asami! My head hurts!" my hysterical friend call out.

"Hold on. I have pills in my drawer upstairs. Let me go get it." I answer back.

Before I could exit the kitchen I see my girlfriend race up the stairs.

"I got It!"

 _I guess she couldn't handle being alone with her after all._

* * *

With the popcorn done, and bottles of water in my arms, I walk back into the living room. To my surprise, Kuvira is actively watching Toy Story.

"Aww look at my little baby."

I set the items onto the table in front of us, and she lies her head onto my shoulder.

"He just showed up to my house earlier today, and I pushed him away."

"What? He visited you?" I ask.

"Yeah*Sniff* He wanted to take me to coffee and talk. And….I told him to go fuck himself. Then I slammed the door in his face."

 _That was a bit over dramatic._

"I don't know why I told him that. I don't want him to go fuck himself, I want him to go fuck…"

 _Please don't let her say 'Me'_

"I want him to go fuck his mother's thoughts on me. I told you, that woman made up lies to keep me him away from him. It's all her fault! Now I'm sitting here in my feelings, while he hates me."

"I doubt it. I'm sure he knew that would be your reaction. Just text him."

"I can't he hates me!"

All this time I thought she was feeling down about knowing her ex was in town. If I knew that he visited her. I would had took her home, gave her some words of encouragement and explain that she needed to sleep on it. Her guilt shouldn't be interfering with Korra's special's day. I'll always be there for my friends, but she not thinking practical.

I pick up her phone on the coffee table, then hand it to her.

"Text him while I go see what's taking Korra so long."

"What do I say?"

"Tell him you want to talk to him, but in person. " I reply, getting up.

"So I should call him?"

"No! Text him. You're not in an appropriate state of mind, to talk to him via call."

"Okay."

I don't blame my girlfriend for taking her precious time getting the pills. In all honestly, I wished I went to get the pills myself. I rather take care of a sick drunk, than a hopeless romantic one.

"What happened? Did you get lost? I tease walking into my room where I see Korra holding the Aleve bottle and looking down into the drawer of my night stand.

"Why do you have this?" She asks.

I walk towards her to see what's she refereeing to, and see her referring to my revolver and laugh.

"I know my friend is annoying, but she's not that bad." I reply, shutting the door back. As I move toward the door, I notice she's not following me.

"Aren't you coming? The popcorn is ready."

"You're telling me you had a gun this whole time?"

Now fully picking up on the uneasiness of her body language, I walk back over to her.

"Yes, I do."

"Why, you don't need that!"

 _That was just my Smith & Wesson model. Thank goodness she didn't find my semi automatic. _

I open back up my nightstand, grab the gun, and unload the bullets.

"Asami what are you doing?"

"It doesn't have any bullets inside. You can hold it if you like. Face your fears and hold one."

 **~K-Glacier~**

 _Doesn't she see how uncomfortable I am? Why would I want to hold a gun?_

I never been a fan of guns, I can't speak for my father because it was apart of training to be able to handle one. Me however, am not my father and I refuse to ever take part in owning or using one. I knew Asami went hunting with her father from time to time, but I never knew she was an owner! I been laying in this bed this whole time, not knowing a gun was lying right beside me.

"Asami, please get that away from me. Why do you even have one?"

"It's for self-defense."

"Don't you know martial arts?"

"Yes, but there are certain circumstances where my martial arts might not be appropriate in a situation."

 _Then what's the point in taking martial arts?_

She puts the gun down and sits onto the bed, motioning for me to sit beside her. I follow her but I opt to sit behind a barrier of pillows.

"Korra! Look at the chambers, there is nothing inside. Also, if a bullet can travel through a body, wouldn't a pillow be easy game?"

Ignore her reassurance and still sit behind my barrier.

"As you may already know, I support gun ownership. I value the option that allows us as citizens to keep a gun for protection. "

"So you support the right to be able to shoot anyone you please?" I reply.

"No, I support the right to be able to protect myself and the people I care about if something bigger than my control happens. Let's say if someone broken into my house in the middle of the night. I don't know if they have a weapon or not. This metal thing right here, can help me determine what happens."

"I know you have every right to shoot someone that intrudes in your home, but that doesn't mean you have to." I reply.

"Who said that was the purpose of me owning one? I don't want to fire this weapon just for fun. This object in my hand can take away someone's life. A life that is either a son, sister, aunt, mother, or father. Using this is the last thing I want to do."

"Then why do you have it, if you don't want to use it? You even said the perfect example yourself, a gun can take away someone's life."

"BECAUSE, KORRA! Not everyone has the same concept of me! I'm also the President's daughter, having extra protection wouldn't hurt. If someone tried to rob me, I have a higher chance of defending myself, then not having a weapon at you hear me? I said higher chance, because truthfully there is still a chance I might not be able to defend myself. Guns are a tricky thing. Everyone can have one, but the real key is, who is skilled and timed to use it. I have enough confidence in myself to know when a situation is worth trying to defend myself over. Like for example, if someone grabbed my purse while I was walking. I wouldn't just take out my gun and fire. Credit cards, phones, and wallets can be easily replaced. Your life can't be. I own a gun to protect my life and I'll do the same for you."

"I wouldn't want you to kill someone over me. I especially wouldn't want you risking your life for me."

I really don't want to have this conversation, but I'm glad we're. Now that I know her stance on this topic, I wouldn't want her to act on it when it comes to my well being.

"That's not your choice to decide." She replies, like her mind is already made up.

"If I can respect you having one, you can respect me not wanting you to use it on my behalf. I think that's fair enough." I reply back.

I get up from the bed, already done with the conversation.

"Why are you being like this?" She asks, lowly.

"Being like what? I told you I respect your explanation. Isn't that what you want? Not too long along we had a discussion on you wanting me to do just that."

"Well Yes. But something still doesn't feel right. Look, I get it. Guns make you uncomfortable. You're over here a lot and I should had told you about it. I'm sorry on that part. But I find it foolish that you think I don't value your life enough, that I wouldn't protect it. I'm sure your family would want me to do just that. Your mindset is…"

"My mindset is what?"

"Fucked up!"

At first I thought we would agree to disagree, but she's genuinely upset. I don't understand why. What did I say that was so wrong?

"How so? I never said I didn't value my life. I'm just referring to the topic of you saving my life over someone else's . And you already told me you would ignore my request. So I don't see what the big deal is ."

 **~A-Sato~**

The big deal is I care for her too much. Is it selfish of me to want her safe? Now I have this new fear of mine, where I can see her putting herself in harms way. All because she believes so passionately that her life isn't greater than others. She rather take a bullet, over a criminal. How am I supposed to respect that?

That's why I'm so upset. Can't she see how important her life is? Can't she see how many people love and care about her? Another thing that bothers me is, she's rock solid on her view. Which means nothing can change her mind. So maybe that's why she doesn't understand why I'm so worked up about all of this.

"I want you to live, Korra."

With all the emotions I'm going through, that's something I'm certain. It's something I can firmly make out, that covers the basics.

"I'm glad! Now can you put the gun away properly? Aren't you supported to have it in some sort of special box?"

"It's in my closet. That's where I'm going to keep this for now on. Is that okay with you?" I ask heading there.

"Yeah, that's cool. I'm going to give cry baby her pills." She replies, exiting the room.

 **~K-Glacier~**

We're sitting watching this child film, and Kuvira seems to be in a better mood than before. I guess that's a good thing,given that Asami won't even talk to me. I mean she'll answer a question if I ask one, but it's just out of politeness. There Is clearly tension between us, she didn't even return sitting in the middle. Now her friend took her spot.

"Baatar loves pizza." Kuvira says biting her nails.

"Does he like video games too? It might be too violent for him." Asami replies, starring at the scene where the toys sneak into Pizza Planet.

 _Is she trying to be petty?_

"He doesn't really like action games, he already has a hard time sleeping enough. He used to have frequent nightmares."

"I bet." Asami replies.

We continue watching the film, and I laugh at the part where Woody hides behind Buzz when they're trapped inside the claw machine.

"Of course you would find someone protection someone else, funny."

 _Okay, that was certainly shade._

"What's your problem?" I ask.

The problem starter looks at me clueless, then shrugs.

"I don't have a problem, I'm just watching the movie. Why are you being so defensive?"

"Why are you adding commentary, clearly directed towards me?"

She gives me another shrug as a response, and I had enough.

"Excuse me. Can you move over? Yeah, shift over to the end. Take your popcorn. Thank you, you're fine right there. Thanks, Kuvira."

After I successful maneuver my body so I'm sitting next to Asami. I stare at her until she takes her eyes off the screen.

"What, Korra? I'm watching the movie."

 _We all seen the movie about 20 times, she's not missing anything._

"So are you going to tell me why you are acting like this?" I ask.

I'm trying to patient and understanding, but it's difficult. We talked about the problem, made a solution, and dropped it. We followed all the steps of a compromise. What did I do wrong?

"The problem is you don't have a problem!" She replies.

 _What?_

"How is that a problem, though?" I ask.

"CAN YOU TWO STOP TALKING?"

We both stare at Kuvira due to her outburst, and I laugh in disbelief.

This wasn't supposed to happen. We wouldn't be in this whole situation if she never came over in the first place. Asami and I could had enjoyed our nice dinner, but no… the universe hates me. I'm being open minded about everything. The gun, Kuvira's company know well enough she hates me, and trying to make the best out of this situation. I'm dealing with this any longer.

"My bad. How dare I interrupt something important, like a movie. It's getting late, I should go."

The moment I get up, I feel someone tug my arm. A move that gets attention of the other girl on the couch.

"Sami, what are you doing? If she wants to leave, let her. She's not spending the night over here."

"Yeah, I'm not spending the night over here." I reply back.

"Korra please just stay the night. It's too late for you to ride home."

"No, I have this test to study for."

"You're lying you don't study." She replies hurt.

 _But I'm hurt too._

If I stay the night it's just going to be a lot of unspoken words, and I don't want that. Maybe us sleeping on it will be good for the both of us.

"Can you walk me out?"

 **~A-Sato~**

I shut the front door behind us, and due to Republic City's crazy weather, it's chilly tonight.

"It's cold, you should go back inside." Korra says, walking to her bike.

I hate it when she rides home at night. I know she rode further in later hours, but it's still makes me feel anxious.

"I can drive you to your dorm. Just leave your bike here."

She finally gets the chain unlock.

"No, it's fine. I like the breeze, I don't mind ridding home."

I walk down the stairs towards her to help put on her helmet. After I clamp the hook together, I look into her eyes.

"Text me as soon as you get home."

"Mmhm."

" I'm serious, Korra. I don't even want you leaving. At least send me a text or a call. It doesn't even have to be a sentence, just something. Okay?"

"Alright, I will."

Before she gets onto her bike, I give her kiss. Which she returns, but cuts short.

"I'll text you." She says, peddling off.

"I'm not sleeping until you do." I call out to her.

After watching her turn the corner, I walk into the house. Once I shut the door behind myself, I see Kuvira laughing at television. Something Korra and I should be doing, but I let my uncertainties interfere with our good time.

"Alright, time for bed." I say.

My friend looks at me furious that I turned off her movie.

"What's your problem? With the ticking time bomb gone, You should be more relaxed."

Not being able to take it anymore, I just go off.

"She's not problematic, you're. I understand you're hurt, but this is my home. And I feel as though when I have guests over, you should be respectful towards them. Korra was actually trying, you weren't."

"Alright, calm down! Damn. My apologies."

Even though she apologized, I still don't feel right. Kuvira stares at me waiting for me to say something, but my heart is pounding for some strange reason.

"Sooo...are you going to turn the tv back?"

"Korra and I are dating." I blurt out.

My friend looks at me with bulging eyes. "Tell me you're kidding."

I shake my head, letting her know I'm serious. Not wanting to hear what she has to say just quite yet, I make my way toward the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Kuvira asks frantic.

"I need to get something strong to drink. Do you want a glass?" I ask, knowing well enough that she's still on her quest of sobering up.

"Make it two. One glass for you liking girls, and the second for you liking that girl.I want to here how all this started." She shouts back.

 _Same._


	17. The Art of Keeping Float

**~K-Glacier~**

I have a few hours to spare before my classes start, so I thought it would be a good idea to visit Mrs. Beifong.

Her office is only 10 minutes away from my campus, in downtown Republic City. So I'm not really going out of my way to see her. Even though winning the vice presidency is her main objective, she's still actively monitoring construction projects. A task that some would find stressful, if you take in mind all the other obligations she has on top of that. However, I can honestly say she's one of the few people that I know, that actually enjoys her job. So power to her.

I enter the sophisticated/well designed metal building, with a smile on my face. Everything about this building represents it's designer. From the charcoal painted walls to the funky chair designs, she's truly a work of art when she makes her ideas come to life.

To my luck, I spot the successor of this wonder company, Aiwei. The moment he sees me he groans.

"Look who we got here, the Avatar." I roll my eyes, due to his childish nickname for me.

 _You drop one box of vintage light bulbs, and suddenly you have a nickname forever._

 _"_ That was years ago, Aiwei. Let it go." I reply.

"How can I? You broke at least 100 light bulbs, and just like the light bulbs...you vanished! Leaving me to clean up your mess."

I damaged thousands of dollars worth of merchandise. Who in their right mind would had stayed? Till this day, Mrs. Beifong never punished me for my mistake _. But_ Aiwei's constant reminder is punishment enough.

 _"_ As much as I enjoy reminiscing about the past, I'm actually here for the woman up stairs. Is she busy?" I ask heading toward the elevator.

"You act like me saying yes will stop you."

I wink at my friend.

"You got that right."

I don't know what's going on with me, but I have this new burst of energy. It's like everything in my life is finally going right. I finally got straight C's in all my classes, Coach cancelled practice for today, and my girlfriend came out to her first friend. An action that means she's becoming more comfortable with her sexuality.

Another thing that surprised me was, out of all people why Kuvira, though? I would had rather had punk ass Ginger find out before Dark Vader and Eeyore's child did.

Baatar's ex has seen me at my worst moments. So the last thing I need from her is to fill Asami's head with doubts of me. Asami reassured me that her friend's reaction was confused but understanding. The moment she told me her friend was cool with it, I knew she sugar coating what really went down. I just wished I could see the look on that girl's face when Asami told her. It would had been one of the best moment of my life.

Once I get to her office door, I turn the handle without hesitation.

"How does it feel being on the other end of the stalking?" I tease.

Mrs. Beifong looks up and smiles.

"What a surprise! It's been awhile since you been to my office." She says, thrilled seeing me.

 _As she should, I'm awesome._

"You know me. I like to check up on my hoes. Speaking of them, the one downstairs is acting up. You better talk to him before I do."

Mrs. Beifong chuckles.

"Someone's in a good mood? Does your happiness have something to do with your girl crush?" She teases.

 _She thinks she's slick._

"Apart of it, but that's all you're getting from me. What are you working on?" I ask, while I head to her bookshelf.

Mrs. Beifong keeps the craziest knick knacks on her shelf. When I was younger, I used to try to steal one. She always caught me the moment I tried to exit her office, though.

Tired of being defeated, I turned my failure into a game. Counting the minutes until she noticed something was missing. Of course I grew from my childish antics, but the thought still makes me smile. Those games were the only time I felt comfortable interacting with the architect.

Being an eight year old girl who was left alone with a family she didn't know too well as her father was deployed, was nerve wrecking. The Beifong family never failed to make me feel wanted, but it still was a huge change for me. If only talking to her was the same, as those games I used to play.

I don't mean to come off as hard to read when it comes to her, it's just difficult. That's why I'm here today, to make more of an effort when it comes to our relationship.

What I learned from being with Asami is: It's okay to open up and discuss my feeling. If I did that more often, maybe she wouldn't feel so pressured to check up on me all the time. Truthfully, the only time anyone has seen me show emotion was either when I was upset. So to change the past perception of me, I'm being more open.

"What are you doing?" She asks, with her eyes still glued to her laptop.

"Nothing! I'm just looking at this cute picture of everyone at the beach." I reply, innocently.

"It's not everyone, because you and Opal aren't in it, Genius." She teases.

I examine the photo of the Beifong family at the beach standing in front of some. The photo had to be taken years ago, because Baatar looks around 10 and of course the missing members.

 _Look at Baatar being extra, by standing on top of the hood of the car flexing._

"Put this in your scrapbook? It's cute."

"When did you like not being featured in everything?"

"I think I'll survive not being in one photo." I tease back.

"Speaking of picture, I haven't received one of your outfit for the ball."

 _*Record Scratch*_

The ball is in 4 days and I have yet picked out something to wear. If Opal knew about my missing attire, she would kill me. This event is just as important as the president's 's like a party before the war starts. Enemies socializing before they tear each other's heads off. Royal people from all over the Four Nations will be of attendance. I been so busy with practice, the LGBT club, and school I just forgot.

"Korra? You got your outfit already right?"

I start working my way towards the exit.

"Duhhhhhh. I have to leave now, it was nice seeing you." I reply, thinking of places I can go in my head.

"Same, Korra. You can either put the rubix cube back on the shelf or give it to Aiwei." She replies, still not looking up from her laptop.

 _How did she know?_

 **~A-Sato~**

Kuvira was alright with my confession. Even when she tried to stress the 'It's just a phase' thing' she knew I was serious on my stance. If it was just a phase do you think I would had put up with Korra's antics?

It's still surreal how I could just out myself like that so recklessly. It was a terrifying feeling, but I felt this sudden pressure lifted off of me. To know longer have to dodge questions from her about who I'm talking to on my phone, feels great.

She took it all in stride, from asking me questions on past friends I introduced to her in the past which happened to be flings, to even asking if I had a type. I didn't mind the questions, I actually enjoyed answering them. She even told me times where I thought I wasn't being obvious about my attractions to girls.

Everything went fairly well...up until I got to the part of having feeling for Korra. I had to listen to my friend rant about how my girlfriend isn't the right type for me. It's a tune I heard too many times.I understand that we have two different personalities,but we sort of balance each other out.

I appreciated her concern for me, but she needs to take a chill pill. Kuvira doesn't know her the way I do, just like I don't know Baatar the way she does. We ended the night by agreeing to disagree. We both decided that not informing Ginger would be the best option. Ging would definitely tell someone on accident. Just because I told one person doesn't mean I can handle the world just quite yet.

I only had one class today, so I'm killing time in the library. As I'm sketching some design for the pride float. I hear someone clear their throat, causing me to look up from my notepad.

 _What does he want?_

"Asami Sato."

"Baatar Beifong, Jr. What brings an Alumni here?" I ask, as I continue to sketch.

He take the empty chair in front of me and I have no other option but to close my pad to see what he wants.

Out of all the Beifongs he's my least favorite. After his immigration/propaganda commercial he should be sitting on the ground.

"I decided to cut through the library after speaking with some of my old professors. How are you?"

"I was doing fine until you joined me. You're pretty bold sitting here, giving you and I's relations."

He chuckles.

"Why the bad blood? My commercial was attacking the president, not you. You got your pay back. I'm sure you were amused seeing my mother be eaten up during the debate. Let's call it even."

I stare at his extended hand and scrunch up my face.

"No Thanks." I reply.

"Make sense, since you and your political party doesn't believe in changing for the better. That's cool, it's fine."

"Why are you here?" I ask, not getting the point of his presence.

"It's Kuvira. She won't talk to me." He whines.

"Okay? What does that have to do with me? I told her to talk to you."

"Well she didn't! I just want to talk to her!"

"Do it then!."

"I can't. I don't have her new address."

Nope. There is no way I'm being match maker right now. I have my own relationship to deal with.

"Can't you like... call her to meet you here? So I can talk with her?"

"No, Baatar! What you two do is none of my business. I shouldn't even be talking to you right now. Speaking of talking, wouldn't your mother be upset you're talking to Kuvira ?"

I know Kuvira doesn't want to know the explanation, but I'm curious myself about Suyin Beifong's hatred for my friend. Is it like some trend to keep their oldest child away from dating, because my father tried that stunt with Korra.

He sighs.

"She would be pissed. But the thing is… I'm a grown man and I can make my own decision. During my humanitarian work, I saw a lot of tragic things. What I took from what I saw is: Things can be taken from you in a quick second. Your home, food, water, and even your life. I don't want to live my life with regret. By letting my mother influence my judgement on the woman I love, is something I regret."

"If you loved her so much why did you listen to your mother in the first place? I know Vira has some issues, but she loved you. She probably still does, you really hurt her."

" I was young/foolish and I plan to fix my mistakes. You just have to help me see her. I wouldn't be hear talking to you if this wasn't important. Pleaseee Asami, I need you."

I had enough of this love sick fool. He's a 27 year old man harassing me about some girl who has every right to ignore him. I understand he's a mama's boy, but did he really need 2 years to come to terms that he was wrong for leaving her? Sure, Kuvira's and Baatar's age gap was strange, but they both loved each other. Kuvira was always hard, but when she was with him she showed a softer side. A side that I miss dearly, so I'm going to help him.

I open back up my sketch book and tear off a sheet of paper after writing her street address down.

"Now, leave me alone." I state, handing it to him.

"You're the best. I'll remember this during my congratulation speech when my mother wins." He replies getting up.

"I gave you her address out of pity just because your mother is going to lose." I defend.

"We'll see."

 **~K-Glacier~**

I take a seat at my computer next to Katie.

"What's up gurllll." I state, messing with her keyboard so random letters appear onto her screen.

"Someone's happy for class today." She teases.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? You do know I'm human, so I have other emotions." I tease.

"That has yet to be proven, Mariah Carey."

Asami sent me a text earlier letting me know she finished the float sketch. I was so excited, I told her I was coming over just to see it in person. This day keeps getting better and better.

Our professor walks into the room and I start to fan girl.

"He's such a cool guy, who do you know wears sunglasses inside?"

Katie turns her chair around to address my comment.

"He has on transition glasses, not sunglasses!"

 _tomato tomatoe._

" _How is everyone doing today?"_ Professor Zao, asks.

"Great, Mr. Z" I shout out, getting some of the student to laugh.

" _That's great to hear, Korra. I would like to be able to hear for the rest of my life, If that's alright with you?"_ He teases.

"Why hear when a picture is worth a thousand words?" I reply back even louder.

" _Your photography puns are unoriginal."_ He replies, making me slide further down into my chair as the class laughs.

 _"Alright class, I would like to start the day off with a mini warm up. Before music, videos, and video games were at the touch of our hands. One, used to only go online to read the newspaper. Online articles can be traced back all the way from the early 1990s. I thought it would be a fun little exercise to allow you all to use the database and look up an article. It can be from either today or even the past._ _Find the article, right down the date, and a write small description on what fascinated you about it. Get to work."_

This is why I enjoy not just this class, but the major I'm studying. Communications is all about making other's lives easier. Why waste paper and your energy going outside to read the news, when you can read it inside? Talk about a change for the better.

"What are you looking up?" I ask, Kaite.

"I remember when I was a kid my older sister had a magazine of this old punk band called Green Day. The lead singer was so hot. I'm going to see if I can find it."

"Wow Kaite you're such an overachiever."

"Shut up! What are you going to look up? An old Playboy magazine?" She teases.

"Kaite, I'm offended that you would use my homosexuality to decide my research article. I'll have you know I'm looking up the Time magazine where Ellen Degeneres came out in."

After a good minute of joking each other, we return back to our research.

Instead of looking up a news article from my D.O.B, like most of the students. I decide to look up the Wombats winning the Superbowl article. I already have the month, day, and year, so I technically already have my warm up completed.

I click on the link and I'm pleased to see the newspaper article appear.

As I paraphrase the article to the best of my ability, I scroll down the screen and see a side section that draws my attention. I didn't think a wave of various emotions could hit me all at once.

"HA! I found the article! Helloooo Billie Joe Armstrong, you're one fine piece of candy." I ignore, my friend's glee and continue reading the side panel article.

 _"Remember students, even from the past you can learn something. Some of the best inventions were created by looking at theirs or other's past failures. Use your research today and try to do something greater that what you see. Be the change that wasn't there before!"_

"Who can be better than Billie?" Kaite teases, bumping my shoulder.

"Korra, are you okay?" Just from hearing my friend's voice, I get out of my train of thought.

"I don't know, Billie Jean did sound like a pretty chill guy." I answer back.

My response causes her to break out into song.

"Showed a photo of a baby crying, his eyes were like mine (oh no)."

 **~A-Sato~**

I'm satisfied with my work, I just hope Korra likes the float sketch. If she doesn't' that's cool too. I can always make adjustments or die from failure either is fine.

Today pretty much has been me and Ginger going dress shopping. With her help I was able to pick out the perfect gown for Friday night. Kuvira was too occupied with Baatar to join us.

I didn't mind her absents, I been with her enough. I haven't told Korra that I got my dress yet, I want her to be surprised. Me however, happen to be quite curious on what she'll be wearing. Knowing how extra she is, I bet she bought her outfit months in advance.

The moment the doorbell rings I rush to the door and take a look inside the peep hole. Seeing that it's whom I was expecting I open the door.

"Hey, quickly come in. I know you'll love the design. No pun intended." I tell her, as I pull her inside.

After sitting her down on the couch, I rush to the the coffee table for my sketch book.

"Okay, before you judge me I would like to remind you I did this in less than 5 hours." I explain.

With the sketch in my hand, I take one last look at the book, then hand it to her.

As she looks down at page, I start to get nervous.

 _What if she hates it? Maybe she was expecting a bigger heart? Why isn't she talking? Is it that bad?_

No longer being able to handle the silence, I ramble about the design.

"I remember you telling me you wanted some hearts on the float to move. If we make the hearts out of paper mache, it would be just light enough for them to spin without causing extra weight on the float. I also..."

She looks up from my sketch book and smiles.

"Who made this?" She asks.

I look at her confused.

" I did."

She looks back down at the book, then back up at me.

"No seriously. Did you bring Van Gogh back to life?"

"No, he's still dead and I'm sure he used paints and not a pen. Do you really like it?" I ask, anxious.

"Actually I don't." She quickly gets up from the couch, causing me to chase after her.

 _Why does she have to be so mean? Doesn't she know artists are self conscious about their work?_

I finally get a hold of her, and I want a full explanation on her dislike for my design. I spent almost all day working on this sketch, there is no way she's going to tell me she hates it. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind.

With Korra sitting on top of the counter, I can finally get my answers.

"You can't tell me you hate this right." I reply, holding the sketch up.

"But I just did." She replies, with a smug look on her face.

 _Alright, She's about to get it. No one disrespect my work!_

 _"_ Why don't you like ittttt?" I whine.

"Awww Babe."

I willingly walk into her arms for a hug even though she's the one that caused my pain.

"I don't like it, I love it."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm being honest. Do you know what you got right here?"

"Trash." I reply.

" It's not trash, your perception of it is. This sketch right here is going to make history. Your design will be remembered by all walks of life. This is your baby, and I'm honored to be one of the few people to help bring it into this world."

 _Why does she have to be such a dork?_

"You're too sweet. I just want to help you accomplish your goals, that's why I'm being hard on myself. I want to give you my very best and I haven't been doing that lately. For example, the other day back when you found my.."

"It's alright, Asami. No need to explain." She says cutting me off.

"But you were right, I was acting cold towards you. I didn't know how to explain the fact I would rather take a bullet for you, despite your wishes. For that I apology."

I know we agreed to 'agree to disagree' on most things, but when it came to her own life I shouldn't had accepted what she said. I should had came at her even harder instead of being passive aggressive.

I know it's good to communicate and learn from your mistakes, but I feel like I been doing that a lot lately. Sometimes it feels like the most practical/ethical things to do, don't really work out in every situation.

"Asami, I understand all that now."

"You do?" I ask looking up.

"Yes. When you care for someone, you want to do everything in your power to protect them. Especially from people that seek harm to them. That's why I was wondering if you could teach me how to shoot."

I back away from her in disbelief, because before she wanted nothing to do with guns. I don't know how I feel about this new information.

I look at her closely to see if this is some sort of trick, but she looks genuine, almost determined even.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I ask.

"I don't like being afraid of things, you know? Maybe having a feel of things will help get rid of the jitters in my system. If you aren't comfortable taking me, I can always go to some local range myself."

There is no way she's firing a weapon without me in attendance. It's a serious thing even when you're just testing the water. There are procedures you must follow to avoid injuring yourself and others. If she's going to do it, she's going to do it right.

"I would actually feel more comfortable with me there with you. We can even use the gun upstairs, it's the perfect choice for a newbie. You don't need anything fancy, you aren't trying to be me are you?"

"If I was you I would compliment my girlfriend everyday."

"Haha, I do that enough." I reply, kissing her forehead.

"I don't this enough." She replies, pulling me into another hug.

"Aren't you very loving today, Darling." I tease.

"You're the only one that I know who's genuinely real. " She replies, holding me tighter.

"The bones that you're currently cracking are real too." I tease back.

"You don't know your true strength until you hit your breaking point."

 _Aww isn't she a_ _philosopher today._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

There is one more chapter before the famous ball.

Thoughts are appreciated.


	18. Cracked Phones and Boys

**~K-Glacier~**

"Alright everyone huddle inside." My father says, as we all take a seat at the poker table.

"Mr.G? Why do we always have meetings down here?" Wing whines.

"Because meetings establish order." Mr. Baatar defends.

"We should be getting turnt, not learning." Wei adds.

"In order to 'Get Turnt' you all have to know the do's and don'ts of tomorrow night." Mrs. Beifong closes.

Friday's event is no longer a celebration, It's like a sales pitch. My father and Mrs. Beifong won't just be in the center of the attention, their company will be too. Taking in fact, how many people that will be in attendance in our group alone, this meeting makes sense.

"Sorry we're late." Opal shouts, as she pulls her boyfriend down the basement stairs. I look at Bolin and he has a towel over his head.

"What's going on with the hair?" My father ask.

Bolin takes a seat trying to catch his breath.

"Opal is dying my hair and No it's not green." He says, with his last statement directed towards Huan who pouts in disappointment.

"Everyone seems to be here except, Jr." Mr. Beifong states.

"Where is he?" Mrs. Beifong asks.

Everyone looks at one another trying to figure out where their eldest brother could possibly be.

"He's with Kuvira." I state, while playing angry bird on my phone.

Opal and her brothers gasp.

"No, that can't be." Mrs. Beifong replies.

"It is, though. Can we get this meeting over with already? I really don't want to be here all day." I reply, with a bit of irritation.

Mr. Baatar motions for his wife to take a seat seeing how she's having a hard time processing this new information. I don't understand why she cares so much about Baatar's company, he's a grown man who can make decision for himself.

This meeting is about how well you can conduct ourselves, Jr will be fine in that department. He's a perfect role model for any kid to look up to, he doesn't need a baby sitter.

"I guess we can start without him." She states, trying to get back in her state of mind.

 _We had no choice but to!_

"As you all may know, the Presidential Ball will have many guests in attendance. People from all walks of life who're there to socialize and connect . Forming good relations with these people will be quite beneficial. Luckily for Tonraq and I, we already have some allies. However, we also have some enemies. Nasty people who might target you all since they can't get to us. So here are some rules.

1\. Be polite at all times, manners included.

2\. Keep the smart talk to a minimum.

3\. And please for sake of this great city, don't hook up with anyone. Let's keep it professional."

"Eww, Mom. Who would want to sleep with old people?" Wei asks in disgust.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind finding a sugar mama." Wing teases, giving a high five to his twin who suddenly changes his mind.

Mrs. Beifong glares at my father and Mr. Beifong as they try to hide their laughter.

"No SEX period!" She continues.

"That includes those of you already in a relationship." Mr. Beifong adds, looking directly at Bolin who's hair dye is running down his face as he panics.

"Tough break, Dad." Huan states.

It takes everyone awhile to get what he meant. Once we do, the Beifong siblings starts groaning in disgust.

"Why would you even say that bro? That's our parents." Wei states, hitting his brother.

"RULE # 4. No fighting. That includes name calling, playfully hitting each other, and tripping each other. Wing and Wei this rule is mainly addressed to you."

"We're honored, Mother." Wei teases as he hugs his brother.

"Lastly, you all must avoid contact with Princess Yue." My father states, looking directly at me.

"Are you serious? She's going to be the hottest girl there besides Asami Sato." Wing whines.

"Don't forget about Prince Wu, he will be there too." Huan adds, licking his lips.

"Um…I'm not with that gay shit. But I respect your grind, Bro. "

I'm bit offended that my father thinks I'm going to socialize with the Princess of the Northern WaterTribe. Yue is the last person I want to see. Her lies are effecting the presidential polls and my father's character, why would I talk to her?

"I agree with Tonraq with that final rule. The press will be looking for you all to approach the princess. Let's not give them something to talk about. Avoiding her at all cost will be a smart move for all of you. If she happens to be in your area, just be invested in something else. Do you all understand?" Mrs. Beifong asks.

"YES." The whole room states.

"Korra, I didn't hear you say yes." Mrs. Beifong says.

I look up from my phone at towards the woman who just called me out.

"Why do you need my agreement?" I ask.

"Because out of everyone here, you're most likely going to approach her." Bolin replies.

How am I the problem? Last time I checked, Baatar almost attacked Varrick over some stupid comment he made. Yet, I'm the one most likely going to cause a scene?

"We all heard the rules, may we all go now?" I ask.

"Actually, there is one last thing. The committee wants a closing and intro speech to be done. Preferably they want a family member to give it. I know it's corny and cheesy, but that what they want. I believe the president's daughter is giving the closing. Therefore, Korra I want you to give the intro." My father adds.

I can't believe he's asking me this. I have a lot on my mind already, I don't have time to greet a room full of liars and scammers. Out of all of Beifong children, why can't he pick one of them?

"No way, the ball isn't even in 24 hours. I'm not doing it." I tell my father.

"Korra, please. It doesn't have to be a long speech. I believe in you." Mrs. Beifong pleads.

"Do you?" I ask, starring at her intensively.

"Of course, you're very creative. You'll certainly entertain the crowd." She replies.

"Yeah, K Dawg. You can even make jokes and stuff." Wei adds.

"Opal is more creative than me, get her to do." I reply.

"We already know that, but we all want you to do it." My Beifong continues.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT!"

After a sudden wave of emotions inside of me, I feel pairs of eyes on me, as I stare down at my mostly likely cracked Iphone screen, lying on the floor.

"Can you all leave so Korra and I can talk?" I hear my father ask, as I continue starring down at my phone.

After everyone exits, my father walks over and picks up my phone.

"I'll get someone to fix this." He says, putting it inside his pocket.

I'm embarrassed by my actions, but I also feel it's justified.

"When did you find out?" He asks.

I feel tears run down my face.

These past few days has been nothing but a emotional roller coaster. The only time I feel sane is when I'm with Asami. Even back when we went to the gun range, I felt better than how I'm feeling right now. I just don't know what to do.

"I know finding out Desna and Eska's citizenship has been denied, hurts. But you can't go around taking your anger out on people who love and care about you."

I quickly wipe my eyes, not wanting to look foolish in front of my father. I know it's okay to cry and show emotions, but I don't like doing so in front of him. He always called me his strong little girl.

"You're right. Maybe I shouldn't go to the ball after all. " I reply.

"Nonsense, I know you're fully capable of conducting yourself without any problems. I also know you will give a great introduction speech. I'm sorry if you felt attacked today, but everyone got their share of it. Before you all came in here, Suyin and I spoke with Baatar about not attacking Varrick again. And truthfully, the majority of the rules were influenced by Wing and Wei. Trust me, I wouldn't put you in an environment that I knew you couldn't handle. "

 **~A-Sato~**

"Don't forget to shout me out. " Haru teases, as I continue working on my closing speech.

Even though I find it cheesy that both daughters of presidential candidate must do a speech, I'm excited about it. When P'Li told me about the speech, I almost hugged her. Don't worry, I'm not that crazy, but I was still super stoked.

Despite my amazing speeches in the past, I have yet come up with a message that is deep. A closing is supposed to hit home, and if it's coming from you, it has to be personal as well.

I thought writing in my old room would trigger some type of magic, but it hasn't. So here I am, in the guest room with Haru trying to help me.

"So are you going to bust a move tomorrow?" I ask, taking a break from writing.

"No fucking way, I can't dance at all. What about you? Are going to dance?" He asks.

"If they play The Rolling Stones, which I doubt ." I tease.

"College girl has an old soul. Speaking of music. Why not put some lyrics or song references in your speech?"

 _That sounds like something my girlfriend would do._

Korra did a wonderful job at the range yesterday. I was surprised at how open minded she was jumping into everything. Of course she was bored at the intro/safety portion of it. But once we got down to business, she was determined. I had to practically drag her out of the range so we could get lunch.

"Am I interrupting something?" Yue asks, walking into the guest room.

"Never, Princess. Whenever you're in our presence it's law to stop whatever we're doing." Haru teases, winking at me.

"As it should be, Haru. I am royalty after all."

 _So am I, but do I use that as an excuse to be a brat?_

"Asami, do you have a date for the ball?" The princess asks, while messing with my old dolls.

"No, do you?" I ask, not understanding the importance of her question.

"Sadly no. However I wouldn't mind meeting a potential mate."

Haru laughs.

"Good luck to the gentleman trying to talk to you with me there."

The princess stumps her feet furious.

"Haru, I'm not a baby! I'm sixteen and I haven't even kissed a boy yet. Why can't you just be a little laid back tommorrow? You don't have to protect me all the time."

"Umm, Its sort of my job to do just that, Missy."

I understand where they both are coming from. Haru does have to do his job, which is to make sure Yue's safe.

However, just because of her royalty status doesn't mean she can't be a normal teenager. I remember having bodyguards everywhere I went. It sort of makes it harder for people to view you as normal with that much attention. I'm lucky enough to not gain that much attention anymore. Also, It's a ball and I feel Yue should get a chance to have fun. There will be people of her age there too.

"Maybe you should give her a little freedom." I suggest to Haru.

"Are you serious? This will be the biggest event she ever attended, I should be stricter." He stresses.

"But there is nothing to worry about, this ball isn't really a threat. There will be actually more security in attendance, if you take in consideration all the other world leaders. Letting Yue socialize and mingle doesn't sound too bad."

"Exactly, tell him Asami." Yue cheers.

"But that doesn't mean you should be wild, Yue. This is still a formal party and if your bodyguard does grant you a little freedom, you should respect it and not put yourself in harms way."

"Fineee. So what about it, can I talk to boys?" Yue asks, her bodyguard.

"I guess I could let you talk to a few boys." Haru, says lowly but just loud enough for Yue to tackle her bodyguard into a hug.

"You're the best, Ru."

I smile seeing their interaction. I really admire how they're able to have a friendship, giving their relationship. I think I might miss these two.

"Oooh, Ru? You got a nickname." I tease.

"Shut Up, Salami ." Haru teases.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note.**_

 _Short chapter because I'm posting another update which is longer tonight :P_


	19. The Ball Pt 1

**~K-Glacier~**

I sit on the curb while everyone stands around waiting for the limo to arrive, and escort us off the Beifong estate. In most circumstances I would be thrilled about going to a party. But this whole 'Be on your best behavior' thing, kills my vibe.

"I can't believe you're wearing that!" Opal yells.

"Honey, calm down. I think Korra looks very... fun." Bolin defends.

"She's not supposed to look fun! This is a formal event, not some anti prom night."

As I try to ignore Opal's rant, I hear bickering from inside the house.

 _Great, more voices to add to my frustrations._

"What's upsetting, Mom?" Huan asks.

"Dude, we don't know. We're in the same boat as you." Wing replies.

"Everyone relax! Mom is fine, everyone and everything is perfect." Opal states.

Despite her words of encouragement, she even sounds uncertain of her own words.

My father's exit from out the house, makes everyone look at him for answer.

"What's going on Mr. G?" Wing asks.

My father puts on a smile to help ease the distraught teens.

"It's nothing for you all to be worried about, the limo should be here very shortly." He replies.

I honestly could care less about what's going on. I don't want to attend the ball anyway, let alone do the opening speech. The folder I'm holding is just a decoy, I haven't written anything down and don't plan to.

Mrs. Beifong storms out the house with her husband right on her trail.

"He's not coming to the Ball if he brings her." She says.

"That's ridiculous! If he wants to bring a date, let him." Mr. Beifong defends.

"Mom who are you talking about?" Opal asks.

"Your brother. He wants to bring that ….girl." She replies with a bite.

"Who? Kuvira?" Huan asks.

Mr. Beifong nods causing everyone except me to gasp.

"They're back together? Since when? " Wei asks, as the limousine pulls up.

"They're not together! Let's all just get inside the vehicle and try to have a nice time." The vice president nominee replies.

Everyone continues standing around clearly still in shock about their older brother's love life. Once again, I have no comment or emotion towards the situation or any at this very moment. I faster we get to the ball, the faster I can go home.

The sound of my father's hands clapping together wakes everyone up from whatever trance they're in.

"Let's get this show on the road, folks."

 **~A-Sato~**

Due to my father's occupation , I'm one of the first of many to be at the ball already. The event was hosted at one of Republic City's finest downtown venues. There is a live band playing, bar, a magician, and even a balcony open to the public if you want to simply escape the crowd. Three years ago, the balcony would had been my safe haven, but not tonight.

Tonight I have my girlfriend. Even if we don't socialize as much, I know she'll certainly bring excitement to this ball. I'm also curious on what she'll be wearing. She has been very secretive about it, which makes me even more anxious.

 _If only she would hurry up and get here!_

"Hello, Miss Sato."

My thoughts are interrupted by the Prince of the Earth Kingdom's greeting.

"Wu, you look rather handsome." I state, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you Sami, Doll. You look elegant as always. I see you're showing more skin since the last time I saw you, you look gorgeous. Who are you looking cute for?" He teases.

"Can't a girl look good for no reason?" I tease back.

He looks me up and down trying to see pass my shield.

"You're right, they certainly can. I however, have to wear my best ensemble just to get the attention of any guy that I set my eyes on. I swear for some reason I get more potential baes by wearing a tacky sports team, than a suit. I won't tell you how it goes after they find out I don't watch sports."

The prince is very arrogant just like most of the next generation royalty. However, he does have a charming personality, which makes him a good friend of mine.

"The night is still young, Wu. I'm sure some lucky guy will sweep you off your feet."

My friend sighs heavily.

" I hope so. I haven't seen any hot guys. Wait, who's that cutie?" He asks, pointing towards the entrance door.

I turn around trying to see who he's referring to, and see Princess Yue with Haru enter the ball. Their entrance didn't just gain the prince's attention, but the other guests as well.

The princes is wearing a periwinkle/baby blue off the shoulder gown and it looks beautiful on her. If I didn't already know her personally, I would make it my mission to be friends with her just from her sense of style.

The room erupts with claps just by her entrance, making the princess blush as she waves hello to everyone.

"The princess is a cute young thing and so is her body guard. He has that whole 'mysterious' vibe going on."

I laugh hearing the prince talk about Haru like that.

"Haru?"

"Ah, you know his name, I'm not surprised. Taken in fact he's starring at you right now."

"Who?" I ask, looking around.

"The bodyguard, Silly. Rumor has it that the princess has been staying in the Presidential Building, is that true?"

"Yes, but they're leaving right after the ball." I reply.

"Ooohhhh, so you two been spending a lot of time together, bodyguard included ? "

Alright picking up what the prince is throwing down, I quickly get ready to shut down his claims.

"Haru and I are just friends, So whatever you're imply is out the window."

" I wasn't implying anything, I'm just making small talk. You know? Catching up with my girlfriend. It's been awhile since you had a boyfriend t.b.h."

"Same for you, but do you hear me making assumptions?"

Wu laughs at my counter.

"Okay, you're right. However, I still find it adorable that you two are wearing the same exact colors." He whispers right before walking away.

I take a look at my burgundy long sleeve lace dress, then back at Haru's attire.

 _Maroon_ _and burgundy are not the same color!_

As I continue comparing my dress, the room erupts with another applause. Curious on who entered next, I look in the direction of the door and a giant grin appears on my face.

I don't know whether to laugh or cry. She hasn't even spoke yet or done anything special, but her appearance itself already changed the direction/mood of tonight. The fact she's standing out doesn't surprise me either. When she's with the Beifong family, that how it is usually.

Opal is wearing a long green v neck sheer dress, with her boyfriend wearing a black suit with the same green accent to it.

The twins are both wearing black tuxs, but with different color bow ties.

The youngest son is wearing a black tux as well, but he has on a floral long tie.

Suyin Beifong has on very elegant off the shoulder black gown, with a gold accent to it. Just like Bolin, Suyin's husband is matching his partner.

Admiral Glacier is proudly wearing a navy suit with some of his medals. He looks very handsome. Actually, everyone looks wonderful. Their family never fails to disappoint in the fashion department, but all them combined is no match when it comes to my girl.

Korra has on black skinny jeans, a black dress shirt, black oxford and a white blazer. But it's not just a plain white blazer, the jacket has the saying 'Don't Trust The Government or Anyone' written all over it repeatedly .

The sentences had to be written by her with a sharpie or something. Either way, I love it and it's very humorous. She always been great with satire. Not to mention her hair is in a messy bun, and she knows how much I love that.

 _Her outfit has me ready to risk it all._

 **~K-Glacier~**

I been receiving a lot of compliments all because of my blazer. I don't mind the attention I'm receiving, I'm here to make a my outfit will make up for my short speech.

As I look for somewhere to hide until my speech, I feel someone tap my shoulder.

"Excuse me? Can you help me find my breath, I think someone took it."

I turn around and look down at Asami's dress and my jaw drops. She looks beautiful. This is the perfect moment to grab a microphone and say 'My Girl Did That'. Heck, I think my intro speech should be spent complimenting her.

 _No, I take that back. If I did exactly that, I would be talking until I graduated._

"Damn, Sami. I'm surprised security didn't stop you from entering, because you're killing the game."

I reply, keeping up with our game of cheesy pick up lines.

"Me? You're the one looking very scrumptious. I'm not trying to start anything but... I think the Fire Lord has a little crush on you."

I turn around and see Fire Lord Izumi smiling at me. After I wave at the world leader, I return my attention back on my girlfriend.

"She was probably just reading the back of my blazer." I reply, in her defense.

"I saw her checking you out of couple of times, though. If she does it again, I might have to be like her Great Grandfather and start an attack."

I laugh at her Fire Lord Ozai reference.

"Relax, you're the only woman I'm trying to start a war with tonight."

"Is that so?"

"Mhhm?" I reply, offering my hand so she can shake it since we caught the attention from some Air Nomads.

Instead of Asami freaking out about the new attention we gained just from our casual conversation, she pulls me into a hug.

 _"_ Wow, a hug? Maybe I should wear this blazer more often. You know it's made out of girlfriend material." I reply, taking my sweet time returning the hug.

"No wonder it feels so soft. You know where your blazer would look better on, though?" She asks.

"Who, You?" I ask.

"My floor." She replies as she pulls away.

I have to bite down onto my tongue, because I don't want to give her the satisfaction that her comment made me blush.

"Where are you going?" I ask, seeing her walk away.

"To find a seat close enough to watch your speech."

"Why do you need a seat when you have this?" I reply, motioning to my face.

"Sorry, I think that's the Fire Lords's throne." She replies, unimpressed.

* * *

"Your jacket is very hilarious." The President tells me, as wait for the music to stop.

This is the first time we ever spoke to one another personally. My father watches our interaction in a distance, causing Hiroshi to politely wave at him.

Hiroshi Sato is wearing a grey suit and a red tie. His attire is basic if you ask me. Then again, not everyone can make bold decisions like me.

"Thank you, Mr. President." I reply.

"You didn't have to stand out, you do a great job with that already." He replies.

 _Is he trying to be funny? I can sense a bit of pettiness in his comment._

Not appreciative of his snarky comment, I have not other option but to be petty back.

"Can you blame me for seeking attention?" Your daughter never fails to disappoint with her appearance. Maybe she could give me some tips on what to wear and what 'NOT TO WEAR."

The president chuckles, shaking his head before he turns on his microphone.

" _ **Welcome everyone to the Annual Presidential Ball. How is everyone doing?"**_

The room erupts with claps, while the president bows.

Mrs. Beifong motions for me to smile but I ignore it. However, seeing Asami in the crowd holding up her phone causes me to smile on demand.

 _I'm a simple girl, I see a camera and I smile._

" _ **Im glad to see all of the Four Nations here today. I want to thank you all for your support. Without you all, we're nothing. Thank You."**_

 _If that was the truth, why aren't you accepting refugees from your loving Four Nations?_

 _ **"I want to introduce you all to a wonderful young woman. One, that will start this ball off. Just like her father, she's a trail blazer, pun intended. S**_ **ami, I see you rolling your eyes, your Dad has jokes too."**

 _Your daughter only likes my jokes, wrap it up old man._

 _ **"Korra Glacier."**_

The president hands me the microphone as everyone finishes their claps.I didn't think there would be this many people. Maybe I should had wrote something down.

 _Okay, Korra start by saying Hello._

" **Hello people of the nations. I'm Korra Glacier."**

"We know that." Wing calls out, making a few people laugh.

Opal hits her brother for his comment, but I don't mind it. It actually puts me more at ease.

" **My annoying friend is right, you do know who I am.** **Everyone may know my name, but I want to tell you all who I am personally . Nowadays you can't just have people telling others who you're. They could easily say things that aren't true, like my name is Tommy or I'm afraid of heights. Or even 'I tried to start a war with my sister tribe'."**

A few gasps are let out, but I continue.

" **T** **he point I'm trying to make is. Not everyone is who they say they're to be. My name could really be Tommy or I could actually be terrified by heights. The thing is, we never really know.** **So let's enjoy the night like we don't know anything. Let's mingle with people who lied, deceived, loved, and hated you. Have a swell time, everyone."**

I hand the microphone back to the president and walk off the stage, heading straight to the bar.

" _ **Umm…I think what she was getting at**_ **was, Despite our political stances we're all people. So just for tonight, lets put our differences aside and have fun."**

 _Sureeee, that's exactly what I meant._

 **~A-Sato~**

"What's going on with Korra?" I overhear one of the twins say in the crowd.

"Maybe she's stressed about her shotput met coming up." The arty brother replies.

"I'm going to try and talk to her." Mrs. Beifong says.

Before she could exit the group, her husband stops her.

"Su, let it her be. This is a big place, not everyone enjoys this much company. She also just finished a speech. One, that she didn't want to do in the first place. Let her have her alone time."

 _Korra didn't want to do the speech? She didn't tell me that._

Now thinking about it, her speech did have some aggression in it. But it could had been just nerves. Not wanting to ease drop any longer, I try to slip by the Beifong family without being seen. Sadly, my attempt failed.

My eyes and one of the twins' lock.

"Hello, Miss Sato. You're looking beautiful as always. I notice you're here alone, so am I." He states.

I put on a polite smile, since the whole Beifong family are staring at me with grins on their faces.

I already made myself look foolish in front of Korra's father, I can't do that again with her second family. It's game time.

"I'm not alone, I'm with my father." I tease back.

"Your father is a wonderful man and he made a wonderful woman." The other twins says, kissing my hand.

"Boys, leave her alone. You're welcome to kick them if you'd like." Suyin Beifong says, with a warm smile.

"I agree. Just give Wei a hook and Wing a nice jab." Mr. Beifong teases.

"If the music doesn't get better I might have to fight the composer." I tease, supriseily making the whole family laugh.

 _Score one for Asami._

"I love your dress." Opal says, feeling my fabric.

"Thank you, I adore yours as well. Green really does bring out your eyes."

"Aww you're a sweetheart." She replies.

"But have you seen my eyes?" Wing I believe says, while flickering his eye lashes.

Mr. Beifong playfully puts his son in a headlock.

" Miss Sato, quickly escape while you can."

I use that as an exit and make my way over to the bar to join my little rebel. To my surprise, I notice she's only drinking orange juice.

"Are you trying to concentrate?" I tease.

"Now that you're here, I need to. How did you like your father and I's bonding time?" She teases, while taking a sip of her drink.

"I found it adorable. However, I could feel a lot of tension between you two."

"Yeah, you're right. I didn't want to tell you but... we both have a lot of sexual tension."

"STOP!"

I order a lemon drop martini before asking what's bothering Korra. In my opinion she seems fine. But sadly, I don't know Korra as well as the Beifongs do.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She looks at me confused.

"Of course I'm okay. Are you okay?"

The bartender sets my drink down infront of me before serving someone else.

"Absolutely, I'm just being a caring person by asking."

A smile reappears on her face, making all my doubts from her behavior earlier go away.

"I want to let you know I botched my speech, just so you could out do me with your closing."

"Oh yeah? That was very sweet of you, how can I repay you?"

"Let's ditch this ball thing, I'm not really feeling it."

I'm a bit taken back by her response. She knows how important both our attendance are today. If both candidates' daughters are gone, what message are we showing?

"Umm..I was thinking of something more on the receiving side of things. I thought you said you were okay. Do you really not want to be here?"

"I was just messing with you, of course I want to be here. Especially with you."

Even though she's smiling, a part of me thinks she's hiding something.

"Can you please just tell me what's wrong."

Now I start to see a change in her behavior.

"Oh my gosh! Nothing is wrong! I just hate being in a room full of fakes. They don't care about me, they just care about who my father is."

"You're acting like I don't know how you're feeling. I have years of experiences in that department. " I reply, taking a sip of my drink.

"I'm not saying you don't'. It's just you have a longer time dealing with all of this, compared to me."

I can understand where she's coming from, It's a lot to take in. But she's not alone in all of this. Her support system was and still is bigger than mine.

"Your family is worried about you." I just go ahead and say.

"Pshh, when are they not?" She replies, unfazed.

"I met them. They welcomed me with open arms. The twins even tried hitting on me. Are you going to fight them?" I tease, hoping to lighten the mood.

"What's the prize, if I win the fight?" She teases.

"Me!"

"You aren't worth it, they can have you."

I gasp in disbelief, making her laugh.

* * *

After a few good hours of telling stories about how we knew people at the ball and making jokes. I hear a familiar song being performed by the band, causing me to tug Korra's arm.

"It's the Rolling Stones." I shout.

"OH MY GOSHHHH! It's an old rock band." She mocks.

"You got to dance with me!" I plead.

She slowly groans, already attempting to protest.

"Samiiiii, I don't want to dance. Can't we continue talking and drinking?"

"But this is my song!" I stress.

Out of all the private government events I attended in my life, tonight happened to be the best one yet. The song being played is the perfect touch, to my wonderful night.

"Are you ashamed of me?" I pout.

Just like I thought, Korra's reaction is disbelief.

"Hell No!"

"Then why won't you dance with me? Are you afraid people will think we're a couple?" I tease.

She rolls her eyes as I pull her off the stool.

" I'm not doing my best dance moves, this song is very slow."

This time I roll my eyes.

 _Gimmie Shelter is not a slow song, it has a slow tempo._

As Korra and I make our way towards the dance floor, Haru rushes over to me.

"Do you hear this?" He asks.

"Duhh, don't you see me on my quest to dance?"

"You're welcome for that." He replies, taking a bow.

"You requested this?" I ask.

"Yep, It only took 10 dollars to do so."

"Thanks, Haru."

"Welcome. When you told me back in my room that this band was the only thing to get you to dance, I knew I had to make it happen."

The sound of Korra clearing her throat, breaks our attention.

"Oh yeah, let me introduce you two. Korra, this is my friend Haru. Haru, this is Korra."

Haru and my girlfriend both look at one another, unimpressed.

The bodyguard is the first to speak, though.

"Nice to meet you. I like your….outfit." He states, uncomfortably.

"Thank you, it's a fashion statement. I like your…..maroon outfit." She replies.

 _Talk about awkward._

"Asami do you mind dancing with me?" Haru asks, right in front of Korra.

The facial expression on Korra's face already tell me she's amused by his innocent question.

"Actually, you can dance with the both of us. This is a pretty fast pace song." I reply.

"Go dance, Asami. It's okay. I didn't want to dance anyway." She replies.

 _But I wanted to dance with the both of them!_

"Are you serious? This is my favorite song." I stress to my girlfriend.

"Which gives you every right to dance." Haru replies.

"Yes, I agree with Hapu."

"It's Haru." He defends.

Korra laughs as she holds up her hands slowing backing away.

"Calm down Maroon 5, It was a mistake. I'll tell you what. You two go dance and when you're done, I'll be at the bar."

 _Please tell me she's not jealous, and really just doesn't want to dance._

"Make yourself comfy, this is a pretty long song." Haru replies.

"I know. It's 4 minutes and 37 seconds, so I'm expecting you back by then." Korra replies, looking directly at Haru.

"Haha I'm sorry, that sounds like a threat." The bodyguard replies.

"Maybe you take your job too seriously. Not everyone is out to get you. Then again, I can understand your paranoia. There are a lot of crazy people out in this world."

"Trust me, I know. I met some of those people tonight."

"Oh really? I heard it's always the charming ones." Korra replies.

"I would have to disagree, It's usually the ones trying to make a statement."

Seeing the tension between the two, I make my way toward the dance floor alone.

 _I can dance by myself, I don't have time for this._

 _"_ Asami, wait up!" Haru calls out.

 **~K-Glacier~**

Of course that little punk chased after Asami like some lost dog. Taking in fact all the men here at this ball, he was the only one brave enough to ask my girlfriend to dance. I admire him for his confidence, but a dead man tells no tale.

I watch as he dances with his two left feet, as my girl gracefully moves her hips to the rhythm. Even though they're at a far enough distance from each other, he better not place a finger on her.

I'm not the jealous type, I have seen guys and girls flirt with Asami. And Asami has seen the same vice versa. So that factor isn't new to me. But Maroon 5 over here, continues to stare at my girl like she's the best thing in the world.

Shouldn't he be doing his job watching the precious princess? I have seen that girl talk to boy after the boys without her guard present. Whoever hired him should get their money back. Luckily, the song is almost over. Allowing Asami to come back to me and the Maroon 5 to get back to his duties.

Something about orange juice makes me crave bread. With this new found craving, I get up from the bar and make my way over to the refreshment table.

Just as I stuff a bagel into my mouth, I hear her speak.

"Isn't it Korra Glacier?"

 _It's my lucky day._

"Princess, I'm too grown to deal with your childish ways." I reply, taking another bite out of my bagel.

"I'm sixteen, not a child. Sorry to hear about your cousins. Don't worry, the Northern WaterTribe will accept them back with open arms. Of course, it will be difficult for them to get back in our good graces. But you know how it is."

 _Just walk away Korra. You have your bagel, you're clearly winning._

Not being able to take my own advice, I address the princess's shade.

"Too bad you have to go back to your cult after tonight. You better enjoy your time while it last. It must be hard getting all those boys numbers, knowing you'll never see them again."

The princess glares at me.

I know I shouldn't be arguing with a child, but this girl is such a brat. She had no right bringing up my cousins into this. Especially when I'm eating a bagel.

"Don't worry about me. All I have to do is make up more lies about your father, then poof. I'm back in Republic City."

 _She did not just say that._

"So you admit you lied." I reply, hoping she's just messing with me.

The princess smiles and shrugs.

"Hey, it's business. The President needed juice and I gave it to him. It may have been fake news, but I'm here aren't I? He got what he wanted, and I got what I wanted. Seems to me you're the one at odds. You lost your cousins and now you lost this election. So you better enjoy tonight while YOU can."

"Is that so?" I ask, putting down my bagel and wiping my hands onto my pants.

"Mmhm."

 **~A-Sato~**

"Haru, you suck at dancing." I say, trying to stop my laughter.

"I'm not dancing, I'm performing." He replies.

As much as I'm enjoying my time, I really want to get back to Korra. She looked a little irritated by Haru, and I want to make sure she know that he's really just my friend.

"Guess what?" Haru asks, trying to catch his breath.

"What?"

"I'm officially a citizen of Republic City."

This news makes me stop dancing.

"Are you serious?"

"Ha-Ha yeah. Your Father told me this morning. He saw my file and knew I was the perfect citizen."

Without thinking I pull him into a hug.

"That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Asami. Your kindness and generosity has really helped me and the princess. I know your father called us here, but you were the one that devoted most of your time with us. Words can't describe how much your actions meant to the both of us. Yue may not tell you this, but you're the best pretend sister she ever had. I hope we all can still stay in touch after tonight."

Hearing his words almost makes makes me cry. I really didn't do much. Haru shouldn't even be thanking me. In the very beginning I hated the both of them, but over time I guess I grew a soft spot for the princess. So of course I'm going to keep in touch with the both of them. Especially since Haru is going to be a citizen.

"Of course, we're going to stay in touch."

The song finally ends, causing us to pull away.

"We better get back, it's been exactly 4 minutes." I tease.

"Why? Aren't you and Korra supposed to have some type of disagreement taking in fact your fathers' status?"

Before I could reply to him, there is a loud shriek coming from across the room.

"What was that?" I ask.

"It's Yue!"

Haru dashes towards the direction of the yell, with me right behind him. He's moving so fast, I'm lost in the crowd of people rushing to the scene as well. Once I get there, I can see Yue drench in some sort of liquid lying on the ground.

"I didn't even touch you, stop being over dramatic." Korra says, standing over her.

 _I thought she was supposed to stay away from her!_

Surprisingly, Haru gets through the crowd rushing over to the princess.

"Are you okay?" He asks, helping the princess up.

"Yes, she's alright! It's just orange juice. That's not the problem. The princess just admitted she lied about my father. Go ahead tell everyone what you told me." Korra states.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Yue shouts, with tears in her eyes.

"I rather be a monster, than some lying little bitch."

Korra statement gets the bodyguard furious.

"Back the fuck up." Haru says, pushing Korra.

The crowd is so tight I can't even get through to intervene, nor can security.

"Wing, go get Mom." Opal shouts over the crowd making her brother spring into action.

"You did not just put your hands on me." My girlfriends states.

"I just did and you better leave before I do it again."

Haru had no right putting his hands on her. I also don't understand why Korra put herself in a situation involving the princess. This is not a good situation for either individuals, both parties are clearly upset.

My main concern is getting to Korra before things get worst, but it's so difficult. Everyone in the crowd seems to be thrilled that this is going down, instead of trying to put an end to this. These are adults who're representing their nations, acting like a bunch of animals!

Korra walks over to the bodyguard and stands so close that she's looking directly in his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Haru replies, not intimidated and I think that's what provoked her the most.

Korra forcefully shoves the guard, knocking him onto his back.

There is so much rage in her eyes as she looks down at her attacker. The same temper she was working so hard to get past has reappeared.

As I continue trying to fight my way towards the crowd, I feel my hands being pulled by someone.

"Miss. Sato you have to come with us, it's dangerous here. Your father requested you leave immediately. "

Before, I was trying to fight through the crowd. Now I'm trying to get away from a 300 pound man.

"Please let me go." I plead to George one of the secret service members, as he pulls me away.

 _I can't just leave Korra like this!_

 _Helpless,_ I look over my shoulder and see Korra start to take off her jacket.

 _This is bad._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

If only reviews could cause a faster update *Sigh*.

Of course it won't be tomorrow lol. Let me live, I wrote a lot.

Thoughts are appreciated. If anyone does feel kind enough to review, let me know who your favorite character is as well.


	20. The Ball Pt 2

_**Author's Note**_

The Ball has 3 parts. I'm currently editing/writting the the other chapter right now. So don't attack me for this short chapter lol. Part 3 will be uploaded later this week.

* * *

 **Kuvira**

"You don't know how much I missed the scent of you." Baatar says as we lean against the railing of the balcony.

 _I bet._

I'm not a big partier, but I'll have to admit. This ball is certainly a one to remember. Baatar and I decided to spend the majority of the evening away from the crowd and his crazy mother. I doubt that woman even knows I'm here. But a part of me wishes she does. Just seeing the look on her face knowing I'm with her precious son, would be priceless. However, I'm not one to start drama.

"When do you have to go back?" I ask, skipping the fairy tale moment we're having.

Let's get real: I may have forgiven Baatar, but that doesn't mean I agreed to a relationship with him. Especially a long distance one. I'm well aware of his humanitarian work. Sometimes he's away for three to six months, I doubt I could handle anymore separation from him.

"Dang, Vira. Can't we just enjoy tonight?" He replies, leaning in for a kiss causing me to move my face away to avoid it.

"Once you answer my question, I'm sure we can continue our swell time. Now answer me."

The eldest Beifong frowns and just from his action, I can already tell it's going to be a long time.

"Baatar, I think we should just stay friends. You'll be away and I'm graduating this year. We both are on different paths." I state, trying not to show any remorse.

" I actually decided to take a year off and be with my family. With this election and all, I think my services would be very useful here. Also, I would like to be present at your graduation, if you don't mind."

"Really? You aren't going back?" I ask, with an unplanned thrilled tone.

"Aww, are you excited?" He asks, spinning me around.

"Nope, I'm just happy you're taking time for yourself." I reply, unimpressed.

 _Playing hard to get is aways key._

"I'm not just taking time for myself, I'm taking time for you."

 _Well, in most situations it can be alright to give in._

This time I allow him to kiss me, and just for a brief second I open my eyes and see that a large crowd has gathered downstairs. I continue returning the kiss, even though my eyes are still glued on Korra Glacier and the princess's bodyguard over Baatar's shoulder.

The guard pushes the girl, and from judging the situation, it looks very pretty. I give it either 5 seconds tops ,before Glacier's daughter retaliates. Given her temper, there is no doubt she wouldn't. Just like always, my guess is correct. I watch as Korra shoves the guard onto his back. I guess her weight lifting came in handle, for her assault.

 _This is why I'm glad I choose to be away from the barbarians downstairs. This is a ball, not fight club!_

I try to ignore what's going on downstairs and enjoy my moment with Baatar, but I suddenly see Asami being dragged away from the crowd by her security. From my friend's protest of leaving, I have no other choice but to do something. As much as I dislike Korra, Asami is my friend and I know she would want someone to stop all of this.

 _Asami owes me big time for this!_

I quickly pull away from Baatar making him slap his knee out of frustration.

 _Why is he such a dork?_

"Dammit, Vira. What am I doing wrong? This is the first time I got to kiss you in a good while, and you keep playing these games. At first it was hot, now it's a tad annoying. Do you want to be with me or not?"

Not having time to deal with his temper tantrum, I turn his head in the direction of the commotion downstairs.

"Is that Korra?" He asks shocked.

"Yes. And by the helpless look on your mother's face as well. I'm sure she needs all the help she can get. I think you can put your love for me on hold, before we save Wreck it Ralph."

Baatar gives me a firm nod, letting me know he understands.

"Okay, follow me. I know a quicker way to get to them." He states, grabbing my hand.

 _A man with a plan, I like that._

 **~K-Glacier~**

I take off my jacket and throw it down to the floor.

 _How dare he put his hands on me!_

Maybe if he wasn't dancing so much, he could have made sure his client wasn't being a lying brat. I may not be able to fight the princess, but Maroon 5 can certainly take her place. I'm not a jerk, I'll give him time to collect himself and get back onto his feet before he catches these hands.

The Maroon 5 quickly stands back up and he looks a bit nervous, which is strange coming from a guy whose job is to protect the princess.

You know what? Fighting him is too easy, I'll give him a chance. If the princess can admit she lied about my father in front of everyone, I'll let her and her guard walk.

"I don't want to fight you." Maroon 5 shouts.

"Great! We won't. Only if you get the princess to admit she lied." I reply back.

"Huh?" Maroon 5 replies.

 _This is not the time to pretend to be clueless,_ I _'m giving them a choice._

A choice that's difficult for me, because my adrenaline is very high right now. Due to the fact I'm still stuck on him putting his hands on me. So in a way, it's not a choice I'm giving them, it's a gift.

"I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING! YOU'RE CRAZY." The princess shouts.

 _Ah. Wrong answer._

I walk towards Maroon 5 and send a right hook to his face. Causing him to stubble back, but not fall.

"STOP!" The princess yells.

"I will. As long as you're honest. Come on bodyguard, hit back. You were so good with it before." I reply, ignoring the princess.

Of course the cameras are pulled out right after I hit the guard.

 _Where were they when Yue talked to me?_

Because of the princess's lies, my father is losing in the presidential polls and my cousins have to go back to the Northern WaterTribe with a target on their backs. Princess Yue has is very easy compared to me. Even her guard is taking all the weight. What a shame.

"Princess tell them what you told me or I'll hit him again." I shout.

I'm being serious this time, I didn't use as much force in the first punch. But if she continues to lie, I'm going to go full force.

"I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING!" She shouts back.

"You really don't like your guard do you?"

I storm toward the guard again, and throw another right hook. Turning my upper body into the punch so I can create more force. Once my fist made contact to his face, I feel a string run up through my arm.

I pull my arm back as the guard collapses to the floor.

My hand feels as if it's on fire, I'm surprised I can still feel it throbbing. It could be from the rush I'm still in.

"I LIED! I LIED." The princess says, as she shields her guard. Who's know clenching his nose as blood runs down it.

Her screams brings me back into reality for a brief second.

"Lied about what?" I ask.

" About your father! THE PRESIDENT'S CAMPAIGN TOLD ME TO SAY YOUR FATHER STARTED A WAR. Please just leave us alone. I'm sorry, I really am."

I start massaging my hand.

"You're just saying that. Everyone won't belive you, you'll lie again." I reply, unsatisfied.

"I have proof, I have an email!" Yue replies.

"Show me the email then and I'll leave you both alone. AND I SWEAR, IF YOU'RE LYING. I'M NOT GOING FOR THE GUARD."

Before I could get the chance to walk towards the princess and her guard, I feel a pair of arms wrapped around me. Whoever's holding me has a strong grip. I wish I could say if my hand weren't so sore, I could easily ply them apart, but I doubt I could.

"That's enough." An unfamiliar voice says.

I continue trying to fight out of their hold.

"LET ME GO!" I shout.

"I know you're upset, I know." She tells me.

"No you don't. You don't understand what I'm going through." I reply, even angrier.

"I do, trust me. But right now you need to walk away. The people here cheering you on, aren't your friends. They want to see you upset."

"I don't care if they see me, everyone treats me like I'm invisible anyway." I reply, finally finding a little strength to pull away, but not completely.

"You aren't invisible to Asami. She's outside still fighting for you, don't let her battle go to waste."

Hearing just her name through my ears causes a wave of emotions to engulf my body. Instead of feeling angry, I feel remorse. I did everything I been working so hard not to do.

My body starts to relax, allows me to understand my surroundings. The woman holding me isn't some random woman, it's Kuvira.

"Baatar, get them away." Asami's friends orders.

Jr. enters into the circle, and helps the princess and her guard exit. After they leave, security starts escorting/ dismissing the crowd.

"Can… I….. sit down?" I ask, voice cracking.

"No. You have every right to stand up." She replies, still not letting me go and as looks at me with tears in her eyes.

 **~A-Sato~**

Once outside I see my father and P'Li waiting patiently outside the building like nothing is going on inside.

 _How can they all just be sitting in their limo like it's a fucking picnic?_

My protest of leaving became so bad, George had to carry me out.

"Put me down!" I shout.

George does what I commanded, and the moment my feet touches the ground trying to dash back inside, he picks me back up.

"Asami, what is this nonsense of yours?" My father asks, calmly.

 _My nonsense?_

My girlfriend is probably going Mortal Kombat on Haru at this very moment and I'm nowhere to be found! That's not nonsense, that's helplessness.

"I think it's Glacier's daughter, Sir. I noticed Asami sitting at the bar for a rather long time with her." P'Li states.

My father looks up at me waiting for an explanation.

"Is that true, Sami?"

I glare at P'li not just for being nosy, but for ignoring the situation all together too.

"Who GIVES A DAMN? Don't you know what's going on?" I shout.

"Yes. Your little drinking buddy most likely is being arrested for assault." P'Li replies, reapplying her makeup.

 _No, that's impossible. Haru pushed her first, it's self-defense._

"Haru attacked her first, it's the other way around." I defend.

"You're comparing Haru's little push, to the Hulk's? The bodyguard practically flew. And judging from the sounds coming from inside, I'm sure Glacier's daughter wasn't finish." She replies.

I know she has a temper, but I doubt she caused any real harm to Haru. Especially with her father and the Beifong family inside. I'm sure Suyin made it to Korra just in time before the situation worsened. P'Li is just doing what she does best, which is blow things out of portion.

"Let's all go home, this is not our problem." My father says.

"Are you serious? It's very much our problem. It was your job to personally watch the princess. How do you think the Northern WaterTribe will feel knowing you put their precious princess in harms way? You might as well had started a war with them." I reply back.

I never yelled at my father so aggressively before, and from his facial expression he's appalled.

"Asami Sato! Do you know who're talking to?" He asks, getting out of the limo to address me. But I can't take him seriously with me still dangling from George's shoulder.

Actually, this new height difference starts to build my confidence.

"Yes, Mr. President. Because I know my father wouldn't have allowed for all of this go down. You left when things took a turn for the worse. That was a cowardly move on your part, and I'm sure the news will be talking about it in the morning. You left Yue, Haru, and our city the moment you stepped out the ball. Why kind of president are you?"

I watch as my father's face turn red, and I'm glad. Now he can understand how Korra's feeling.

"Save your anger, Mr. President. There are better things to be worried about. Because the princess just admitted that she lied." P'Li replies unfazed, while holding up a video on her phone.

The video shows princess Yue covering Haru who's lying on the ground.

 _Oh no, Korra. What did you do?_

The princess then shouts something about the presidential campaign making her do something.

The look of paleness on my father's face says it all.

This whole time I thought Tonraq Glacier really did have something to do with interfering with The Northern WaterTribe. Turns out, that wasn't the case and just like the Four Nations, I was played.

"OH MY GOD, YOU MADE HER LIE?" I shout in disbelief.

My father slowly takes a seat back down, trying to process everything.

"Don't worry, Mr. President. It's my job to clean messes like this up. We'll just say that the princess used her lie to get her into this city. Which will also help our campaign about immigrants hurting our city. Just look at tonight's brawl for example. If it wasn't for Haru picking a fight with Miss. Glacier, this would had never happened. We're still safe."

 _Are you fucking serious? They can't just turn all of this around._

"That's not going to work, she mentioned the email." My Father replies, completely ignoring the situation once again.

"Sir, the email asked her to tell us any wrongful act done regarding Tonraq. The email didnt say lie." P'Li replies.

"But you approached her first! It was basically an invitation for her to lie. You gave her all these gifts and a platform." I defend.

I keep thinking about all the things Korra said about the princess before. Yue is very much vulnerable and I can now easily see her lying for her rewards. I also can see my father or P'Li persuading her to do so. Now thinking about it, my father most likely promised Haru citizenship in return for his cooperation.

There is no way I'm leaving with them.


	21. The Ball Pt3

**~K-Glacier~**

"Yep, she sprained her hand" The paramedic tells Baatar as she bandages my hand.

"How long will it take to heal? She has a huge track met coming up." Jr. asks.

The woman checks my eyes with a tiny flashlight.

"It depends on how well she takes care of it, but usually four days." She replies.

I could care less about my stupid track met. The other school can take the stupid win. I no longer have the passion nor the energy to train anymore.

"Let me go find you something to drink. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere!" Jr. tells me before running off.

As I wait to be dismissed, I over hear the other paramedic talk to the bodyguard. Apparently I gave him a broken nose. Do I feel bad?

 _NO. He had it coming._

"Remember to take it easy. Luckily for you, your swelling is going down. That a good sign. It means your healing time will be cut shorter."

"Mmhm" Maroon 5 replies.

"Harmony do you understand me?" The paramedic stresses.

"Yes!" He replies.

 _Who's_ _Harmony?_

The paramedic hands him back his I.D and he walks off to attend to Yue. There is nothing wrong with her, she's just a little shaken up. Which would makes sense, given she started all of this.

A long strip of tape blocks us away from the public. They won't even let my father or the Beifong family come see me, which I'm sort of relived about. I don't want to talk to anyone or be here. But it's mandatory that all parties get checked.

"Hey." I call out to Kuvira, who just now exited from an ambulance.

From her facial expression, she doesn't look like she's in the mood to talk either. But she heads in my direction anyway.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Yeah. My hand hurts." I reply.

"Maybe if you used your hand for reasons other than hitting people, that wouldn't be the case."

"Trust me. I do more with my hands than that."

Kuvira scrunches up her face even though I didn't mean anything negative by it.

"I wanted to thank you. I know my actions today doesn't prove I'm a good person for your friend. But I really do love her."

 _Woah! Did I really just say love?_

Kuvira looks at me with wide eyes causing me to panic.

"Umm, I just want to thank you. That's all." I reply quickly.

Instead of walking away like I hoped she would. She takes a seat in the empty chair across from me.

" You're one a kind, you know that?"

 _I guess._

"You don't have to prove anything to me. Your actions today were reckless, immature, selfish, and naive. Qualities, I already knew you had. I'm not going to sit here and tell you it's going to get better or anything, because it isn't. Especially if you continue doing whatever has you so angry.

If you do the same old things, you'll get the same old results. Me saying 'You know who's ' name isn't going to help you. Your family waiting to see you, aren't either. You have to own up to your mistakes and take responsibility .

Now that my friend is in your life, I can no longer root for your failure. So I'm not asking you to do better, you have no other choice but to do so.

My friend cares about you so much, I'm sure she would put herself in harms way just for you. Don't you ever provide another opportunity for her to feel obligated to save you again. You can destroy your own life, but don't you dare bring her down with you!"

 _What is she talking about?_

I'm not destroying my life, I'm fixing it. I'm doing everything I wasn't doing before! I'm also getting more answers my way, than back in the past. Why would I change that?

"I'm doing all of this for her." I defend.

"How? If you call starting fights and shutting down balls, love? I don't think my friend wants that. I don't think anyone would."

"Like you said, I'm One of a Kind."

The girl smirks.

"Surprise me and prove me wrong for once, because I'm tired of being right about you."

I'm not battling myself, I'm completely chill. The moment you all stop focusing on my sanity, you'll be amazed at how well I'm functioning."

"Alright, Korra. Whatever you say."

She can laugh all she wants, but I know myself better than anyone. Today was just a setback on my road to recovery I'll get back on track.

Jr. comes back with my water, then hands one to Kuvira.

"Hey, Babe." Kuvira says, pulling Baatar into a kiss making him blush.

"Please tell me you didn't just do that because my mother is watching." Jr. replies between gritted teeth.

"Maybe."

* * *

 **~A-Sato~**

After watching the video for a couple of times, I'm so relived that Kuvira stepped in when she did. I don't know what she said or did to get Korra to calm down, but I'm truly grateful. It's really out of my friend's character to do such a thing, especially given their relationship. Talk about a change of heart.

I was so pissed with my father, I had Maxwell pick me up. Even though my father told Max to take me home, I told him to take me to The Beifongs'. That just goes to show how strong Max and I's bond is.

From Kuvira's texts, things have calmed down. Everyone's inside the house except Mr. Glacier. Which leaves just the Beifongs, Korra, and Kuvira. With everything that happened today, I have no concerns on how Kuvira and Suyin are dealing with one another. At least today's event created a temporary peace between the two.

We pull up to the giant mansion, and I can't help but picture Korra running around on their giant lawn. I always wanted something like this.

A place I lived all my life. A place where I could reminisce just by looking at one object. A place I could call home, and it be exactly that.

I only lived in the Presidential Building for 4 years, there isn't much memories created there.

Before that, my father most of the time rented out places to stay in while he traveled. So in a way, even though Korra was a military brat, I traveled more than her. At least she was lucky enough to have stability.

"Miss. Sato, do you request I stay here?" Max asks.

"Umm.."

I didn't think we would have arrived so quickly. Also now thinking about it, is my presence here, appropriate? I mean. My father just sabotaged the people who live here. Sure, Kuvira's inside. But her relations with the family is nothing compared to what my father has done to them.

"Just a moment, Max. I have to look up something." I reply, trying to stall.

"Miss. Sato. I don't really voice my opinions on your ventures, but if you don't mind. I would like to offer my advice. Is that alright?" Max asks.

"Sure." I reply, still nervous.

"Lovely. If the girl inside this house means a lot to you, it shouldn't matter if you're put into an uncomfortable situation. Trust me, I wouldn't have drove you here if I didn't think you'll be safe. I'll wait here regardless, but I doubt you'll need me. But I know someone who might need you."

Max is right! What am I doing doubting myself? I know exactly what to do. I'm not my father, I won't cause this family anymore harm. I'm here to do the opposite. Which is be there for my girlfriend. If Korra can face her fears by shooting bullets, I can face mine!

 _I got this!_

I take a deep breath, then open the car door.

"Thank you, Max. You aren't just a great listener, you're a great friend. "

"No problem, Kid. I like Korra, make sure she's alright."

"I will."

I walk up the stairs of the house, while giving myself a prep talk.

 _It's not a big deal, Asami. It's just 12am and you're asking to see your girlfriend. A girlfriend, no one knows about. It's all good in the neighborhood. Even though you choose the wrong one._

I opt for knocking on the door just in case anyone is asleep despite Kuvira telling me everyone's awake.

 _I'm nervous, don't judge me._

Not even a second passes, when I hear two people racing to the door. Once the door opens, I'm faced with two shirtless teen boys.

"Oh sweet! The president's daughter is here." Wing says.

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you. Is Korra home?" I ask.

Both of the twins look at one another curious on why I would be asking for their friend.

"Ugh.. Yeahhh. Come on in." Wei states, opening the door wider.

"No. It's alright. I can wait here." I reply, already getting nervous again.

"Nonsense, come inside."

Not having the courage to protest, my feet starts walking for themselves.

Once I'm inside, all eyes are on me. Not even Kuvira or Baatar are in the living room like they said they would be.

"Miss Sato, what brings you here?" Mr. Beifong asks.

"Hello, Sir. I'm sorry to bother you and your family. I just wanted to check on Korra. "

Just like I expected, the family starts to look at one another curiously.

"Your father lied and now you want to clear your conscious? That's not going to happen. Once the opportunity presents itself, your father will the one exposed!" Opal says.

 _It's the anger talking, don't take it personal._

"Please don't be rude to our guest, Opal." Mrs. Beifong says, with a blanket over her shoulder.

She looks exhausted and I don't blame her. That woman been through a lot tonight. I'm surprised she's still up. I'm surprised everyone is still up, actually.

"Why should I give good hospitality to a traitor?" She replies.

"I'm not a traitor." I defend.

My response clearly surprises everyone.

 _I might as well continue, I did just call out someone in their own home._

"I also find it unfair how you're placing this whole situation all on me. I was just as clueless on my father's role in all of this as you were. Excuse me for calling you out in your own house, but I strongly disagree on what you think my role in all of this happens to be."

"You're not a traitor ?" She replies, getting up.

"No, I'm not."

"You're in some form. Given that you're here, and not with your own family." Opal replies.

 _This is why I never liked this girl. She knows nothing about me._

"OPAL SIT DOWN! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mrs. Beifong orders.

"You're yelling at me? The person you should be screaming at, is Korra. She ruined everything today. But your stupid soft spot for her has you ignoring/condoning her behavior. What message are you getting across if you allow Asami to go see her? Korra doesn't need rewards, she needs help!"

The room is suddenly quiet all from Opal's outburst. I don't know this family's history, but I can sense tension. Not just from Opal, but between everyone. And judging from the nods/stares from the siblings, they're agreeing with their little sister. Not to mention, Mr. Beifong hardly wants to look at his wife. Maybe I'm not the only one with family drama.

The sound of the back door opening causes everyone to hide whatever emotions they were feeling previously.

"Everyone lets be civil." Mrs. Beifong states, getting an eye roll from her daughter in return.

Korra walks into the room and judging from her attire, she must had came from a walk. Unlike her and everyone in the room, I'm still wearing my gown from earlier.

"Hey." Korra says, while taking out one earbud.

I take a look at her arm, and see that her right hand is bandaged.

"What's that smell?" Huan asks.

"Outside." Korra replies unfazed.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" I ask, rushing towards her to check her hand.

 _She has a huge track met coming up. Did she just blow her chances?_

"Um, I'm fine." She replies, with a confused expression on her face.

Why is she looking at me like that? Is it bad that I'm concerned about her health?

Then it hits me, the Beifong family just witnessed our interaction.

 _I been taking L's all night, what's another added?_

Mrs. Beifong clears her throat to break the awkward silence.

"Korra? Wouldnt you like to apology to Miss. Sato for preventing her closing speech?"

My girlfriend puts on a fake smile.

"Yes, Mrs. Beifong. It's the least I could do."

The Party Crasher takes out both her headphones now, then clears her throat.

"Asami, please forgive me. I know you probably worked so hard perfecting, what I believe would had been the speech of the century. Please accept my apology. I sometimes get confused with brawl and ball. They sound so similar."

I try not to smile at Korra's terrible apology, but how can I not? Especially when those ocean blue eyes of hers, are starring back at me.

"SEE MOM! Everything is a joke with her!" Opal whines.

"Opal, that's enough!" Mr. Beifong says.

Korra hardly looks at the family when she says, "Asami's staying the night."

 _Says who?_

Opal is somewhat right. Korra needs time to process what happened today. A sleepover would damper that.

"No, it's fine. I can call Max to pick me up. I don't want to be any more of a burden." I reply, to the Beifong family.

"It's not a problem, come on." My girlfriend says, while pulling me up the stairs.

 _Did she really just invite me without permission? Shouldn't she be in trouble or something? What's going on? It's like she runs the house. Why didn't Opal protest about me staying over? She was so bold before._

Once we're upstairs, I see Kuvira watching Baatar play video games.

"Look who finally made it to the party." My friend says, getting up from the bed to greet me.

"Leave us alone." Korra replies, right before I could talk to my friend.

"Is this the thanks I get for saving your life?" Vira teases.

"I already thanked you once." My girlfriend defends.

"Wow! You got a special one, Sami." Kuvira replies, heading back to her original task.

 _At first I thought she was just being cold towards the Beifong family, but Kuvira too? I really need to get to the bottom of this._

Once we enter her room, my mouth drops. Her childhood room is very colorful. Even with a black, gray and yellow color scheme, it's colorful. She has so many posters, ranging from superheroes to rock bands on her wall. It's so trendy/adorable I almost ignore her letting go of my hand just to lock the door.

 _Why do I keep getting distracted? I need to focus on Korra!_

"How are you?" I ask.

"I'm great now that you're here." She replies, pulling me into her.

 _Don't let her cuteness distract you from the real problems. Stay strong!_

"I'm so glad you didn't change from your dress, you look wonderful."

"You hae been showering me with compliments all day."

" And all this time I thought I was starting trouble." She replies, leaning in for a kiss.

 _One kiss won't hurt._

Expecting for it to be just a little peck, I'm surprised that it's turns into something more. Despite her injured hand, she's doing a semi okay job conducting herself.

"How many girls did you bring into this room just to make out with?" I ask hoping to form some type of escape.

"None of them made it pass the Beifongs. I'm surprised you made it this far on your own. Speaking of far. Who said we were just going to make out?" She replies, moving us to her bed.

 _If I don't stop this before my head touches the pillow, I'm goner._

The moment my back hits the bed, I pull away. Not just because we need to stop. But because I need to breath too. Clearly my action was a mistake, because I left my guard down. A mistake. That caused my neck to be exposed, allowing her to start sucking it.

I keep replaying how cold she was to her family. In all fairness, the person who should be at fault is her. She may have gotten the confession from the princess, but that doesn't means her approach about it was right.

 _You can't just physically fight someone till you get what you want._

Due to her behavior, they had to shut the ball down completely. Which is a first in presidential ball history and Korra's acting as if she did nothing wrong. And by the way she's touching me, I might actually believe she didn't. That's why I need to get serious.

"Hey? Can we talk for a bit?" I ask.

"I'm tired of talking, I been doing that all day. Didn't you hear my speech? "

 _Yeah, and everyone saw your encore with Haru too!_

"Yes. It really hit home." I reply sarcastically.

"That's what I'm trying to do if you'll stop interrupting." She replies, running her hand up my dress.

 _Okay!_

"LISTEN TO ME!." I state, sitting up to lean my back against the wall.

"Fine. Whats up?" She asks, getting up from on top of me.

 _She did not just ask me 'What's Up'?_ _Do we need a flashback of today's events?_

"Well for starters your behavior.."

I lose my train of thought when I see her suddenly takes off her shirt.

 _That's so unfair. Her muscles are only bulging because she was in a fight. Also? Who takes off their shirt in the middle of an intervention?_ _I need to let her know about her behavior. Especially since no one here seems to address it, judging from Opal's outburst._

"Sorry, I was getting kind of hot. You were saying?" She replies, innocently.

I can stop starring at the designer Calvin Klein signature on her bra.

 _Maybe the quicker I say what I need to say, the quicker I can have her._

"Korra your behavior today was unacceptable." I blurt out.

"How so?" She asks curiously.

 _Why does she keep acting like nothing happened?_

"First off, you could had just walked away when Haru pushed you." I suggest.

"Are you fucking serious? He's lucky I didn't knock his ass out the moment he pushed me. Why are you taking his side?"

"I'm not. I'm just as upset with him, as you're."

"I understand you're upset, but In all honestly it should be vice versa. YOU didn't believe me when I told you Yue lied about my father. And YOU, didn't want to leave when I suggested we go. I think we both can agree we both were wrong."

She's right about all of that. But that doesn't explain her actions or justify them. At the end of the day you're held accountable for yourself. Just like my father will be.

"How was I supposed to know my father was lying or that you were planning to play Russian roulette with your fist? I know we talked about discussing how we feel to prevent these outburst of yours. But apart me thinks the same results would had happened without me dancing with Haru."

Judging from the video, which I watched many of times. The princess confessed and Korra still wanted revenge. There had to be more to the story.

"What's your point?" She asks scooting closer to me to touch my dress , causing me to slap her hand away.

 _I swear if she doesn't stop with these games._

"My point is, you had to know there was a chance your father could have been guilty. If that wasn't the case, why did you react the way you did if you knew all along he was innocent? You wanted to cause a scene today. Everything about you today screamed, problematic. From to your attire, speech, and the incident itself. Just admit it. There is more to this whole situation than Yue's confession."

My girlfriend looks at me with a clueless expression.

 **~K-Glacier~**

I'm not a bad girlfriend, I'm listening to her concerns. However, it's rather difficult doing so, when the patterns on her dress are popping out at me. To be honest, I have no idea what's she's talking about. I got lost the moment she stopped talking about Haru.

But judging from her body language and tone, she seems to be making some valid points. If only I could really grasp them.

It's like she's talking, but it's not getting anywhere with me. But if you really think about it, I'm somewhere. So maybe that's why her wisdom isn't getting to me. She's there and I'm here. We're in the same room, but two different places. That's some trippy shit, right there.

 _I got to tell her._

"Sami, Babe." I say, as I reach out to touch the fabric once again.

"Korra. I'm. trying. to. have. a. serious. conversation. with. you! If you touch me one more time, your left hand is going to be sprained too!"

 _Why is she talking so slow?_

I try to put on a straight face, but my body is so calm at the moment. I don't think my face can allow a serious one.

 _It just goes to show: We can't even take ourselves seriously. Life's crazy._

"Babe, I'm so high right now. Can you like...chill?" I say lowly.

"WHAT? You're under the influences, right now?"

From the look on her face, everything about it doesn't scream chill. Maybe I should had saved her a gram.

"Shhh, the walls are very thin here. And yes, I'm very much under the influence. Probably about 6 nuggets under."

"Oh this is just great! I'm dating a fighter, democrat, and pothead. Don't you know it's illegal here? How did you even get it?"

I start to look up at my ceiling.

"I'm no snitch. I don't smoke all the time, this was probably the first in months. It's just my hand been killing me and I wanted to take the edge off. It's not that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal! You can't just use a gateway drug as an escape."

 _Why would they call it a gateway drug, if you couldn't escape?_

 _The only thing that's a gate, is this system. They want to keep us locked up. They don't want to see us win._

"You reap what you sow. You wanted to fight, you should face the consequences for it! You haven't received any punishment for your actions. Which explains why you're so nonchalant about this situation high or not."

 _Nah. I would have to blame the weed for my state of not caring right now._

I got my punishment. My father wouldn't even talk to me the whole car ride home. He even stayed in a hotel tonight. I disappointed him, and that hurts more than any time out. Well... not right now, but probably later.

I get up from the bed and head over to my closet.

"You are not going back outside." My girlfriend protests.

"I'm all out of weed. Why would I go back outside?" I reply, now looking through my drawer for some pajamas she can wear.

Unlike her stash of spare clothes, at least mines are practical enough to fit her.

"When you sober up, we're going to talk." She replies, taking the set of clothes from me.

"Don't get your hopes up, that could take till morning. Then bam! Back to reality we go." I reply.

"Korra. Everyone is in reality, but you!"

"NO! Reality is inside you." I reply, touching her heart.

 _Why does she doubt me so much? I have all her answers. You don't need explanations when everything is right in front of you._

"You're sleeping on the floor, I can't deal with you like this." She tells me, as she starts to change.

 _Some of the best ideas are found while sleeping on the ground. That's why they call it groundbreaking discoveries. The more you know._

"You're the one missing out, Sami-Bear. Who doesn't enjoy sleeping on top of a merry go round?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Korra is dropping some mad facts XD. Sadly, she won't be able to hide in the morning.

:)

Thoughts are appreciated.


	22. My Mom, is Your Mom for the Weekend

**~A-Sato~**

* Phone Vibrate*

I try to ignore the sound of my phone vibrating, but it won't stop! I'm not ready to get up yet, nor is Korra who's still in my arms. Don't get me wrong, I was serious about her sleeping on the floor. It's just... I felt guilty and decided to join her later that night.

 _I'm weak, don't judge me._

Accepting that that my phone won't stop, I carefully lift my arm from around Korra's waist just so I could answer my phone.

 _I swear it better be an emergency._

"Yes?" I ask, with a hint of tiredness still in my voice.

"Asami, let's go!" Kuvira yells on the other line.

I let out a yawn.

"Why?"

"We're going to breakfast. Don't ask questions, just come. We're waitng for you."

I stare at the 9:17 am on my home screen.

"I'm not even dressed, Kuvira! After last night, I don't think Korra's up for breakfast either."

I look down at my lover who's now curled up like a ball.

 _Hopefully she's sober by now._

" Forget her. Just grab a hoodie or something from her closet. I'm sure she has that! Hurry up and don't wake her. "

Kuvira hangs up and I look around frantically for something to make me look a tad bit decent. I slide open her closet door, and see a wide variety of hoodies. I pull out a a grey hoodie and put it over my head. Thanks to my hair already being done last night, that's the least of my worries.

I find some some slides and slip them on as well. Not wanting to wear the shorts she gave me, I find some leggings in her closet which I'm thankful for. Having a little curve isn't too bad.

 _I don't want to look like a box._

Satisfied with my attire, I make my way over to Korra and place a kiss on her cheek. She mumbles something I can't understand, then returns back to her slumber.

After a failed attempt of opening what I remembered to be a locked door, I'm met with two grins standing in the doorway.

 _This is not creepy at all._

"How was your rest?" Baatar asks.

"Um, alright. Where are we going?" I ask.

"Dad's taking us to breakfast." Jr. replies.

"No! I'm not dressed for breakfast. Also your sister basically hates me, me eating breakfast with everyone is off the table." I protest.

I can't believe my friend though this would be a good idea. Me staying over last night wasn't even a good idea!

"Calm down. Opal has always been a drama queen." Vira replies.

"Sweet, Asami going to breakfast with us!" Wing says, almost tackling me with his hug.

 _I almost forgot how freshmens enjoyed over using body sprays._

 _"_ How's Korra doing?" Baatar asks.

We all peak inside the room, and watch as the girl drooling on to her pillow.

"Good thing you two didn't sleep together, she would had made you wet. That girl needs a wet floor sign, ASAP." Wing teases.

"Rockyyyy." Wei, chimes in.

* * *

As we make my way downstairs, I see Mrs. Beifong looking out the window. It's like she's in one of those movies where she's contemplating life.

 _What am I saying? We both are lives are like a movie._

Raising 5 kids, running for Vice President, and keeping a marriage alive, has to be very stressful. She truly looks tired, I wished Korra wasn't so hard on her. With everyone invested in their own tasks, I make my way over to the woman.

"How are you?" I ask.

My question causing her to clench her chest.

" Miss Sato, you startled me. I'm well, how are you?" She replies.

My mind starts going through all the pass tragic events. But of course I opt for the optimistic/realist answer.

"I'm alive." I reply, making her chuckle.

"I like your answer. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I could eat a horse."

 _Woowww. Did I just say that?_

"The place my husband is taking you all doesn't have horse, but they have a great selection of breakfast items. I certainly would love a veggie omelette right now."

"Why don't you get one?"

"I'm going to stay here. Is korra awake?" She asks.

The expression on her face take me off guard. It's a collection of curiously, fear, and anxiousness. I don't know whether to be concern or what.

"She's still asleep. Do you want me to wake her?"

"No, please dont. I would like to talk to her alone when she's awake. If attending breakfast with my family makes you uncomfortable, you're welcome to leave. I know Korra held your hostage last night."

I put a smile on my face, letting her know it's alright.

"I don't mind having breakfast, there isn't much to look forward to at home. Either I'm going to study, or dodge my father's calls."

It's the truth. I'm going off the maps, today.

"Alright, gang. Let's head out." Mr. Beifong calls out, just loud enough not to wake Sleeping Beauty upstairs.

"You all come and give Mom a kiss." Suyin states.

After the children all race over to their mother, as she gives each and every one a tight hug. You clearly see the love she has for each and every child. Even from watching from a far, I crave a hint of what she's giving. Even Opal slowly but gradually makes her way over. It's a quick hug from the daughter, but it's still a hug. It just goes to show how stubborn she is.

After their goodbyes, everyone races out the door. Kuvira waits for me, but before I walk off I feel like It's important to let Suyin know about Korra's state before their talk.

"Kuvira go ahead, I want to speak with Mrs. Beifong."

"Okay?" My friend says, looking at me confused. Once my friend finally exits, I begin.

"What's wrong, Asami?" She asks.

I'm debating whether or not I should expose my girlfriend like this, but at this point I gave her enough warnings. Korra needs help, and I know Suyin will do her best to give that to her. That alone, gives me the confidence to continue.

" Korra was high last night."

"What do you mean by high?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

 _High as in, she smoked the devil's lettuce. How else would you anyone rephrase that?_

"Korra told me she smoked weed and judging by her behavior last night, I believe her. Which could also explain why she was acting so cold with you."

"Why didn't you tell me, Asami? You could have got me."

Did she really expect for me to come downstairs after her daughter called me out saying, 'If you thought the ball was crazy, hold on to your pants because Korra's high too!

 _Talk about Double_ _Jeopardy_ _._

"You know what? I'll handle it, thank you for telling me. "

"I'm sorry, you're right. I should had told you, I was the guest after all."

"Don't be sorry. The only one responsible for Korra, is Korra. I trust your judgement. If you felt like she needed help, I know you would have gotten one of us. I'm glad you were here to take care of her."

And with that final comment, she pulls me into a hug.

A hug I happily return.

"You're not alone in all of this, you know that? We both want the same thing and I promise we're going to work it out."

Just from those few sentences I understood what she meant by it. Even without being direct about the topic. I knew she was referring to Korra, and that alone puts me at ease.

 **~K-Glacier~**

I'm woken up by my door being opened with a force.

"Get Up!"

I try to use my pillow to cover my ears, but my lack of support from my other hand makes my action rather difficult. I know I had to face the music sooner or later, but I was hoping Asami wouldn't be in attendance. I open my eyes and no longer see my love, lying beside me.

 _Did she leave? I would had sworn she was just here with me? Am I crazy?_

Still in my sleepy trance, I look up at the woman who interrupted my slumber and she looks furious. I actually never seen her like this before, causing me to blink a couple of times.

"Can we do this later?" I ask, trying to go back to bed. It's too early in the morning for her to cause this big commotion. What about her family? I'm sure they're still in bed too! What good is she making, yelling?

"No we cannot do this later, get up right now!"

I roll my eyes and get up from my bed, annoyed, but willing to corporate.

"I'm up! Now what?" I ask irritated.

I know I'm not wearing the most clothes at the moment, but her stares are making me feel uncomfortable. I quickly grab a t shirt from off my chair and put it over my head. Due to my stupid giant ass bandage on my hand, the process is rather difficult.

"Let me help you." She says, shutting the door and walking towards me.

"No I got it." I reply finally being able to slide at least one elbow into the shirt. Just when I'm about slide my whole right hand inside, she slides my shirt completely back off.

 _What the fuck?_

"Do you know how much trouble you're causing me?" She asks, with hatred in her eyes.

"I'm not starting anything, you're the one coming in here with your negativity." I reply back.

 _Seriously, how are you going to wake someone up, then expect them to be chippy about it? She started this new day off bad, not me. Now, if I would had protested about getting up, I could accept the blame. But I didn't. So…I don't see her problem._

I suddenly feel her finger tracing the outline of my stomach causing me to step back.

"What are you doing? " I ask.

"Isn't this what you want, attention?" She replies, backing me up against the wall.

My brain is trying to process if she's been drinking or not, because this is totally out of her character. Forget character, this is just plain weird. This is a married woman with a family.

"Just admit it, you're afraid of me. I can see it in your eyes."

I think she has my eyes confused with confusion, not fear. Her pupils are dilated, so she has definitely been drinking. I can even smell the liquor on her breath. I guess my shenanigans finally pushed her to her limits.

"You're crazy." I say, trying to move pass her, but she refuses to move out of my way.

My body is still sore from last night, so my strength isn't fully back. I'm also using all my patience not knee her. I really don't want to hurt her, but she's giving me no other choice.

"Move out the way, this is your final warning."

"What are you going to do, fight me?" And with that comment, she grabs my right hand and pins it against the wall. The pain is so unbearable, I have to hunch over just to get through the action itself.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I say between gritted teeth.

"I'm trying to figure out the same question regarding you."

She raises my head back up so I can look her in the eyes.

I feel my rage start to build up. How dare she smile at me, doesn't she know what I'm capable of ? Before I could curse her out, the feeling of her hand sliding down the waist band of my shorts stops me.

With one hand still on my hand, the other clearly not, I feel her lips on top of my ear.

"It's a dominance thing with you. You just have to be in control, don't you? Your actions these past few days clearly show your aren't ready for that type of power. Power is just as much submissive. You have to give up a lot just to have it, keep it, and to hold onto it. You have to be…"

I start to feel her hand move in a circular motion.

"Able to adapt to different situations and react accordingly." She whispers.

"Able to accept defeat, even when you don't want to." She adds, causing my heart rate to speed up just like her motions.

I don't understand what's going on with my body, it's like i'm paralyzed. Why can't I move my other hand to push her away from me? There is so much I can do to stop this, but I can't.

As I try to push myself off the wall, she grips me harder, causing a moan to leave out my mouth.

"You like that, huh? You're just like me, you find pleasure in pain. "

 _"_ I'm not like you."

" But you're, you're just afraid to admit it. Pain and pleasure are a crazy combination, you can't have both until you understand them separately. The pain is the feeling in your sprained hand, and the pleasure is the comfort of your tears. The roles can be very much be reversed, and I'm about to show you how. "

"I don't need you to show me anything." I say between slow breaths.

"I took so much from you, though. I might as well do something giving."

Still continuing her actions, she suddenly squeezes my injured hand just when I'm about to reach my climax, causing an indescribable sensation to run through my body. Something I never experienced in my life. Her support prevents my knees from buckling as I try to catch my sound of her soft laugh doesn't make the situation any better either.

"I thought you would be more of challenge. We could had done this years ago. We made more progress on our communication skills today, than back in the past. You should be proud of us, we're becoming closer. " She says nuzzling my neck.

"I know your pain/temper is the only way you can feel satisfied, but you can find so many other productive ways to do so too. Turn your negativity into something positive. Then you'll have a whole new perspective on life."

With her finally comment, she pulls away, causing me to slide down the wall with tears in my eyes. I don't know why I'm crying, I feel alright physically.

 _Shouldn't it be the other way around?_

 ***End of Dream Sequence***

I quickly open my eyes and try to process everything. I totally forgot about how intense my dreams can be after smoking. Especially when I haven't done so in a while. I also don't know how I was able to sleep on the floor so easily.

 _What a night?_

It take all the motivation in the world to get me to stand up, and once I do, I notice that my girlfriend is no longer in my room. Making me scan the room frantically, even going the extra mile to lift up my covers to see if she's under them. I can't even find my phone to send a text.

I doubt she would had left without letting me know. But judging by the clothes I gave her now lying on the floor, I'm guessing she did.

What if the Beifongs took her as a hostage for revenge on her father's actions? If that's the case, maybe her family is after me too?

I exit my room and see no one in their rooms.

I'm no math whiz, but It's 12pm and the probability of one of the Beifongs being awake is very high. Something must had happened. What if I had a Kevin McCallister moment, and wished everyone away during my high state?

 _What am I talking about? It's not Christmas._

I storm down the stairs accidentally sliding my right hand on the railing.

 _I'm going to have to get used to this new burden put on me._

After reaching the bottom of the stairs, I stop in my tracks.

"Good Afternoon, Korra. I'm guessing from your attire you didn't get ready yet." She says friendly.

I look down at my shirtless self, causing me to quickly cover myself. Even though I still have on my sports bra, I don't usually walk around this house without a shirt on and remembering my dream, I don't like it.

I quickly run back up to my room for a shirt, then race back down the stairs, and sit down casually.

"Hello, Kya. Is Coach with you?" I ask.

Kya smiles and throws her hand in the air.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry about my silly wife. Lin's back at home, she wishes you a safe and speedy recovery."

I nod still not understanding her presence being here. Judging by how quiet it is, we clearly have to be the only two in this home. Which makes me realize her true intentions.

"Are you here to babysit me?" I ask.

"Not at all, Korra. Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm a monsterrrr." I reply, making Kya laugh.

I adore her. She's the sweetest person you could ever meet. I doubt she would do anything to hurt me, but who knows what lies she was feed.

"Where is everyone? Have you seen Asami?

The blue eyed woman looks at me confused.

"The President's daughter? Why would she be here? On your questions about the others, they went out to breakfast. They were gone when I arrived here."

I like breakfast too! Why didn't anyone wake me? Where is Asami then?

"So you're a babysitter." I defend.

"She's not babysitting you, Korra. I called Kya here today for help."

The new added voice is comes from Mrs. Beifong who just came from out the kitchen holding a tray of food.

"I made you some bacon and eggs. I also have some pain killers for you." She sets the tray down in front of me as I eye the delicious food.

Unlike most people, I don't get the munchies until after I wake up, but I refuse to give into temptation.

"I'm not hungry." I reply proudly.

"Well you're certainly going need the energy." Mrs. Beifong replies, sitting next to her friend.

 _Why is she not at breakfast with her family? Where is Asami?_

"Did Asami leave?" I ask.

"Yes, but she'll be back. She went to breakfast with the others."

"Why didn't you wake me? Don't you know how awkward that's going be for her?" I protest.

"Kuvira is with her. They're friends, right?" Mrs. Beifong replies.

 _True. I forgot about that._

With the silence in the room, I have no other choice but to grab a strip of bacon. Just by that one piece of protein alone, causes my taste buds to go into a spiral. Prompting me to pick up the entire plate.

"Damn, Su do you feed the child?" Kya teases.

"Don't be fooled by her appetite, Korra's late night activity influenced the majority of it."

I look at Mrs. Beifong and she's furious. "You smoked in this house?"

"No…. Who told you that?" I ask, trying to sound innocent.

" It doesn't matter, answer me!"

No one knew about my stash except Jr. and I doubt he would had ratted me out.

"No I did not smoke in your house." I answer.

"Where did you do it then? And don't you dare lie to me, I'll call your father right now, I swear."

 _Is that a threat? What am I, A toddler? I'm a grown woman, I could care less if she called him. He's already pissed at me. What's another L to add to my list of troubles?_

She gets up to get her phone, and I give in.

"I smoked in the woods, behind the house!" I shout.

Mrs. Beifong puts down her phone.

"Are you doing other drugs too? Xanax, cocaine, LCD, PCP, heroin.. ?"

"Ecstasy?" Kya adds, getting a glare from her sister in law.

"Besides the pain killers you just gave me, no I don't. But there was this one time during spring break when I tried molly."

The look of horror on Mrs. Beifong's face and excitement on Kya's makes my joke short lived.

"Don't have a panic attack, I only smoke." I reply while getting comfy on the couch.

" I don't like this new version of you. Yes, I'll admit. You have had your moments in the past. But none of them could compare to your episodes these past few days. I really thought we were getting somewhere, Korra. What happened between us? Let me know what's going on."

I just stare at her. If I could cross my arms, I would.

"SAY SOMETHING, KORRA!"

"Su let's keep our inside voices." Kya instructs.

"Korra only listens when someone is yelling at her, or if she's doing the yelling." Mrs. Beifong states.

"You want me to say something? You're the one angry. Maybe I should listen to you since talking is the solution we're going for today." I reply relaxed.

"I'm not angry, you're the one that is. You don't see me acting out. I have five other kids to worry about. All my time shouldn't be directed towards you. I know you could care less about me, but do my children ever cross your mind when you do these shenanigans?"

"Alright! Clearly there is tension between the two of you, hopefully we can clear that up today with my help."

I look at the coach's wife in awes.

"Mrs. Beifong and I don't need help. You know what? I already forgive her. Can we just let all of this go?"

"No we can't let it go. I done that for too long, Korra. Now we're going to get to the bottom of this together. "

 _Oh boy!_

 **~A-Sato~**

Opal has been glaring at me this whole morning. The fact Kuvira has been entertaining the Beifongs with stories doesn't help either. Everyone seems to love her, even Mr. Beifong finds her charming. I still don't understand why Mrs. Beifong has a problem with her. However, I'm happy for my friend, I just wished I could relate to everyone like her.

"Get whatever you'll like, Asami." Mr. Beifong says, with a welcoming grin.

"Thank you, Sir. I'm just having a hard time deciding, everything looks so good."

" Boys, how about you recommend some choices for Miss Sato?"

Wing and Wei almost knock down their chairs, pointing to various options on the menu for me. Their silliness makes me smile despite the dilemma I'm in. I have yet spoken to my father, and the news are already broadcasting last night's events. Some are challenging my father's involvement with the Yue scandal and some aren't. Not to mention, how Korra's coping. It's a lot to take in and deal with.

Thanks to Wing, I choose the steakhouse omelette.

"Babe, let's share a stack of blueberry pancakes." Jr. says, still in his honeymoon phase with my friend.

"Share? I hardly ate last night. I'm getting two plates of the pancakes, FOR MYSELF. And maybe some scramble eggs." Kuvira replies, still looking through her menu.

"Alright, Hun. I love a woman with a huge appetite." Jr. teases.

"It must be nice having someone." Huan sighs.

"It's not that bad, bro. Wing and I are single and loving it." Wei encoarges, as he messing with his brother's hair.

"It's not the same. You two are too obsessed with sports to have time for one. Last night was my only chance to make an expression on Prince Wu and it was cut short due to.."

"Korra's outburst." Opal finishes.

I ignore Opal's petty comment, and smile at Huan.

"Im close friends with Wu, I can give you his number if you want." I suggests, trying to draw away from Opal's negativity.

"Really? That would be splendid, Asami. Thank you."

"Welcome, Huan."

It takes two waiters to take all our orders, but once we're done the conversations start back up. I really enjoy hearing the boys' stories, they all have different views and personality making their adventures even more entertaining.

"That was very nice of you to visit Korra last night. I never knew you two were close." Opal says, without looking at me and interrupting everyone's separate conversations.

"Yeah.. we got pretty close during this election." I reply.

My response makes Kuvira and her boyfriend make funny looks at one another.

"That's very nice. Why don't you two besties become more public? Wouldn't two memebers of different political parties be a better headliner than the ones your father stirred up about Tonraq?"

"Opal this is supposed to be civil brunch, not some type of debate. I don't understand where all this hatred is coming from." Mr. Beifong states.

"It's all because of her! Don't you see? If it wasn't for Asami's stupid father's actions, Mom would be here with us instead of to playing therapist back at home with Korra."

Everyone at the table is looking at me with pitying eyes, but the only person I pity is Opal. I feel bad for her, she has every right to be angry. If I was in her shoes, I would react the same way. Probably not as shady as she's being, but I wouldn't be happy about all of this.

Clearly her angrier really isn't directed towards me, but someone else. I'm guessing it has to be directed towards Korra or her mother. Especially remembering her last night attack towards her mother, that has to be the reason.

From dealing with Yue, I can understand the jealously between two people seeking attention from the one they both admire. Heck, even I was pissed at Yue for no reason before. It must be tough being in her shoes. It must be tough, trying to compete for her mother's love. So that's why I'm trying to be compassionate about the situation. There is no need to defend myself, when I did nothing wrong.

"Actually, if it wasn't for your mother's nurturing ways smothering Korra, I doubt she would had acted that way. " Kuvira defends.

The youngest daughter glares at my friend.

"My mother has done nothing but taken care of Korra, while that very girl breaks her heart." Opal defends.

"Then let her get her heart broken, it's not your problem, Opal. You keep trying to prove your worth. That's not going to get your mother to care. Instead of looking at others' flaws, why don't you look at what they have to offer. Once you start underestimating people, you're no longer a threat."

"So you're saying Korra has something I don't?" Opal says, trying to process everything.

"No, don't listen to Kuvira. She's just playing her sick mind games." Jr. tries to tease.

"Why does she have that I don't?" Opal asks, Kuvira.

" Your Mother, and not a damn care in the world." Vira says, before drinking her orange juice.

Opal quickly gets up and storms off, all because of my friend's stupid comment.

"Sweetie, come back." Mr. Beifong says.

"It's alright, I got her." I tell her father.

"Really, Kuvira?" Jr. asks.

"I'm just being honest."

Why does my friend have to be like this?

 **~K-Glacier~**

I been sitting on this couch for what been an hour now, refusing to speak. Judging by the looks on both of the women faces, they're aren't going to budge anytime soon. I might as well entertain myself during this poor of an excuse intervention.

"Okay. I'll tell you what's been causing my irrational ways."

My words instantly wake up the two.

"Go ahead, this is a safe place." Kya says.

 _Safe place? More like the opposite._

"I'm so nervous, I don't know where to start." I say lowly.

"Just say it, we're both here for you." Mrs. Beifong reassures.

I take a deep breath before I come clean.

"It's love, Kya. I love someone and I been having a hard time going about my feelings."

The therapist quickly opens her notepad.

"Who do you love?" She asks, after scribbling a few words down.

"I believe it's this new girl she been seeing." Mrs. Beifong finishes.

 _You thought_.

"Actually, it's someone else." I correct.

The reason I'm about to disclose about my behavior clearly isn't true, but why not have some fun? I also I don't like how my dream played out. It was like I had no control over the situation, helpless as some would say. I know it's just a dream and it shouldn't mean anything, but I just feel so different after it. I want to change that.

"Oh." She apologies.

"Go ahead tell me about this girl." Kya motivates.

" I'm afraid to. It's wrong and inappropriate. I been trying for a long time to get rid of these feeling. These...unnatural feelings."

Kya nods. "Mmhm."

"The more I hold it in... the worst it gets. These outburst of mine are caused by me not acting upon them. I can't explain it. "

" I understand what you're saying. Sometimes when someone bottles up or hides their emotions for too long, it builds up and you can't control it when it finally comes out."

I nod eagerly.

"Exactly! All this time I thought I was crazy." I reply.

"You aren't crazy, it's very common what you're dealing with." Kya states.

"It certainly explains your inevitability." Mrs. Beifong says under her breath.

I try to avoid glaring at her.

" When you say love, what do you mean by it? Is it more on the lust side, emotional, or both? Please clarify. "

I sit on the couch crossing my legs, getting ready to turn this place upside down.

"Both." I reply, going straight into it.

"What's preventing you from telling this person you love them?" Kya asks.

"She has a family and is currently pursing a huge career change." I reply.

I watch as the woman sitting across me shifts in her seat. I don't know, something about seeing her uncomfortable makes me feel a little better.

" I can understand your dilemma. Do you think she has similar feelings for you too, despite the situation?" Kya asks.

"Certainly. I think I should stop there." I state trying to add some suspense.

"No, go ahead Korra. You're doing so well. I'm so proud of you for getting this far. Thank you."

 _I really appreciate how supportive Kya is being about my fake love._

"It's going to change everything the moment I say it." I reply, looking a bit worried.

"It won't change anything." Mrs. Beifong says, with a hint of uneasiness in her voice.

"Alright, if you say so."

The two women wait anxiously for me to say the name. Pleased with the duration of my anticipated silences, I begin.

"It's you, Mrs. Beifong. You're the person I'm talking about."

The smile on Kya's face and the lifeless expression on Mrs. Beifong's are priceless.

 _May the show begin._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry for the late update. My laptop had to update, so apparently that came first XD.

On my last chapter I only got a few reviews ;(

Let's change that today, tell me your thoughts on this crazy/long chapter.

Thoughts are appreciated. :)

Seriously, I took a risk with this chapter.


	23. One Direction In Love

**~A-Sato~**

I find Opal sitting in the front of restaurant and I'm a bit disappointed. Based on her dramatic exit, I expected to go on a full on quest to find.

"Don't talk to me." She says.

"Can I at least sit with you? I rather be with one Beifong, instead of sitting at a table full of them." I tease.

As I take the moment to enjoy the breeze, the girl speaks.

"It's so unfair! I'm the one brainstorming ideas for this campaign. I'm the one picking up the slack. My brothers don't care about all of this. They're boys, you know?"

"What does their gender have to do with this?" I ask, not understanding her point.

 _Was she referring to their lack of creativity or their lack of seeking attention from their mother? I'm lost._

"It would make sense for my mother to appreciate me more. Sadly, despite my efforts, she only cares about Korra. Sometimes I wish I could do something crazy like rob a bank or stab someone."

 _Umm..Okay? Should I report this to someone?_

"Then just maybe, my mother would care about me. I even got this!" Opal quickly raises the hem of her shirt, exposing a belly button piercing.

"Wow, when did you get that?" I ask, looking at the sapphire gem.

"A week ago. And do you think my mother noticed?" She asks, pulling her shirt back down.

"No, she didn't" Opal answers, before I could.

"Then again, I haven't worn anything that would make her able to see it. But Still! You should know about your children's new accessory."

"What if you told her how you fee..."

"I get it, Asami!"

If she cuts me off one more time!

"Korra is a very lovable person. She has the looks, strength, sense of humor, charm, and determination. I can understand why people admire her so much."

 _Damn, I need me a freak like that._

"But she's also reckless, disruptive, stubborn, short tempered, and has terrible taste in music."

I try to hide my frustrations coming from Opal's comments. I understand she's upset, but that still my girlfriend she's talking about. I'm well aware of how Korra can be, but those are just emotions. Emotions, we all experience at one point in time. My girlfriend is much more than that.

"You know she has a good heart, though." I'm finally able to make out without an interruption.

" I have a good heart, and I show it better than she does too. During Christmas time one year, we both got each other for Secret Santa. You may not know this, but Korra is a huge One Direction fan.

I can hardly hide the surprised look on my face.

 _She's a boy band lover? I would had thought she would had wanted to be a member, to the least._

"Really?" I ask, excited to hear more about my girl's obsession.

"Yes. I'm talking about a die hard fan. Anyway, I got her tickets to go see them in concert. They were super expensive, but you know me? I have a good heart."

 _Mmhm._

"So it's Christmas morning and I'm excited about showing Korra her gift. When she opens the card with the tickets inside, guess what she did?"

Already learning from earlier, I say nothing and Opal tells me anyway.

"She smiled and said thank you."

I put on a fake gasps. "The horror."

"I know right! A thank you and a smile! I expected her to give me a hug or something."

"That's understandable, but not everyone reacts like you might. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you."

"But she did, and you know what she got me?"

"What?"

"She bought me a 100 dollar gift card for Macy's. Stating 'She didn't know what to get me'. Selfish, huh?"

 _Not really. I think it was rather generous, but I'm not about to tell this girl that._

"Do you like Macy's?" I ask, hoping to understand why this might upset her.

"I love Macy's! But it's the thought that counts. She didn't put any thought into my gift. Then when I called her out for it, Mom said I was being a brat. It's so typical for her to take Korra's side. Mom says Korra's apart of our family. If that's so true, shouldn't she be treated the same as us ? Korra hardly get punished, I would say she gets rewarded. If any of us pulled a stunt like that last night, we would be grounded for at least a year. The worst part is, Korra doesn't even see how good she has it."

The whole gift story was a bit over the top, but you can't be mad at someone who just wanted to be surprised. That's all Opal wanted, she just need to go about the situation better.

"Have you told your mother any of this?" I ask.

" It wouldn't make any of a difference, if I did. She'll continue treating Korra like a princess."

 _Princess? Korra is more like a_ _primadonna._

"Have you taken in consideration that your mother may not intentionally mean to hurt you? Maybe she's just trying to make sure Korra's alright. You have to remember, you at least have your mother and a giant family, she doesn't."

From experience I can speak on this. I too, lost my mother at a very young age and I can understand how it feels to have something missing in your life. Having a military father who travels all the time, could also play a factor in how distant my girlfriend can be with them as well. Also on the whole gift exchange thing, maybe she didn't want the world to know she was a One Direction fan?

"I'm tired of hearing that! Baatar tells me the same exact thing. But the thing is, we are her family. She's the one who refuses to accept us as that. Which makes my mother's work even harder, making sure she feels wanted. Korra is not capable of love, my mother is chasing a lost cause."

I had enough. I tried to be understanding, listening to Opal's points respectfully. But saying Korra's just a psychopath isn't sitting well with me. She's also not a lost cause!

" I understand that you're frustrated, you have every right to be. But I think you're picking the wrong person to be upset with. Yes, Korra's actions may influence how you feel, but she's not the one to blame. Your mother is the one you're really upset with, and I think you should let her know how you feel."

She looks at me in awes, now that my tone is no longer soft.

"Also, just because someone doesn't go crazy every time something exciting happens, doesn't make them twisted. It makes them someone with a different perspective than you. If you knew she was a die hard One Direction fan, that alone should be your gratitude/ acceptation. You may not know this, but she talks about you and your family all the time."

Opal looks up from starring at the concrete.

"No she doesn't, she hates us. How would you know?"

"Because we been dating for quite awhile, now"

I know I was going to keep our relationship under wraps, but she needs to know that I for one, have seen the growth in Korra and the love she brings.

Opal's eye enlarges.

"No way! You and Korra?"

I have to shush her, even though know one is around.

 _This girl's voice could be heard up to the moon._

"Yes. It's very exciting, but you have to keep it to yourself. Only Bataar, Kuvira and now you, know. And I need you to keep it that way. Okay?"

She nods eagerly.

"Of course, you can trust me. Wow, no wonder Korra was so persistent about going to every presidential meeting. She was probably meeting you. Wait? I didn't know you liked girls? Does your father know? Oh no, I bet he doesn't. When are you going to tell him? Are you even going to tell him? Shit! I just talked bad about your girlfriend. Do you hate me? Please don't hate me!"

 _Damn. This girl can talk. How does Bolin even deal with her? How can Korra? Opal's her roommate? No wonder she's always at my house._

I calm the anxious girl down.

"No, my father doesn't know. I plan to tell him after the election, after everything cools down. I know you didn't mean what you said about Korra. I just want to let you know that she's capable of love. It's just probably hard for her to show it with you all. I mean? Do you hug your brothers as much as you hug Bolin?"

" Not really...I see your point. You made a lot of good ones, actually. You're really great to talk to, Korra's lucky to have you." She says while we get up.

"Thank You, I'm lucky have her too."

"I guess we should get back." Opal says, a bit embarrassed.

" Do you need a hug?" I ask.

I know Opal isn't a bad person, she's just hurt. I just hope she's able to fix the problem with her mother. Just like I plan to do with my father. Deep down, I know he's not the man who's making all these foolish mistakes. Distancing myself from him isn't going to help the situation either. He needs me more than ever. Together we're going to fix all of this.

"Yes." She playfully whines, as I pull her into a hug.

"Talk with your mother, you have valid reasons to do so. No one can tell you they didn't hurt you. They can tell you they didn't intend to do it, but how your feel isn't something they can dictate. Let her know that. And if you're still hurt, maybe talk with Korra too. I'm sure she'll listen, she cares about you."

"Thanks, Asami."

"No problem, we're just working it out."

 **~K-Glacier~**

The mortified look on Mrs. Beifong's face almost makes me burst into laughter. However, I must not break character.

Not being able to control it, a little chuckle escapes.

"I'm sorry, this is all too weird for me." I reply, collecting myself.

"It's alright, Korra. It's normal for people to use humor to suppress fear." Kya reassures.

 _So it's normal for me to have feelings for your sister in law too? Okay? Should I be concerned?_

"Korra can you please think carefully before you talk? Maybe the drugs have you saying things you don't realize." Mrs. Beifong says.

"I agree, love is definitely a drug." I reply.

"Please Suyin, let the child speak! This is a very difficult topic for her, she's very vulnerable right now. Now carry on, Sweetie. "

"But!"

"SU, ENOUGH!"

 _If Kya doesn't stop her seriousness, I might break. Am I that believable?_

I take a deep breath, collecting my nerves/giggles.

"I know what I feel, and I know she feels the same way."

"WHAT?" Both women shout.

Kya's reaction is more supporting and excited. Sadly, the other party is very much against it for some strange reason.

 _Am I not lovable?_

"Korra, I'm sorry. You clearly have me mistaken." Mrs. Beifong states.

"Could you give us some examples?" Kya asks, ignoring her sister's statement.

I start messing with my bandage trying to avoid eye contact with both women.

 _Shyness is key._

You don't want to come off too strong, or it won't be as believable. I would also like to thank the countless sappy romance movies Opal made me watch. Without them, I don't think I would be able to pull this off.

"Well… she's always checking on me. Showing up to my school, contacting my teachers, and calling/texting me non-stop. All of this makes my desires even harder to get rid of. I especially dread those moments where she pulls me away from the crowd just to have our 'One on One' conversations. I would even count setting all of this up, as an act of love."

"I can see your point. I do remember Su taking me to visit you while you were at practice." Kya says, adding to her notepad.

" Are you serious, Kya? We were in the area!"

"We were also closer to our cars." Kya defends.

 _Now it's two against one. I like how this is going._

" I set all of this up as an act of love, but not the love you're referring to!" Mrs. Beifong defends.

"Also, she always want to know who I'm dating or talking to. If we're going to become something more, I think she'll have to work on her jealously." I tell Kya.

"Ohh so you two are trying to have an open relationship, I see."

"Of course, she's married, duh."

"THIS IS CRAZY. GOOD ONE, KORRA!"

I look at Mrs. Beifong with a clueless expression on my face.

"What do you mean by , good one? You think this is a joke?" I ask.

"Suyin what did I say? You'll get your chance to speak."

"NO, I WON'T BE QUIET. This is ridiculous, she's clearly not serious. Love? I would say it's the opposite. Korra hardly wants to be in the same room as me, let alone speak with me. Honestly, I would say the love is one sided on my part. "

"So you do have similar feelings?" Kya asks.

I watch as her face turns a shade of red, clearly regretting her word choices.

"No! I'm a married woman. I have family, and I'm very close with her father. Heavens! I couldn't even picture anything more disturbing. What you're implying is sick, she's like my child."

"Not blood related though." I say with a wink, just to mess with her a little more.

Mrs. Beifong can hardly look at me, but she does anyway.

"I honestly don't believe you. But if what you're saying is true? I think you should remember the reality of all of this. I'm happily married with children who see you as a sister/friend to them. Don't you think all of this would hurt them?"

Now I'm a bit offended. If someone just confessed their fake love for someone, why shoot them down like that? I know this is all fictional, but I'm hurt. This is officially the worse break up ever. Talk about insensitive .

 _I'm so glad I didn't buy her a ring._

"Suyin, we're talking about Korra's love, not your family."

"Korra is my family, she's a part of it. I'm not trying to make a new one with her. How would that work out? "

"With small steps. First we tell the others. Then we can gradually tell the world about our love." I reply.

"Wow, A same sex couple living the Presidential Building, that's a first. You two would be making history." Kya states, still writing notes.

Mrs. Beifong quickly gets up, and I just lose it.

I never seen her so over dramatic in my life. The woman is really stressing out over all of this. If she can't handle a joke, how does she plan to run this city? It just goes to show that even she doubts herself.

"Su, please sit back down."

"No! Why are you even entertaining this? Tell her what she's feeling is wrong."

"I will not! Who am I to shame someone who's feeling love?"

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you all!" I call out.

"Look at the poor child, Su. She has her head buried inside a pillow, hiding her tears of rejection."

 _More like tears of laughter, but I guess that works too._

"I think we need to call your father."

Just hearing her say that causes my head to shoot up.

"Don't do that! I'm joking, this was all a joke. I swear I said all of that just to get you two off my back." I stress.

 _Shit! I didn't expect this to go south so quickly._

"Suyin, don't be childish. There is no need to call her father. We can all resolve this without his involvement. "

"Resolve what? I don't love her!" I defend.

"Noooo, Kya. You heard what she said. Clearly her affection for me is so strong she has to causes havoc. Let me tell you some of her ways of handling her love for me. Fighting people, being disrespectful, throwing her phone, smoking, and many more unhealthy actions. I think her father would be pleased finally knowing the reasoning behind his daughter's actions. "

This is gotten out of control. Anyone in their right mind could tell I wasn't being serious. Kya is extremely on the hippie side, so of course I knew she would believe me. But Mrs. Beifong is smart enough to see pass my tricks. She even admitted she didn't believe me earlier. What the fuck?

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU CAN'T TAKE A JOKE?" I ask, trying to get up from the couch, but end up falling back down due to my injured hand.

"Your sense of humor is not the same as mine. I didn't find your statement humorous at all. Which has me believing it could be true. " Mrs. Beifong replies looking through her purse for her phone.

" I'm in a relationship, a good one! Why would I jeopardize that with you? Now you're the one being childish. You think you can call this meeting and expect me to tell you my feelings? I never did that before, why would I do that now?"

She ignores my valid argument and dials his number anyway.

One minute I had everything under control, then the next, the ball is out of my court. I wasn't even going to continue the joke. I was going to end it right before she mentioned my father!

 _If she was so tough and about that life, she would have challenged me head on, without the help of my father or Kya._

She had the perfect opportunity to do just that, but she's afraid of me.

Last night didn't cause her fear, she always been that way. This woman is a coward. A coward who hides behind her leadership mentality. Every leader has a weakness, and I know it personally. There is blood on this woman's hands, and everyone's looking at me like I'm the killer. As if I'm the problem.

The reason why I'm not letting this information known, is all because this is a conversation between me and her. This is a conversation only her and I will understand.

This supposed intervention of mine, is really a confirmation meeting. My wellness, is just her reassurance. Her check ups, love, and support is simply an effort to suppress her guilt.

And her actions of calling my father, is just a way to get back at me. A punishment for me not giving her, her annual dose of reassurance and it's driving her insane. These past few days, I been doing anything to raise her concern for me.

The fight between the guard and I, had nothing to do with her, it was a separate matter. But my frustrations on this situation, did motivate me to go further than what I usually go.

Last night was an error on my part, and I learned from my mistakes. I can no longer be a victim to my own anger. I can no longer be imprisoned by my own self. There is too much at stake.

The woman sees me as if I'm broken, and I'm not. That's another thing she messed up on. I'm not someone you should pity. So I'm going to let her believe she has control over this situation. Just until I do a 180 on her, but only when the time is right.

"Hello Tonraq, It's Su." She says, looking directly at me.

 _It's a dominance thing with her._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

Before you all think Korra's going to turn dark all a sudden, that's not the case. There is still so much in store. So you'll have to wait, and see how it all plays out.

Big things are coming Asami's way too.

Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed on the last chapter. :)

Thoughts are appreciated.


	24. Substance A Truth

**Kya**

I'm sitting here in disbelief taking in all this information. I look at the poor child and she's clearly freaking out. This isn't how I pictured helping out.

"Hello Tonraq, It's Su. I'm here with Korra." My sister says over the phone.

"Hang up the phone, Su." I tell her. But she ignores me, putting her phone onto speaker so we all can hear.

"Good evening, is there something wrong?" Tonraq asks, in a voice that informs us he just woke up .

The woman with the phone looks at Korra, and the girl looks back with a blank expression onto her face.

"Suyin? Is there something wrong?" The man asks, again.

I look up at my sister, eyes begging her not to do this.

"Is she alright?" The concerned father continues.

"Umm Yea.. I just wanted to call you to say…. that...Korra lost her phone and she wanted to speak with you." She replies, putting out her arm so the girl could take the phone.

Korra quickly walks over to grab it, and puts the phone on mute.

"If you're expecting me to tell him, I'm not doing it!" She stresses.

"Tell him whatever you want, I don't care. I'm done with this."

With my sister's final comment, she walks out the backdoor.

Korra and I look at each other both confused.

"I'll be right back, Sweetie." I tell her, as she brings the phone back up to her ear.

I exit out the backdoor, trying to catch up to the woman walking through the garden.

I'm proud of her for not telling Tonraq, but I'm also disappointed. Suyin's behavior was uncalled for. I have known Korra ever since she was a child. Using jokes to avoid expressing herself is nothing new to us. We also both knew going into this, that this the conversation wouldn't be an easy task.

My sister in law just wanted to punish her by calling her father. All because she didn't like being the butt of the joke. Her action were just as childish, as Korra's.

I finally catch up to her, and she turns to me furious.

"What is wrong with you? How can you just sit there and entertain all of this? I called you here today to help me, not take her side."

"Su, please just listen." I say softly, trying to get her to calm down.

"NO, I WILL NOT LISTEN! I sat inside listening to her pointless explanation, while you scribbled down on that notepad of yours. She needs professional help, what she's doing isn't normal. I have tried countless of times to help her, and it's not working."

Her comment makes me furious, because there is nothing wrong with the child. I understand the situation in it's the full extent. The root of the problem has nothing to do with her behavior, it has something to do with Suyin's.

"What are you going to do, Su? Go to some doctor and tell them something is wrong, all because she got into one fight? Lin told me some of your fighting stories, did your mother send you to a doctor? You're overreacting. "

She continues storming further down the garden, causing us to enter into the woods.

"Where are you going?" I ask, still trying to keep up.

"I'm looking for the drugs." She replies, looking around.

"We're in a damn forest! I think it would be rather hard to find a green substance lying around here."

In the corner of my eye, I see a small purple mini backpack lying inside a tree trunk.

 _Herb really helps your chi levels, maybe there is something left. What am I thinking? I can't just look inside now. I'll have to wait until later on. I also don't want to deal with Suyin's ranting._

The woman nearly slips onto a fallen tree branch before sitting down, giving up her search.

"I can't do this alone." She says, exhausted.

" You aren't alone, that's what you fail to realize. You just invest yourself more than others, which has you feeling that way." I reply sitting beside her.

"Maybe I'm not ready to be vice president?"

"Nonsense. I better not catch you ever saying that again. You're doing a wonderful job, why throw it away?"

"Because, it's putting a damper in my marriage, my children don't even respect me anymore. Which I don't blame by the way, because I'm hardly at home. Tonraq refuses to discipline his own child, because he trusts me to do so. And that's a request I clearly can't do. The reasoning behind my comment isn't based on me not being qualified, but on the sole fact I'm failing the job as being a wife/mother."

"Aww Honey, we all aren't perfect."

"I know, but practice makes perfect. Repetition was what kept my home in order. Now that I lost my swing of things, everything is falling apart. The only thing I know that will fix all of this, is me pulling out of this election. "

"So you think giving up will help fix your problems? It's only going to get worse. I know you, Su. This decision will be something you'll regret. Your family sees the sacrifices you're making, and I know they're proud of you. It's all going to be worth it in the end. "

"It's almost the end, and I already lost it. Look at me, I'm a mess. Who was I to think, Korra would have actually spoken to me? Sometimes I wish I could just act out on impulse like her, and just maybe I wouldn't feel so hurt."

"Have you ever thought maybe... she takes your love as pity?" I ask.

"Why would you say that?"

I hand her the notepad, and she starts to read.

Korra is such a sweet girl, but also so lost. I remember when I first met her, she was a giant ball of energy. But when it came to one on one conversations, she would distance herself. Overtime she begun to get better and build her confidence. But I could always sense she was still struggling in the 'Trusting' department. Today, I'm seeing more of that little girl.

"You knew all along she didn't have feelings for me?" My sister says, still examining my notes.

Of course I knew she wasn't serious. I just wanted Korra to continue so I could collect more information, because in any lie, there is always some truth.

Based on Korra's behavior, her explanation had to be about something that she's been hiding for quite a while. Which caused me to look into Korra's statements more carefully. When you bottle up something for too long, some of it's content will escape without you even knowing. That's how I was able to put the two and two together. I'm not saying I believed she had feelings for my sister, but I do know Suyin does hound Korra a lot. Which probably puts a lot of stress on her as well.

You have to see it in Korra's perspective. The only family she has is her father and the Beifongs. A family that she had to learn to trust/ love over time. It's an uncomfortable situation for someone to be put in, especially coming from an only child with a father who travelled a lot.

Before I came here today, I asked my wife how Korra handles herself under pressure. You would think with her temper, it would be just as worse dealing with the opposing teams. Surprisingly, my wife told me she actually performs at her best under pressure. The athlete already knows there are people wishing for her downfall, so that fuels her determination.

That information surprised me, because if you look at this situation, it's the total opposite. Here you have girl who's in a place where people are wishing for her success, and she doesn't know how to deal with it. Korra's out of her element, and when you're out of your element you're vulnerable. Every time she's with the family, she's vulnerable and I seen it first hand.

She would make everyone laugh, but if you look very closely after she speaks. You'll see this blank expression upon her face. Which would be picked back up, the moment someone says something.

I wouldn't say she's insecure, because we all know that child is full of herself. She just prefers not to attract attention when it's not on her terms. Maybe those outburst of hers, are made to show others she doesn't need pity.

Despite her actions, I'm not giving Korra a get out of jail card, but Suyin is just as guilty as her.

I'm not going to sugar coat this at all, there is a hole in that child's heart. A hole where her mother should be. A hole that Korra clearly doesn't want filled despite how much Suyin tries to.

Just like my wife, Suyin is very stubborn. She can't seem to take no for an answer.

The child doesn't even call the woman by her first name, which clearly shows that Korra prefers to keep things at a professional level, despite their history. I'm not saying Korra doesn't love Suyin, It's just a different kind of love.

A love like you would have for a childhood friend that you only see during the summer. You have just enough memories to keep your bond alive, but if you think about it, you don't really know that person.

I can't say exactly what caused Korra to act the way she did at the ball, but there is something I know for sure. Both parties don't really know each other, and that's the problem.

"So all is this is due to her mother issue?" Su asks, hurt.

I give her small smile.

"I wouldn't say she fought the guard because of it. I'm just addressing the problem you two seem to have. "

"We don't have a problem, I'm just trying to understand why she's acting this way."

"Forget about the fight, Suyin! Why can't you get that out of your head? Maybe if you fixed this problem, it could potentially allow her to open up to you."

"I WILL NOT FORGET ABOUT IT! You weren't there, Kya. You didn't see the hatred in her eyes. You didn't hear the pain in her voice when she did her intro speech."

I take a deep breath trying to keep my patience.

"Based on Korra's behavior this morning, she seemed to be at peace with the whole situation. I could see your concern if she was still angry, but she's not. Which has me under the impression she wants to move pass this. You're the one who can't let it go."

"I don't believe that. Korra has been acting worse."

I roll my eyes, hearing her sing the same old tune.

 _At least Lin knows when to call a quits. Then again, I am her wife so it makes sense for her to throw in the towel, because I'm always right._

"Before, it was the small things that got her riled up, now it's like she has this new bigger rage inside of her. I never seen her so violent before."

"In all fairness, from the video I watched, the guard hit her first. I'm sure one of your boys would have reacted the same. Also, she was in the mist of the moment finding out the princess lied about her father. The same girl who's from a Tribe that's taking her cousins away. I would be pissed too. You're really making this deeper than what it has to be, Su. "

"Nonsense, you don't know her like I do."

"That's what I'm talking about. That's the caring mother inside you speaking. You need to give her some space. She's not looking for a mother, Suyin!"

"CAN YOU STOP SAYING THAT? I'M NOT TRYING TO REPLACE HER MOTHER!"

I give her some time to collect herself.

" I rather her mother be here, instead of me. At least Korra would have someone to look up and talk to. How am I supposed to replace a woman like that? I can be a bit overbearing with my love for her, but I'm not trying to replace her mother, I could never."

I know this a difficult topic for her, but I think it will help them heal if they were both more honest with one another. It would have to start with Su, because she's carrying a bigger secret that has turned into a burden of guilt. A guilt, that's doing more damage than good, despite her good intentions.

How would you feel watching a woman take care of five other kids and not have a clue what happened to your own mother? Not knowing who she was, and afraid to talk about it. It can really do some damage on you. Suyin owes that to the child.

"You're going have to tell her, she's old enough to understand. It's the only way to heal your relationship with her." I reassure.

"You think I don't know that?" She says, shaking.

"Then why don't you just tell her?"

" Tonraq won't let me! Trust me, I tried countless of time to get him to change his mind, but he won't. Even when Korra and I were beginning to get closer, I pleaded with him, and got the same answer. I don't have a say in all of this despite what you may believe. "

I never knew this part of the story. I thought Suyin was just trying to protect herself and Korra's heart. Turns out, that's not the case.

The only people in our family that knows about this tragic event is my wife, Baatar, me, and Jr. The reason Jr. knows is because he was there on that gloomy day. Sometimes I wonder if he remembers anything, sometimes I wonder if Korra does.

I pull my sister into a hug.

"If she's already hurting already, how will she react once she finally finds out?" she asks, crying onto my shoulder.

"Shhh, just breathe." I reassure.

 _She has a burden, onto of a burden._


	25. One Love, One Hand, & One Direction

**~K-Glacier~**

"What did I tell you about overacting?" My father asks.

I pace the living room floor, mentally cursing Mrs. Beifong for making me speak with my father. I would had preferred if she would have told him about my joke.

 _Who wants to listen to someone who's disappointing in you?_

"Dad, he pushed me! You should be proud of me for even defending myself. Actually, for defending us! Now everyone knows you aren't a war starter." I stress.

It's like everyone is forgetting about the good that came out of all of this. I know my actions weren't the best, but this is still a win. We're winning the polls, Yue got called out, Marroon 5 got what he deserved, and I had the best orange juice in this city. I don't see what the big deal is.

"I told you not to worry about it, you completely ignored my request."

"How could I not? Sitting around not defending your name makes you look weak and guilty! We shouldn't have to wait for an attack, hoping we have good defense plan . We should attack as soon as we get a threat!"

"Who am I speaking to, because this is not my daughter ? This is not a fight, Korra. Despite how much we both want this win, it's what the people want. I understand where you're coming from and I appreciate how supportive you're of me. But this is not what I want representing..."

"Your image." I finish, already getting annoyed.

"No! This is not what I want representing YOU. I don't want people to remember you as the girl who beat up some guard. Or the girl who called out the president. I want them to see the strong, beautiful, and the kind young lady I know you're."

I feel tears run down my face, but I keep my composure.

"Who cares what they think. This election is nothing but a mediocracy."

"What is up with you and this anti- government attitude of yours ? The only person you should be challenging, is yourself! That's someone you have the most control over."

"At least I'm challenging something! I'm not like you, I can't just sit around and let things happen. You're known as the toughest/bravest Admiral in the Four Nations. Yet, it's like you forgotten how to fight for something you believe in." I defend.

I didn't mean to raise my voice, but I'm so frustrated and clueless. I just want to understand why it has gotten to this point.

"I am fighting. I'm fighting for change in this city. I'm fighting for those who are tired of being treated unfairly. I'm fighting for those who no longer believe in our government. I'm fighting for those people who have valid points, but are over looked due to being so passionate about it. I'm fighting for people like you, Korra.

In order for me to do just that, I need to put myself last. My time shouldn't be spent defending my good name against a sixteen year old girl, when there are families who're starving. That's exactly what the people rooting against me, want. They want to see me discombobulated to the point, I can't work on my campaign and promises.

If someone asked if I interfered with Northern Watertribes' relations during the presidential debate, I would had answered no. But going on an interview to say one word sounds a bit silly, don't you think?"

Everything he's saying is true, and the more he talks the more foolish I feel. How could I doubt my own father?

" You're right. I'm sorry, Dad. I never meant to hurt or disappoint you. I just felt so helpless. I don't blame you for not wanting to speak with me and leaving last night. "

"Darling, how silly of you to think I left because of you. I wasn't upset towards you at all. I was upset with how the whole ball situation played out. You could had gotten seriously injured and security was no where to be found. Let alone, how quickly everything escalated. The whole event was a hazard, and Hiroshi was no where to be found. I needed time alone to collect myself, because I wanted to chew out Hiroshi. I'm so sorry I had you under the impression that I didn't want to be with you. Honestly, I should have been there for you, regardless of how I felt. "

"Dad it's fine, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I should be there for you more. I'm no longer overseas, so there should be no reason why we're apart. You're still finding yourself and learning from your mistakes. I want to be there with you on that journey. So for now on, you'll be spending at least 2 days per week with me. Some of our tasks will be election related, but at least you'll be out of trouble. So count that as your punishment. "

I wipe my eyes with my good hand.

"Sounds more like a reward." I tease.

"Yeah it does, actually. I love you, Baby Girl."

"I love you too." I reply, seeing the women make their way towards the house.

I hang up the phone and place it back onto the counter.

"How was your talk?" Kya asks, opening the screen door.

"It went good. How was yours?"

"Good, as well. I came up with a solution, so everyone let's gather around the couch.

I take a seat and Kya smiles between the both of us.

"I listened to both parties, and decided that it would be best if you two took a break from one another."

" I told you, I was kidding about..."

"I know, Sweetie. This has nothing to do with that." Kya cuts off.

" Breaks are normal for everyone, even Lin and I take them. She does her coaching and I do my yoga thing. It's perfectly healthy."

I nod, getting her point.

"Now, this break will include no visits, calls (Unless an emergency) and etc. However, you may ask another party how one is doing." Kya explains.

"What about the others, won't they be curious about this 'New solution'?" I ask, already thinking of how quickly Mrs. Beifong will break the rules.

"Don't worry about them, just focus on bettering yourself. Lastly, before we start, I'll allow you two to voice some wishes you have. Korra, do you have anything you want to tell Suyin?"

I stare at the woman, mind racing with words to say to her.

"No, she's a grown woman, she can do what she wants." I reply.

"Great! Su?"

"Um... I would like for Korra to take it easy with her hand."

"Can you do that, Hun?" Kya asks.

"Sure. Are we we done?" I reply.

"Your father will also be informed about the smoking." Mrs. Beifong says.

I have to bite my tongue.

"Do what you feel is best." I reply.

 _Ugh._

 **~A-Sato~**

I wrap my arms around Opal as we enter the Beifong home. I really enjoyed my bonding time with the girl and her family. I can definitely picture myself hanging with them again. Hopefully with Korra and Suyin in the picture.

The moment we step inside, I see Mrs. Beifong, a woman I seen on on campus a couple of times, and Korra all sitting in the living room.

"MOM WE GOT YOU FOOD!" Wing shouts despite being in the same room.

"Thanks, I'm starving." She replies getting up, to greet her family.

"How was brunch?" She asks, heading over to the kitchen with her take out box.

"It was lovely, I really enjoyed their food." I answer, first.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Asami." She replies sweetly.

"Aunt Kya, is Aunt Lin here too?" Huan asks.

" Do you really love that witch better than me?" She teases, getting up to hug her nieces and nephews.

"To be honest, Lin scares me." Wei replies.

"Same." The woman teases back.

"Ohhhh, look who we have here. A spy, perhaps ? No wonder Korra was asking about you, you stole her clothes. I'm just messing with you, come get this love." Kya says, making me laugh, pulling me into a hug.

We pull apart and she makes her way over to the door.

"I wish I could stay, but I must make my way back to my wife. You know your Aunt doesn't know how to breathe without me."

"I'm telling Lin you said that." Mr. Beifong teases.

"I didnt know you married a snitch, Su? "

Mrs. Beifong nods, covering her mouth before she speaks.

"It's one the qualities I was drawn to." She replies.

"Hey, Mom? There is this movie playing tomorrow, would you like to go? I heard it's a good movie- We should see it- Movies are a great place to go- Korra can come too. It can be a girls day out." Opal blurt out.

 _I told that girl to ask when she got home. I didn't expect for her to ask literally when she got home!_

Judging by the look of horror on my girlfriend's face, she already made up her mind she wasn't down for that activity.

"A movie does sound like a swell idea. How about we make it just the two of us? Korra should take it easy and rest her hand." Suyin replies.

"Yes! Just the two us, even better! I mean...maybe next time Korra." Opal corrects.

"Thank you Opal, for being so sympathetic." Korra replies, not offended whatsoever.

"We brought you some food too, K Dawg." Wei shouts, tossing a bag to Korra which she lets fall onto the couch beside her.

"How was I supposed to catch that?" Korra asks.

"With your mind." I tease, making my hands move like magic, causing the girl to smile and get up.

"Thanks everyone for the food. I should probably help Asami pack her things." Korra says.

"Mmhm." Kuvira and Baatar both say.

 _I swear, I can't stand the Jessie and James from Team Rocket._

I wait for her to walk me up the stairs, and once we get into the room I shut the door behind us.

"Soooo, how did it go?" I ask curious.

"Did you tell Mrs. Beifong about me smoking last night?"

 _Damn._

"Well…"

" Are you serious? I thought I could trust you?"

"You can! I was just concerned about you. You didn't see yourself last night, it was like you were a whole new person."

"What do you mean?"

"For starters, you were calm, seductive, quiet and ... now actually thinking about it. I don't really mind those new characteristics of yours."

"Wowwww Asami."

"Please don't be mad at me. I just wanted Suyin to know so she could help you. I didn't do it to get you in trouble or anything. Did you get in trouble?" I ask curious, because when I walked in, everything felt back to normal.

"I never get in trouble in this house. Can you drop me off at my dorm?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I can do that. What's wrong, did the talk not go too well?" I ask sitting beside her.

"It went great, we really made some progress."

"You did?" I ask shaking her shoulder, excitedly.

"Yep, and I'm going to be spending more time with my dad."

This is all wonderful news, I knew Suyin could do it.

"Father and Daughter time, that sounds fun. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling more at ease. What about you, how was brunch? Did they try to punish you based on my mistakes?"

I frown not understanding why they would take out their frustrations out on me? I could understand them doing so because of my father,'s actions, but not hers.

"Brunch was fun, I never had a meal with lively people before. It's usually with uptight politicians or with just Ginger and Vira. It was nice to experience something different, you really have it good here. Opal and I even spoke to one another."

"Oh really, about what?"

I debate whether or not I should tell her. Then again, maybe Korra knowing the background of the situation could make her more aware of it. Not saying it's her fault, but a little insight won't hurt.

"Opal felt as if you were taking her mother away."

The hurt look on her face, kind of makes me regret telling her.

"Are you serious? I need to go talk to her, and tell her that's not what I want to do. Gosh, that has always been something I worried about."

"Let her come to you first. I'm sure spending time with her mother will help her no longer feel that way. I doubt an explanation coming from you will have a greater impact, than that. Please don't say anything."

She sits back down and I'm relived. The last thing everyone needs is another confrontation.

"Did you tell her that wasn't my intentions, because I'm never chasing after Mrs. Beifong. I always preferred her doing that with own children, instead of me."

I look at her and she's clearly worked up about all this. If only Opal could see her now. Then she would see the genuine concern she has for the girl. Proving that she is capable of emotions.

"Her actions aren't just affecting my life, but her children too. Why can't she see the damage she's doing?"

"Are you talking about, Suyin? What damage is she doing to you? I think this whole situation is based on a miscommunication, not damage. Is there something I'm missing here, because you said everything was alright?"

"Clearly everything's not alright, if Opal's hurt."

"Is there something you aren't telling me." I ask, looking in her eyes, hopeful that I can find some sort of answer from them.

"Why do you always have to be so worried about me? When will it be my turn worrying about you? Nevermind, I forgot. You don't make a mess out of things like I do. You're just so perfect, we might as well switch families. You already relate and get along with the Beifongs better than I do. Everyone just tolerates me. "

I can't believe she's saying that, the Beifongs adore her. There wasn't a moment at breakfast when my girlfriend's name wasn't referenced at the table. And judging by the length everyone went to today, giving her the privacy she needed to discuss her feelings, there is no doubt they love her.

"Are you really going to allow yesterday's events, to cancel the progress you been making? We all slip up from time to time. The fact you were able to work out a solution and understand your actions, shows how mature you're being. How can you say I'm perfect, when I admire you the most?"

"What is there to admire? Either I get emotional to the point, it's frown upon. Or I don't show enough emotion, to the point I seem heartless?"

She shouldn't be doubting herself. If anyone should be doubting themselves, it's me. I'm still the one afraid to make change. She shouldn't be so hard on herself.

I'm seeing more of the girl I know, instead of the 'Hard/tough' girl last night. Which shows me she's truly remorseful and wants to change. I just don't want her to change all of herself, because there is still some beauty in our flaws.

"There is so much to you that I admire, but the thing that stands out to me the most is your bravery. I remember when you faced your fear of heights, just to save Meelo from that tree. I remember when you stole my dad's poster, knowing that I would get upset. I remember when you showed up to my house, and told me you wanted to be with me, even though I told you 'no' many of times. I remember when you wanted nothing to do with guns, but you were willing to fire one.

Not being afraid to voice your opinions, and speak for those who don't have a voice knowing you'll get backlash for it. Sometimes things don't go the way you expect it and that's fine, because there is no bravery without taking chances. You have to remember that."

"That's not bravery, that's being reckless. I didn't have a choice, doing those things. "

"How would you know the difference? Being courageous and being rash does have their similarities. Meelo would have fell if someone didn't act quickly and fearlessly. Everyone interprets things differently. Just because the vast majority thinks something, doesn't make it's true. The moment we start changing our views based on other's opinions, is the moment we start to lose ourselves. Making us one giant blob of plainness!"

I catch my breath, as she stares at me in disbelief.

 _I guess I still had the public speaker in me from last night._

"That was the most conservative thing I ever heard you say. " She says, making us both laugh.

"I'm sorry! I didn't get to say my speech last night."

"You had an opportunity to while the fight was going on." She teases.

"Who would you give the most attention to? A fight or some girl giving a speech?"

My girlfriend pretends to think about it.

"Based on the sole fact I was one of the fighters...I would had watched your speech. Just from hearing your voice, I would have ran up to the front of the room fangirling."

I roll my eyes, due to not believing her.

"Asami?"

"Mmhm."

"Thank you for coming here and checking on me. You continue not giving up on me. So if anything, you're the brave one."

 _I think my heart hurts._

"Aww come here."

I pull her into a hug, and that's all she really needed. I think that's what we both needed.

Korra may not know this, but I learned a lot from all of this too. Just from interacting with the Beifongs , I understood how family is important. When things go wrong, we shouldn't give up on them. We should be there for them.

And if I have the ability to help my father not go down a disruptive path, I'm going to do just that. He has done so much for me, and I know deep down he has good intentions. It's just that dumb P'Li who's influencing him. I need to fix this and I plan to, but right now I'm here with another member of my family.

"Soooo…you aren't going to return my hug?" I ask fake offended.

"I HAVE ONLY ONE WORKING HAND, ASAMI. YOU WILL GET A SIDE HUG!"

"So I'm a side chick now?"

"You might as well be. Side chicks always show up unexpected and try to meet your family." She teases

"I hate you. I'm glad I'm leaving." I reply, getting up to collect my things.

"Me too! I don't like you in my clothes. They're supposed to look sporty, not sexy."

 _This is why I can't have nice things._

We both tidy up, because Maxwell should be here any minute. As I perform my task, I keep thinking about what Korra said about 'Not having a choice' and I don't believe that one bit. But there is something I do know she didn't have a choice over.

"Did you have a choice in getting me to fall in love with you?" I ask, with my back turned from her.

I don't know what caused me to say this, but my heart is racing like crazy. It feels like I can't feel my phone inside my pocket. No! More like you can't find your phone in your purse, because we all know women's pockets aren't made big enough.

I no longer see her moving in the corner of my eyes, and I'm freaking out.

 _I should say something. I mean? What else could I say?_

I turn around with my heart pounding, as she stands in one place, back facing away from me.

"I knew this for awhile, I just didn't know how to tell you." I continue.

She quickly turns around, pulling something from her ears.

"I knew you said something. What did you say?" She asks, putting her wireless headphones onto her dresser.

 _Wow. This is just great._

I know how I feel about her. No person has made me go through such an emotional roller coaster, in my life. Am I crazy? Because I love that too! Even when she does things I can't stand, I still care for her and want to be there for her. I'm a very logical person, so I can say my past relationships were probably built on security. But what I have for Korra is real and unexplainable , and what's more unexplainable than love?

I guess I should just make something up. Maybe now isn't the best time to tell her. She's went through a lot, and I doubt she wants to hear this with a broken hand. Not to mention all the other drama on top of that. Actually, this whole scenarios isn't the most romantic situation to be in. I should take her on a date or something, not tell her while I'm fake cleaning. What was I thinking?

"What did you say, Asami?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to say I'm glad you're okay."

"Umm..thanks."

"No problem, Buddy!"

 _Buddy? What is she, a dog? This whole love thing has really messed me up._

I start folding her clothes even though I don't need to, cursing myself mentally for being such a punk.

"When is Maxwell going to get here?" Korra asks.

"Any minute now." I reply.

"Dang. Do you think that'll be enough time to tell you I love you too."

I look up at her and with this giant nerdy grin that I can't bring down, as I rush to her.

"You play too much! But I'm serious, you really mean a lot to me. I wouldn't put up with half the stuff we both go through, if I didn't love you. Thse past four months has been the best with you."

" Four months? I thought it was 3 years, because you caught my heart the moment you told me not to skate on the sidewalk or you'll call security."

"And I did call them!" I reply, remembering such a victory.

"AND I DID, steal the parking decal out of your car!"

"WAIT, WHAT? That was you?" I ask, furious.

 _I almost got my car tolled!_

"Shhh, Babe. This is supposed to be a very serious and special moment. When I look back on all my mistakes. There is one thing I don't regret, and that's falling in love with you. You're the one part of me that I don't have to work on. The part, I would say is my best/favorite."

"You love everything about yourself, though." I tease.

"Exactly. You're my everything."

*Drops the mic*

"Aww Korra, you're going to make me cry."

"Haha why?"

"I don't know! You're just being so honest and open. Stop making me explain things about my emotions!"

Despite this great moment, I feel a tad bit guilty. I see how difficult it is for her to open up to the others, and the fact she choose me to meet this side of her, is phenomenal.

"I don't know what could make this day any better."

 _I do. ;)_

"Did you know One Direction is getting back together?" I ask.

My lie causes the girl to back away from me.

"Are you fucking serious? What are your sources?" She asks, going through her phone.

"You really do like them!" I say between laughter, causing her to glare at me.

"I hate you! Forget about the love stuff. You can't just play with people's emotions, Asami?" She replies, seriously hurt.

"I'm so sorry." I say, trying to stop laughing.

I know I should feel guilty for hurting her like this, but out of all the jokes she played on me, we're officially even.

"Where did you find it?" She asks, looking around her room.

"Find what?"

" My Harry Styles doll." She answers, like I'm the foolish one.

 _She has a doll too! This is all too good._

"I didn't find a doll, but I found this."

I hold up a magazine cut out of one of the members' faces, and bring the mask up to mine.

" Let me kiss you." I say in a deep voice.

"Wowww, you're making song references now? You're so childish!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kiss You? The song from their 'Take me Home' 2012 album?"

 _She knows the albums and songs too! OMG I love a Direrctionor! XD_

"Enough, Asami. Give me the mask." She says, chasing after me.

"Nope."

"Keep it then, I don't care." She says, plopping down onto her bed.

 _I didn't think this would be an easy surrender._

I get on top of her, bringing the mask back up to my face.

" Take me as I am." I tease.

Before she could reply, the bedroom door swings open, exposing Kuvira and her lover.

 _Damn._

"What kind of role play shit is this? Is this what lesbians do?" My friend asks, disgusted.

Clearly embarrass, I try to get up, but Korra wraps her arm around me, preventing me from doing so.

"Yes, it's a ritual of ours. What do you want?" She asks.

"I just wanted to tell Niall here, that her ride is here." My friend replies, as I try not to look at her.

"Okay, I'll make sure she gets there safely." Korra answers.

"Make sure you use a condom, since you care about being safe so much." Jr. teases.

"You're right, Bro. But sadly, I don't have any. I would ask to borrow one from you, but extra small isn't my size."

After her comment, Jr shuts the door clearly hurt.

I can't with her.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

Let me break it down for you. I just wrote two updates in one single day. I think I deserve some hype lol.

I mean...they both said they love each other. I need ya to start fangirling/fanboying over this in the review section.

Also go get a copy of Turf Wars Part 1. It's beautiful

Thoughts are appreciated.


	26. Sit-In Demonstration

**~A-Sato~**

"Babe, please don't do this. Your hand is still recovering."

"Just relax, I got this." My girlfriend calls out, from the bathroom.

I don't know how all this started. One minute we were watching tv, then the next, Korra caught some crazy idea. Why does everything have to be so extra with us? Why can't we be a normal couple? Why can't we sit around, putting together jig saw puzzles, while watching westerns like humans? There is nothing wrong about having a bland relationship. It sure beats, sitting in the middle of the room, waiting for my fate.

"What are you doing?" I yell out, already growing impatient.

"Hold onto your seats, because you're about to be blown away." She replies.

"No! You're the one that needs be seated. Your hand isn't going to heal any faster, if you don't let it rest."

"You didn't have a problem with it, during our earlier activities. "

"What are you talking about? We were watching The Good Wife." I answer 100% certain.

"Yeah, but you kept touching my lap."

" That's where you were keeping the remote, Korra!"

The girl finally opens the bathroom door, and I'm greeted with her standing in a puffer coat, sweatpants, a scarf, mittens, and a beanie.

 _How did she collect all those items without me noticing?_ _Why am I seated in the middle of the floor! Who's girl is this?_

The look of confusion on my face, only makes her twirl in her ensemble.

"What is this?" I ask, hoping to get some answers behind this Frosty the Snowman surprise appearance.

"Its your own personal show. This is all for you, Babe. "

What kind of strip tease involves wearing winter attire in the middle of the fall? If this is all for me, I don't want it. _Ship it back! Return back to sender! Forget the Grinch, Christmas is officially now cancelled._

I watch as she dramatically catwalks over to me, clenching her oversize winter coat, as if she's has something to hide.

"You don't have to use hints to get my attention. If you want me, you can have me."

I can't help but laugh, because in all honesty. I really was just trying to change the channel. But leave it to Korra to make something out of nothing.

"YOU! Don't have to show your body, in order for me to stay with you. You have nothing to prove."

"I don't know about that. You were quite interested in that Agent Delaney character on the show."

Before I could defend myself, she turns on her speakers, playing NAO's Bad Blood.

"Ohh you have music." I praise.

"Yes. And I have these killer moves to go with it. So just relax."

"Damn, Babe. Just by looking at you, you're already making me hot."

"Really?"

"Mmhm. That outfit has to be burning you up."

She ignores my clearly offensive comment and begins her performance.

 ** _Do you remember?_ -** _She pulls one mitten off with her teeth, and does the same with the other._

 ** _The holiday slipped away, Time and place.-_** Starts to do the arm wave, causing me to bow my head trying not to laugh. Because her left arm was doing the motions perfectly, but when the currents got to her left arm, it just flopped.

"Don't laugh at me! I need to focus." She whines.

I hold my hand up, letting her know my rude action won't happen again. But even I, don't believe myself.

The dancer makes up for her failed attempt, by gliding across the floor and I'm kind of impressed by her footwork. She grabs a hold of her scarf, then tosses it towards me, allowing me to catch it.

The dancer then proceeds to take off her beanie, flipping her hair for the aesthetic. And I'm not going to lie, I'm impressed by her performance. With her injury and all, she has found many productive ways to execute whatever movement she thinks she's doing.

She starts to unzip her jacket, which should be the main attraction. But, The only problem is, she pulls the zipper to her collar bone.

"You're such a tease."

"Nah, the zipper is just stuck. But don't worry, the show will still go on."

 _What kind of show is this? This is so_ _unprofessional. The dancer is injured, the winter theme is just a no, and the costume has a malfunction. I want my money back! The only good thing about this is, the music._

 ** _Dreaming of a past that couldn't last._ _-_** Still moving to the music, she tries to pull up her jacket to expose her stomach, but just like the arm wave, it's a fail.I can no longer watch this without helping the poor dancer.

 _ **But now we're changing. Refraining.-**_ I proudly get up to rescue my little dancer, and before I could reach for the jacket. She pushes me back into my chair, literally when the beat drops.

 _A helpful task, turned into a near death experience._

"What the fuck, Korra? I could had hit my head." I shout, trying to get my heart rate to go down. My frustration suddenly disappears when I suddenly feel the weight of her body straddling mine.

"But did you die, tho?" She says, unzipping her coat, without a problem. Exposing her bra and her toned stomach, just like I was waiting for ealier.

"Did you do that on purpose?" I ask while wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Well yes. I wanted to add a little bit of suspense to my performance."

"Suspense? It was more like a fatal risk. What is sexy about a trip to the emergency room? What would you had told my father, if I cracked my head open?"

She pretends to think about it.

" Sorry, Mr. President. I was trying to give your daughter a lap dance, but she couldn't handle how sexy I was. So she died."

I slap her ass, just for her foolish answer.

"I would haunt the hell out of you, if you killed me."

"Hmm. You being everywhere with me, doesn't seem too bad." She replies.

"I like your answer."

"I like you- liking my answer."

"Is that the only thing you like about me?"

"I don't know, let's find out."

She pulls me into a heated kiss. Where I work my hand up her back uncapping her bra, as she attempt to raise my shirt. I say attempt, because she's having difficulties using one hand to support the side of my neck, and the other to do her desperate task.

"I want your shirt off too." She mutter, clearly frustrated.

"You're going have to work for it then." I reply, teasing her by using my own healthy hand to grip her breast.

I can tell she doesn't enjoy this none dominance thing, but there is something about making this stubborn girl moan, that turns me on every time. Maybe it's the mere fact she think she always has to have control. I'm not quite sure. But whatever it is, it only motivates me to continue.

"When is she coming back?" I ask.

"Who?" She asks, grinding into my body.

"Opal. Didn't she go to the movies with Su?"

I don't know if it's from my killer touch, or the mention of their names. But due to our bodies' closeness, I can feel her heart start to speed up.

"Why would you bring them up, when we're doing this?" She asks, before kissing my neck, trying to regain the control I was talking about earlier.

"You do share a dorm with her. Just because she knows about us, doesn't mean we shouldn't be courteous. I reply, trying to keep my composer. She finally gets my shirt off, and tosses it across the room.

"Shouldn't you be saving your strength?" I tease.

"Don't worry about me. How about we carry this party over to the bed?"

 _*Record Scratch*_

My mind drift to all the possible things that could go wrong, by changing our location. Yes, it would be practical for us to do so, but there would be be rolling around, hand movements, and other factors involved. She's supposed to be taking it easy. Doesn't sex count as a rigorous activity?

 _Pshh. My sex does._

The only reason I allowed it to get this far, was because I was doing most of the work! Not that I don't mind it, but I'm being honest. As stubborn as Korra is, do you really think she's going to allow her injury to interfere with her pride? it's only going to motivate her to try harder. The only way for this to work, is if we continue like this.

"I like where we are." I reassure.

"Why?" She says, trying to get up, but I hold her tighter.

 _Okay, Asami. It's time to use your sales pitch on why sitting in a chair with your partner, can be quite rewarding. I'm so glad I took debate club in high school._

 _"_ I love how close we're. It makes it easier for me to do this." I slip one of her nipples into my mouth, causing her to say a low audible fuck.

In most cases, I would take advantage of this opportunity and tease her just for the fun of it. But I have to keep her occupied, by me being occupied with her.

 **~K-Glacier~**

I bite down onto her shoulder, as she grinds into me. This is so unfair, if we were on the bed, at least I could use the wall as support. It just goes to show that I'm whipped. Mentally and physically, all because of this girl. A girl, that managed to create a new rendition of musical chair.

"You're lucky I was told to take it easy." I say between breath, not trying to give her anymore satisfaction I bet she's already feeling.

"Is that so? Am I supposed to pity you because I have the upper hand?"

 _Now she's using puns? This is just cruel._

Before I can reply, I start to hear fidgeting at the door. Even though music is playing, I know the sound of my own door knob.

 _This is a dorm room, you never know when someone might break in. Paranoia just comes with the room._

 _"_ Asami."

"Yes."

The sound of her raspy voice, only distracts me even more. I'm not even sure if her response was a question or a statement.

"I think there is someone at the door."

"You're just saying that to distract me."

Before I could protest, the door swings opens, causing me to fall out of the chair out of peer surprise. Exposing my roommate, and her boyfriend in the doorway.

Luckily, Opal covers Bolin's eyes before he could see anything. Allowing me to grab a pillow to cover myself, because there was no way, I could put on a shirt quick enough. Let alone, put on my jacket. That would just draw even more questions.

 _I'm so glad, we didn't take it to the bed._

"Oh My God. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you two were going to be in here." Opal panics.

Asami quickly puts on her shirt, and just smiles at the mortified girl. The smile is not a welcoming one, it's one of those smiles you give to a stranger when you accidentally make eye contact with them on the street.

I don't know what's more embarrassing, the fact my roommate just walked in on us, or the fact she's still looking at us speechless, while covering her boyfriend's eyes.

"Um. I'll talk to you later. If you need more help with tutoring, just email." My girlfriend says, thinking that will help our case with Bolin being here.

Once she slips pass the couple, Opal finally looks away from me.

"I thought you were at the movies." I answer, finding a tank top to slip into.

"I am, later this evening."

 _Oh. Makes sense. Who goes to the movies on a weekday at 11am?_

Opal finally uncovers the boy's eyes and he looks at me thrilled.

"Was that really Asami Sato? Damn, Korra. First it was ruining the ball, now you're fucking the president's daughter. You must really hate Hiroshi. "

 _Ugh. It's too early for this._

"Bolin, lets have a little talk." I say, motioning for him to sit down.

* * *

 **~A-Sato~**

Earlier was a complete disaster, now there is another person that knows about our relationship. Knowing Mako, I know about Bolin's loyalty. But damn, where is my luck? Opal standing there in utter disbelief, didn't help the situation either. I was the first one to make eye contact with her, when she came in. Talk about awkward.

Kuvira and I walk out of class together, when we see a commotion going on near the center of the campus. So of course, like normal people, we walk towards it to investigate. Instead of minding our own business.

" _ **You bring one down, you might as well bring them all down."**_ A girl with a megaphone yells.

My friend and I look at one another, recognizing the girl, causing us to push through the crowd.

" _ **It's a double standard, unfair, and it must be addressed."**_

We wave down the auburn haired girl, and once she sees us, she hands the mic to someone else.

"Hey, Girls. Are you two here to help support the movement?" Ginger asks, happy to see us.

"What movement is that exactly?" Kuvira asks.

Ginger hands us both a flyers.

As I read the pamphlet, the chants only grow bigger, due to those favoring the removal of the city's founder Aang Gyatso in the middle of the campus.

"What did he do so badly, that his statue needs to be removed?" I ask, handing her back the pamphlet.

I know this city's history from the back of my head, so I'm quite curious on the background of this protest.

"Nothing, at all." She replies.

 _?_

"If that's so. Why do you want his memorial gone, so badly?" Vira asks, taking the words right out of my mouth.

Ginger rolls her eyes, as if we don't get the point.

 _And we don't!_

"Fire Lord Izumi, removed all the statues of her great grandfather from the Fire Nation last week. Due to her actions, there is now a petition going around trying to get rid of Chin the Conqueror monument in the park. We're protesting today, to prove that if you're going to get rid of one statue, you might as well get rid of them all. We can't just destroy a part of history, because we don't like it!"

"It's just a petition, Gin. Is this really all that necessary?" I ask, making her suddenly offended by my comment.

"Absolutely! I'm practicing my freedom of speech. I can't believe you're disagreeing with me."

"I'm not disagreeing with you, I'm just asking you a valid question." I defend.

"There should be no questions, though. I'm addressing a double standard. Due to this city's diversity, all military leaders throughout the Four Nations are honored in that park. Chin of the Earth Kingdom was one of them. It's a tribute! Not a symbol of hate."

I have to blink a couple of times, due to hearing my friend Ginger talk about history. I didn't even know she was fond of the subject! Let alone, so passionate about it.

"Hey, Sweetie. Are you teaching these lovely ladies about the cause ?"

 _Ohhh. Now I know why Ginger is so passionate about this 'cause'._

A gentleman with brown messy hair, and a toothpick in his mouth, wraps his arm around the girl's waist.

"Yep. And they want to help us spread the word." She answers.

 _Who said that?_

"Having Republic City's Sweetheart on our side, would certainly bring more attention to our cause." Ginger's friend states, excited.

I smile before I decline such an invitation.

I understand their freedom of speech and right to peacefully assemble, I just don't agree with their reasoning behind it. If they really wanted to make a statement, they should be protesting at the Chin monument at the park itself, not here.

"Sorry…..what's your name?" I ask.

The gentleman takes out his toothpick and extend his hand out to me.

"Jet Freedom. The guy who constructed this peaceful protest."

"Is that your real name, or just for propaganda?" Kuvira asks, getting Ginger to frown at our friend's lack of compassion.

"Ironically, it actually is. Who may you be?" He asks.

"A girl who just wasted too much of her time. I was expecting a bigger crowd due to the commution you all were causing. I'm quite disappointed. "

"Trust me, there will be more coming. And I'm sure they will be counter protesters here as well. You two should stick around."

"Sorry, I have plans with my father. So I won't be of your services today." I reply, getting another frown from Ging.

"Are you serious? Freedom of speech is important. You know that better than anyone, Asami."

"I know, and I respect it. But I do really have plans with my father. With all the backlash he has been getting. He needs me more than ever, if we want to win this election."

Jet nods, understanding my points.

" I certainly do favor your father, more than Tonraq. So whatever helps him win, I'm down." He replies.

"Wby Kuvira?" Ginger asks, desperately.

"Nah, I have better things to do." She replies.

"Wow! Is dating Baatar really going to change your political stances all of a sudden? We're making history, by preserving a part of it. How can you just walk away from this?"

"Easy. I take a couple of steps." Vira replies.

"Please don't ignore this. I understand that this city is built upon diversity and social change. But we must keep some things traditional. History should be 100% that. My great great grandfather fought along side Chin, and died. If we take away his statue, my great grandfather's death will be pointless.

We tell our children these stories, so they won't be repeated. Chin is more than a warlord, he was a guy who cared about his people. Everything he did was for them. We have hundreds of signatures from people that agree with us. People, who agree with keeping a legacy alive. I don't have a problem with Aang, but if you want to take down Chin's, might as well take them all down. You're basically telling the younger generations, that if you lose, you're forgotten about. " Jet states.

I understand where Jet is coming from and I agree with preserving history. They're a lot of great leaders who mean a lot to the citizens of this city inside that park.

I just preferably don't want to get involved with any of this. Change starts with yourself, and I have a lot to work on. Also, I have a meeting with my father. So I don't have the time either...

"Can you at least sign the petition?" Jet asks.

" If I sign this stupid sheet of paper, will you leave me alone?" Vira whines.

"Yes Ma'am."

Kuvira takes the pen/clipboard and signs the sheet. Once she's done, she hands it over to me. I stare at the many signatures, and I know putting my name down would really cause a stir.

"I'm sorry. Having my name written down will automatically connect my father to this demonstration. He's already in hot water, I can't afford to do anything to ruin it further."

"But this could also bring in more votes for your father." Jet defends.

I hand them back the board and start to walk away.

"JUST SO YOU KNOW. NOT SPEAKING IS JUST AS DEADLY. "Jet calls out.

I ignore his comment and continue walking.

Kuvira catches up to me, and shows me her phone.

" That Freedom boy is right. There will be more people attending later on. Social media is already buzzing with people attending to protest against, and for it."

"I'm sure of it." I reply.

"Do you think Korra will get involved? This does sound like her type of scene to disrupt."

"No. She has practice today, so she wouldn't be on this side of campus. Why do you always have to instigate? "

"It's fun. People get so worked up about the littlest of things. I'm glad I have thick skin."

"Um. Don't forget you came over to my house, in tears. Over some boy. You have no room to talk."

My response finally hits a nerve, causing her to storm off.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I THOUGHT YOU HAD THICK SKIN." I tease.

 **~K-Glacier~**

"You have to turn the screw to the left, not the right!" I tell Smellerbee, as she starts on the box that will produce bubbles from the float.

Thanks to Asami's designs, I'm able to instruct others on how to put everything together like an assembly line. This process isn't just effective, but also speedy. If all goes well, we should be ready by next week!

Also, my hand is starting to feel much better. I still can't be as hands on as I would like, but it's still progress. The ability to be available, if anyone has questions is also nice. So I can't really complain.

"Korra can I talk to you for a second?" Tahno asks.

I quickly get up from helping Smellerbee and make my way over to the club leader.

"What's up?" I ask, eager to get back to working again.

" First, I wanted to say that this float is making wonderful progress. Thanks to you and your secret friend, we're going to blow everyone away."

"Aww thanks, but it's nothing. Without the helpful hands of everyone, it wouldn't have came alive. We're just floating on." I tease.

"Puns, you certainly have a lot of them. I just wanted to have a talk with you, about the video of you fighting, surfacing on the internet."

 _That was a week ago! Are people still talking about it?_

We continue walking further down the street, and I start to become anxious. This is the first time I seen Tahno not in his bubbly mood. So of course I'm freaking out. It's also strange, that he's addressing the situation now. when I showed up to club meetings almost everyday of last and this week. He has mention nothing about it, nor has anyone else in the club. What gives?

"What about it?" I ask.

"Well, as you may know. The Pride Parade is coming up, and there are going to be a lot of families in attendance."

"Mmhm."

"I just want to inform you that this is a friendly event." He continues.

" I know, Tahno. Why are you telling me this? We have bubbles. What's more kid friendly than bubbles?" I tease.

"Yeah… bubbles are nice. I'm just concerned about your mindset. That's all."

"Why so? You just told me you're proud of it."

"I know. It' just... since you're apart of this club, everything you do is reflected on us. I know your intentions weren't to draw any negative attention at the ball. But I fear your attendance at the festival could attract a bad image to us. There are going to be those who will disagree with our lifestyle, and judging by the video I watched. I fear you might…"

"Fight them." I fill in.

I'm not going to sugar coat it. I understand exactly what Tahno is implying .He thinks I'm a liability and I know deep down he's hurting by saying this. But he shouldn't. It's something that should be said. Parade is going to be beautiful, but due to the hate, it could also go downhill.

"I think you should not be active during the parade. Of course I want you there, but not working behind the scenes."

I nod, understanding.

"I'm sorry, for my behavior. I really wasn't thinking about how my actions could affect others. I'm not the best role model."

"No, Korra. You're an amazing role model. Ever since you got here, this club has been nothing but energetic and positive. I just want to make sure everyone is in a healthy environment. It's nothing personal. Trust me, it hurts me even telling you this. But I don't want the dean on my ass about this. It was already hard enough to get an approval. Which is fucked up. Because some jerk, got an approval to protest against our own school's monument in less than 1 hour. We put in our requests weeks ago!"

" Can I at least continue helping with the float? There is still a lot of work to be done." I ask."

"I would love that. We're done for today, but you're welcome to come back." He replies, while giving me a hug.

Once we get back, Suki looks up at me and gives me a small smile. Which is strange, because she's never happy to see me. Maybe she's happy, I'm kicked out of the parade. She never really liked me. The last thing I need from her, is to throw salt on my wound.

"Alright, everyone. That should be all for today." Tahno, states.

As everyone packs up, Suki makes her way over to me.

"How's your hand doing?" She asks.

And at this point I don't know if she's trying to be funny or what. I just know I don't want to deal with her jokes right now.

"It's ruining everything. So you should be happy about that." I reply, before storming out of the classroom.

 _Forget practice, I'm skipping._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _I'm proud of myself. I really didn't see myself updating/ finishing today XD_

 _Next chapter will be about Asami's meeting with her father, and of course...Korra's interaction with the protest._

 _As you all wait for the next chapter, you should check out a few songs I have on repeat._

 _NAO- Bad Blood._

 _BROCKHAMPTON- QUEER_

 _Alex Lahey- Every Day's the Weekend._

 _Nothing But Thieves- I'm Not Made By Design_

 _Warpaint-Whiteout_

 _Thoughts are appreciated. Enjoy your Labor Day :)_


	27. Send A Noodle Picture For My Vlog

**~A-Sato~**

I feel so alive right now. Who knew that my father would actually favor me over P'Li? I'm so glad I took the assertive approach on this matter.

Even though he had an interview, justifying his actions at the ball, the polls continued going down. I guess he had no choice, but to listen to me. And that's perfectly fine, with me. Because now, I have control over his whole campaign. Well….not all of it quite yet.

However, my small victory allowed me to fill in for my father, at today's meeting.

My father told the others about my attendance, but I doubt the others would had cared otherwise. My father isn't the most loved person in our party at the moment. Also, most of the gentlemen that will be there, already adore me. So, there is no intimidation.

As I wait outside the conference room, I decide to kill some time by watching what's going on with the protest.

It's the most trending topic So of course I want to be in the loop with what's going on 20 minutes away from me.

I head over to YouTube and click on one of the many live streaming videos.

The stream I chose has the most views.

Also, from the YouTuber's angle, they're on the counter-protester side. Jet was right, the crowd has gotten bigger since I first left. As I continue viewing, the person speaks.

 **"What you all are witnessing, is a community of people joining together to challenge each other's views. I'm going to step back a bit, and see if we can make our way closer to the other side. Bear with me, It's going to be difficult. The police have a tight barrier, surrounding the demonstrators "**

The Go-Pro she's most likely wearing, moves as she pushes her way through the crowd.

As she continues her quest, I see a familiar face walk pass the crowd without a care in the world.

 _Yes, please just keep moving._

" **Hey, Korra!"** The YouTuber says.

 _Shit!_

Her greeting, gets my girlfriend's attention, pulling her out of whatever trance she's in. If you ask me, I bet she wasn't even aware there was a protest going on in the first place. She was walking like it was just any other day on the campus. Which confuses me even more, because she's supposed to be at practice.

"Hey, Kaite. What's up?" Korra says, while tapping the camera.

 **" You know, just vlogging. Say hello to the thousands of viewers online, watching this protest ."**

Korra then turns around looking at the crowd, then back at Kaite.

Comments on the live stream start blowing up with viewers asking for the YouTuber to ask Korra for her stance on the protest. It's crazy because the comments weren't coming in, until the guest came.

 _I guess her previous video made her into a superstar. Sadly, this star doesn't need anymore fame._

 **"The viewers want to know your stance on the movement?"** The YouTuber asks.

The girl scratches her head, clearly confused on what to say. Without waiting for her chance to reply, I exit out of the app to call her.

 **~K-Glacier~**

I don't even know, what's going on. I was just trying to get back to my dorm. Then all of a sudden, Kaite called me over. I stare at the Go-Pro, thinking of what to say. Just when I'm about to reply, my phone starts ringing.

"Sorry, hold on." I tell my friend.

I struggle to pull my phone out of my pocket. But once I do, I bring it up to my ear seeing who it is.

"What's up?" I ask, staring at my friend who still has the camera in my face.

"Korra, please go home. You don't need to be involved in this." Asami says.

I smile as she continues to talk, to prevent the viewers from thinking I'm getting yelled at, which I'm currently am.

Asami doesn't really need to tell me all of this, because I don't have the energy to protest anything. Let alone, a statue out of all things. If I wanted to protest something, I would protest why I can't be apart of the pride festival. But that's another story.

"Why aren't you at practice?" She asks.

 _Shit! If Asami can see me, I'm sure Coach can too! Why does everyone need to record everything?_

I start coughing, making sure the camera sees my sudden sickness.

"I'm really sick." I reply.

"You're such a liar. You know what? It doesn't matter. Please just go home, you can even go to my house. I should be there in a few hours."

The thought of being with my girlfriend should be comforting, but it's not. Asami usually ask about my day. How am I supposed to tell her I got fired from my job? The only job, that motivated me to do something productive. I also don't want to deal with Opal after such an awkward morning. Let alone, hear her talk about the movies with her mother. I just can't seem to win!

Since I have to choose, I choose my girlfriend. At least, she would be proud of me for leaving. Which will draw attention away from my past activities of today.

"Do you have chicken noodle soup?" I ask, making sure I keep the sick act up.

"Korra, chicken noodle soup, doesn't really help when you're sick. But if you're really sick, I can pick some up on my way home."

"I like the sound of that. It's like we're living together." I say, completely forgetting I'm on the air.

"If that's so, I suppose I'm supposed to keep Campbell's stocked up." She teases back.

Just the sound of her voice makes me feel a little bit better.

" I mean….probably 3 shelves worth should be good." I reply.

The sound of Kaite clearing her throat, causes me to get out of my flirtatious mood, and back to my sickness.

"Great! I'm on my way home now. So I can rest my arm and my sick body. I'm very much sick, and can't go to any practice of any sort." I stress, into the camera.

After I hang up, Kaite looks at me humorously.

 **"Now that you are done, can your oh so sick self, answer my question? Do you support the removal of Chin's monument or not? "**

I'm not a huge history buff, but I know a little about Chin. And what I do know, aren't the most positive things. Chin basically took over territories, and tried to over throw the Earth Kingdom. But failed so, due to General Kyoshi's army.

I wouldn't call him a hero, but he did win most of his battles. If it wasn't for his stubbornness, which also led to his death. I think he would had won.

"Why are they protesting our city's founder statue?" I ask, not getting the connection.

 **"Since there is a petition going around trying to take down Chin's statue in the park. Some feel protesting the removal of all statues would be fairer, instead of just one. I'm trying to get on the protesters' side, but the police are protecting them. "**

I get a text from Asami, that reads 'Go Home!" Causing me to get back to my objective.

"I really have to go. I hope everyone enjoys themselves." I answer.

Before my friend speaks on her disappointment, we hear commotion coming from the protesters' side. Apparently some people tried to stand on the podium, Asami's punk friend is on. Police quickly grab them off, and throw them to the ground.

 **"What the fuck? If you're watching, you're now seeing police brutality in action. There was no reason for them to grab them and throw them as hard as they did."**

Kaite is focusing on what just happened, while I focus on the unbelievable.

There in my clear full range, stands Wing and Wei yelling at the protesters.

 _What the fuck are they doing here? They should be in school! Did they skip just to protest against this? How did they even get here? Where are their parents?_

I highly doubt their parents nor Opal know about their whereabouts. I call Opal's cell, but it goes straight to voicemail.

Fuck! Who turns their phone off during a movie? I refuse to call Mrs. Beifong because….why would I? The only person I know to call is Jr. But he won't make it here in time.

With the police being now more alert, I need to get them out of here. My objective was originally leaving, now it's not leaving without them.

"We got to get over there." I tell Kaite.

"I know! That's where I'm trying to go, but it's too tight. No pun intended."

"What?" I ask.

 **"Sorry. Most of my viewers are immature and might comment 'That's what he said' or something."**

 _Okay?_

As Kaite and I begin our quest, I'm starting to wish I was really sick. At least I would be in bed, and not here.

 **~A-Sato~**

I'm so glad, Korra was a good sport about leaving. Honestly, I thought she would had put up more of a fight. Maybe she's sick after all.

I enter the conference room and all the gentleman stand up. Even though, Zhu Li is here, the men act like they never seen a female before.

"Miss. Sato, we were expecting you. Please sit."

I give a welcoming smile before I take a seat beside Varrick. I'm not nervous whatsoever. I'm actually excited. Finally, I'm back in my element. Doing what I know best. Which is fixing the mistakes of others.

As I wait for the meeting to start, I spot a gentleman I never seen before. He looks more confident than the other gentlemen sitting around acting like it's the end of the world.

I can understand their fear, we're behind on the polls. At this rate, if the dislikes continues we could be in the negatives. That's the reason of this meeting today. For all of us to come together and fix this damaging mistake. My father's mistake.

Ghazan speaks first.

"Welcome, Asami. We're all glad you're here to bless us with your gift of knowledge. Lord knows we need it."

"Thank you, Sir. I'm pleased to be here."

"Glad to hear it. Honestly, I can't stand to see your father. I wouldn't mind having you replace him for good."

My blank expression causes everyone in the room to laugh. Letting me know it was all a joke.

"Enough with the jokes, let's get down to business. I refuse to live my old life again." Varrick shouts.

Ghazan nods, agreeing.

"Things aren't looking good on our side of the playing field. I refuse to allow one little error, to jeopardize our entire party."

As the house speaker continues speaking, I keep staring at the new face. As the stranger checks his phone, I can tell something is making him laugh. He looks like he has to be in his early 30s. Black hair, hazel eyes, and slim figure. I can't believe I never seen him before.

"Wan! Can you tell us what's more important than this meeting?" Ghazan asks, annoyed.

The gentleman flashes an embarrassing smile.

Sorry. My fiance sent me a pic of dinner and he happened to burn a bowl of spaghetti. Who burns noodles?"

I don't know what's more shocking, the fact the situation sounds like something Korra would have done. Or the fact Wan said 'He' as in his fiance is a man. I have no problem with his sexuality, I just never met a republican that was openly gay, and so involved with my father's campaign before.

"Don't you think your personal life can be put on hold, while discuss serious matters?" The house speaker states, clearly not amused.

"Yes, Sir. My apologies."

Wan slides his phone into his coat pocket, and we both make eye contact. He flashes me a smile and I return it.

He has one of those contagious smiles. If only if the others would look him in the eyes every time they spoke to him, maybe they would smile too.

"How about we speak during the statue protest?" Varrick suggests. Causing Wan to shake his head, disapproving.

"Hmm. There are a lot of young voters there. That could be a good idea. Asami isn't that your school? " Ghazan asks, causing all eyes to be put on me.

"Yes, I attend Republic City University, but I don't agree with banking on such a dividing event. There is already a lot of tension. Us being there, would only make the situation worse. "

"What are you talking about? Our party being there in the flesh, would most definitely help us. Freedom of speech is one of our main principles. We should be there." Varrick replies, getting a few nods agreeing.

"I understand that. But it would be more effective, if we provided a statement on how we feel about the matter, instead. We should be focusing on the future. Us popping up out the blue during this moment, feels selfish." I reply.

"I agree with Miss. Sato. A public statement suits this situation better. I been following the demonstrator Jet Freedom for a while. He has been very active about keeping tradition alive. Some of the things he says, I don't quite agree with. But he does have similar conservative ideologies like we do. In a way, he's already promoting us. Us being in attendance will take his shine away. The last thing we need is him switching sides on us."

Wan's statement, catches everyone off guard. If he was lacking respect before, he certainly has it now . His argument, even made Varrick lean back into his chair.

"What do you suppose we do, then. Wan?" Ghazan asks.

The gentlemen smiles, pleased with his spotlight. I wonder what my father thinks of him. I can't believe he never spoke his name to me before.

Wan opens his laptop, and the image of him and his fiance on the projector, causes the vice president to roll his eyes.

"I was thinking we target the young adults. The majority of the older demographic already favors us. Even though we haven't had a democrat candidate win in over 12 years. That could very much be a disadvantage, because everyone wants change. It's time we advocate for something that screams that."

Wan then pulls up the Republic City Pride Festival Facebook page and I feel like I'm in the hot seat. Because in a way, that's my page.

"Pride? We already have Same-Sex Marriage. What else do we need to do to prove we aren't homophobic ?" Varrick shouts.

"There is still much to be done in the LGBTQ community, this party didn't allow it to be legal alone, and lastly. The whole homophobic thing, is still questionable involving your views, Vice President." Wan teases, getting the room to laugh and the Varrick to smile defeated."

 _Wan is now my new favorite person._

"This will be the first time in history that this festival is going to be held at a college campus. Aka where people that are eligible to vote go. I always make sure Piandao and I go every year. It's a beautiful festival, sadly there aren't many republicans present compared to the democrats. Even if they're there we wouldn't know. That's because it's easier to come out as gay, than to come out as a republican. Honestly, I have received more back lash with my political views, than being with a man. It's time we break the cycle."

Finally! Someone said everything I been thinking. It's not so much coming out that frightens me. It's the whole idea that people would most likey attack me for siding with a party that isn't as active when it came to LGBTQ rights.

I can deal with the hate from the other parties, but receiving it from both? That would be too much. Also the fear of losing respect, is nerve wrecking as well. Even though Wan is brilliant, I can tell the others don't take him seriously. If people don't take you serious, how are you supposed to get things done? Is this the price you have to pay, for being happy?

"What are we supposed to do? Have a sign that says, Republicans for LGBTQ Rights. ?" Ghazan states, sarcastically.

"Exactly! There are many people who share our views. But they're afraid of their peers hating them. Lets be real. To some, me being a Republican is like me being 'pro bacon', when I'm a 'pig'. By us having a booth, we could make those more comfortable with our party."

From the look on Ghazan's face, I can tell he's getting the point.

But from Varrick's, and the others, they look unpleased. I can't allow them to shoot down this great idea . There is so much good, that can come out of this. I'm also positive that there are more people like me, looking for a safe space.

"I can get us a booth!" I blurt out, getting everyone's attention.

 _Maybe I came on a bit too strong..._

"You could?" Wan, asks.

I can tell from his excitement, he doesn't get many people to agree with him.

"I'm certain of it." I reply, confident.

"This is exactly what our party needs. We need to interact with the community. We could also team up with the police department. There has been so much hate and negativity going around, alittle fun won't hurt."

"Hmm. You never failed with ideas before, . Tell you what. How about you and Wan pick a day and go speak with the director of this festival. Then let us know how that goes." Ghazan says.

Pssh. Me talk to the director? My girlfriend is like the main person on the team. I already have the hook up.

"I would love to work with the wonderful. Miss. Sato." Wan says.

"Likewise." I reply. Already getting excited, myself.

 **~K-Glacier~**

Kaite and I are closer to the protesters, than before. But we still have to reach Wing and Wei. I don't even know how they got so close in the first place!

The closer we are, the louder Jet sounds.

"You counter protesters are sensitive, war is not sensitive! This city only believes in helping the oppressed! Well, I'm one of them. You all are oppressing me, by trying to kill my family's legacy."

"Wow, Dude. Your family hasn't outdid themselves since?" Wing calls out. Getting the crowd to laugh.

Jet now focuses his attention on Wing.

"What did you say, Frat boy?"

Wing and Wei look between each other.

"We're not frat boys." Wing replies, amused.

"It looks like it. With your tank tops and shorts."

" If we're judging people now due to their appearance, I would say you look like a sore loser." Wing says.

"He is. Chin lost the war." Wei adds.

The campus is embraced with yells of cheers and disagreement due to the twins' statement. Which only motivates me to get to them quicker. Forget about being polite, I start pushing my way to get to them. I can tell from Jet's eyes, he's not liking the twins' sense of humor.

"Isn't that the Beifong twins?" Kaite asks, still following me.

"Yes, and they shouldn't be here! Let alone be given a platform on this matter, when they're underage and skipping school." I reply.

"I disagree, Korra. Just because they can't vote yet, doesn't mean they don't have a voice."

Wing and Wei are just trolling, they could care less about the statue. Jet and the others however, seem quite serious.

Kaite and I successfully make more progress getting through the people. The twins are almost in reaching distance. I need to get them, then get out. The last thing I need, is to be featured on another news broadcast.

"At least I have a legacy. Your family will be the one known to lose this election. Especially when rioting runs through your blood stream."

Wing ignores Jet's reply, and pretends to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Wei?"

"Yes, Wing?"

"Do you mind calling Chin the Conqueror, so you can let him know his grandson is a dumbass."

Wing then puts his imaginary phone down.

"Sorry, Chin can't make it to the phone right now.

"Why?" Wing asks confused.

"Why? Oh! Cause he's dead. OH!"

Kaite laughs at the Taylor Swift reference, as I finally grab a hold of Wing's shirt.

 **"You think death is funny?"** Jet asks, furious. Jumping over the dividers separating the two and getting in Wei's face.

"Nah, Dude. I was just teasing. Chill. I'm sorry."

" **No! You people think everything is a joke."** He replies, getting further in his face.

I know these boys, they're sweethearts. They aren't like me, they don't react recklessly. They certainly aren't going to fight, either. If a brawl breaks out with this much people, who knows what's going to happen.

I step in front of Wei, shielding him from Jet.

The protester looks at me with the same amount of hatred. And judging by his smile, he knows who I am.

 **"Look who it is. Korra Glacier. Why are you saving them? They were bold enough to say that comment. Why don't you allow them to take the heat?"**

"They were joking. Wing and Wei, apologize." I cut off.

The boys quickly state their sincere apologies, but Jet still seems unimpressed.

 **"How does your father feel about the idea of removing My Great Great Grand Father's statue?" He asks.**

"I'm not sure, I'm not my father. But I know he would understand why you're hurt, and would work with you." I reply.

 **"You're just saying that, because the news crew is here. I saw your intro speech last week. You were talking about corruption. You don't even believe in our own government, how am I supposed to believe you?"**

"Who cares what I believe? You're the one protesting what you believe in, shouldn't that be the only thing that matters."

 **"No. I have a little platform. Yours is much bigger than mine."**

The moment he says that, the news crew rush towards me.

"Let's go!" I tell the twins as I lead them through the crowd.

 **"You're just like your Father, you have no backbone. If only he would have addressed the war claims, maybe you wouldn't had fought at the ball. It just proves my point. Silence does even more damage."**

The foolish boy's comment, causes me to stop. I hear the crowd cheering me on to retaliate. Jet's side laughing isn't helping either. If I don't say anything, I'm proving his point. Because I'm going to feel terrible if I don't defend myself. What am I supposed to do? Ignore this fool's comment? I continue thinking about it, as my feet start walking the twins out.

 **~A-Sato~**

I'm so thrilled to tell Korra the good news about me getting more involved with the pride festival. She has been a little down lately, this news will certainly bring her joy.

I open the door to my house with my bag of groceries, then walk inside.

"Did you visit a doctor or do you need me to be one….?"

I'm so glad my statement could be interpreted in so many ways, because I see Wing and Wei sitting in the kitchen with their heads in the corner.

"Um. Hi." I say, as the girl rushes over to grab the bags from me.

"Hey, S Dawg." Wing says, facing the wall.

"No talking. You have another 10 minutes added."

Wei snickers, causing Korra to add another minute for him too.

After she's done being the warden she motions for me, to follow her up the stairs.

"What are they doing here?" I ask. Shutting the door.

"They were at the rally."

"Really? Don't they have school? How did they get to the campus so fast?"

"Apparently, Wing and Wei took advantage of their parents being gone all day

and played hooky. They took an Uber and decided to roam the streets, and happened to come across the rally. That's their explanation. I personally could care less. All I know is, they're going to be in big trouble!"

"Are you seriously going to tell on them?" I ask.

I really like the twins. I know skipping school wasn't the best idea, but we all have done it.

"Yes! You don't know how much danger they put themselves in. That Jet kid was seriously about to hurt them. They could have gotten themselves hurt or arrested. It's like they don't think about their .."

"Actions?" I fill in.

As if she has room to talk. Especially about being impulsive.

"It's different with them. They're very sensitive and sheltered. They haven't had anything remotely tragic happen to them."

 _I'm questioning whether or not, I should overthink her statement._

"Hun, think about it. You aren't angry at them, you were just worried about their safety. Do you really need to tell their parents? I'm sure they learned their lessons. Haven't there been a time, when you made a mistake? " I ask.

She tries not to smile. "Never. I'm the perfect citizen."

 _Right.._

"I was so worried today, Asami."

"Why didn't you call Su?" I ask.

Then once again, she starts getting defensive.

"Why would I? I did everything exactly right. I left the protest, made sure Wing and Wei were okay, and didn't reply to the jerk who called me out on national television. Why are you making me feel guilty?"

What is she talking about? My question wasn't made to interrogate her, I was just curious. That is their mother. And if she was so concerned about their safety, wouldn't calling her be appropriate?

"I wasn't... Let's just forget about it. The boys are safe, and all that is over. Let's talk about something else. Remember when I told you I would talk to my father?"

"Mhm."

Just when I'm about to tell her, I get an idea. It would be a greater suprise, if I walked in on Korra in action. Watching her take charge and do all the amazing things she talks about when we're together would be more exciting.

If I tell her the good news now, it might alter how she works with the club. I don't wont her to get nervous, and feel obligated to perform more than she has to. I know I would be stressed out, if that happened to me.

"Did everything go well with your father?" She asks concerned. Making me smile because of how sweet she is for caring.

"Absolutely ! He let me sub for him at his meeting today."

That's great, Sami. Did any of the older guys hit on you? You can tell me. It's not like I'll hunt them down or anything."

"Korraaa. Really?"

She smiles. "I'm just messing with you."

"You should know better.(Everyone hits on me)" I say the last part fast, hoping she doesn't catch it.

"What?"

"I'm just messing with you. The meeting went great. Hopefully, our plan will raise Father's polls."

 **~K-Glacier~**

I keep remembering the faces in the crowd. As if I was the voice of reason, the spokesperson for intolerance and other leader things. They were all waiting for me to do something special. But in all reality, I just wanted to grab the twins and go. I was in the midst of a giant crowd. Yet, felt so alone.

You would think I would be the person you'll stay away from. Not the person you seek as a hero.

This change is surreal.

I went from being the big guy on campus, to the person you expect to see a reaction from. The thing is, I don't know whether it's a positive or negative reaction that they're expecting. Jet wanted to push my buttons in hopes I would retaliate. And the counter protesters wanted me to do so, just so I could give the go ahead.

"Do you think we could let the boys out of time out? I missed them." She whines.

"No, they need to learn their lessons." I reply, trying not to give into temptation.

"How long have they been sitting there?"

"Just 2 hours."

After my response she quickly exit out the room, running down the stairs.

"Asami. Don't you do this." I shout, chasing after her.

I gotten so used to my hand, that I don't have to worry about sliding it down the railings.

Once I enter the kitchen, the deed is already done.

"Thank you! My butt was killing me." Wei says.

"You can't just come in here and take over." I whine to my girlfriend.

"It's my house. I think I can!"

I cross my arm clearly not having a comeback from that.

"Boys, are you hungry? I have plenty of chicken noodle soup to go around." She replies sweetly.

"They don't deserve food for their behavior." I defend, while sitting at the table.

"Nah, Korra. You don't even deserve, Asami's sweet friendship." Wei says.

"Yeah! How can you be friends with her?" Wing asks, horrified.

Asami looks at me over her shoulder.

"It's pity, boys. It's simply out of pity."

* * *

 _ **Author Note**_

 _I'm going to sleep._

 _Thoughts are appreciated._


	28. Snap Me When You're Ready to Come Out

**~K-Glacier~**

"I'm surprise you were free this early, don't you have your club meeting?" My father asks, as I exit out of his car.

"Yeahhh ... but we're technically done with the float stuff. So I don't have to go as often."

My father nods, accepting my excuse.

"What did you learn today?" He asks, with a smug expression on his face.

"Never trust a guy named Tonraq, when it comes to playing checkers."

He chuckles.

"Are you still mad about that?"

"Not at all, it's just ... most fathers let their daughters win."

"Can I get a hug from my sore loser.?"

I look around the campus at the ongoing students as they stroll to whatever location they have to be.

"Dad, people are around." I whine, as he gets out of his truck.

"Who cares? They can get a hug too."

I look around one last time, then race to my father's arms, to give a quick hug. Of course it wasn't quick, because he squeezes me so tight I can't pull away.

"This is my baby girl." He tells a couple.

 _This is why I stay on campus!_

"I love you so much." He says, as my feet dangles from the ground.

"I love you too, now put me down."

He happily does what I ask, while I try to get my ego back.

"You have a good day, Baby Girl.

"Thanks, Dad. You too."

My father was truly impressed by my behavior the other day at the rally. Word travels around fast, when they're cameras involved. Mr. Beifong even sent me a heartfelt text thanking me. It was nice of him, he didn't have to do that. I would do anything for the twins.

However, Wing and Wei are grounded until the election is over. Which isn't too bad, given the election is one month away. Making these couple of weeks crunch time.

From what I heard from Asami, her party seems to be pulling out all the stops to save her father's good name. I don't know what those task are quite yet, but my girlfriend has been acting a bit strange lately. So I'm guessing they're pretty big.

Regardless of how confident she is, my father is still winning the polls. So she can try all she wants. It's a friendly competition with us. Before, it wasn't as serious. But since we're so close to the finish line, we both are growing anxious.

Now that I no longer have an obligation to go to club meetings, my dorm is my only option. I would head over to Asami's, but she's hanging with her new friend. A friend I know nothing about!

All I know is, she's always texting him. And from the sound of her laughter, he's apparently a funny guy. I'm not too worried about the lack of information about this mysterious guy. I'm just confused by why she doesn't want to talk about him.

The majority of the guys that work on her father's team, are old. What could she possibly have in common with them? Could one of them be her sugar daddy? If that's the case, why haven't I received any gifts?

After I open the door to my room, I see Opal on her laptop.

I usually stop by to grab some clothes or gym bags,so this isn't the first time I seen her since our awkward encounter. I used to feel bad for leaving her here by herself. But ever since Asami told me how she felt left out. I felt as if not being around, would help her.

"Hey." I say, while putting my backpack down.

"Hi." She replies.

I plop down onto my bed and put on my headphones. After I pick a good enough track, I quickly open my Snapchat. Which causes me to notice the unthinkable.

'Snap Opened'

I clench my chest, trying to comprehend such a sick situation.

Where is the loyalty? The love? The passion? The appreciation? Is this the end of our relationship?

I snapped my suppose girlfriend a pic of one of the security guards, while I was eating a taco. The caption read, "You heard of Elf on a shelf, how about Taco on a Mako?'

And you what I get in return? An opened snap!

This new routine of hers, is also putting our streak in jeopardy too. Can we talk about priorities?

As I'm about to send my girlfriend a piece of my mind, the sound of my roommate's voice gets my attention.

"Korra?"

"Is my music too loud?" I ask, taking off my headphones.

"Yes, but that never bothered me." She replies, closing her laptop.

"I wanted to talk to you." She continues.

I quickly take advantage of my now healed hand, and run my hand through my hair. An action I do when I'm nervous.

"Umm...yeah. But first, I want to apologize about the other day. I know I told Bolin about Asami and I's relationship, but I never did apologize for how awkward it was for you. It's your room too and I should had at least asked when you would be back. Asami told me, but I ignored her. It's not her fault, it's mine. "

She blinks at me, shaking her head confused.

"Thank you, but there is no need for an apology. Accidents happen, and I doubt you both wanted us to walk in on you two…like that. I however, do have an apology to say."

"Why? You did nothing wrong?"

"I did, though. Let me explain. "

She gets up from her bed, just so she can sit on mine.

Even though I scooted over to provide her more room, she still looks uneasy.

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned that I no longer can recognize the hyper Opal.

"Can you just give me a sec?" She asks, taking a deep breath.

"Sure."

After she finally opens her eyes, she begins.

"You called me the other day and I pressed decline."

"Okay?...is that it?" I ask relieved.

"No! You don't understand. I knew you were calling and I still Ignored it. Actually… I blocked your number for the whole day." She says, with tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh." I reply, not knowing what to say next.

"That's all you can say?" She asks, through tears.

"Kinda." I reply.

 _I know 'Oh' wasn't the best response, but what else could I had said? I get declining a call, but blocking my number too! Wouldn't you be taken back?_

"It was selfish of me…. doing that. If I would had known you were calling because of my brothers, I would had never …"

I quickly pull her into a hug. I hate seeing her hysterical like this. She's a very sensitive girl, which explains why she's so hurt by an action most people do without batting an eye.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Absolutely. I'm not even hurt by it. Confused….but not hurt."

"I'm so selfish. I just wanted a day with my mother without any distractions. I never meant to hurt you."

Now that she said all that, I can understand why she feels so guilty. It still doesn't change how I feel about the situation, but at least I know.

"It's okay. The twins are alright, and we're alright." I reassure.

"No we aren't, okay. It feels like our family is breaking up!" She says, quickly pulling away from me.

Her last statement affected me more than her pulling away.. But I'm certainly not going to tell her that. Especially when she's already upset.

"It's just a feeling, Opal. It's going to get better soon, I promise. This election has put a lot of stress on all of us." I reassure, hopeful that my response will stop us from going deeper into this topic.

"It's not the election! I can separate that factor with the one that's going on at home."

Once again, I run my fingers through my hair.

"Regardless of those factors, it's still going to get better." I reply.

"Why are you mad at my mother?" She asks, throwing me completely off my game.

Not even a commercial break could prepare anyone for this question. Her question was stern, but also fearful. But her confidence causes her to keep going.

My feeling towards her mother is beyond anger. All which, should be no concern to Opal. I never once took out my frustrations on the girl. If she felt I did, that's a whole another story. That's just her insecurities.

"Who said I was mad at her?" I ask.

"You did, by not declining right away."

Her facial expression is unreadable, and I don't appreciate how she's trying to trap me with this question.

"You know? I thought we were going to fix our bond. I thought this conversation was going to help us. Turns out, you still blame me for your lack of attention. If you want to discuss that, I'm cool with it. But I will not talk about my relationship with your mother. "

The girl in front of me smiles, in disbelief.

"Here you go again, trying to be the victim."

 _Me? the victim? This girl has lost her mind._

"Okay, Opal. It was nice speaking with you, but I think we're done. You can go back to your bed. And I can go back to listening to my music."

Before I could reach for my headphones, she tosses them across the room.

"No! You aren't going to run away from this! What did she do to you, that makes you hate us so badly?"

"I'm not mad at her!" I reply, trying to keep my cool.

"Yes you are ! If you weren't, you wouldn't feel so attacked right now."

"Aren't you the one who's upset with your mother? So upset that you had to block my number? All because you didn't want me to ruin your special moment? If it helps. I never asked to be a part of your family. So I find it unfair that you're making it seem like I'm the one seeking attention. I don't hate your family, where is all of this coming from?"

I guess she wasn't expecting for me to reply so hard, and I wasn't either. I just didn't want to talk about her mother. I would had been fine talking about how Opal felt about me, but I'm not okay with Mrs. Beifong being the general topic.

"I see the way you look at my brothers and I. I don't know what my parents are talking about. You aren't jealous of us, you pity us. You never wanted what we had, and that's the fucked up part about it! If you did, you would had tried to fit in with us. But instead, you push us away. My only question is, why?"

"Opal, I think you need to calm down."

"WHY? Does it make you uncomfortable talking about this? What is it about us that doesn't live up to your expectations? Why is my mother so concerned about you?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?"

"Because she won't even talk about you. I asked how the talk between you two went, and she ignored me."

"Good. Isn't that what you wanted?"

The green eyed girl sighs.

"I thought, so. But it was like she wasn't really there. In physical form she was, but mentally she wasn't. Then I got to thinking. I was only getting half of her, because... you're her other half. So that's why I'm asking, Korra. What happened between you two? Tell me, please!"

 _I have to leave. I can't listen to Opal say these things. I can't stand to hear any more of these lies. I can't bear to be in the same room with someone so…selfish._

"I know you didn't just complain about only getting half of your mother's time? That's certainly more time than I ever had. How could you even say that to me?"

The look of remorse on her face, tells me she finally understood the weight her words carried.

"I swear, Korra I didn't mean for it to sound like that. " She replies.

" I'm sorry that you feel like I'm taking her away from you. I'm sorry if you feel, I'm acting out because I don't know how to handle my feelings. And I'm deeply sorry, that I'm not the adopted sister you were expecting. Now after everything I apologized for. Don't you think those feelings of yours, were based upon things out of my control? I can't fix emotions, Opal!"

"You can fix how others view them. Just like how you can fix, how you personally view us. Just admit it, you hate us."

"I told you, I don't hate your family!"

"You're lying and you know it. I'm not going to stop asking, until you tell me."

"It's not hate." I reply, growing impatient.

"Then what is it?"

" It's pity! I pity how you all look at me, as if I'm one tragic broken thing. I pity you all, because you lack the ability to be insightful. You only see what's in front of you, instead of beyond. Your parents never allow for you to think for yourselves, and that's sad."

I never meant for this to get so far, but she gave me no choice. I hate how we're fighting, It's not supposed to be like this. I watch as she grows defensive by my words.

"We do think for ourselves! You're the one that doesn't! We don't allow our emotions to justify our behaviors. We 'THINK' before we act! We don't feel bad because of your loss. We feel bad because you hide it! It's okay to talk about her...It's okay to talk about your mother."

I look down at my arm, following the blue veins that run through my skin. The unexpected feeling of someone touching my hand, causes me to pull it back.

I glare at the woman.

 _Here she is again, trying to understand me. Why won't she leave me alone? We had a deal and she's not keeping it. How long will she pry and pry, until I can't take it anymore?_

"Don't you dare bring up my mother. You did all this, not me."

"You're right. I'm sorry... I'm just trying to understand you."

"Here is a new approach for you. Maybe next time, you can ask how I'm feeling. Instead of trying to figure me out? Just like I figured it out about you. Now I feel guilty, for trusting you. "

" You can still trust me! I love you, Korra. We're family, please don't forget that."

"I'm not a Beifong! Why can't you understand that? I had a family…but it was taken away." I say, trying to control my tears.

"We don't have to be blood related to be a family! If you wanted to be a part of it, you would had tried….YOU STILL CAN! You just need to stop pushing us away."

"Maybe I would, if you didn't keep suffocating me! Which is exactly what you're doing right now!"

"It's love, Korra. It's called love!"

"I DON'T WANT LOVE! I WANT ANSWERS, MOM!"

The moment the final word exits out of my mouth, Opal's face reappears.

A face, that wasn't there when I was speaking a few minutes ago. A face, that wasn't my mother's, but someone else's.

A face that was... Suyin's. And I say Suyin because it matches how intimate the previous moment was. Mrs. Beifong represents the woman I forced myself to be civil with. The woman who used lies and secrets, to keep herself safe. All my pain is directed to Mrs. Beifong.

Suyin was the woman, I saw myself growing to love. The woman, I was willing to trust in. The woman, I saw myself being more open with.

The last time I saw that woman, was back in her office. Back when, I attempted to form a better bond . Back before, I found that article 3 hours later, on that same exact day.

I know they're both the same woman, but all my benefit of the doubts are some how directed towards Suyin.

I guess my false conversation was trying to give her another chance. A chance for her to come clean to me. But I know she never will. And the more I try to justify her actions, the more hurt I feel.

"Korra?" The girl in-front of me says, getting me out of my train of thought.

I look up at her clearly embarrassed and confused.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

The girl tries, to scoot closer to me, but I quickly get up.

"We're okay, Opal. I'm not mad at you. I'm just going to practice." I reply, quickly.

"Do you want me to come watch?" She asks.

Her new form of behavior, makes me even more paranoid. The softness in her eyes, tells me she wants to help me.

I don't know what this whole thing was, but we aren't going to continue this discussion. I want to forget about all of this.

"No, I do better without an audience. "

I give her a quick wave then exit out the door.

 **~A-Sato~**

"Then I said, 'Wan if you don't get off that volcano, I won't marry you'." Piandao says, causing my sides to hurt from laughing so much.

I really enjoyed their company. I was a little unsure on how Piandao and I would hit it off. From Wan's stories, he made it seem as if his fiancé was reserved and strict. Yes, he can have his moments. But he's actually more softer compared to my friend.

"Thank you for making us lunch. The quesadillas were delicious." I state as I collect the plates.

"Nonsense, Sweetie. Asami has been over here, more than any guest. She's a residence, put her on our taxes." Wan teases.

"You're absolutely welcome. And there is no need for you to help, you're the guest." He says, grabbing the plates from me.

"I wouldn't mind having an extra tax break. Sometimes I wished I wasn't the top sword/ ammunition maker in the whole eastern district of the Four Nations." He sighs, getting Wan to roll his eyes.

The couple met back when Wan was an intern for a mayor in the Fire Nation. His boss would practice swordsman ship with Piandao at the time. They kept their relationship a secret because Wan's boss was up for reelection and he didn't want his intern's relationship to jeopardize his chances of winning. Also, the swordsman was still closeted. When he explained this part to me, he stated he wasn't so much afraid of losing business. But the sole fact, he thought his masculinity would be judged. Despite their long journey, I'm glad they're both happy together.

"We have to go, Babe. We have a meeting with a special club." Wan says, giving his fiancé a kiss.

"Have fun, and get home safe." He says serious, while still holding onto his lover.

"Oh relax, I will. Go sharpen one of your swords while I'm gone."

The older gentlemen sighs.

"For the last time! You aren't suppose to sharpen swords everyday!."

"That doesn't stop us at night, though." He says with a wink.

 _Oh my gosh! And I thought Korra was bad. I'm starting to think these two are like the men version of us!_

Once we're outside, Wan opens the passenger door of his Porsche for me.

"Thank you. And thank you, for always giving me wonderful hospitality."

"No problem, Darling. We enjoy having guests. Most of Piandao's and I's friends are in the Air Nation, so we don't get many guests."

"Well, thanks for making me feel so special." I tease.

I wouldn't mind introducing Wan to Korra. I think they would hit it off quite nicely. Despite how open they have been to me. I didn't tell them about her, which makes me feel guiltier because I don't have a reason not to.

I wanted to tell them stories about Korra and I, just to prove how similar we both are to them. But I could never manage to say the word 'girlfriend' out loud without my heart speeding up.

"Wan?"

"Hmm?" He asks, turning the music down.

"Do you ever regret coming out, especially since you work in politics?"

He smiles.

"Not at all. I was lucky enough to come from a family, that accepted me for who I was. Piandao and the majority of others may haven't had that luxury. Which is foolish, if you ask me. Why shame someone who's being themselves? Any who. My homosexuality actually motivated me to work in politics."

"Really? If so, why did you choose to be republican? "

"Yes, thank you for being that voice. I hope one day, I can gain your same courage."

"Because that's how I was raised. Don't get me wrong, I heard many of my family members say their dislikes all because of my lifestyle. But what can you do? Let me put it like this. If you're talking about same sex rights, shouldn't there be people who live that life present in the discussion? By us not being at the table, we're allowing others to speak for us. Representation matters! With us there in the flesh, it makes it harder for others to ignore us. I wanted to be one of those representors. How can I regret, being a voice for those who don't have one? Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. You're so brave."

"What are you talking about? You're the most confident person I know. If you want something, you're going to get it."

"I'm not brave at all!" I defend.

"Ohhh stop it! I bet there isn't a fear bone in your body."

I stick my arm out so I can feel the breeze hit my arm.

" I do have fears...I fear that one day, my girlfriend will grow tired of waiting on me to come out. I have a fear of being vulnerable and not respected once I do.. I fear my sexuality will to cancel out all of what I achieved. I fear, I'll just be known by who I'm attractive to!"

My heart is racing and I feel like I'm about to throw up. But I don't. My soul is elsewhere but I'm still here in this car. Everything is moving around me, but I feel so still.

I look over at Wan and he doesn't even bat an eye. This is the first time I told someone all of this, without it being forced or random. I actually wanted to tell him this. Maybe it's because I know he'll understand. Or maybe I care about him so much, I want him to know something private about me.

Despite my reasoning behind my confession, this is much more than saying 'I have a girlfriend'. I'm openly telling someone, why coming out frightens me.

And I'm usually not scared of anything. How can I be afraid by scenarios that aren't based on real evidence, but by other's experiences? I'm smarter than that, right? Shouldn't I know better?

"I'm guessing, your father doesn't know this?" He says, finally speaking.

"No, he doesn't. I don't even know how I'm going to tell him."

"I figured. He never really liked me. He did... before he met Piandao. When I introduced him to your father, he wouldn't even shake his hand. I wanted to quit working for him right then and there. But Pia talked me out of it. You can't force others to see things how you view them. But I believe you can learn how to deal with things, in a constructive respectable way. "

"You sure it wasn't an accident? I know my father would never mean to disrespect anyone purposely."

He smiles, but I can tell he doesn't believe me.

"I plan to invite him to the Pride Festival too." I add.

The driver still smiles.

"How long have you and your girlfriend been dating, if you mind me asking?"

"Korra and I been dating for..."

Before I could continue, the driver hits the brakes hard.

"Korra? As in Tonraq Glacier's daughter? "

"Yes."

"Are you serious? Your gayness didn't surprise me, but your girlfriend did. Wow! Your father would have a cow hearing about this?"

 _Damn. Go ahead and continue_.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse my behavior. How is that working? You do know both your fathers are running for president, right?"

I gasp.

"Oh my! I can't believe I didn't put the two and two together. How will we manage?

My friend playfully rolls his eyes.

"We're doing well. There are few obstacles we go through, but we always make it work. I'm really happy with her."

"I bet. She's a very attractive and… an interesting girl. Now thinking about it, you two's dynamics remind me of Pia and I. You know? Me and him almost called a quits, because he didn't feel comfortable with accepting himself. He was constantly paranoid and felt his manhood was being ruined. It was a shame because his fears of loving me was causing him so much pain. "

"What did you do?" I ask.

"I let him go."

"Why? You were supposed to fight for him!"

"I tried, Asami. I tried so hard, letting him know it was okay. But like I said, it's a self thing. You have to love yourself before you can love anyone else. Luckily, he came to terms. On the whole coming out thing, that's really a personal decision for you. You don't owe anyone anything. Are you ashamed of who you're attractive to? Because from what I heard from your explanation, it's all based on what others may think. "

"No, I'm not ashamed. It's just some people may..."

"Screw what people may think! People can call you bossy, but that doesn't define you. Why should be calling gay or whatever you identify with, do so?"

"I don't know. It's just. I see Korra and I, as if we're a normal couple. If that's the case, shouldn't it be easy? I want to tell the world about us, but then I feel like why should I? I'm so conflicted on the two. My fear of being judged, and my fear of exposing others to how special we are. Does what I'm saying make sense?"

"I think so. You're a private person and there is nothing wrong with that. Now thinking about it! Your girlfriend has done a great job keeping your relationship on the low. Especially taken in consideration how web famous she is. Geez, talk about a strong will power. I'll give her props."

"Yes, she's very supportive of me. There is so much to her, than what others put on. She's actually the person who's going to help us get the booth."

"Aww that's adorable. I bet she's excited about your help."

"I hope so. I plan to surprise her today. We both been under a lot of stress lately, we need some fun. The pride festival is exactly what we need."

"I agree, it's going to be a lot of fun. Listen. I think you should go off of what you're feeling. If you're not ready, that's okay. But I'm telling you the moment you do come out. It will get a lot easier. You won't have to worry about making announcements all the time and so much more. I'm not going to say it's going to be 100% perfect because nothing is ever that. So I'm just going to say this. it's going to be a learning experience, and it gets better."

I snort.

"Hey! It's true, It does get better. Sure, I miss the random girls trying to flirt with me. But now that I'm out, Pia only has to worry about fighting the guys."

I punch his shoulder lightly, as he laughs.

"I'm all jokes, relax!"

"Korra is going to love you"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

What did you think about Opal's and Korra's talk?

What did you think about Asami's and Wan's talk?

Also, if you don't want to review your thoughts publicly, you can always PM. Even if you need advice, you can send a quick message.:)

Thoughts are appreciated.


	29. Runaways, Always Come Home

**~A-Sato~**

I'm so excited! The look on Korra's face will be priceless. Hopefully, my appearance will make up for almost costing us our Snapchat streak. Also, it will give us some bonding time today.

The door swings open and I'm met with a tall gentlemen with curly black hair.

"Welcome Rep. Wan and Miss Sato."

Once we enter the classroom, everyone stops what they're doing and smiles. Everyone except one girl, who I'm judging must be Suki, based on Korra's description of the girl. I can't find the devil horns, though.

Still keeping my friendly smile, I look around the room and can't spot my girlfriend anywhere.

"If I could get everyone's attention, please. I'll like to introduce you all to our guests, Rep. Wan and Republic City's Sweetheart Asami Sato."

The room erupts with applause as I give a friendly wave.

"Thank you for allowing us to join you. It's wonderful that you all are working together to create something that this whole city will enjoy. I attend the pride festival every year, and I especially look forward into attending this one. Did this awesome gentlemen, tell you why we're here?" Wan asks.

"You're Republicans, who want to bank on our festival." Suki says, bluntly.

Her comment causes the leader to smile awkwardly.

"Our lovely vice president is just teasing. Yes, they're aware you will have a booth at the festival. And let's just say, we're happy to have more allies." Tachno speaks.

"We are happy to hear that, because my husband and I want to right a check to you all for 3,000 dollars."

The room gasps.

Even I'm shocked by such a generous offer.

"No. That's far too huge for us. We're doing this for the people, not the money." The president stresses.

"Trust me, I'm well aware! I was apart of a similar club and sometimes our hard work gets unnoticed. This isn't charity, because you all worked hard and earned it. I'm not taking no for answer."

Tachno blushes.

"I guess we have no choice, then. Can we all give Wan a round of applause?"

The room erupts with claps, and I never met such an energized group. Now I can understand why Korra loves being here so much.

"Asami would you like to say something?" Wan asks.

"Yep! Wan and I will be your servants for the day. So if you all need any help, we would be delighted to provide our services."

"In that case, follow us out to the gym. So we can show you what we been working on." Suki says, getting up from her seat. Her action cause the others to follow.

 _Where is Korra?_

 **~K-Glacier~**

I sit on the bleachers watching my teammates prepare for their upcoming meet. It must be easy for them. Being able to practice with a clear mind, is a luxury. Sure, they might be thinking of ways to perform their tasks better. But they don't have the world on their shoulders.

 _Ironic, huh? Given that my sport happens to be Shot Put. Which is nothing but weight on your shoulder._

Coach sees me in the bleachers, then motions for me to come over.

Right now, she's working with the pole vaulting team. I don't have practice today, so I'm confused on why she's calling me over. It's not uncommon for players to watch their teammates. Why couldn't she just let my appearance slide?

I get up and quickly jog towards her.

"What's up, Kiddo? Have you been hitting the weight room?" She asks, raising one eyebrow.

"My hand just healed! So I wanted to take it easy for at least one more day. I'll head back in tomorrow."

"You better! You're looking a lot like my vaulters. You're supposed to be diesel, strength is your element. I'm debating whether or not, I should order you to head over there now."

She pats my back.

"How are you?" she asks.

I start to wonder if Kya told coach about my episode. I know Kya would never do such a thing, but don't married people tell each other everything?

I could certainly see myself,telling Asami something about someone we're both close to, without giving it a second thought.

"I'm doing good. Tired, but well. What about you?"

She throws her hand in the air.

"I'm living, I'm living. I just saw the coach from our rival school today. Despite everyone on the team being clear, he still questions about the steroids. I swear, if I wasn't married I would had given him a knuckle sandwhich."

I have to laugh at Coach's frustrations. I'm glad I stopped by today, I needed to laugh.

"Violence is never the answer, you better start doing yoga." I tease.

" Child, please. If this coaching thing doesn't work out, I might steal you away and put you in the ring."

"Nah, I'm not a fighter."

"If you don't start hitting the weight room, you certainly won't be. Tomorrow, I want to see you, 10 am sharp. Power lifting, battle rope, the works. You're my superstar. Now, let me get back to coaching."

"Alright, Coach."

On my way back to the bleachers, I'm tackled by my friend.

"Hey, Korra." Mai says,

"What's up, Runner.?" I greet.

"Nothing much. Just trying to work on my time."

"Are you serious? You're like the fastest sprinter in this whole city. Why do you even come to practice?"

"If I sleep, others get better. I can't afford to take the risk."

"I don't know how you do it."

She starts jogging in place.

"Simple. I just run away from my problems. Ha-Ha I'm just teasing. Running always clears my mind. Thinking of mind, I have to get back to it. I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye."

 **~A-Sato~**

The float that Korra and everyone brought to life was beautiful. It was better than I imagined.

The members were very helpful too. And when I asked them how they became so good at their craft, their response was ' Korra taught me'.

It made me proud hearing about my girlfriend's lasting effects on these people.

So you can understand how hurt I was, finding out the whereabouts of their teacher. Apparently, Korra is no longer part of the festival team. This news wasn't just shocking, but confusing. I have so many questions, but the main one is 'Why didn't she tell me'?

After spending four hours helping with the float, I strut toward the track looking for the girl In question.

I sigh in relief when I see her running around the track.

She doesn't see me, so I decide to wait on the bleachers until she makes it around, before I speak to her.

Once she looks up, I give a wave.

Instead of returning it or stopping, she just continues running.

 _Did she just ignore me? Oh, she did not just… She got the wrong one._

I grab my purse and head onto the track, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"How did you find me?" She asks, in a tone that offends me more than her ignoring me.

She didn't even have practice today. Even if she did, it's never this late at night. Nor does her workout routine call for this much cardio. The girl is clearly drenched in sweat, so who knows how long she has been out here.

"You didn't reply back to my texts, so I stopped by your dorm and Opal told me. Can you take your headphones off?"

 _I know she turned her music down, but I still find it's respectful to take them off completely._

She takes them off without a protest, despite how I could tell she wanted to.

"I left my phone in my locker. I usually use my iPod when I run, It's less distracting."

I nod, understanding the choice of gadget.

With her only wearing shorts and a sports bra, I start to notice how frail she looks. She still has her tone and definition, but it's slightly smaller than before.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, thinking it would be most appropriate to discuss the whole club situation at a restaurant.

"No, I don't really have an appetite." She replies.

"Are you serious? You're drowning in sweat, you must be hungry. What did you eat today?"

She scrunches up her face, as if I asked a silly question.

"Since when did you start keeping tabs on my eating patterns? Not everyone is hungry after exercising."

I know my girlfriend.

She has the appetite of a whole football team. She would never turn down a meal, especially a free one!

"Now that you know I'm safe, can I get back to running?" She asks.

 ** _*Record Scratch*_**

 _What is up with this attitude of hers? I'm going to need her to check herself._

"No, I think you did enough running. Let's go back to my place, and I can order us a pizza."

"I have to stay away from grease."

"Then, I'll make you something! Come on."

I turn around expecting for her to follow, but instead I hear the sneakers hitting the pavement.

"Just one more." She calls out.

Not wanting to chase after her, I have no choice but to wait.

It's so unlike her to keep something like this away from me. I'm also pissed with Tachno for letting Korra go. Of course I understand his reasoning behind it, your image is very important. However, there would be no festival without my Korra. She has done a lot for all of them.

Korra finally finishes her lap, then stops to catch her breath.

"Why didn't you tell me you were no longer apart of the festival team?" I ask, not being able to wait any longer.

The runner doesn't even seem shocked by my statement.

"Did you really need to hear another unfortunate event about me?" She replies, before sitting on the field.

I would sit beside her, but I'm not liking her demeanor today.

"I wasn't able to finish the letters, are they painted?" She asks.

"Yes! I helped Smellerbee paint them. Wait…? How did you know I was at the meeting?"

She smiles.

"Tachno still has me a part of the group chat. Congrats on getting a booth, the sign up list was packed with vendors."

"Thank You. Everything looks wonderful, you did a great job…..Why would you keep this from me? I wouldn't had cared, I'm already proud of you. Standing on top of a float means nothing. "

"Like you said, It wasn't a big deal. Even if I did tell you, when could I? You were practically running around the city for your father."

I'm a little taken back by her passive aggression.

"Korra, you know how close we're to the finish line. You may not want to be active in your father's campaign, but I do. I thought you understood that? I thought you were happy for me. "

"I am happy, I'm just curious."

"Curious about what?"

"I'm curious about what you're going to do when all of this is over?"

"Korra, I don't understand. When all of what's over? You have to be specific."

"The election, the campaigning, the meetings, and whatever you put your heart and soul into. Why does all this matter to you?

I mean? You're going to graduate this year, and you'll probably take some internship. And I'm probably going to lose more of myself. No person, nor president, will be able to change that. Why does all these efforts of yours matter, when things are going to change regardless of who's in office? "

She's right, I do have hopes of taking internships. Internships, I put on hold to focus on my father's campaign. I been so caught up with living in the moment, I never really thought about the future.

A new future that I want my girlfriend to be a part of.

Now with this new factor, I'll have to make some adjustments. Changes that I have no problem doing, because I love her so much. But it's certainly going to be a new challenge.

 _Is this what, been bothering her? Does she feel our relationship will be in jeopardy due to my plans?_

I start to feel guilty because I never took all of this into a count until now.

Just when I'm about to tell her I plan to include her in whatever path I take, she speaks.

" Do you ever feel like your life is one giant domino effect? One bad thing happening after another?"

"Yes." I reply, finally taking a seat in front of her.

"Well, that's how my life feels right now. But, the thing is… nothing is crashing down yet. Everything is the same and it shouldn't be. Things are getting worse, but where is my fall?"

I think carefully, trying to figure out where all of this is coming from. I thought she was referring to our relationship. But it seems to be something else.

"It's never as bad as you think. It just seems that way, because we sometimes focus on all the negative things in a collection, Instead of moving forward. I get it, I really do. I just want to know….Why do you want to fall so badly?"

I ask the last part almost like a whisper, because things haven't been going in her favor lately, and I don't want her to feel hopeless.

She stops picking at the grass, then looks up at me.

"So I can start over."

 **~K-Glacier~**

She looks at me with those same pity filled eyes everyone has been giving me. The only difference is, her eyes are alot lighter.

Why did I say that? Why did I tell her all of that? It's like the more I talk, the worst it gets. Then vice versa. It's like I can't win.

"Why do you want to start over? Beating yourself up, isn't going to fix your problems. You're doing more harm than good. I can tell you haven't been eating enough, I'm worried about you."

"You don't have to be. I promise, I'm okay! If I wasn't, don't you think I would be breaking down into tears, right now?"

"Maybe you want to, but you can't. All because you been suppressing your feelings for so long."

"Trust me, I'm not avoiding anything. Regarding my nutrition, I have been lacking. I been so busy with school, I haven't been eating as much. With my meet coming up, I will most definitely do better. There is nothing to be worried about."

I force a smile, but she doesn't buy it.

"Asami, please don't do this."

"Do what? Care? Because you're making it mighty difficult not to. Especially when you're talking about giving up."

"I'm not giving up on anything, I'm just speaking in general. If you don't want me to talk about stuff like this, I won't. I thought you wanted me to express my feelings. Does that only apply when I'm angry?"

She brings her hand to the bridge of her nose.

 _I don't understand why she's getting frustrated at me, I'm telling her the truth._

"You tell me what you want me to know. ...You think I don't notice how there's more to a story, but I do. I don't pry because I don't want to make the situation harder on you. Now hearing you speak, I'm regretting not doing so. Please tell me what's going on."

There is a silence, because I'm not going to tell her.

I'm not even sure how I would go about telling her. And I feel guilty because I want to, but I know once I do, things are going to change. And I don't want her life to be effected like mine was.

"I can't tell you, Asami!"

Instead of protesting like I thought she would, she just nods.

 _Here it goes, she's finally tired of me. There is just so much a person can take. And I already put enough stress on her._

"...I can respect that. Can you at least tell me, why you're afraid to tell me?"

I'm about to run my hand through my hair, but she stops it and proceeds to holds it.

" I love you. There is nothing that's going to scare me away from you."

"I love you too, that's why I want you to be happy. You just overcame your obstacle with your father. You're back doing what you love and your bond with him improved. You deserve all of that, I want you to live that. I don't want you worrying about my problems."

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault ." She says with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? You did nothing wrong."

 _Asami has been nothing but supportive over me. I should be the one apologizing._

"I'm sorry for allowing you to think I wasn't going through obstacles. I'm honest with you, but I keep a lot to myself. Which isn't very honest in a way. I have something to tell you."

From her constant movements, I can tell whatever she has to say is important.

"The guy I have been spending most of my time with, is named Wan. "

My heart starts to speed up just from hearing that whole sentence.

"You're cheating on me?!"

"What? No! Wan's gay. How could you even think?"

The look of horror on her face and my look of disbelief, causes us to both laugh. Which I'm surprised by, given how serious this talk seems to be.

I scoot closer to her so I can wipe her tears away.

"Look at me, crying. It's pathetic. "

"It must be nice..."

"What?"

"Who is this Wan guy, again?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah! Wan works for my father's campaign, and I been talking to him about coming out."

This news is shocking, because we don't really talk about this topic. The fact she talked to a politician about it…is just wow!

"You don't have to come out, if you aren't ready. There is no pressure, you know that." I stress.

"I know. It's just….I see everyone else out and proud and I feel guilty. The people at the club probably get heat for being their selves. And here I am, loving my girlfriend not getting it. I feel selfish, for playing it safe."

"Forget those people. You're the president's daughter! You have more things at stake, than them. I'm not down playing the challenges they may have faced, but I can certainly see how challenging it may be for you. What did this Wan guy say?"

" Everything you told me, like ' **It's a personal decision'** and **'Don't worry about what others think'** and stuff."

"If that's so, why did you talk to him about it instead of me?"

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to someone you have no connection with. I'm not saying I can't talk to you. I just wanted an unbiased opinion. That's why I can understand your fear of telling me about this obstacle of yours. I think we hold things back from one another because we don't want either of us to be viewed differently. That's just something we're going have to work on. But until then, you still need to handle everything in a healthy way. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. it's not just you, I even have that problem with my father."

"Same. But it just goes to show, that it's normal. When I was younger, probably 17 or so. I met a woman on my vacation."

"A woman?"

 _She really needs to do a better job with how she phrases her words._

"It's not like that. But we were close, very close. I told her about how much pressure I was under, back when my father was running for president. You have to understand. I was just recognizing my attraction for girls. Imagine dealing with that, on top of preparing to be the president's daughter? I told myself I would never act upon my feelings. Fearing it would not just hurt me, but my father as well. Due to my new role, the thought of me kissing a girl was never in question.

I knew I was missing out in life, and I felt terrible about it. Also,I knew my friends wouldn't understand, and even if they did. I doubt they could truly get it. I wasn't just angry at everyone, I was angry at the world. Everyone could be themselves, but I couldn't. It wasn't fair! I went through days smiling pretending I was alright, even though I knew I wasn't. "

"How did you fix it? How did you stop feeling like that?" I ask.

"I talked about it. I walked into some random shop and screamed my heart out. I was tired of feeling the way I was feeling. I wanted to be happy again. I was determined to be happy Aunt Wu's help, I don't think I would had ever taken my first drink or kissed a girl. Without her help... I would have never found you." She says, all while playing with my hair, as I lay my head on her lap.

"The point I'm trying to make is… you're doing the same thing, Korra."

"Doing what?" I ask, enjoying being this close to her.

"Ignoring your feelings."

"Asami, I told yo…"

"You need to talk to someone! The more you go about this toxic way of yours, the easier it's going to engulf you. The mind is a complicated thing. You can trick it and it will believe you. I don't want to lose my girlfriend."

I quickly lift my head up due to this unexpected turn in our conversation.

"Lose me? I'm the same person!"

"Wu is a nice woman. We can leave in the morning for Makapu Village. We can spend the whole weekend there. It will be good for the both of us. We'll be away from the election and everything."

" I have practice tomorrow, so I couldn't even if I wanted to. Also, what would your father say about this random trip of yours?"

"Who cares about what he thinks?! I'm more concerned about us!"

I don't need to talk to a shrink. How could she even suggest such a thing? There is nothing wrong with me. I'm just dealing with information that's difficult to grasp. That's all!

"I'm not going to talk to some stranger about how I'm feeling. I'm not depressed or lost! Just because I'm not getting angry like I used to, doesn't mean something is wrong with me. We all have our ups and down. I just happen to be dealing with my downs, right now. Who knows? Maybe tomorrow I'll feel better. "

"What if you don't? Then what?"

"There is nothing wrong with me!"

"I know there isn't anything wrong with you. But if you continue this cycle of yours, it could be damaging. When I look into your eyes, I don't just see despair, I see hope. I see that you want to feel better. That's how I know, I haven't lost you. Listen to your heart, and get help. My friend Is really good, she's not judgmental or anything. I can be there in the room with you too."

"You will not be in the room, because I'm not going!"

She frowns.

" You asked me what it would be like after this election and I don't have an answer. But I do know, I want you included in whatever I choose."

She's picturing our life together. And all I can think about is a life of me constantly hurting. No person deserves a life like that. She should be doing whatever she loves, without worry about me. I don't want to be what's stopping her.

"I don't want your life dealing with my feelings. Please don't make choices around me. Can't we just take it day by day?"

"How can we… if you keep doing this?"

I don't know if it's the intensity of this conversation that has me over thinking her words or not. But if she's fed up, so am I.

"I agree. You took the words right out of my mouth. Maybe this isn't working."

"I never said that! You're being ridiculous, not everyone wants to hurt you. But if you got all of that from this whole conversation, maybe I am wasting my time. "

"THAT'S WHAT I BEEN TELLING YOU! But you're so sure of yourself, you never want to listen. Stop trying to fix everything!"

I watch as she collects her things, and gets up.

She looks down at me as if I'm going to apologize or take back what I said, but I'm not.

"Maybe you need to be alone, since that's how you feel inside. I can't fix you, because you aren't fixable!" She says, before walking off.

I'm not going to chase after her. She'll realize how foolish all of this is.

"Are you done?" I call out, seeing how she has yet to come back.

"No. We Are!"

I didn't think three words could hit me so hard.I felt more emotions from those words, than anything I been feeling in weeks. It was like my body regenerated with new emotions that almost overcame my numbness.

 _There it was,_

 _my crash._

* * *

 **~A-Sato~**

I'm freaking out right now, because Korra won't even return my calls. I didn't mean what I said. I was just frustrated and tired.

I was tired of her not trying to make an effort. I know she can, she has done so many times in the past.

 _How could she just give up, all of a sudden? How could I give up on us, for a few stupid seconds?_

First I scared her with getting help, then I mentioned spending my future life with her. Her reactions were practical, mines weren't. I called Opal and she told me she didn't even return back to her dorm. It's 2 am and the morning and I'm 5 minutes away from looking up Tonraq's number and calling him.

 _How could I be so foolish? ._

I can't even focus enough to think about where she could be, because I'm too worried.

 _What if she hurt herself?_

I doubt it was be intentional, but she could had gotten drunk. If someone told me I needed a therapist right before breaking up with me, I would be drinking too!

She uses her emotions…Shit! Why do I keep using and saying that. She has a mind of her own, she's fully capable of being logical. I'm not helping my fears by thinking like this.

I get a text message and I quickly race to the phone. I see it's an email from Wan and texts from Vira's and Gingers group chat. Then quickly put the conversation on do not disturb and ignore the email.

It's like nothing matters at this point.

I could care less about anything, that's not my girlfriend.

She is still my girlfriend, I'll make everything right. I just need to know if she's safe, first.

Stopping myself from pacing the floor, I take a seat on the couch.

 _What if I'm the last person she trusted?_

Heck! Half of this city, thinks she's problematic. Now she thinks I view her that way too.

 _What is wrong with me?_

I said no one could fix her. I'm terrible.

I meant it as in, no one can help her but herself. But of course my frustrations made it seem out of context and I could had rephrased it better...

But I didn't.

I just wanted her to open her eyes, and see what she had at stake. Hoping she'll get the point and give in...

But she didn't.

The sound of my doorbell ringing, causes me to get out of my train of thought.

Please let it be her.

I look through the peep hole, then quickly open the door.

"Thank God, you're safe."I say pulling her into a hug.

I don't even want to let go, because I almost lost her.

"I don't want to feel like this anymore…. I don't want to lose anyone else. I'll go, just don't give up on me." She says, with matching tears.

"You didn't give up by coming home, and that's all I ever wanted from you."


	30. I Told You Analogies, Weren't Dead

**Author's Note**

This was a very long chapter to write, so I'm going off the grid for a few weeks. My birthday is Friday, so that's another reason XD. As an early birthday gift, you all should leave a review for this chapter :)

The next chapter will explain who Meng is and everything else that wasn't covered in this chapter.

My other story 'My Boss's Girlfriend' will be updated later this week too. Hopefully that will hold you all till I'm back.

Thoughts are appreciated!

* * *

 **~K-Glacier~**

The only person who knows where I am, is Jr. He may know my whereabouts, but he doesn't know the real reason for my departure. To him, Asami and I are just celebrating our anniversary. Which I would have preferred being true. I rather us be celebrating, instead of being on this island to prevent the both of us from having a nervous breakdown.

However, I understand the significance of this trip. So I can't really complain. At the end of the day, I still get to spend time with my girlfriend.

If I didn't leave my phone back at the dorm, I'm sure Coach would be calling me non-stop. Not wanting to disappoint her anymore, I been finding ways to workout on this island. Running away from that Meng girl has certainly been one.

Despite how much I ran or lifted, I still couldn't run away from this moment.

A moment I agreed to, but now currently overthinking. The reason I got this far through this trip, was my ability to push everything to the back of my head. As if, I didn't have a the pride parade, meet, and presidential debate all coming up.

The only good thing that came out of this trip so far, was being able to meet the people Asami sees as family. Meng and Aunt Wu, adore her, and I know my girlfriend feels the same way.

I'm glad she has the day to herself, she deserves it. She hasn't just been taking care of her father's campaign, but me as well.

Words can't describe how grateful I am for her. The only thing I know that could semi match what she has done for me, is to make an effort to get better and feel better.

So that's why I'm sitting here, in front of this woman at 7:15 ready to take that step.

I arrived here at 7:00, but we have yet to speak to one another. _Am I supposed to start ? I should speak first, right? This is harder than I thought._

 **"What brings you here today?"** The woman asks, nicely.

A part of me wants to say 'My girlfriend!' but I know she didn't really force me. I agreed to come here on my own. So I guess….this answer comes back to me.

"Umm..I want to feel better." I reply.

 **"How are you feeling?"**

 _I know my best bet, isn't to hold anything back. So I'm just going to say whatever that comes to mind._

Starting now.

"Right now, I'm okay. I think the island air has cleared up my sinuses."

 **"No. How are you feeling in terms with yourself, spiritually?"**

"When I think of the word 'spiritual', I think of peaceful. And that's something I don't feel at all. Then again, I don't feel much of anything. If anything, I'm exhausted, mentally. I'm tired of thinking about how I'm feeling. I'm tired of these mental checkups I give myself, just to make sure I'm still sane."

 **"Why do you feel it's necessary to do these mental checkups?"**

"Because. Everyone looks at me like I'm not okay."

 **"Is this why you were willing to make this trip? Is this one of your checkups? Do you see this step as a surrender?"**

"My pride feel like it is, but my heart sees this as a solution. I'm really not sure…. I just know I'm here, and I'm not upset about it. I mean… At first, when Asami suggested I speak with someone, I was upset."

 **"Why were you upset with her for offering you further aid?"**

I run my hand through my hair.

"I don't know. Maybe I was frustrated with the fact everyone thinks they know me better than myself? I should be able to make these type of decisions on my own."

 **"But you did, Korra. You made the decision coming here. Anyone can make a suggestion. But it's up to you to act upon it. I don't see that as a surrender, I see that as progress. But, things aren't always what they seem on the surface, Are they? I can sense you're carrying a burden."**

I stare at the woman like she's crazy. I overheard Meng talking about her grandmother's special powers. 10 year olds, have crazy imaginations. Especially ones, who want to get other's attention. Attention, I wasn't giving the child.

"You mean responsibilities?" I correct.

 **" Sure. What are your responsibilities?"**

My mind races with tasks I should be completing. But despite my long list of requirements, only one thing sticks out to me the most.

"Reassuring others that I'm okay. Letting them know not to worry about me."

 **"Is Asami worried about you?"**

"Yes! Did you not hear me earlier, she's the one who suggested this. I know it was my efforts, but she was that worried!"

 **"Why are you upset by my question?"** She asks, calmly.

"I'm not upset! I mean…I'm just a bit taken back by your question."

 **"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to understand why you still have this burden, when you admitted you weren't okay to your girlfriend, me, and yourself? Shouldn't it have been lifted?"**

"No. I always been conscious about people pitying me. I actually put more work into showing people I'm okay. And the majority of the time… I am! But recently, this action of mine has become harder. I swear, I was never like this. I used to be fun. Living life without a care in the world. Now, all I can think about, is wondering if I'll ever return to that feeling."

 **"Do you find yourself faking emotions for other people?"**

"No. I find myself focusing on what others want from me."

 **"What if someone wants you to be happy, could you pretend to be happy?"**

"I believe so. It's possible."

 **"Happiness isn't something you can learn, Korra. I think you can learn acceptance, which could lead to happiness. But learning happiness itself… that's impossible."**

"What if I can't accept something for what it is? Am I doomed to never be happy again?"

 **"I don't know, it's an onion question."**

"Great! I'm practically screwed! This is so unfair! Why do I have to suffer, when I did nothing wrong? I was fine before this. I was just living my life, minding my own business. Then all of a sudden, I find out this troubling information. And now my relationship, sport, grades, friends, and happiness is all in jeopardy."

 **"What news did you find out, Korra?"**

"It doesn't matter what it is! You just told me I won't be able to cope."

 **" I never said that. But coping only works with acceptance. In order to do that, you can't run away from your problems. "**

"Who said I was running away? If anything, I'm facing it head on. It's just…keeping these emotions to myself that's hard."

 **"Why are you keeping your emotions hidden?"**

"Because! I don't want others feeling, the way I'm feeling."

 **"Why do you feel the need to protect others before yourself?"**

"That's not what I'm doing. I'm here aren't I? I'm putting myself first by trying to get help."

 **"You stated earlier, you don't like people worrying about you. If you put yourself first, what others think about you, shouldn't be a problem. "**

"That's because I'm taken into account they didn't protect me."

 **"Who are 'they'? and what didn't 'they' protect you from?"**

There is no need to jump around this matter. This woman isn't going to see my point of view, if I don't explain. Right now, she probably thinks I'm some paranoid person, which I'm not. I don't seek or need the approval of others. I'm just being considerate. Something no one was with me.

"People, who I used to see as family." I reply quickly, not liking the word 'family' being included in my response.

 **"What didn't they protect you from?"**

I should stop, but I already came this far. Everything that could possibly go wrong, happened already. So I have nothing else to lose. I at least have control over my own words. This is my story, and I have every right to tell it.

I run my hand through my hair, before I begin again.

"From my mother."

 **"Is your Mother abusive? Did she hurt you in a way?"**

Despite the seriousness of her question, I laugh.

"It's hard for someone to hurt you, when they're dead. She lost her life in a hit and run, when I was a baby." I reply.

 **"Judging from your emotions telling me this information, I guess you don't think much of this unfortunate event?"**

"Apparently not. Do you think I'm some heartless person too? "

 **"Not at all. We all handle things differently."**

"Ha! Tell that to the Beifong family." I say under my breath.

 **"Are these the people you previously saw as family?"**

I nod as a response because I don't need another vocal clarification or reminder that I was fooled by these people.

 **"How did the Beifongs not protect you from your late mother?"**

"By not staying silent! I didn't want to know about my mother. And I especially didn't want to know about her death! I should be ashamed of myself for even saying this, but it's true.

It was their job not to bring her up. And they failed that one simple task because I found that stupid newspaper article. And ever since then…. I regret not asking about my mother.

The reason why I never asked about her, was because I didn't need to know what her favorite color was, to know she loved me.

What's the point of hearing fun facts about her, when the only thing I was satisfied with knowing was that she was somewhat proud of me. That was my reassurance. That was the only information I needed.

It's like…. everyone expects for you to break down when you lose a loved one. I guess, it would make sense, right? But the thing is... I never formed a bond with my mother. I don't have memories that could potentially lead me to cry. And I'm grateful for that, because it made not having her in my life a lot easier. "

I quickly wipe away the light tears off my face, and wait for the woman to reply. I don't know why, but something about this woman makes talking a lot easier.

 **"If you were contempt with your mother's love. Why do you regret not asking more about her?"**

"Because…. I can no longer believe she's proud of me. If anything, she probably hates me."

 **"Why would she hate you?"**

"Because I let someone take her place."

I shift my position in my chair, looking around. I didn't want to say it, but it's the truth. No matter how much I fought it, it still became reality.

 **"Tell me about it."**

"Where do I start?" I say with my voice filled with pain, but also disbelief.

 **"Wherever you view fit."**

"Okay. Welll… My father never spoke about my mother either, growing up. I hardly saw pictures of her, as well. I'm not even sure if my maternal grandparents are even still alive. The only thing I knew was, our lives would have been different if she was still alive.

My father being in the military, meant he had to travel a lot. Being a fairly shy child growing up, my father was my best friend. Where he went, I went. That was the motions most of my younger years. Well….up until he got promoted, and I could no longer stay on the ship with him.

When I was 9 or so, my father introduced me to the Beifong family. Being a Navy brat, I was used to meeting/ staying with random people. The longest I ever stayed with a family was a week. And even with that, it wouldn't be a full week because my father would come back for me.

I liked the Beifong family. I saw their lives exciting because they had so many kids! Mr. Beifong ran an accounting firm, and his wife was an architect who ran her own business.

Like I said, being on naval ships most of my life, I didn't see many women in charge. So, seeing such an independent/ sophisticated woman was a sight to see. Also, the fact she did all of that, on top of raising a family, was mind blowing. Her work ethic/balance would put any commander or chief to shame, in my personal opinion.

The couple had five kids, which I enjoyed playing with. Each child had their own personality, which I grew to admire during my stay.

Everything was great! I couldn't wait until my father got back, so I could tell him how much fun I had. The only problem was..My 1 week stay, turned into three weeks. Even though my father was away longer than I expected, I knew he would come back, and he did.

When he picked me up, I was ready for our next adventure together.

During one of our many daddy daughter dates, he broke the news to me that he had to be the temporary Chief for the Northern WaterTribe.

I didn't understand why he looked so hurt telling me all of this. He would be seeing his brother more, and I would be seeing my cousins! We were going to be one a giant WaterTribe family! Who would be upset about that?

My happiness was short lived when he told me I couldn't go with him. He spoke about how 'Different it was in the Northern WaterTribe' and how 'It's not like back home'. Despite his reasoning behind it, all I could think about was losing my best friend again.

I was also informed that I would be staying with the Beifong family for three months. I was upset, but I knew better than to challenge him. I knew this was hard on him too.

We didn't discuss the situation anymore, but when it came to him dropping me off, I knew reality was setting in.

Honestly, I think that event influenced my short temper. Because not a day went by that I didn't regret not protesting my father's leave. Maybe if I did, he wouldn't had left. From that day forward, I swore I would never keep my disagreements to myself.

With my father away, I spent the majority of my time in the guest room. I would occasionally come out to do things to stay alive. But it was no longer fun and games, like before.

One day, on my way back from the bathroom. I heard a clicking sound, and saw a flash. The sound caused me to turn around, where I saw Jr. (The eldest son) with a camera in his hand.

Instead of running back into my room, I walked towards the boy and stuck out my hand. I think that had to be one of the boldest things, I did as child."

 **"What happened after you stuck out your hand?"**

"He handed me the camera, I ran back into my room, locked myself inside , and took pictures of everything and anything. It was the only thing that made me happy, given my situation."

 **"You share a passion for photography?"**

"Yes."

 **"What do you like about it?"**

I shrug, thinking about it.

"What I like about photography is, you can put things into a shot that those with a special eye can only see. Sure, the whole different perspectives of an image is great. But I personally enjoy leaving clues inside my work. I think it's more appreciated that way."

 **"Like a secret code?"**

"Visuals are a form of communication. So yes, in a way."

 **"Do you think a lot of people find your hints?"**

"Not really. People still like my work despite not finding my hints. I'm sure to them, they don't even know something else is there. So it's not really a big deal if they don't catch it. I only know one person that's able to find them, though."

 **"And who's that?"**

"If I tell you, there would be no point in keeping my hints a secret, would there?"

The woman smiles.

 **"I guess you're right. Please carry on with your story."**

"With the camera, I took pictures until I couldn't any longer."

 **"Why couldn't you?"**

" The camera was one of those disposable ones, which meant I ran out of space. I didn't know at the time that you had to buy a whole new camera to continue. So, the whole day I felt guilty. I took this teen's camera and broke it. I was living in his house and I took his camera away. I felt terrible about my actions. The only thing I could do was, write an apology note, and place it on top of the now useless camera. "

 **"Then what?"**

"I used all my confidence to open my door and storm to his room. But the moment I opened the door, I saw his mother standing in the hallway. I guess, she was collecting laundry? Anyway. Instead of facing Jr. I gave the camera to his mother, then ran back into my room."

 **"Did you say anything to her?"**

"No. What was I going to say? I hardly spoke to the family, let alone his mother. Sure, I ate with them, but I wouldn't be engaged with their conversations."

Wu nods, understanding.

" **Was Jr. angry with you about the camera?"**

I smile thinking about such an old story. When you're young, it's like the smallest things, are so big.

"I doubt it. I'm sure in his mind, he probably gave it to me.

Two days later from the accident, there was a knock onto my door. Expecting it to be Jr ready to confront me, I open the door. Instead of the person being him, it's his mother with a box in her hand.

Sometimes I get care packages from my father, but this box was different. And judging from her body language and smile, I knew she wanted me to invite her inside.

Since it wasn't my house to begin with, I invited her inside.

Even though we didn't speak during this exchange, she handed me an envelope I didn't see her holding earlier. Curious, I look down at the yellow envelope waiting for her permission to open it, which she gives me.

Once I tear the flap off, I notice that it's the images I took with the camera a few days ago.

I stared at the images in awe as his mother spoke highly about my talent of photography.

I was just clicking a button, pointed at things I found cool. It wasn't that great. But it was nice to hear her compliment my work.

She also explained to me, that I didn't break his camera, but simply used up all the film.

So I'm thinking to myself, 'This intelligent woman thinks I'm stupid, all because I think if something doesn't work, it's broken. '

Also, all are children are all truly gifted, and I'm clearly not.

I guess she noticed how foolish I felt, because she then handed me the unfamiliar box.

Before I opened the box, she told me she was impressed by my apology note. Because... most people don't own up to their mistakes. And the fact I did, was extraordinary."

Remembering this part doesn't make my memory so great after all.

 **"Do you remember what was inside the box?"**

" Yeah. It was a Polaroid 600 Square Instant Camera. She told me I wouldn't have to wait to get my photos developed with this camera."

 **"That was very generous of her."**

"Yeah…. wasn't it? With my gadget, I would venture off out of my room to expand my photographer mind. I would take pics of Opal, who was the only girl and the closest kid to my age. Pictures of the twins throwing food, Huan coloring, Mr. Baatar cooking breakfast, and especially pics of working Mrs. Beifong. Out of all the pics I took, hers were the most frustrating ."

 **"Why?"**

"Because despite how busy she was, she would always stop what she was doing and smile."

 **"What's so bad about that?"**

"I was the photographer! It was up to me to decide where I wanted the image to go."

 **"As the photographer, you wanted to be in control."**

"No. What? Was that a question? It had nothing to do with control. If anything, she was the one taking control over my photo by smiling. It's about not disturbing the balance. It's called off guards, for a reason. I see what I want and snap it. If I wanted someone to smile, I would tell them. How can I leave hints inside my work, when I tell you about it? "

 **"I see your point. So you didn't like the 'mother' for that reason? "**

I shake my head, disagreeing.

"It wasn't that, I didn't like her. It was more like I was scared of her."

 **"Why were you scared?"**

"I was scared of her because, I didn't want to be so dependent of her. I had to remind myself that this was just temporary. My father would be back soon, so there would be no point in being a part of this family…..But the longer I stayed with them, the quicker our bond grew. Not just with the children, but Mr. Beifong too."

 **"What about Mrs. Beifong? Didn't your relationship improve with her as well?"**

"It was harder forming a bond with her because, I had more experience with being with fatherly figures and kids, and not so much with a woman. But I saw myself growing closer into trusting her. That was until Opal's 10th birthday party happened..."

 **"What happened at the birthday party?"**

Feeling my feet falling asleep, I shake it a little, before I continue.

"Things were rough in the Northern WaterTribe, so my father had to stay for another few months. But I was okay with it this time. I liked my new home and was enrolled into public school, which was easier than being home schooled. I still missed him, but I was at a good place.

The Beifong held this giant neighborhood party for Opal.

I'm talking a huge one!

I never had a birthday party before, but seeing her's , made me excited.

Just like any party, there were a lot of kids from school. It was a princess themed party. Which meant there were a lot girls at the party. Which also meant, I had to socialize with other girls.

I was very tomboyish as a child. I wasn't like Opal, I didn't do the whole princess lifestyle. However, I didn't mind playing along with her at home, but I certainly wasn't going to spend a 5 hour party, wearing a colorful dress.

Since Opal and I weren't in the same classroom, we didn't have the same friends. Most of my friends were guys. So in the other girls' eyes, I was weird."

 **"Did you know about your sexuality back then? Do you think that influenced why you gravitated towards guy friends?"**

"Hell No! To be honest. Those girls in my school were such bitches, It would make more sense for me to like guys more!

Speaking of one of those bitches, the most popular girl in our grade, who was also dressed up as Belle asked 'why I was a knight, instead of a princess?' Truthfully, I wasn't thinking about gender roles. I just thought the sword looked pretty cool. If there was a princess with a sword. Heck! Maybe I would had been one! But that's besides the point.

No longer being able to ignore things I disagreed with. I told her 'You can't even read well enough to own a library.'

Opal begged me to invite this nasty person to the party because, I was her 'Only connect' since Belle was in my classroom. I only agreed to it because, I loved my friend/pretend sister. That's what Opal used to call me whenever she introduced me to her friends. I didn't mind it, it was nice to be a part of something….to be… special to someone.

" **It sounds like, you care about this Opal girl a lot."**

"I do… I'll do anything for her. And that's what I did.

After I said my comment directed at Belle, the kids started laughing. I guess, they knew of the girl's reading level. Either way, the girl didn't like being the butt of the joke. So instead of taking out her anger on me, she decided to shun the birthday girl.

Opal was still getting ready for the party, so she wasn't aware of the situation. At first, I didn't know this was Belle's plan. But as soon as Opal came out dressed up as Snow White, and none of the girls spoke to her, I just knew.

I felt terrible.

Why did my comment have to ruin this girl's birthday? Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? As I continued regretting my decision, common sense started to kick in. It wasn't my fault, Belle was in the wrong, not me. How dare they do this to Opal? Despite her family's huge income status, she wasn't one of those uppity rich girls. She was a giver, and her good heart shouldn't be taken advantage of.

Pissed off.

I walked back over to Beauty and went all beast mode on her."

 **"Beast mode?"**

"I'm sorry. I was so into the story, I found an opportunity to use a pun and went for it."

 **"Oh."**

" Yeah…I basically took the tiara off Belle's head and broke it. Which led to her crying- which made the other girls cry-which also made the boys start to hate me because I made the girls cry. – Which finally caused hysterical Opal to rush inside her house for her mom, all because I ruined her party.

But in all honesty, the party was ruined the moment she invited those mean girls.

I'll admit it.

I didn't make much of an effort relating with Opal, but I knew I treated her better than those girls. It just didn't make sense.

Why would you want the approval of such nasty people?"

 **"Sometimes people just want to fit in. Therefore, they'll do whatever it takes to be accepted. Like you stated, she was the only girl in the family and you didn't make an effort being her friend."**

" I guess you're right. It makes sense because, if you look at both of us now, In the present. Nothing much changed. Opal's still trying to seek approval of others and I'm still trying to fight for other people. Yet ,I'm always painted villain. It's like my whole life is just one giant party of misunderstandings, with good intentions."

Noticing I'm going off topic, I begin my story again.

"When Opal returned back with her mom, I was still heated. But I knew Mrs. Beifong would be proud of me for sticking up for her daughter. I would defend any of the Beifongs, they were my family!

When the mother and her child arrived to the scene, instead of confronting Belle. Mrs. Beifong confronted me.

Could you believe that? Out of everyone there, I was the one receiving the hate. And not one person spoke up for me. I know I shouldn't have broken her crown or whatever, but those kids shouldn't have shunned Opal.

So, I'm standing there in the crowd full of crying children, as a woman chews me out for my actions. I didn't really care, because I knew I did the right thing. So I respectfully listened. Everything was fine, up until she told me to apologize to the brat.

From hearing that request, I lost it.

The last thing those girls needed was an apology from me. If I had to apologize to anyone, it would be towards Opal.

I wanted to tell Mrs. Beifong what happened , but I didn't. Because if I did, I would be telling them what those girls did to Opal. And that would hurt Opal more than my actions itself. So I simply told Mrs. Beifong I wouldn't apologize. And that only made Opal and the others cry even more.

But I didn't care, I was standing my ground.

Mr. Beifong tried to reason with me. You know? Trying to be the good cop, but I wasn't having it, neither was Mrs. Beifong.

She threatened to take away my camera, but I didn't care. The only thing I wanted was my father, but he was already gone.

Tired of the tears, and yelling. I came clean, and told the Beifongs the full story. I didn't' want to, but I knew I had no other choice. The girls tried denying it, but anyone with a brain could smell the bullshit. Anyone but Mrs. Beifong and Opal, that is.

Opal thought this was some type of scheme, because I was 'Apparently Jealous.'

It hurt me, hearing that she thought I was jealous of her.

When I think of jealously, I think of hate. If anything, I felt happy for Opal. To be able to live in a stable home, without traveling a lot. To have a family who loved and took care of her. She had a great life!

I knew her lifestyle would never fit mine, but I knew she was a nice person who deserved it. She wasn't selfish like the other girls. She knew how blessed she was, and shared it.

How can you be jealous of someone, who's being nothing but kind? Kindness is something we're all capable of being. How could I want that?

Sadly, her kindness was also a disadvantage of hers, because when you're too kind, people walk over you.

Heated at the fact Opal called me out when I was just sticking up for her, I did the same thing she did to me. But instead of calling her jealous, I called her a pushover. Telling her, those girls only came to the party for the entertainment, that they weren't her friends, and she was better off alone. "

 **"You said she was better off alone?"**

"Yes. But I didn't mean it like 'She would never fit in or belong' I meant it like 'It's better to be alone, than be with toxic people'.

However, her and Mrs. Beifong took it as 'Not being capable of dealing with people'.

Sure, I could have explained what I meant, but a part of me didn't want to.

What was the point? They didn't believe me anyway! I might as well be the bully they saw me as, right?"

 **"What happened after that?"**

"Opal ran off, with her father chasing after her."

 **"How did you feel after that?"**

"I felt bad for what I said, but I was more upset with how everything was handled. If Mrs. Beifong would have believed me, none of this would have happened."

 **"What did Mrs. Beifong do? Did she go after her daughter?"**

I roll my eyes, remembering such a moment.

"No. She wasn't done with me, but before she could say anything else. I told her 'She wasn't my mom, and she should save all that talk for her own children."

 **"And what did she say after that?"**

I look down, fidgeting with my fingers. Out of this whole discussion, I wasn't expecting for this memory to make me so uncomfortable. Especially something, so old.

 **"Did she reply back to you?"**

" Yeah. She told me ' I know you aren't my child because…. I would have never raised someone so selfish.'"

 **"Knowing the background of the situation and just wanting to help, how did that make you feel?"**

My tears start to become hotter and bigger, from letting them rest inside my eyes for so long. I didn't want this memory to affect me like this, but I can't help it. What she said was wrong, and I didn't deserve that. Taken into account what I know now, she definitely didn't have the right to say it.

"I felt disgusting. I wasn't selfish. I was very much appreciative for everything that family did for me. If they were expecting me to shower them with kisses and hugs as proof, I wasn't going to do that. My actions of protecting Opal, were proof enough. That's what a family does, they protect their own. I knew that very day, I could never be a part of such family."

 **"What did you do after she said that?"**

"I ran back into the house, went through the front door, and left.I been living in the area for a while now, so I knew the platform pretty well. But it didn't matter, I just ran. And no one chased after me.

I was probably gone for a couple of hours. The party started pretty late, so it was starting to get dark. I probably would have stayed out longer if Jr. didn't find me in the forest. It turns out, I didn't really run too far, because my safe haven was walking distance away from his backyard.

Jr. didn't say anything on our walk home, but from his smile every time I stole a glance at him, I knew Opal was okay. I was still pissed with Mrs. Beifong , but Opal was my main concern.

When we returned back to the house, the sight of police cars alarmed me. Isn't that funny? I was the one hurting/missing. Yet, I knew someone had to be in a worse state than me."

 **"Yes, that is funny. It just shows you're a caring person."**

The only thing I can give this woman is a smile for her compliment, because any other emotion from me, might cause a waterfall of tears.

"When Jr. and I walked up to the porch, Mrs. Beifong stopped talking to the police and pulled me into a hug. I was still angry with her, but when I saw her tears….. I no longer felt anger inside of me.

I have seen people cry before. Living at the Beifongs, I can tell you not a day went by, without one of the children crying. I have seen my father cry before, but not even such a rare moment of his' could compare to the tears of her's.

Being in her arms and witnessing this rawness of her's, caused this wave of guilt to run through my body. I can't explain it, but seeing her cry made me want to make everything better. It was…."

 **"Love?"**

Just from hearing her say the word, tears I was holding in, start pouring out.

"Yes, it was love. And that very first day realizing it, was also the very first day I started trying to get rid of it. I didn't want to have those feelings for her. She wasn't mine to love.

Sadly, my efforts didn't work. Instead fighting it, I just learned other ways to show her how much I cared, without saying the exact words 'I love You' ."

 **"From what I'm getting so far, this Mrs. Beifong woman, must have something to do with this burden of yours. Am I correct?"**

I don't answer her, but instead, continue closing the story.

" From that moment on, since the party. I didn't get punished like the others. Now thinking about it, my actions kind of did affect the Beifong children. But I didn't ask for their mother's attention. I wished she never gave it to me and I wished I never accepted it."

 **"Why is that?"**

"Even though I tried not to show it, she didn't deserve my love! "

 **"Understandable."**

"We're all responsible for our own actions!"

 **"I agree."**

"Keeping things from others is selfish. How could she think I was selfish, when I was just looking out for her daughter?"

 **"Valid argument."**

"Love is being honest. I may keep things to myself, but I never lied. How can she say she loves me, when she was everything she taught us not to be?"

 **"I don't know, Korra."**

I stand up furious.

"Of course you don't know! I don't even think she knows! And that's just as upsetting!"

 **"Please sit down, Korra. Take a deep breath. I know revisiting these memories hurt you, but I need you to continue and clarify what exactly is upsetting about this woman. How does your story relate to the news article you spoke about earlier? Are these some old pent up emotion you kept to yourself and now want to address? Do you feel you missed out on opportunities in forming a better relationship with this woman? Did you try to replace your mother with this woman and she didn't live up to your expectations? What is making you so upset? "**

" MYSELF! I'M UPSET WITH MYSELF!"

*There is a silence.*

It's so quiet, that I'm able to hear my heartbeat, sit back down, and not realize I did such action.

Why did I put myself through such memories, knowing they would have a whole new meaning? If I put others first, why am I blaming myself, and not those who are in the wrong? How can I see the foreshadowing events, and still not accept what happened?Out of all the stories I could have told, why did the birthday party/camera story make the cut? Wouldn't it make more sense talking about the news article, itself?

Before Wu could ask the question 'Why I'm upset with myself?'

I explain.

"I'm upset with myself because, I'm more hurt at the fact Mrs. Beifong broke our complicated but fixable bond, than her actually taking my mother away. And the fucked up part about all of this is, I still want something from such a disgusting person.I don't know if there is some type of afterlife or realm.

But if there is…..It must kill my mother, seeing how she's being replaced. And by me being okay with such action, I'm no different than her killer."

 **"Mrs. Beifong didn't kill your mother. I can understand your analogy, but that's an over dramatic comparison. You can still fix Mrs. Beifong and your's relationship."**

My tears stop, so I'm able to say this clearly. There can't be anymore miscommunication, especially on my part.

"No. She really did kill my mother...Because she was the one who did the hit and run."

The look on her Wu's face, tells me that even she wasn't prepared for such information. And that's understandable.

 _I just hope Mrs. Beifong isn't as shocked._


	31. Can You Come Out For Lunch?

**~A-Sato~**

 _*1 DAY BEFORE*_

I ran into so many obstacles, I thought this trip wouldn't happen.

Thanks to my father and I's status, every airline has to go through extreme measures just to accommodate us. With that in mind, I didn't have the energy for it . Even though Korra was fairly quiet throughout the whole process, I didn't want to put her through all that.

Luckily, Maxwell found a friend with his pilot license, who was able to fly us here. Which was a plus, because I didn't have to worry about my father finding out.

It's not that I'm ashamed of what we're doing, it's just… I can't deal with him right now.

I'm just glad Korra was able to sleep. She slept through the whole 3 hour plane ride. The plane ride, I kicked myself for, almost losing her. Regardless of my intentions, it was so easy for me to walk away, and that's not right. Words can't describe the courage she had to go through, coming back to fix the mistake 'I' made.

 _That's never going to happen again._

Now that we have landed, we have to walk the majority of the way to Makapu Village. The walk isn't too far, but the heat is making it seem so.

"Do you want me to carry your bag?" Korra asks, as I wipe the sweat off my face.

"You're carrying two duffel bags, and a backpack. I think I can carry my purse." I reply, appreciative.

"I need the extra weight, though! Coach is going to kill me when I get back. I should at least add some gains before I see her."

Due to my exhaustion, I willingly step forward and offer her my purse.

"Aren't you going to grab it?" I ask, now watching the line of sweat run down my dangling arm.

"Yeah. Just hold onto it."

"What? Didn't you just say you wanted to hol…"

My body being lifted off the ground, makes me hold onto her so I don't fall.

"You're unbelievable." I reply.

If this was any other time, I would demand for her to set me down. But I'm too tired to walk. Actually, I'm too tired, period.

"Did you really think a purse would get me stronger?" She asks, proudly.

"Are you calling me gigantic? I'm not an elephant, Korra! "

She laughs, and I take advantage of seeing her smile.

"Why an elephant?" She asks, moving us further out of the forest.

"Elephants are pretty curvy. I don't know if you noticed, but…. I have hips."

She gasps.

"Of course I never noticed. I don't look at your physical features, it's all mental with me….I think about your hips in my mind."

According to the trail markings, we have five minutes until we're inside civilization. Another thing I remember about this village is, cellphone service is terrible! And I'm talking, hectic. When I was here last time, I thought I would die of boredom. Now, my past disadvantage is a win. All because I'm done with being on my phone. Actually, I'm done with Republic City altogether.

Reading Wan's email, was the last thing I did before getting off the plane. But his email wasn't what bothered me. It was the email from my father, that did.

My father isn't too fond with booth we're setting up at Pride. If the other party members didn't already sign off on it, he would have pulled it altogether. Even if he tried, he still doesn't have control over it. We have a thing called checks and balances for a reason!

Despite all of this, he was still furious. And I didn't need to listen to his voicemail, read his texts, or return his calls, just to figure it out. His actions were proof enough.

"Do you hear that?" Korra asks.

"My heart?" I reply.

"No…..What's a heart? I don't have one of those."

"You aren't funny!"

" I said I didn't have a heart, not a sense of humor. Seriously! I heard something coming from the bushes. Are there wolves around here?" She asks, scanning the area.

"Wolves don't live on islands. You should know that, given how you're from the Southern WaterTribe and all. Which happens to be where wolves generate from."

"If we would have stayed there, things would have been so much different. "

I look up to study her face.

I guess she can see my genuine concern, so she smiles.

"However...if I didn't move. I would have never met my elephant of a girlfriend."

Before I could protest being called an elephant, someone emerges from the bushes making both Korra and I scream.

"Hey! You're here. Follow me."

I bring my hand up to my mouth and jump down from being in Korra's arms.

 _She has grown so much since I last saw her. Gosh! She has to be at least 10 now. She was 6 last time, and that was four years ago. So there is no doubt, she isn't that age._

"First of all, I don't even know you. So why would I follow you?" Korra says.

"Honey, this is Meng, the girl I was telling you about. She's Aunt Wu's granddaughter." I explain, walking over to the girl.

"Do you remember me?" I ask, kneeling down to her level.

The girl looks me up and down, then runs into my arms for a hug.

"Salami." She says, causing tears of joy to run down my cheek.

"You remembered me." I say, lifting her up.

"Yeah, and she remembered how to mispronounce your name too."

I know my girlfriend isn't the best with kids, but why does she have to be like this?

I set Meng back down and the girl runs over to Korra.

"Hi! You're tall-But not as tall as Asami. Who are you? Why are you carrying so many bags?-Why were you holding Asami like a baby? Can you pick me up too?"

"How much do you weight?" Korra asks, thinking about it.

The girl shrugs.

"Probably 16 coconuts?"

"I guess that could work. Asami hold onto Meng, as I carry us all to the village."

"Ha! You're funny!" The girl giggles.

 _If only she knew, the Hulk wasn't kidding._

"Meng, this is my girlfriend Korra."

The girl's eyes enlarges, then she screams.

"That's so wicked cool! Were you two dating last time you visited?" She asks Korra, thrilled.

"Umm, no. Don't you want to go back to your friend?" My girlfriend replies.

"No, I already know Salami. I don't know you."

Even though I'm amused at how Meng is patronizing Korra, we both had a long morning.

" I missed you. Come up here with me, Meng. Tell me about your life."

"Sure thing!"

* * *

Once we arrive at our cabin, I plop down onto one of the twin sized beds.

"This is your room." Meng informs us.

"We can see that." Korra replies, setting her down.

"Hey! Meng, can you go tell your grandmother we're here." I tell my friend, trying to give us another break.

"Yep!"

After she races out the door, Korra quickly locks the door behind her.

It feels so good to be able to close my eyes. Just when I'm about to enter my slumber, the feeling of my body vibrating causes my eyes to shoot back open.

"What are you doing?" I ask, irritated.

"I'm pushing the beds together."

"You couldn't wait until tonight?" I stress.

"I could have, but I didn't want to worry about it later." She replies, stripping out of her clothes.

 _Ugh. I can't do this right now. I know I told her I wanted to go to bed, but this wasn't what I meant._

"I know you want to keep your endurance up, but I'm too tired right now. Can we wait until later tonight?"

She raises her eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm trying to go to the beach."

"Oh….. Do you want me to come?" I ask, trying to recover from my epic fail.

"No, you can sleep. I'll be back in no time."

My mind is telling me to go, but my body really needs this sleep.

"Be safe, I love you."

"I love you too." She replies, giving me a quick kiss before exiting out the door.

" _Hey, Korra! Are you going to the beach? Can I go? I love swimming-I know this perfect spot."_

"Leave me alone!"

Just the sound of Meng's love and Korra's irritation is enough to drift into sleep.

* * *

I stretch out onto the bed, waking up from my perfect nap.

 _Who knew a twin sized mattress could do a body wonders?_

As I roll onto my side, I open my eyes to see what time it is. The darkness of the room doesn't just startle me, the emptiness of it does, as well.

 _Where could she have gone? How could I sleep for so long? Why is it night?_

On my quest to find her, I nearly trip onto her now dry bathing suit

 _Great! She's not here. At least I know she came back. Which means she didn't runaway...Right? Who am I kidding, I would runaway too._

I quickly grab a jacket and head out into the night.

I should have never let her go to the beach alone. This was supposed to be a trip for the both of us. We were supposed to be together. She doesn't know this island as well as I do. How could I be so selfish?

No. I need to pull myself together. She's a grown independent woman, she can make decisions for herself. She probably went to get something to eat. Yeah, that's it! Your body needs energy, especially after performing so much exercises .

As I pull out my phone to call her, I remember this place has no signal and Korra left her phone back home.

Defeated, I pass Wu's shop, and see the woman sitting at her table.

"Asami, come in. I been waiting to see you." She calls out to me.

Even though I want to continue my quest to find my girlfriend, I respectfully walk inside the shop, for a quick greeting.

"You have grown into a beautiful young lady. How are you?" She asks, pulling me into a hug.

I smile, to hide my anxiousness.

"I'm thriving... I missed you and Meng very much, though."

"We missed you too. Please sit! Four years is quite a long time."

"I would love to sit and chat, but I have to find…"

"Korra." She fills in.

"Yes! How did you know? When I spoke with you, I never said her name."

She gives me a warm smile.

"I told you, I'm psychic."

I give her a side eye.

" Your girlfriend came into my shop an hour ago."

"She spoke with you?" I ask, surprised.

"Nope. She was hiding from my granddaughter."

 _Sounds like my girlfriend._

 _"_ Do you know where she went?" I ask.

"Meng took her up the mountain."

"You mean the volcano?" I correct.

"Yes. But you know it hasn't been active for years now. Either way, they should be back in a few minutes. Which is more than enough time to catch up with me. Now sit."

Not wanting to protest and disrespect the woman any longer, I take a seat.

"How was your flight?" She asks, pouring me a cup of tea.

"It was long. I didn't sleep until I got here. Which explains why I overslept and lost my girlfriend."

"I see. How's your father?"

"Oh my gosh! Don't get me started!" I reply, rolling my eyes.

" **What's wrong? Didn't your relationship improve with him, since we last spoke?"**

"We never had a problem with our relationship. My previous problem was not living for myself. I thought we went through that."

Aunt Wu nods.

 **"If that's what you got from it, you're correct."**

"What do you mean when you say 'Got From it'? I thought we agreed on that?"

 **"I'm not here to agree or disagree with you. I'm just here to listen."**

I eye the woman carefully.

"Did you pick up a situation about my father from last time?"

" **Asami, I told you. It's not about what I think."**

"Okay. I get it. But for this discussion we're about to have , can you not just focus on listening? I would like your genuine feedback. "

" **I can't promise you anything, but I'll keep that in mind."**

I nod, accepting her answer.

"Wan and I, are putting together a booth for the pride festival. A booth, that would unite our party and the LGBTQ community.

Wan is an openly gay republican congressman. So initially, this was his whole idea. I'm just backing him up on it. Actually, our whole party supports him. The only person not on board, is my father.

He's disgusted by the whole idea of our plan. And may I remind you. This whole 'stunt' my father calls it, would gain him more votes. I'm going to be real with you. His polls are down, and we crucially need to get back on track.

Despite this being one of the benefits of our booth, it's not the main one.

There is this made up notion going around, that the republican party hates anyone that is gay. And I strongly believe we could change that stigma. No. End it!

I'm very practical. I know they're folks who disagree with this lifestyle. But those folks are everywhere despite what political party they're in.

I'm sorry if I'm talking too fast, but I don't understand.

Even if he did disagree with everything. He should still see it on the business side. And when it comes to business, you put your personal feelings to the side. He taught me that! I saved a copy of the email into my Dropbox. And I'm so glad I did, because your service here sucks. No offense. "

" **None taken. Meng doesn't need to be on the web."** She replies, taking the phone from my hand.

I wait anxiously, for her to finish reading my father's words.

 _This doesn't make any sense! We're going to be bringing people together. Why is he making it seem like we're tearing people apart?_

" **That was certainly a long email."** She replies, handing me back my phone.

"I know right! It's rare that I get so worked up about anything, but this is mind blowing. He sounds like a child throwing a temper tantrum. He's the President of Republic City! If anyone got of a hold of this email, he would be a laughing stalk."

" **Is the booth still happening?"** She asks.

I pull my up hair into a ponytail.

"Of course. The party already approved of it. It's happening regardless of what he wants. Didn't you read that part inside the email? My father clearly stated _'I may not have control over the booth, but I have control over what you view acceptable. '_ " I read from my phone.

" **I know. I read that part too. I just wanted to make sure you were aware of it ."**

" How could I not be? I read the email so many times, it's glued to my brain."

" **If you know the booth is happening regardless, w** **hy are you so upset? "**

" What do you mean? Am I not allowed to be upset?"

" **You most certainly are. I just want to understand the real reason you're upset. From my** **perspective (Which you asked me to tell you about) you seem more upset about how he's** **handling everything on** **the business side. Am I correct?"**

"Yes." I reply, glad she got the point.

 **"May I read a section from the email out loud?" She asks.**

"Sure." I reply, handing her over my device.

 ** _"You and that sensitive Wan took it into your own power to tarnish my name. I could care less about what Raiku may think. He rather sell his soul to the devil himself than have a democrat in office. That's exactly what you two did in a way._**

 ** _I know Wan may not have morals, but I thought my daughter had a better judgement. I trusted you to use your gifted brain to take the actions I would have taken._**

 ** _I rather lose votes, than beg people without a sensible mind to vote for me. I don't want to go into specifics, but don't let your good heart be influenced by this confusing time we're in. Stuff like this, reminds me why I need to be in office. Call me back!"_**

After Aunt Wu is done reading the email, I look at her clueless.

"What is reading everything out loud going to do?" I ask, confused.

" **Asami, Sweetie. Does your father's words not bother you? He's referring to homosexuality as if it's some sick game. He even called your friend Wan, sensitive."**

"He's not talking about homosexuality. And Wan told me my father never did like him. What you're saying has nothing to do with why I'm upset. There is no reason for it to be. What I got from my father is, he's so stuck on his high horse, he rather lose votes than his pride." I correct.

" **I have to disagree, Dear. Your Father sounds very homophobic."**

I look at her as if she has lost her mind.

"My father is not! He just believes everyone's personal lives should be kept private. You also have to keep in mind, he was angry while writing this email. He hates being blindsided and that was a mistake on my part. I should have told him. But homophobic? No way! He's not that type of person."

 **" My apologies for getting you worked up. I'm not saying he is. It's just .. his choice of words came across that way. Denial is perfectly normal, when you officially start accepting yourself. How long have you and Korra been together?"**

"What are you talking about? I have always accepted myself. And this has nothing to do with Korra. She wasn't the first girl I ever been attracted to. You know that! We discussed this before."

 **"Yes. But she could have been your first official girlfriend. Is she?"**

"Well, yes. But that shouldn't matter. I don't treat her any differently. Why are you bring this back onto me? We're talking about my father."

 **"I know. It's just…You have to add new factors into the equation. Hooking up with people of the opposite sex is easier to hide. It's not as serious. But when you're in a committed relationship. One, I believe is quite strong. How do you think your father may react? Forget the email, and the other factors. If you told him right now, how would you tell him?"**

"Why are you questioning me like this? I'm not in high school anymore, Wu. I grown so much from that shy girl. "

 **"Trust me, I know. I see it, and I'm proud of you. It's just... I strongly believe you spent your whole life convincing yourself, your father won't disagree with your sexuality. All because you see him as an ethical man. An ethical man, that would just see two people in love, and not worry about their gender. Which explains why you're only upset with the business side. The way you see it is, If your father can't be ethical enough to handle a tiny booth? How will he react finding out you're dating a girl?**

 **Your in denial about your father's character, not your sexuality.** **"**

I smile at the woman.

" I appreciate everything you have done for me, but you're trying to search for something that isn't . I don't have daddy issues. If it's anything, we have a miscommunication issue. You don't know my father like I do, so it's easy for you to make assumptions. However, whenever I do tell him, I'm sure he'll take it kindly. He may disapprove on my sneaking around, but being in a relationship with her? Highly doubt it. His actions today were based upon 'Not being kept in the loop'. It's not that deep." I explain.

 **"Maybe you're right, Honey. I spend most of time hearing other's problems, that I think I know everything. Please forgive me."**

I reach across the table to squeeze her hand.

"It's alright. Tell me what you been up to?" I ask.

" **I don't know where to start."** She teases.

* * *

My talk with Wu was so refreshing. We talked about school, my goals, and she even told me stories about her teenage life. I never knew catching up with someone would be so much fun. Visiting her and Meng, will definitely be more constant. Despite all the great moments we shared, I missed Korra. Wu and I talked for hours, so I'm sure she's home by now. I want to hear about the adventures she experienced on this beautiful island. I also want to know why she didn't wake me up!

I open the door to our cabin and see the girl in question, drying her hair.

"Thank goodness you're alone! That Meng girl wouldn't stop harassing me. Then again, she does know where all the hot spots are." She teases.

I'm just about to greet her, when I suddenly feel it happen.

"You must be energized, you were sleeping like a baby. I dropped my duffel bag twice and you still were asleep." She replies, walking over to me.

But I can't walk. I can't meet her halfway. I can't prevent this overwhelming guilt or whatever this is, from taken control over my body.

Her smile suddenly drops when she see the hot tears run down my face.

"What was it like when you came out? I ask.

It was so easy keeping my composure back at the shop, but now that I'm no longer in the woman's glaze, I can't keep it together. I can't hold it together.

It's as if, her words finally reached home, once I entered mines.

The feeling of being in her arms, only makes me cry harder.

When I'm here on this island, it's like I'm not in reality. This place is supposed to be my safe haven. Why does it feel so different?

This whole time I been through a cycle of emotions, trying to come to terms with everything.

I felt: Fearful- 'What if someone sees me hold her hands?'

Remorseful- 'I shouldn't let their thoughts, bother me.'

Happy- 'I finally found someone who loves me just as much as I love them. '

Confident- 'If my work on the float is being respected, I'm sure I will be too.'

A few of those emotions were what I felt. But now...I feel anger.

Anger, for losing all my recent progress.

No matter how many times I feel a little better, I still go back to feeling fearful and remorseful. And that's not fair! This whole thing isn't fair.

I thought I wasn't like my father, but I am. We both can't separate our feelings from what's right. So instead of working with both, we choose one. I have chosen the logic approach for so long, it makes choosing the opposite, so difficult.

"I was in middle school." She says, still holding me.

"That's far too young to be breaking girls' hearts." I tease, but fail miserably.

 _Not even a sense of humor, can fight though my heavy heart._

"No, it was far too young to come out in general. Everyone wasn't as open minded compared to now. To the most part..."

"What made you do it then? Did it just feel right?"

" It didn't. I don't think it ever does. Any confession is taking a risk, and risks aren't based on reassurance. That's how taking a chance works."

"Is that what you did? Did you take the chance in middle school?"

"I took a chance by kissing this girl in my gym class. Try not to be jealous."

Even though I couldn't find the ability to laugh earlier , she certainly gets the job done.

"I'll try to hold off my jealousy."

"Good, because there isn't anything to be jealous about. The girl I kissed hated it. It was bad enough she told her friends, but the whole school knew about it. They even called my father."

"Your father? Why?"

" My actions were such a scandal, it became a distraction in all the classrooms. Which is pretty dumb now thinking about it. It was just a kiss, it wasn't even a good one."

"Was it your first?"

"Yeah."

"Aww, Korra."

"Don't feel bad for me. From that day on, I swore never to trust a girl again. My life as a player, became my new story. Nah. I'm just kidding with you. I didn't hate the girl, I just hated how everyone made it a big deal. My father came off his ship, just to see me."

"Did he defend you? Of course, he did! Tonraq isn't like my father, he's more open minded." I finally admit.

Korra laughs, before kissing my forehead.

"He wasn't so open minded back then. He didn't want his daughter being attracted to girls."

"Wait you're telling me..?"

"Yep! Tonraq Glacier didn't approve of his lesbian daughter."

" Are you serious? I can't see him doing that. I know you're telling me this, but I would have never thought."

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. He wouldn't even talk to me, and we hardly saw each other due to his deployments, already. His arrivals were always my pride and joy. Imagine having your father pick you up from school and not talk to you. It would hurt, wouldn't it? When he found out, I felt as if I lost my only form of happiness. I felt terrible. "

"I'm so sorry."

"Please don't be sorry. There is way more things to be sorry about, and that isn't one of them. My father eventually came around. Till this day, he still regrets his past actions. And if I was in his shoes... I would have probably done the same thing. Probably not to the extreme. Like, not return my letters or calls. But I wouldn't know how to speak to my kid. Which is one of the reasons, I don't want one. We tend to think about how selfish others are for not accepting us. But I think those who don't see both perspectives are just as selfish. How long did it take for you, to come to terms with who you're?"

"A long time, I guess."

"Well, it's going to be even longer. Not just because, you haven't told anyone yet. But due to the sole fact you're still growing. We all are. With that in mind, don't you think others deserve that same amount of time ?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you see it that way, because my father needed it."

"What gave him a change of heart?"

"Someone convinced him I was still his daughter, regardless of who I was attracted to."

"Do you know who talked sense into him?"

I don't know if my question influenced this, but she holds me tighter.

"No, but I have my hints. You have to remember. You're still his daughter. And that same love I feared I lost, was the same love that brought him back into my life. I know you're scared, but I know your father will understand. It may not be the moment you tell him, but I know deep down he will. You just have to take that step. Regardless of what happens, you aren't taking it alone. I'm still here with you, even if you think I'm not. My love for you is one of the many reasons I'm staying so strong. If I can do it, I know you can too."

"I want to do it. I want to tell him. I just don't know how to start."

"Then let's talk about how."

* * *

 **Next Day**

Korra and I had such a deep conversation last night,I was hurt when I woke up this morning with her no longer laying beside me.

She told me the very night, she planned to speak with Wu in the morning. I just hope she comes back feeling a little better.

As I wait for her to return, Meng has been keeping me company this afternoon. I stop turning my magazine, so I can address the girl playing with her dolls on the floor.

" You're fairly quiet today." I tease.

Meng is a very talkative girl, but it's not in an annoying way. Well…to me that is. Apart of me thinks, Korra is all done with her talk, she's just trying to avoid my friend.

The funny/sad part about it is, Meng adores my girlfriend. Despite my girlfriend's state, I know her annoyance has nothing to do with coming here. She just doesn't like kids.

The girl shrugs, at my question. Which makes me close my magazine, join her.

My friend doesn't look sad, but I can tell from her expressions she wants to say something.

"Can I play?" I ask.

She nods, then hands me a doll.

"What are we playing?" I ask, trying to understand the background of this game.

 _Are we just dressing up? Are these girls going to a party? Are they trying to rule the world as strong independent women?_

"Can you not speak?" I tease?

Instead of receiving one of her toothy grins, she nods. Which shocks me.

"Why not?"

Already knowing I'm not going to get a reply, I get up to grab my phone and open the notes app.

"Can you type me why you can't speak?" I ask, concerned.

Once she's done, she hands my phone back and I begin to read.

 **'Korra said she would give me 10 dollars, if I could be quiet for a whole day.'**

I don't know whether to be upset at my girlfriend's actions, or admire Meng's honesty as she took on this challenge.

"Ten dollars, huh? How about I give you 15 dollars to talk?"

"Deal." She shouts.

I laugh and head over to my purse.

"What is a kid like you, going to do with money?"

"Save it, probably. I get a lot of money."

"How?"

"Tourists think I'm a travel guide when I go on my errands for Grandma. Most of the time, I bring them along with me and they go crazy about it."

 _Ha! She's a smart girl._

"I'm sorry about, Korra. She really isn't that great with children, it's nothing personal." I explain.

"That's not true, she's really nice!"

"Yes….she is quite the sweetheart. But really, it's nothing personal." I reply.

"Korra talks to me. She doesn't say much, but when she does speak. It's more than enough to justify a conversation. She said she wished I was like her as a kid. "

"She did, now?"

"Yep. She told me I wasn't a punk, like she was."

After shutting my wallet, I smile down at the girl.

"How about we surprise the punk, with a nice lunch?" I ask.

"That's a great idea!"

* * *

The trip to the market was great.

Meng introduced me to a lot of things, I never seen before.

 _I just hope Korra likes the dish we're preparing for her._

Meng has school tomorrow, so that will leave us with some alone time, as she leaves to do her homework.

As we walk back from the market, someone coming through the bushes startles me.

 _Shit! Why does this keep happening?_

"Korra!" Meng says, happily running into her arms, but Korra pushes her to the side.

From the look on her face, it's like she been through so many emotions.

 _Did talking with Wu make her like this?_

I put the food onto the ground and rush over to her.

"Korra, breathe." I stress, seeing how pale she looks.

She tries to speak, but nothing comes out.

"Meng go get hel…"

Before I could order the girl to get help, Korra grabs ahold of my arm.

"It's okay. I'm fine." She finally makes out.

"No, you're not. You look like you're going to have a panic attack." I reply, frighten myself.

"You still wanted to tell your father about us when we got back, right? "

I nod, still trying to understand why she's acting like this.

"That's what I thought." She lowly replies.

"Korra, please tell me what's wrong. Why are you sweating so much?"

" I RAN HERE!"

"Why?"

" Because your father is here, and he told me to go find you."

"How? He doesn't know I'm here. Are you sure? " I ask.

"Yes! He's waiting back at the cabin. And he knows, Asami. He knows about us! "

Now I can feel my face grow pale.


	32. Ctrl Alt Defeat

**~K-Glacier~**

It has been two days since Asami and I came back to Republic City. And two days since Hiroshi's encounter.

Honestly, I wasn't too shock about him finding out about us. We were sort of pushing our luck with keeping everything a secret. And when you hold on to something for too long, it's bound to unfold. That's why I'm no longer pushing my luck with holding onto these things. Especially when it comes to secrets.

 _ ***Flashback***_

Asami and I, both sit around the coffee table quietly. Well...we aren't sitting together exactly. I'm seated in the single chair adjacent from her father and her.

I wished I could sit next to her, but her father made it very clear he wanted that position. I don't understand the point,though. Wouldn't it make more sense to look each other in the eye? This has to be some scare tactic or punishment of his. Because from the look on her face, she's uncomfortable, and I don't like seeing that.

 _I don't know their relationship. But I sure hope, it isn't like this all the time._

Despite Asami's most recent plea of wanting me here, neither of us expected it to be this soon. And this silence, makes me want to leave from the cabin altogether.

I don't know if I want to leave to give them privacy or just leave because I'm done with talking. Either way, now that I recently opened up a can of worms, I don't think my presence here will be beneficial.

With his phone laying in the middle of the coffee table, he reaches for it.

"We're going to call your father and discuss this together." Hiroshi finally says, with difficulty.

Seeing Asami and her father sitting so close together, I can see their similarities. Not just feature wise, but by the little things they do. The duo both feel the need to do things properly. As if they need to go through steps, just to get an acceptable outcome.

I wouldn't necessarily say that's a bad thing, it's just...different.

After a few seconds, The president places his phone onto speaker.

 **"Mr. President. Are you calling to pull out of the race?"** My father teases, and I'm surprised by his playful manner given that hes talking to his opponent.

Unlike my father, Hiroshi replies non energetically.

"Tonraq. I have Korra and my daughter with me. We're at Makupu Village."

 **"Makapu Village? Why? Korra are you there?"**

"Yes. Sir." I reply quickly.

 **"What are you doing there? You should be in school."**

"That's exactly why I contacted you. It seems that my daughter, Asami. Took it in her own hands, to fly the both of them here to this island. I believe it was for some type of getaway."

 _It was more like a intervention, but he's right. We did get away. Just not far, apparently..._

 **"Why would they do that?"**

Hiroshi takes the phone off speaker, and hands it over to Asami.

"Tell him why."

Even though, she still looks uneasy, she keeps an upbeat composure.

"Hello, Sir. This is Asami. How are you?"

I can't even hear what's going on the other I'm left with, is a furious Hiroshi.

I would return his same irritation, but what am I angry about? Him finding out? Him being here? Him just being born?

Nothing he has done could possibly hurt me.

"Yes. The beach is wonderful here. Sir, If you don't mind me cutting you off, I have something to tell you. Yes. Everything is alright. Yes. Korra's okay. I just wanted to tell you that... Korra and I have been dating for a couple of months now."

Just by hearing his daughter say the last part, makes him shut his eyes.

"Yes. Thank you. It is wonderful." Asami replies, paying more attention to the conversation and not everyone in the room.

Asami awkwardly chuckles.

"No. We don't need a party to celebrate."

The remainder of the conversation consits of head nods, and non audible replies. I don't know what my father is saying, but from the look on her face, she's listening carefully.

"Yes. You can speak with him. Have a wonderful day."

She returns the phone to her father, and he gets up to exit out of the room , leaving Asami and I alone. Which I'm surprised by.

"What did he say?" I ask.

She sighs.

"He told me he was excited for us, and wanted us to look out for one another."

Even though this is good news, we already knew his happiness was expected. It's her father that's we're all anxious to hear about. Well, not me. I already felt his energy, and I know he's not too happy.

"When he comes back, please don't defend me." Asami says.

"What? If he says something disrespectful, I will! How do you expect me not to?"

"Because. Despite what others tell you, I know you have self control. There is nothing he can say that will bother me. Also, the last thing he needs is an excuse to hate you. He'll take your love for me as disrespectful. Let's not give him anything he can use against us."

"Asami. I cant."

"Korra, please. Just this once, please. "

I can tell she's trying to hold everything together, my protest could easily trigger her breakdown. I have no choice, but to comply. And If it wasn't for her father's re-entrance I would comfort her.

Instead of returning to his original seat, he stands.

"I would like for you to fly home with me today, Asami."

"Korra and I are scheduled to fly out tomorrow. Can't I continue with my original plan?" She ask.

"Asami. I will not repeat myself. "

"I understand that, Father. It's just…the tickets are nonrefundable."

He gives her a look, and even though she's not looking at him, she looks defeated.

"It's okay. I can fly back tomorrow." I reassure.

 _I'm being respectful._

" You're not flying back alone." She tells me, before finally looking up to her father.

" We came here together, we're leaving together." She states, confidently.

"Together? Can't you see how much damage you caused just being together? My mind is going crazy trying to figure out if you planned this sabotage to ruin me? Now thinking about it. No wonder you were so adamant trying to reenter back into the ball. Your precious little 'girlfriend' needed saving. That's pathetic. "

 _I didn't need saving! And... she tried to get to me at the ball? I thought she saw the fight on social media?_

"Oh! So I'm pathetic for going into a situation, instead of running away from it? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you did exactly that. Your polls don't just prove it either." She replies, standing up, as I awkwardly stay seated and quiet.

" Great! Now you're being disrespectful. What has gotten into you? I hope you're happy with your whole new character, because Maxwell is out of a job because of your stunt. I thought I could trust him. It turns out he was more loyal to you, by adding to this…situation."

"You fired, Max? You had no right. He has nothing to do with this!" She replies, hurt.

"I'm glad you finally realize their are consequences for your actions."

"How does my actions relate to him losing his job? He did nothing wrong!"

" You lied to me, Asami! And Max lied too! He should have contacted me as soon as you started this experiment of yours. It was a good thing I decided to contact Maxwell when you weren't returning my calls. Another hurtful thing about it, is he was skeptical just trying to tell me your whereabouts. I can't deal with someone like that. I can't trust someone like that on my team."

"Team? What team? Your own party views you as a joke. That's why they were able to sign off on the booth without informing you. You're just losing more people. Can't you see?"

I didn't think his face could turn more red, but it does.

"Those men have minds of their own. If they knew your true agendas I doubt they would have signed off on the booth in the first place. If it was Wan's suggestion alone, the others would have declined. But now, I can certainly see how you influenced the final vote."

"Influenced what? I was simply trying to bring something good, out of all the negatives you contributed to in this world!"

He ignores his daughter and turns his attention on me.

"Why did you do this to her?"

"Do what, Sir?" I ask.

He throws his hand in the air like a mad man.

"Feed her this fidget notions that what you're doing is appropriate and right."

"FATHER! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT! She hasn't forced me into anything. You know my judgement, so you should know I'm not gullible. "

"Apparently not, because I didn't raise you to be like this. And your judgement needs a wake up call, because this girl won't even defend you. "

 _Wow. I really can't win._

"Because I asked her not too! This has nothing to do with her! This is a conversation between you and I."

He brings his attention back on me, and I'm once again speechless.

"What are you gaining from this? Does this make you happy seeing me worked up like this? Is this your way of getting back at me for deporting your cousins and getting the princess to lie on your father?"

I look up at him unfazed, because I know he wants me to reply. But I'm not going to give him the satisfaction. Everything he's talking about is old news, but based on Asami's face it's new.

"You deported Eska and Desna?" She asks her father, in disbelief.

When he doesn't reply, she looks at me with the same hurt I been dreading seeing.

I spent hours looking at a woman who had the same expression. A woman who was supposedly going to help me, and she did in a way. But I still saw those puppy dog eyes.

Her remorse suddenly turns into anger.

"I can't believe I helped you! I would have never. if I knew…"

"Knew what? Knew I was hurting your precious girlfriend? Be real. My actions wouldn't have fazed you if you weren't seeing her. Are you really going to demoralize your values, for a girl? For love? That's not how you take care of business."

"You're judging my morals? I haven't done anything remotely as sickening compared to you. The whole nations can see it, and I was a fool to look pass you and your actions. If anything. I'm the one who took the biggest loss. And that's saying if you don't win. Which is now very likely."

"What are you going to do, vote for her father? Are you really going to switch political parties based on my actions?" He sneers.

"I don't know. But I do know there are other people running in this upcoming election that could get my vote. Someone who's not corrupt. "

Once again he ignores her and turns his attention back on me. But I'm too lost in my own thoughts to really feel all the hatred he has directed onto me. Nothing this man has said, has affected me. Given my situation, his words are the least of my worries.

I already knew this man's true character, Asami was the only one oblivious to his ways. But it would make sense. When you're familiar with something for so long, it's hard to tell what's right or when that's all you know.

"Are you happy? You took away my daughter. Just because you have a messed up family, doesn't give you the right to include my daughter in your shenanigans. "

"Her family has been nothing but accepting of me, unlike you. You're the messed up one."

"How is my family messed up, Sir?" I ask.

I know I wasn't going to talk to him, but I'm genuinely curious.

 _He's not wrong._

"Listen. I'm not going to speak on things I don't understand. Also, your father knows about my dislike of this relationship. And he made it clear that I couldn't say or do anything towards you. But I can talk towards my daughter, and I know she isn't this way. You know better than anyone that it doesn't take a big family to love someone. Say what you want about me, but you know I love her. I don't need to hide things from her. I'm telling her exactly how I'm feeling. What you're seeing isn't the real us, so don't use this to put ideas in her head that I'm not worthy of her time."

His words affect me more than it should have. But before I could reply, Asami does.

"If you cared about me, you would leave us alone." She says, breaking the both of our glaze.

He debates saying something, but instead grabs his coat.

" I'm the president, and I can tell you from experience, you can't save everyone. Remember that. "

With his final comment he exits out the door.

"Are you okay?" I ask, getting up to comfort her.

"You knew about your cousins. I know the answer, because you didn't even bat an eye when he said what he did. Why didn't you tell me? "

"Woah. Are you mad at me or him?" I ask, taken back from her tone.

"Of course, I'm angry with him. It's just….I don't understand why you kept this from me? I'm out here thinking he's a great man, and you knew this whole time he wasn't. Why keep that from me?"

 _Please let us not do this right now. Because. I'm going to feel even worse keeping a bigger secret from her._

"Because he wasn't hurting you." I reply.

"HE WAS! BECAUSE HE WAS HURTING YOU! I know everything you do is out of love, but you know I'm stronger than this. I would have fought right beside you. I would have fought to stop him. He wasn't just ruining my life, but yours too."

I can't even look at her. Because if I do... I'm going to feel guiltier.

"It's okay. It's in the past. I just want to move forward." I reply, pulling her into a hug.

"Is this the reason why you been so down?" She asks, making my heart drop.

I hate that I'm doing this, but lying is the only way she's going to stop worrying about me. Her father's right. She can't save everyone.

"Yes." I reply, with matching tears in my eyes.

I never knew such a single word that could open so many doors, could make me feel so disgusting inside.

She uses her hand and wipes away my tears, as I struggle to look her in the eyes.

"You're lying to me." She replies, with a hurtful smile, before pulling away.

"Asami..."

"I just need some space, Korra. This has all been a lot. All I needed was a no. You didn't even have to explain. I just wanted an honest answer, and you couldn't even give me that. I'll be back. Please don't follow me."

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

It's been two days since Asami spoke to her father and me in a way. She still talks to me, but it's not the same. She hasn't even left her house to do things other than school.

It has gotten so bad, her friend Wan even contacted me about the parade tomorrow. And at this point, I'm not sure if she's even going to pride. I don't even want to go! Especially, when she's not.

I know at the end of the day, I have to attend. If not for myself, but for her.

We all deal with things in our own way, but I hate how she's coping with everything. When she makes up her mind it's final. And the way she sees it is, If Hiroshi isn't going to accept her, she's not going to accept him. And if I'm going to lie to her, she isn't going to stay and listen to it. So avoiding me, is her best bet.

I hate Hiroshi for not being accepting, and I hate him for putting me in a situation where I had to lie to her. Despite all my dislike, I sort of respect him a little more by some of his actions.

Despite how fucked up and unjustified his words were, he did go out of his way to find his daughter.

Asami didn't have to have a temper tantrum for him to come and try to fix everything. He didn't have to hold off on the truth due to his fear of hurting her. Nor did he let any type of guilt, prevent him from speaking his mind.

He used his love to do everything he should have.

I wish I could hate him.

Hate him for everything he caused me.

However, nothing compares to what I truly lost. Nothing can.

It has been two days since I told my confession to a woman I barely even knew. And it has been two days since she told me 'some things are out of my control'. But it has been more than two days since, I felt out of control.

"Mrs. Waters. Please step into my office."

Despite my counting, those numbers stop today, and a new countdown begins. A countdown where I gain back everything I loss. It was never a control thing with me, I just hate losing. One good thing out of all of this is, strategic games take a little longer to finish. And she's at a standstill, waiting for my next move.

 _It really is the little things that matter._

Forget the camera.

This space she granted me, was the best present I could had way, she won't be able to see my bluff of emotions, and try to gain an upper hand. An actions she has been doing for quite awhile successfully.

But that's all going to change, because I have finally reached the point in the game where I sacrifice my queen. And my return will make up for all the L's I have taken throughout my years.

I don't even take a seat when I enter his office, and from the look on his face he's exhausted. I also see a soften in his eyes. He looks at me, as if I'm lucky. But we both aren't lucky. We both temporary loss Asami.

"Korra. I want to apologize." He says, with his voice cracking.

Before he continues whatever sob story he has, in hopes of justifying his past behaviors, I stop him.

" Do you want to win this election?" I ask.

"Excuse me?" He asks.

"I know a way you can win."

He looks at me puzzled, but nods, giving me permission to explain further.

 _It was never a control thing with me._

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

Hm...I wonder what symbolism of the 'Queen' she's sacrificing?

I know I been leaving cliff hangers, but it's going to make sense in the future. And once it all comes together, you'll be like 'Dang, why didn't I put that together?' or 'Damn."

Its crunch time, and we're doing all action now.

Both POV will return in the next chapter. Also, the pride parade is in the next chapter.

Thoughts are appreciated.


	33. You Should Be Loving Someone Pt 1

**~K-Glacier~**

Before I could turn the knob of my dorm room, I'm exposed to a very colorful Opal.

"I thought I heard someone at the door." She greets.

I give her a small smile and enter my room.

"I like your outfit!"

I look down at my denim overall shorts with rainbow buttons all over them.

"Thank You. I was going to wear my tank I got from Spencer's last year..."

"The 'I'm gay and hungry' one?" Opal asks.

I laugh, thinking about it.

"Yeah. But I got a stain on it."

" You can still wear it. The stain just adds to the aesthetic."

I find my backpack under my bed. And start inputting my things inside.

"Are you going alone?" Opal asks.

"It's a festival full of people, I doubt I'll be alone." I reply, still packing.

"I know. I meant it like, are you walking there alone?"

"Yep! Asami wasn't really feeling it." I reply, trying to keep the conversation straight to the point.

"Really? I heard she was helping run the 'Republicans for LGBTQ Rights' booth. That's what Dad told me."

 _I can't find my find my tripod anywhere!_

"Asami is a strong independent woman, she can make decisions for herself." I reply, heading to my drawer, hopeful it's inside there.

"Are you looking for something?"

 _No. I just like roaming my room frantically for the joy of it!_

"Yeah…I'm looking for my tripod."

"Oh. That's in the closet. I moved it because it was taking up too much space."

I head over to the area and find my lost item.

Now with everything I need, I sling my backpack onto my shoulder.

"Korra?"

"Opal. Listen. I really don't want to talk. I honestly have no ill feelings towards you. "

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to ride with us to Pride?"

I stop in my tracks.

"You're going to Pride?" I ask.

She giggles.

"Duh. Did you think I was wearing a rainbow wig for nothing?"

 _Yes. My answer is yes!_

" I don't know. I sort of have business to take care of there."

"Like what? Party? Come on. It's just going to be the twins, Huan, Bolin, and I. That's all, I swear. Do you really want to walk all that way, with a telescope on your back?"

 _She's right, I would look a bit weird._

"I guess a ride would be beneficial, but I'm not sitting in the passenger seat. Bolin drives like a mad man."

Before I could finish my conditions, she rushes over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"I missed you so much, Korra. I thought my life would be easier without you, but it turns out. It's not. And I'm so sorry."

I wish I could tell her it's okay, but it's not. I wish my mouth could make out some words of comfort, but I can't find any.

The only thing I can do, is stand here in one position with my arms open. The only thing I can do, is say "I understand."

 _Because I do._

* * *

When we get to the car, I notice that one of the twins are driving.

I'm definitely not sitting in the passenger seat!

"Did you really let Wing, drive?" Opal complains to Bolin, as he holds the door open for us.

"Hey! You told me to pick up your brothers. I can't help it if one of them happened to offer me 10 dollars to drive." He replies.

"Is 10 dollars useful when you're dead? Wing almost ran that red light!" Huan shouts from the back.

" Shut Up! It was yellow. Aye Korraaa. What's up, Homie?"

I give the driver a fist bump, before climbing into the back.

"Who's idea was it to go topless with the pride flag painted on their back?" I ask while sitting beside Wei.

"Theirs! Which happens to be the gayest thing ever!" Huan stresses.

"Bro! I told you countless of times. If there are gay dudes there, their girlfriends will be there too. Which means….potential baes. Get with the program." Wing defends, while slamming onto the breaks to let a leaf fall onto the street.

"What about you Korra? Do you have the same mindset of these bone heads?" Huan asks.

It's rare that Huan strikes up a conversation first, so it's refreshing to see more of this side of him.

"I think I'm pretty good with finding a bae." I reply honestly.

"Is that because you have a thing for the president's daughter? Huh? Huh? Don't lie. You two shared your old room together. Alone. You can't tell me that's not suspect?" Wei pries.

As much as I want to be serious, I can't help but smile at all this foolishness. This whole car ride is a joke. We have a driver who can't tell the difference between a stop sign and a yield sign. A legal adult, who agreed to have him drive. And a girl, adding more glitter to her face, as if she's Edward Cullen in the sunlight.

 _What a mess? We all are a mess. This is my mess._

"Alright. I'll admit. She's pretty cute." I play along.

Getting the inside joke, Opal giggles.

"Well you better lock that down, because the president's daughter was eyeing me last time we had breakfast together." Wing says, with pride.

"I think Asami has a thing for good drivers and someone with a brain." Bolin defends.

"I agree. I think a lot of people enjoy those qualities " I tease.

 **~A-Sato~**

I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Am I not as trusting when it comes to secrets as she hopes? Or do I look like I can't handle the truth?

It's bad enough that I have to rethink everything. Now I'm questioning my own self-worth, and that's not good. Especially when I feel I did nothing wrong.

I'm not a big fan of playing the victim, I just know I'm not the bad guy in all of this. So my best bet is to stand clear of things. I'll do what I must, to make an effort. But I'm tired of giving my 100% when I don't get nearly of that returned.

The pride festival is today, and I didn't see the point in going. It's a celebration, what is there for me to celebrate? My attendance isn't an obligation either, because I sent Wan all the information he may need.

As I'm watching tv in the living room, I hear the doorbell ring. I try to ignore it, but whomever is ringing is persistent.

I doubt it would be Korra, because she has a spare key. And judging from Wan's snapchat story, he's still at Pride.

With my blanket still wrapped around my shoulder, I check to see who it is.

After checking the peephole, and seeing the familiar face, I open the door.

"Hello, Asami. Do you have company over?" Suyin asks.

I raise my hand to block out the sun's beam.

"I never have company over. Unless you're looking for Korra, she's not here. I mean…she was here earlier, but she's at pride now."

"Are you not going to pride? I heard your father has a booth there." She replies.

"Do you wanna come in?" I ask, ignoring her question.

Instead of waiting for her to debate, I open the door anyway.

I don't know why she's here, but she's not on my hate list. So I don't mind her visit.

"You have a lovely home." She tells me.

"Me? You're the one with the giant mansion." I reply.

She laughs to herself.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you live in the presidential office for awhile? "

I grab the remote and turn off the tv.

"Yes. But it won't be long until you live there too. The election is only a week away."

"Are you being sarcastic? Because you're like a ride or die for your father."

Her joke may be humorous to her, but it only reminds me how foolish I look to everyone.

"My father and I aren't on good terms…. He found out about Korra and I's relationship."

"And I'm guessing he didn't take it too well?" She asks.

"I think you know the answer to that."

She nods.

"Yes. But I was hoping my answer would be wrong."

"Same. It's just…I was hoping he would prove everyone wrong by being understanding. Yet, he wasn't and he's not the man I thought he was. I'm the only family he has. Why would he risk our relationship, due to his stupid pride? How could he be so selfish?"

I don't mean to yell at the woman, but I'm still frustrated.

"Maybe it was out of fear? Sometimes our actions don't match our true intention." She replies.

I appreciate how caring she's being, but she's just telling me what I want to hear. I don't want to give him the benefit of the doubt. I want to get back the time I wasted in believing in him!

"His fear should be the opposite. He should have accepted me because I'm his daughter. Not push me away, because he thought I would lose him. Don't you agree?"

"Honey. Trust me. I'm the last person you should be seeking advice from. "

 _I'm telling her all of this! Of course I want to hear her take!_

" What do you mean? Huan had to come out at one point in time, and I'm sure you took it better than my father did. Let's not forget about your sister."

"Lin came out when she was a stable adult! If it wasn't for her strong love for Kya, I don't think she would have." She replies, with a chuckle.

"Excluding your sister, then. You still had to react to your son."

"Well yes…But that was because we had experience with the scenario before."

"What do you mean? You just said you didn't count your siste…."

Remembering who she's now referring to, I stop talking.

" Baatar and I knew everything not to do, when it came to if any of our children coming out. If we didn't have those references, I don't know what we would have done. Sure. It's easier to accept something when it has nothing to do with you. But when it hits home... That's when you truly feel the full effect. Maybe that's how your father's taking everything in. You also have a higher chance of him, having a change of heart due to that very reason."

I wish I could give him the benefit of the doubt based on him being clueless, but that's not a good excuse for me right now.

"Korra told me her father acted the same way. Is that true? Was her situation your reference?"

I can tell my questions makes her uncomfortable. Actually, now thinking about it. I think any conversation about my girlfriend makes her look uneasy. It's the same way vice versa.

It's none of my business, but their relationship has been off. Even back when I hardly knew Korra. The two were always seen more engaged with one another.

"I don't know if I'm in the position to say." She replies finally.

"I'm not asking you about their relationship. I'm just asking about how you viewed the situation. Please. I'm trying to understand my father."

 _I appreciate her loyalty, but I need to know._

She sighs.

"Yes. Korra's experience helped us with Huan. Tonraq was very hurt when he found out. He wasn't just upset about the 'liking girls' thing, but kissing at such a young age played a role too. He even blamed me for letting it happen."

"Why would he blame you?"

I can tell she's overshared, but instead of ignoring my question she nods.

"It's very complicated, Asami. He trusted me to help raise his daughter. Watching out for things like that and reporting it to him, were very important. Yes. I had ideas that Korra could be attracted to girls. But until she came and told me, I wasn't going to blow everything out of proportion. Especially when I wasn't completely sure myself. What was I supposed to do? Call him every time I had a suspicion?

On the whole kissing thing, yes. I would have told him. It would make sense for me to do so. But I wouldn't have said the gender. Sadly, I didn't get the chance. All because the school called him before me."

She rubs the temple of her forehead.

"Till this day. I wished they called me instead of him."

 _It's like she's in her own separate world telling me this story._

"I didn't know he flew all the way to Republic City. I went to pick up the kids, expecting her to be included at the drop off. But when I saw him drag her along, and saw the sadness in her eyes..."

She covers her mouth, ignoring her tears.

The sight of her pain, makes my eyes start to water. Not just that, but hearing such a story based on someone you love, is heart wrenching. Even though, Tonraq and Korra's relationship improved. It still hurts hearing she had to go through all of that.

"If Tonraq didn't speak with me when he passed , I knew he wasn't speaking with her. Which would have been the first thing I would have done, if I gotten that call. I asked Opal what happened because I knew she had to know. And she told me about the girl in gym class, the teasing, and the other problems. All which were happening for the past week. I think I went through thousands of emotions, in that one moment. I even scolded Opal for not telling me. But once she told me Korra begged her not to, I understood the background."

"Did Korra come back home later that day?" I ask.

She shakes her head no.

"He didn't even send her to school for two whole days. I doubt she wanted to be back, though . However, I knew running away from the problem wasn't the best option.

Since Tonraq took off, he still had work duty on one of the bases here in the city. So I took off my job, and drove the 3 hours to his station and confronted him. The people at his job, probably thought I was some crazy ex of his. But I didn't care. What he was doing was wrong. We talked in a more secluded area, and he proceeded to tell me how upset he was due to me keeping such things from him. We went back and fourth.

The thing is... we were both fighting for her best interest. So in a way, it was hard to tell who was right or wrong. It wasn't until I asked **'What would be more damaging to her?'** that got his attention.

Was it, 'Letting her be happy liking whomever?' or 'Knowing she'll live happier without doing so?'

And even with my final question, I honestly thought I lost the argument. He also threatened to take her away from us. Which was understandable, given the situation. But, I can't tell you how relived I was,when he showed up with her at my doorstep the very next day. "

Her smile, makes me do the same.

"Did you ever get the chance to talk to her, like you wanted to after school?" I ask.

I guess my question pulls her out of her memory.

" No. We never got to talk."

 _I didn't mean to give her a shocked expression, it just happened._

"Sorry. I'm the last person to judge." I apologize, quickly.

"It's alright. I feel the same way about how I handle that situation. Actually…every situation with her, really. Those moments could have fixed our trust."

"Don't feel guilty. She has trust issues even in our relationship. It's not like she doesn't trust me. It's just... I feel like she can't trust me, when it comes to some information."

"That's probably because of me."

"No. Su! You're a great mother to all of your kids. Don't be so hard on yourself. You had to deal with your architect company, raise six kids, and be a wife. You're a superhero. You owe nothing to anyone."

"NO! I was an alcoholic before all of those things. Even after I quit, I struggled trying to handle at least one of those duties."

I can no longer see the sadness in her, but the frustration.

"An argument, a deadline, anything that was the slightest inconvenience to me, was an excuse to drink. Once I put an end to my addiction, I didn't know what to do. I had five kids, as well as another one who I hardly even knew. And I still felt out of control. It's been years since I had that disgusting urge to drink my problems away. But now... I want it more than ever. And I know if I do so, I would be destroying everything I worked so hard for.

"I was lucky enough to have my husband by my side, as I fought through that illness. But the biggest thing that helped me, was when that child came into my life and motivated me to be the best version of myself.

Our whole relationship is inequitable, because I took so much from her. Yet, she gives me so much. I spent the majority of my life struggling to do what she does without a problem. Korra's not pushing me away, she was never with me in the first place. And that's my punishment."

"Do you think she's pushing me away?" I ask, just as hurt.

She blinks through her tears, confused.

"No! Absolutely not! She loves you, I can see it. I know you're hurt right now, but your father isn't the worse person ever. I would know..It's going to take time." She replies, getting up to hold me.

I didn't know such a conversation could make my heart feel so heavy.

"Thank you. I doubt you came here to cry with me."

She looks down at me, and smiles.

"You're right. But I find no shame in crying. I came here to give you your magazine back."

"What magazine?" I ask.

She lets go of me, and goes to grab her purse.

"I was cleaning out Korra's room. And I found this under her bed. Maybe you left it when you stayed over a couple weeks back?"

She hands me the magazine and I scan through the pages.

"This isn't mine." I reply.

She looks at me in disbelief.

"It isnt?"

"Yeah…I don't read Guns & Ammo. If I were to purchase a magazine, it would be for hunting. And this isn't one of them." I reply, handing it back to her.

She quickly wipes her eyes, confused.

"Oh!Maybe it was Huan? He has been telling me about this comic he's working on. You know boys? Love action! Maybe he needed a detailed weapon book."

I nod.

"Are you going to Pride?" I ask.

"I don't think so. The kids are going, but I have a lot of work to do."

"Alright. Are you at least going to Korra's meet, Monday?" I ask, hoping to see her again.

"I would have to see. You know that's the day before the election."

I want to tell her how important her presences would be for Korra, despite what she may think. But I can tell this discussion is starting to make her feel uncomfortable again.

"Can you please not tell anyone what I told you? About the drinking, mainly? I know it could give your father an advantage in the election, but please."

The last part was more a joke, but I get the seriousness of it.

"Trust me. You have my word. And reguardless of what you may think. I still think you're a good mother, because you're still trying.

She gives me a small smile.

"Have a good day, Asami."

After I walk her out, I start to think about how foolish it is to punish myself being here.

I should be with my girlfriend enjoying myself, not watching tv alone.

 _Fuck it! I'm going!_

 **~K-Glacier~**

I knew it would be a huge turnout, but I wasn't expecting it to be this big! People from all over the Four Nations traveled for this festival.

Everyone has done a wonderful job, and I have yet to see the float. That's supposed to be shown later on when the parade starts. Until then, everyone is socializing and having a great time.

"Hey Girly, you made it." Tachno says, pulling me into a hug.

"Everything is beautiful." I tell him, returning the gesture.

Despite the whole 'Not being involved during the last minute' thing, I'm grateful to be even given an opportunity to work on such event.

And to think I wanted nothing to do with this club? It just goes to show, things really do change over time.

"Who are these lovely people?" He asks.

"These are my friends." I explain.

Before I could tell him everyone's name, Opal interrupts.

"Friends? No. It's more like family. I'm Opal and this is my boyfriend Bolin. Then you have my brothers. Wing, Wei, and Huan. This is his first Pride, so he's a little nervous. " She replies, holding her brother.

"How adorable. I love your hair too!" Tahno says, placing a sticker onto Huan's jacket.

"Thank you. I'm thinking about redying it to purple." He replies, with the same happiness I have been seeing.

Despite how messed up things happen to be, we really do look out for one another. Just think about it. We all came here to show support for a good cause. We didn't need our parents to force us to come here. Even if pride wasn't apart of Huan and I's lives, I know they would have came anyway. And that's enough to warm my heart.

A couple of girls wearing bikinis, get the twins' attention.

"Um. I'm going to check out the necklaces." Wing says, quickly.

"Yeah. And I'll go with him, to make sure he doesn't spend all our money." Wei adds, following his brother on their quest.

"Come with me, Huan. I want to show you to some of my friends. They would love some hair tips." Tahno says, walking off with the last brother.

"Ooohhh, are those funnel cakes?" Bolin beams, almost dragging his girlfriend away.

"Do you want to come with us to get food?" Opal asks.

"I'm fine. I wanted to check out some vendors too." I reply.

"Numbers don't count as souvenirs. I'm going to tell Asami on you." Bolin teases.

I roll my eyes.

"I'm actually looking for something for Asami, so you can save that. I'll catch up with you both later."

" Have fun. Call us if you need anything. "Opal calls out, as she's pulled by Bolin.

* * *

After picking out a nice bracelet for Asami,I feel someone tap my shoulder. Once I turn around to see who touched me. I'm faced with a gentleman wearing a yellow tank, and a man bun. Even though he's wearing sunglasses, I recognize him. Given our relationship, it would make sense.

If this was any other time, I could easily see myself getting upset, but I'm pretty chill. And I might as well take advantage of this feeling.

He's also a lot taller since the last time I saw him.

 _He was also on the ground the last time..._

"It's a small world." He teases.

 _Can he see the height difference too?_

"How is your nose?" I ask.

He laughs, and flares his nostrils.

"It's pretty good. I think your hit cleared my sinuses."

"I think your chin made me appreciate my hand more." I reply back, getting him to laugh.

"When I no longer have any chi power left, it's great to know I have my chin as a defense tactic. How are you?" He asks.

"I'm alive." I reply, honestly.

"True."

We both stand around awkwardly.

"Is Yue here?" I ask.

My question isn't meant to cause tension, I'm just curious. He also looks genuinely happy. Which tells me she couldn't be here. Also, the fact he approached me first. Shows how he's not expecting to cause any drama either.

"No. She's back at home. Republic City isn't the biggest fan of her."

"Understandable." I reply, still looking around.

"I want to apologize for what happened at the Ball." He starts.

A part of me wants to agree he should be sorry. But I know better than to do that. What happened, happened. And I think we both had our fair share of karma due to it.

"I accept your apology." I reply.

"Glad to hear it." He's about to walk off, but I stop him.

"Wait. Bodyguard!" He stops and laughs.

"It's Haru. It's alright to call me by my name."

 _Bodyguard sounds better._

"I'm sorry for attacking you as much as I did, you were just doing your job. I know this has nothing to do with my actions but….I was dealing with other problems too. You were just caught in the crossfire. Hopefully, you don't take my actions too personal."

"No, Korra. I wasn't doing my job. Because if I were. I would have kept better track of the princess. She's known to be sassy. Which can cause trouble."

" Yeah...But I'm the adult. I should have better self-control. I guess we both were in the we call it a truce?"I ask, extending my hand.

He smiles and shakes it.

"Totally."

 _Is this what being adult feel like? By taking responsibilities for our actions?_

"Are you here for the entertainment?" I ask.

" A part of it. I'm really trying to play homage to my community, really."

"You're a Republican too?" I ask, looking over at the booth Asami was supposed to be helping with.

" No. I'm a moderate, but also FTM."

It takes me awhile to understand what he's talking about, but once I do. The loudest 'No Fucking Way!' exits out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry. You look great! Is that appropriate for me to say?"

He laughs.

"Thank You, you're totally fine. I actually appreciate your reaction. Not a lot of people share your excitement. "

"Tell me about it. I think whenever anyone comes out with anything. It doesn't always get the reactions we hope."

"Have you seen Asami? I know you two probably aren't close. But have you seen her around? I kinda want to apologize to her."

"No. I haven't seen her."

He nods.

"Aww Man!I wanted to see her. Maybe I can stop by her place tonight, before I leave."

*Protective girlfriend senses kicks in*

"Why? Do you have a crush on her?"

He laughs.

"No way! She's a great girl and all. But she's a little too high maintenance for my taste."

 _*Angry girlfriend senses kicks in*_

"She's not that way at all! There are so much great things about her. Not like you should ask her out or anything. I heard she's dating someone."

He raises his eyebrow, amused by this information.

" Oh really?"

I cough, trying not to look suspicious.

"Yeah. I heard that the person she's dating is attractive, funny, and adorable. I mean…that's what I heard. There could be more amazing qualities to the list. But like I said, I'm not sure."

He pats my shoulder.

"Well. If you see her, or her adorable boo. Can you tell her I'm here?"

 _No._

I miss Asami.

I wish she was here to experience such a wonderful event. Hopefully she's watching everything from the news. I would hate for her to miss her father's appearance.


	34. Learning How to Pitch

**~A-Sato~**

You can watch all the video clips, read all the articles, and like all the pictures on social media, but nothing can compare to actually being here.

Just when I'm about to pull out my phone to send another 'Where are you ?' text to Korra, I see a familiar face walk towards me.

 _Haru?_

The first thing that comes to mind is, give him a hug. But I'm quickly reminded of the ballroom incident.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, once he's finally in front of me.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" He teases.

"No. I mean. Why did you return back to the city, when you aren't official yet?"

" Damn, Asami. You make it seem like I shouldn't be here."

" Sorry. It's just.. I'm not too happy about your past actions. You didn't have to start the ball fight."

His smile quickly drops, and I can tell he wants to protest, but declines.

"Listen. I didn't mean to ruin the ball for you, but you know how protective I am over Yue. When I heard her yell. I just assumed the worst, and went into defense mode. With that in mind, are you still upset with me?"

I want to say yes, but my answer would be based on my own bitterness. Also, he did get a broken nose based on his actions. So I guess I could accept his explanation, if not his apology.

"Alright. I accept your apology."

"Thank You! I wasn't expecting for two people to accept my apology."

"Who was the first, my father?" I ask.

He starts cleaning off his sunglasses.

"Gosh no! I spoke with Korra first."

 _How could he find her, and I couldn't?_

I guess he can read the shock expression on my face, because he starts explaining.

"She not only accepted my apology, but explained why she went so hard. We basically called it a truce. She also told me not to visit you, in a very passive aggressive way. By the way, I heard you were dating someone. Who?"

My face starts heating up.

"Who told you that?"

" Korra! She also listed qualities of your new 'boo', instead of telling me their name."

 _Sounds like her._

Before I could reply, I'm engulfed with two sweaty/shirtless teen boys.

"Are you here to pick a fight with the president's daughter too? Asami might not fight like my girl, K Dawg. But we will. With that being said, keep it moving buddy."

Wing's threat makes Haru back away slowly.

"OOoh, I'm so scared." He replies, sarcastically.

"You should be, our family runs deep. And Asami's apart of it ." Wei adds, wrapping his arms around me.

 _Awww._

"I'll see you later, Asami. Have fun." Haru says, ignoring the boys' glares.

"You too." I call back.

With Republic City's newest citizen gone, I turn to the boys.

"Have you seen Korra?" I ask.

"We saw her 2 hour ago, I'm not sure where she's at now." Wei explains.

As I walk with the boys, I see our tent in the distant.

 _I guess I could help out, until I find Korra. We all aren't like my father._

 **~K-Glacier~**

"Come on, Tahno! Let me do it."

"Korra, I told you! We don't need you on stage."

"But it's important! You just told me there wouldn't be a pride without me, does those words mean nothing now?"

"What's going on?" Suki asks, stepping off the float.

 _Great! Now I have two people to fight!_

"Korra wants to make an announcement before the parade starts." Tahno explains.

"Let her then." She states.

"What?" Both the leader and I say in unison.

 _Did she just take my side? How? She hates me!_

"Suki? Are you hearing yourself right now?" He asks.

"Yes! Korra has done a lot for this parade, the least we could do is give her a platform."

"What about the Dean? You heard his request about not causing trouble or there won't be another Pride hosted here." Tahno defends, as if I'm not standing beside him.

"Screw him! He let a statue protest almost turn into a riot. A riot that, Korra practically stopped!"

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

Suki smiles.

"That Jet kid pushed you. Instead of fighting back, you walked away. Which made others lead by your example, because after you left, tension started going down. That action alone, is enough reassurance for me. Then again, It's not my call, it's Tahno."

 _And this whole time, I thought Suki was bitter._

I look at the man with my fate in his hands one last time.

"Fine! But if you say something bad, I'm cutting the mic."

 _Pssh. It takes three seconds to cut the mic, I'll be done before then._

After Tahno leaves, I'm left with the girl who helped me.

"Thank you for taking my side, I know I'm not your favorite person. I appreciate it. "

She shrugs.

"It has nothing to do with favoritism, I'm just doing the right thing. And I hope whatever you plan to say won't backfire."

"It won't. It's actually going to help a lot of people."

"It better."

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You do like me, right?"

She rolls her eyes.

"I don't know. I'll have to wait and see how this whole parade thing goes. But I will say, I didn't like you at first."

 _I knew it!_

"I thought you only joined our club to help your father. You never came to our meetings or advocated for us, I thought you were fake. Then I realized, it wasn't your responsibility to do any of those things. And for that, I apologize."

" There is no need to apologize, you were right. I did join to help with my father's campaign, but ironically I failed at that. Because the moment I came into that room, I thought about how I could make a difference personally."

She smirks.

"I guess we both were right."

"I guess so."

 **~A-Sato~**

Despite the uneasy stares we have received for being here, we were able to get our message across to a few people.

Even though most of the questions we answered were directed towards our personal stances, we answered them honestly. Those questions varied from 'How do you feel about having less LGBT rights passed in our party?' or ' Are you just trying to be different?'

I didn't take their questions as a debate, but more as simply 'clearing the air'. And everything can be cleared up with communication. The problem we all tend to have is, where do we start?

"I'm so glad you came, Asami." Wan says, pulling me into another hug.

"Me too. If only I could find my GIRLFRIEND!" I stress, making my friend laugh.

"Relax. I'm sure you'll see her soon."

That's the thing! I been here for an hour, and have yet to see her. I know we're in an environment with hundreds of people, but how hard is it to spot a girl wearing overalls ?

Piandao makes his way over carrying more bottles of waters for us.

"You're a life saver, Sweetie."

"Me? You're the one who makes my days worth living."

"Aww. You always make dark jokes, sound so beautiful." Wan says, pulling him into a kiss.

 _It must be nice. To have that. To have your…. lover!_

Something about being here, makes me instantly forgive Korra for lying to me. My disappointment might return later on, but right now, I want to be with her.

Especially after I heard Su's story. Korra went through a lot, and it makes me realize that maybe this is how she copes.

As we pack up our tent, Tahno makes his way onto the stage, and grabs the microphone.

" **Before the parade starts, could I get your attention, please?"**

Everyone starts making their way over to the stage, but I'm lucky enough, to be already close.

" **Are you all having fun?"** He asks.

Waves of cheers erupt from the crowd.

" **I can't hear you! Are you having fun?"**

An even louder sound erupts, making the club leader laugh.

" **That's what I'm talking about. I want to thank everyone for coming out today. No bun intended. I mean no… pun attended. Let me stop. There are kids here. .. I should probably spit it out then. HA! "**

The camera is then suddenly focused onto Suki's displeased face.

 **"This may be our first time hosting Pride on our campus, but this isn't the first time we came together for a message. A message that tells others 'We're here' and 'We're no different than anyone else'.**

 **Despite the progress we have made, there is still work to be done. As overwhelming as it may sound, there is still hope.** **And I see this hope when individuals from our community are teachers, doctors, contractors, or whatever you can imagine. Those people are living proof of our message.**

 **Representation matters, because it helps teach tolerance.**

 **Yes, 'Gay is Okay' and 'Love Wins'. But this year's theme is, 'Loving Someone'. Because without love, how can it win or be okay?**

 **I'm proud to say, I have seen a lot of love going around here.**

 **So before I start to cry.**

 **I would like to introduce someone that contributed so much to this parade. And without her, I doubt this would be possible.**

 **So, give a warm welcome to Korra Glacier."**

Before Wan could finish his sentence, I'm already making my way toward the stage.

 _There goes my farmer girlfriend._

 **~K-Glacier~**

I try not to think about the amount of people here, and focus on solely my message.

 **"Thank you all for coming. I appreciate Tahno's kind words, but this event would be nothing without you all, and the team I worked along side to help make this happen."**

It sort of difficult making a speech, when almost every public event you attended, resulted into chaos.

 _I guess I'm not helping my own stereotype by doing this, aren't I?_

 **"Tahno just listed a few occupations that make a difference in our community. I know that because, he didn't name me as one of them."**

A few people laugh, and that's enough to build my courage.

 **"I mean seriously? Have you not seen my last fight video? Or heard my last speech? I'm like superhero, who agrees?"**

The crowd claps in agreement.

 **"That's right! I'm the perfect model on how 'not' to be a role model."**

The cheerfulness of the crowd, slowly dies down.

 **"I never fully addressed this but…..I'm not too proud of my actions.**

 **Most of you praised me on my stance on corruption at the presidential ball speech, and others condemned me for making them look bad. But I didn't care so much for the latter.**

 **If you have haters, that means you're doing something right.**

 **Well...that's what I thought at first.**

 **The positive reactions I received, were motivating.**

 **It made everything I done and felt, justifiable.**

 **I had no guilt, because I had no feelings.**

 **I simply. Didn't. Care.**

 **And that's not just reckless, but dangerous.**

 **My past outbursts were a result of that.**

 **So I publicly apologize for all of that. "**

I pick up the mic from the stand and begin walking.

 **"My girlfriend just recently came out to her father!"**

Despite the sudden shift in mood, there are a few cheers.

 **" Yeah...it didn't go too well."**

Once again there are frowns.

 _Great! I'm going to be known as the girl who took the joy out of Pride. I might as well, pump it up a little._

 **"Yeah. His reaction sucked. But the thing that bothered me the most, was how well she handled the situation. Let me tell you about my talented, lovely, intelligent, beautiful...**

*I pretend to look at my watch.*

 **You know what? Describing her would take too long, I think you get the point. "**

Just like I hoped, everyone starts smiling again.

 _Yes! Laugh. Smile. Enjoy yourself._

 **" I know right? She's amazing. And I'm not just saying that because I'm sort of in the dog house right now."**

I ironically find myself giggling through such a tough discussion.

 **"Let me set the mood for you on how everything went down. Has anyone seen the tv show Shark Tank?"** I ask.

I receive a few nods, so I start to explain the show.

 **"Shark Tank is a show where you market your product to a team of investors, in hopes they help finance your company. It's basically a sales pitch.**

 **With that in mind.**

 **The whole coming out scenario was like an episode of Shark Tank. And guess what product my girlfriend was selling ?"**

*Points to myself*

 **This girl!"**

 _Leave it to me to turn a future exposure speech, into a comedy show._

 **You all laugh now, but seriously! For some reason she couldn't get him a tad bit interested in me.**

 **I'm famous for crying out loud, have you not seen my viral videos? I'm the perfect girlfriend!** **I'm basically one of those products, that can sell for themselves.**

 **Haha.** **Yeah... let's just say, he was out of the deal."**

 _Forget college, I could do this for a living._

After the crowd quiets down, I continue.

 **"Yep! She handled everything great."**

This is the part where everything takes a turn.

 **"I know she's hurting, but she's okay.**

 **It's been 3 days since she spoke with her father, but she's okay.**

 **She doesn't say much to me, but she's okay.**

 **She doesn't go out as much, but she's okay.**

 **I know she's holding things in, but she's okay.**

 **She still has the ability to laugh, smile, and help others, but that's because she's okay.**

 **She handled everything great, but she's not okay!**

 **I know all this because, I'm familiar with the 'I'm Okay' elevator pitch. And I refuse to buy it, just like she hasn't for me.** **So I don't just owe her an explanation, but you all one too."**

This is it.

I'm about to confess to the world about my burden.

I could feel the weight lifted off me, the moment I became the microphone controller.

Without such weight, I was able to laugh more than I usually do.

Able to relate with people, and not just be inflicted in my own thoughts.

Without such weight, I was able to breathe.

Without such weight, I was able to do all these things, and I didn't even say anything about ... Suyin.

 _I didn't have to confess to everyone, to feel better._

Panic, starts to rush through my body due to my realization.

I look into the crowd and see children waving flags, strangers' glaze, as they're captivated by my speech, and the sound of my own racing heartbeat.

These people don't know the darkness of my story, nor does it affect them in any way. Why am I doing this? I owe nothing to anyone.

I start to think about how my father may feel, hearing this on the news. How the Beifong children may be treated, once the world finds out their mother is a killer. And how I could live with myself carrying such guilt.

All these things were brought up by Hiroshi, when I told him my plan.

A plan he wanted no part in.

I didn't understand why, though,

He was already selfish, why have morals now?

It was the moment he brought up Asami, where I understood. His daughter was already hurt because of him. Finding out her father used blackmail to win, would only break her.

We spent the whole day debating this matter.

The only way I could get my exposure, was by doing it myself, and that's what I agreed to. That's why I'm here standing on this stage.

My objective coming here today was to feel better, but all I can think about is how bad others will feel.

Hiroshi told me there are other ways to handle this, but talking isn't enough!

How many discussions have we had to prevent things from happening, and they still do? When it comes to serious conversations like this, talking is nothing but a 'I told you so' game.

I don't want a 'I told you so.' I want a solution.

The only solution I can think about for my problem... is talking to her. And this action scares me so much, but that's the only way. I can't hide from this any longer.

I bring the microphone up to my face mouth and speak.

 **"What's been hurting me is the lack of communication we all need to have with one another. So with that being said, I would like to bring someone out who knows all about that. President Sato."**

Hiroshi makes his way onto the stage, and instead of taking the mic from my hand. He pulls me into a hug.

At first I thought it was some political stunt, but what he says, shows me it's not.

"I'm so proud of you. You did the right thing, Korra."

And surprisingly, I hug him back.

 **~A-Sato~**

My mind is racing by the minute.

I just heard my girlfriend say the most touching speech ever and now I'm watching my father hug her .

My father stressed in the email, he would never step foot here. How can this be happening?

I think I'm going to cry. What am I saying? I am!

 **"Hello everyone. You all look very colorful. I'm not going to speak long, because I know you want to continue your festivities. I'm here today to speak from a father standpoint, and not a presidential one."**

I find myself pushing my way towards the stage, making sure this is real life.

 **"My friend Korra, here. Just made a wonderful speech, but this wasn't the first time I heard her words. Last night she came into my office and we had a very long talk. Understandably given our relationship , we debated most of the time. Let's not forget, I'm running against her father."**

The audience and I laugh.

 **"She asked me if I wanted to win this election? Like a normal person, I said yes.** **After our long debate, I understood the qualities she stressed in order to win. She explained to me that I had to be, selfless, tolerant, and compassionate ."**

He grows silent and I'm curious on what's going on.

" **Those simple qualities, are the very things I lack. Especially when it comes to my own daughter.** **If I can't be those things with her, how can I understand you all?**

 **You see.**

 **I learned so much much just by watching everyone come together .** **Education is a powerful thing, and I don't want to miss out on another learning opportunity ."**

He looks me into my eyes, as tears fall from them.

" **Asami. These past few days without you, have been terrible.** **I want to learn and understand, I can't do that without you. Who you're attracted to, doesn't matter to me if you aren't in my life.**

 **If you're in love with this courageous girl right here…"**

The audience erupts with claps as he points to Korra, and not even the people shaking my shoulders hyping me up, can get me to stop laughing nervously.

" **If you're in love with her, t** **hen I'm all for it. Just please don't let me go. Accept me Asami, because I accept you. "**

He hand the microphone back over to Tahno, and stands to the side.

" **Mr. President. What a touching way to kick off our parade by loving someone. It's parade time! Woah!"**

* * *

The moment she walks off the stage, is the moment I crash into her arms.

"Haha. Did you miss me or something?" She asks, holding me.

"You're are so… You really just! Gosh. Just kiss me."

I don't know if it's the fireworks or the sound of camera flashing, but I don't let go.

Not even the sound of someone clearing their throat, makes me pull away.

" Um. I'll be by the t shirts section when you two are done."

The sound of my father's voice causes me to quickly pull away, but Instead of living inside my embarrassment, I quickly pull everyone into a group hug.

"Ayy It's a family affair." Wing and Wei says, joining the hug session.

 _It is, isn't it?_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

We're probably 3 chapters away from the final? it could be less, it all depends on how much words I fit into a chapter.

Next chapter is Korra's meet and guess who's going to make a surprise visit?

That's right. Suyin Beifong.

Thoughts are appreciated.


	35. The Shot Heard Around the World

**~K-Glacier~**

I look into her eyes, matching the same determination of its holder.

"You got this! This sport was made for you! You put the shot in shot put, the put in shot. You're in your element, this is your house!"

As I get pumped, I can't help but notice something different about Asami..

"Is that new eye shadow?" I ask, breaking out of my prep talk to admire this new feature of hers.

"Yes! Thanks for noticing. Do you like it?"

"Absolutely!"

"Really? We can go makeup shopping after this. You know what? You have wonderful eyelashes. There are so many looks I want to try on you. What do you say?"

 _I say no! Who knew a compliment could turn into a makeover?_

"Lets see how this meet goes, and maybe we can go after." I reply, not wanting to say no immediately.

People hardly ever come to support the field portion of track. There are so many other tournaments going on, we're the least of their worries. However, my girlfriend's presence means a lot. And I'm not just referring to the meet itself.

Asami has been by my side this whole journey, and the fact we lasted long enough to become public,speaks volume. Regardless of the outcome of today's game, I know I'm already winning with her.

"Alright, Champ! Your time of playing house is up, let's get on the field."

I know coach is putting on a brave face, but she's nervous.

The Wombats are a very talented team. And the fact they have a head and a vice coach, only heats her up more.

Without Lo and Li, there wouldn't be an investigation on the whole steroid scandal in the first place. The rival coaches' accusations ruined Lin's confidence as well.

So to cut the long story short, my win isn't just important for the school, but for my coach's pride. It's a lot of pressure, but I'm at a level head to succeed.

I give Asami a quick kiss then hop over the fence out of the bleachers, an action that almost gives coach a heart attack.

"Relax. Your star player won't get injured. You should see me jumping to conclusions." I tease.

I hear a loud boo coming from the bleachers, and I flick my unappreciative girlfriend off.

"What time?" She replies back.

"Anytime." I answer with a wink.

 **~A-Sato~**

This is the first meet I attended that didn't have anything to do with track. Despite my guilt for not showing more school pride for this particular sport, I'm glad I'm here to support Korra.

A state championship would look wonderful on her resume. Also, she's been working her butt off these past few months. Even when we weren't together, I witnessed her constant drive at the gym. That alone, is an accomplishment of itself. Regardless of the outcome of today's game, she's already a winner in my eyes.

As I wave at my girlfriend, the sound of Wing's voice startles me.

"Sup, Sistaaa."

I turn around not to just see the twins, but the whole Beifong siblings.

"Eww. You're a trophy wife now." Kuvira says, sitting beside me.

"First off, who am I showing off to? You all practically took over the whole bleachers!"

"Woahh. Are you jealous that you aren't going to get brownie points for being the only one to support K Dawg? I'm sure she'll still eat you out fine."

 _He did not! He did not just say that._

"Wei! You can't say that!" Opal protests.

"What did I say? Asami's not offended. Are you?" He asks, shaking my shoulder.

"I think we all should just let it go, and keep our mind on the task at hand." I reply.

"You mean the task tonight if your girl wins today." Kuvira adds, getting a high five from Wei.

"Baatar! Get your brothers and girlfriend!" I plead.

The older brother quickly gets into leader mode.

"Everyone please leave Asami alone, she's certainly not going have alone time later on.."

Everyone laughs, making me get up, only to be pulled back down by Vira.

"Stop being so sour. Since you're apart of this family now, you're game for jokes. I had to deal with it, now it's your turn."

Lin makes her way back over to the bleachers frantically .

" THIS IS NOT A CIRCUS! My champ needs nothing but silence to concentrate. Of course you wouldn't know about hard work, you were raised by my sister." Lin states.

"Damn, Aunt Lin. Why don't you tell us how you really feel?" Wing replies, fake hurt.

"Be like Huan and draw!" She yells, before walking off.

"What's her problem?" Bolin asks.

"Nothing. Lin gets this way before every competition. It's the same thing with Mom. She has been acting crazy this whole week." Opal answers.

"You see it too? Last Friday, Mom asked how my comic book was going. I don't even draw comics, I stick with abstract work!" Huan replies, still invested in his sketchbook.

"Ha! You think that's bad? Mom literally told me to take a shower. Like? I don't need a shower when I come right from wrestling." Wing adds, thinking everyone would relate with him, but we don't.

"Nah, Bro. You're just disgusting." Baatar teases, putting his brother into a headlock.

 _Please let me survive this game._

* * *

 _Please let me survive the boredom of this game._

I have so much respect to whomever does this on a regular basis.

No one is allowed to talk when someone throws, which allows grunts to be the only sounds heard.

"Why your girl sound like that every time she throws?" Vira asks, adding to one of many commentary of bullying I receive.

Having enough, I look over at Opal, hopeful she will be the mediator in all of this.

"How about we not focus on the sounds, and focus more on the sport itself? Maybe it helps with her throw ?" She defends.

"I bet." Bolin adds.

The group begins to giggle again, making me sit one row down.

I have had enough! I don't know how Korra's able to deal with all of this. If this is what she's used to, I wouldn't be spending time with them either!

"There is one more throw left until we find out who wins." Baatar says.

The sound of an ending, causes me to quickly return to the death row. The end of the meet also means a trip to Sephora. I'm so excited! Korra never goes inside with me , and when she does, I can tell see's annoyed.

"Hey!"

The sound of Huan's excitement causes us all to turn around, where we see Kya and Suyin approaching the bleachers.

"What are you doing here, I thought you had to work?" Opal asks, getting up to pull her mother into a hug.

"I finished early. Tonraq wanted to make it, but he had meetings to attend. " She replies.

I'm not just happy she's here to stop her children from attacking me, but that she's here to support Korra too. I remember when she was hesitant of attending,it's nice to see her change of heart.

"How's my wife doing?" Kya asks, cupping her hands so she can see out into the field.

"Crazy! Korra and that girl Roxy are neck and neck. So Aunt Lin, has been grilling the ref when it comes to measuring." Baatar explains.

"Oh dear. I knew I should have came earlier." Kya whines.

"It's the last throw, I think she'll be fine. As stubborn as my sister is, I know she'll keep it together."

 _How did she know it was the last throw? Why haven't I been told of the point system?_

Wombat's Roxy is a well-rounded thrower. Like I stated earlier I don't know much about this sport. But she has the strength and distance to throw the ball quite far.

Both girls seem to have equal technique, which explains why they're so close.

It's anyone's game. One mistake and it's over.

Roxy lifts the ball up to her ear, spins around, and releases the ball into the air.

If you thought the Beifong family couldn't be quiet, you were wrong. Just watching the ball travel, makes everyone speechless.

Once again, I'm not an expert on this sport. But the weight of the ball, and the distance it was thrown doesn't add up.

Well, it does.

What I mean is.. it took a whole lot of strength and dare I say it, talent to throw that far.

 _Is Roxy even human?_

From the look on Lin's face, she's horrified. So horrified, she marches straight to the ref, and chews him out as he measures.

"Uh Oh. I guess it's wife duty." Kya says getting up and making her way onto the field.

 **~K-Glacier~**

I prefer not to watch the other girls throw.

So after I finish, I look away and listen to my music. Coach usually tells me what I need to do, and I do it. Sometimes she tells me who's in the lead too, but she hasn't this time. Probably doesn't want me to be too cocky with my skill and throw the game.

The sound of bickering causes me to take out my headphones.

"Her feet was too far apart!" Lin yells at the ref.

"No they weren't! Do you need glasses?" One of the head coaches replies, only making coach grow angrier.

"No one asked for your input, Lo."

"You're talking about my athlete, of course it's my business."

The other sister joins the discussion, and I know it's going to get bad if I don't step in. But the thing is….I don't have to, because Kya rushes to the scene.

"Sorry about her, Ref. Could you give us a minute?" Kya asks.

The married couple make their way over to the bench I'm sitting at, and I want to know what the big fuss is about.

"Hey, Korra." Kya greets.

"Hi. What's going on? Aren't I next?" I ask, rolling my headphones up.

"Yes. But the other team is teaching CHEATERS'!" Coach stresses, getting Li and Lo to stick their tongue out at her.

"Honey, there is no proof of that. Her throw was unbelievable, but I believe it was honest. Now. Let's focus on some breathing exercises."

"I don't want to breathe! I want my champ to have a fair chance!" She defends.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on? How far do I have to throw?" I ask, growing impatient.

"You have to throw 16.63 m, and preferably more on the left side to be safe."

 _I never threw that far before! I don't think I ever met anyone that could in the college games. That's some serious Olympics shit!_

The more I think about my task, the easier I can picture myself not doing it.

 _Second place is great! Who wants to be number 1 anyway? I'll still get a trophy. Getting this far is an accomplishment enough. Maybe if I lose, Asami will feel bad and not take me makeup shopping. You know what? This is a prize in disguise. Fuck being #1._

I get up with a smile on my face.

"I guess it's my turn." I state proudly.

I happily make my way back over to the field and stretch my arms out, as if I'm going to throw my life away.(Which I am.) I wave at Roxy who just gives me a snotty head nod in return.

Before every throw, I wink at Asami for good luck. Even though I'm taking this L, I have to look believable. Before I do my wink, I need to prepare for the throw. I lift the object onto my shoulder and as I prepare for my wink, I see her.

Sitting right there beside my good luck charm, is Suyin Beifong.

 _She's supposed to be with my father. She shouldn't be here. Why is she here? What happened to the distance we agreed on? I know I needed to talk with her, but I wasn't expecting today. How can she show up unannounced like this? Who told her this was okay? What gives her the right?_

I didn't need the ref to give me a go ahead, because I already released the object. Instead of giving a wink at Asami, I stare at the woman who had no right in being here.

Not watching the ball travel, I continue starring out into the weight is lifted off my shoulders, but I'm reminded of it, the moment I hear the thud of the ball hit the surface. The moment everything hits me.

 _Which made the most damage, the distance or or the strength?_

I finally tear my eyes away, and look at the ball's location, and I'm suddenly lifted off the ground.

"You did it, Champ! You're the new state champion!" Coach yells, which causes the other cheers to be heard too.

 _How am I the winner?_

 **~A-Sato~**

I don't know how, But she did it! She won for not just herself, but for the whole school. Korra threw so effortlessly, she didn't even do her grunt. She did amazing!

I wasn't the only one who watched her performance in disbelief. Everyone felt that throw. Everyone felt the energy she put into it. It was as if.. she put her heart and soul into such a throw.

She deserved this win, she deserved all of this. I never been so proud in my life.

Once she's done with all her pictures, I race over to the champion.

"Congratulations! You won." I reply, as she holds me.

"Did I put the shot in shot put?" She teases.

"You most certainly did! I don't know how I should feel since I'm dating a champion."

"Now you know how I feel with you." She replies, pulling me into a kiss.

"Uh Oh. You know what time it is." Wei says, making me tattle tale.

"Korra, get them! They harassed me this whole time." I reply, hiding behind her, away from such monsters.

"Hey! We did not! We were just having fun with our new sister." Wing defends, trying to be innocent.

 _Mhhmm._

"Congrats, Korra. I knew all your pent up anger would come out like a Super Saiyan." Kuvira says, getting a light shove from Opal.

"Don't mind her. Great job, Korra. You did wonderful." Jr. says, giving her a hug.

"Wonderful? She thew further than Republic City. You are no human, Girl. I'm proud of you." Opal adds, getting Korra to smile.

"Thanks, Opal. Thanks everyone for coming. Now if you don't mind, I would like to eat. I'm starved." Korra states.

"We should celebrate together. " Huan suggests, causing everyone but Korra and I to agree.

"A celebration is definitely a must, it's my treat." Coach Lin adds, joining into the conversation.

 _What about Sephora?_

"Where are you going Mom?" Opal asks.

We all turn around to find Suyin making her way towards the parking lot.

"I should be getting back to the office." She replies.

"But you just said you finished early." Wei defends making his mother look uneasy.

"Well. Yes. But I feel bad that Tonraq still has to work. My presence will help speed the process a bit."

"Tonraq will be fine. Now, stop ruining this great moment and come along." Her sister orders.

I turn to my girlfriend and frown.

"Sorry. No makeup today." I tell her.

I can tell from the look on my girlfriend's face she's disappointed.

 _Same._

* * *

Korra couldn't decide where to eat, so Kya picked PF Chang's, a decision that no one protested.

Korra went to the bathroom and she has been gone for quite a long time. The champion was even absent when we ordered. Luckily, I knew what she wanted.

Just when I'm about to get up to find the lost girl, she returns.

"What did you do, fall inside the toilet?" Wing teases.

"I wouldn't know, it's not like you ever had a reason to leave the seat up back home."

Korra's comeback makes everyone joke the twin.

 _That's how you survive? You joke back!_

With her presence back, I decide to strike up a conversation.

 _Why is everyone always on their phone? We're at dinner!_

"Are you excited about the big day tomorrow?" I ask, Suyin.

She smiles.

"I'm excited for it to be over! I think campaigning is more stressful, than the actually job itself. What about you? Does your father have similar emotions?"

"You know him. He doesn't typically show emotions. I will however say, the closeness of the polls make him very anxious."

"Do you two have a bet or something on who wins?" Huan asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You and Korra? Do you two have a bet for the presidency ?"

I look over at my girlfriend and she looks back at me confused.

"Umm. Not really. We're going to wake up early to vote together, if that counts." I reply, proudly.

"Aww goals." Opal teases.

"You two just make a lovely couple, you balance each other out. Almost like my Honey Bear over here" Kya says, kissing her wife's cheek, who wipes it away disgusted.

As Baatar starts telling stories to kill the time, I notice that Korra's being quieter than usual. It's not as bad as her past hiatus, but it's still noticeable.

I wasn't able to sit next to her, because Bolin and Opal took the positions. Instead of causing a fuss, I sat next to Kuvira and Baatar.

Now seeing her behavior, I wish I did.

"Korra you should be smiling, you won!" Bolin cheers.

"How can I smile when I'm hungry!" My girlfriend defends.

"I have some trail mix, if you want them." Suyin states, digging into her purse.

Korra eyes the small package suspiciously then takes it.

I don't know if I'm the only one that caught this strange interaction, but everyone continues to be invested into their own task.

The waiter comes back with our drinks, and I notice one of them brings out a rather large bottle of champagne.

"Who's that for?" Opal asks.

"It's for the toast." Lin explains.

"Sweet! Aunt Lin you're the best, can I drink first?" Wei asks, holding up his glass.

"You most certainly can not! This is for the legal people. The toast will have the same effect with Sprite." Their aunt replies.

"Woah. I haven't had this before." Baatar states, smelling the drink.

"Oh please. Don't act like you haven't snuck Bollinger from the bar when you were a teen. Actually. I think everyone at this table, with the exception of Asami, has tampered with the bar." Suyin says playfully.

All of the Beifong children start protesting, but fail miserably.

"Of course you would know." Korra says, under her breath.

 _Okay…it's certainly not the hunger talking. Something's up._

"Hey! Bolin can we switch seats."

My words came across as a question, but I'm already up, so I know it's not up for a discussion.

"Um sure. Be next to your little love bug." He replies.

It's not like her comment was a problem, it actually went over the others' heads. But I could hint a little shade in her statement. And based on her prior behavior, I know something's wrong.

After thanking him for the new location, I sit next to my supposed love bug, and hopefully that fixes things.

With the glasses poured, Lin holds her' .

" _ **A toast for Korra's successful track season and a wonderful throw. You make me one proud coach, Champ."**_

My girlfriend smiles and nods.

After the toast is done, the legal people take a sip.

"Why don't you drink, Mrs. Beifong?"

Korra's question almost makes me choke on my own drink.

Suyin brings her water glass from her lips, and sets it down.

"I didn't know I had to explain a personal choice?" She answers.

"I'm just curious, thats all. You have a giant collection of alcohol, and you never touched it?" She replies, as if they're the only people at the table.

"I never once said I never used it. I just choose to no longer do so. That's like me saying 'You no longer like photography, when all you do is record videos. "

Her response makes my girlfriend smile, which makes everyone else smile too, since we can all see it's just another friendly debate.

"True. But I keep my old cameras as a reminder of my past love. If what you're comparing is true, you must have a similar feeling with your collection of liquor."

The unfunny tone in her voice, causes me to put my hand on her knee to get her to chill out.

"OK! Let's change the conversation. Kuvira and Asami? Are you two excited about graduation?" Kya asks happily.

Before I could gladly provide an answer, Suyin picks up her son's glass, takes a sip of the gold liquid, then sets it back down.

"Way to go, Mom!" Wing cheers offering his hand up for a high five, but she ignores it and stares at Korra with intensity I can't describe .

 **~K-Glacier~**

Wow! She's such a badass. She took one tiny sip, that she could barely even swallow, to prove a point. A point, I wasn't trying to make.

My last statement wasn't a challenge, it was a question.

I wanted her to realize she didn't need to punish herself by banning the one thing that made her who she is.

That she didn't need a giant bar in her home as a reminder.

Her recent action goes to show, she's still held captive of the bottle.

Her throwing away her sobriety means nothing to me, it's her trying to prove a point that does. You can't talk to someone like that. Especially when they don't listen carefully.

"Are you happy now? Is everything okay in your 'No One Understands Me' world ?" She asks me, with an unjustified tone in my opinion .

 _Now all of a sudden she has the permission to oppose me? I'm not the one who's losing their did I throw away? What did I lose? That period of loss has passed._ I'm chill. I'm fine.

" Why don't you ask your other children if they're okay?" I reply calmly.

"They're fine, Korra. You're the one that's not!" She yells back.

"Let's calm down, Suyin." Kya says.

"Are they really alright, though...? Because your daughter over here, thinks you hate her!" I state.

"I didn't say that!" Opal tries to defend.

"Wing and Wei are skipping school."

"What? That was one time!" The twins protest.

"Huan hardly ever talk!"

"My art speaks for itself." He corrects.

"And let's not forget how, Jr. left the city for almost a year to do humanitarian work. Which you justified as an escape from his crazy girlfriend."

"True." Kuvira, says taking a sip of her drink.

"Now my last question is.. How can you be alright, not seeing all of this?"

Asami no longer has to get me to stop, because I'm done.

I didn't want to ruin my victory dinner I never wanted, but I had no choice. I couldn't just sit here and pretend everything was alright. I did that before, and that just made everything worse. I don't feel guilty for what I said, because everything was the truth.

" I'm just a fucked up mother, aren't I? Thanks Korra. For finally saying how you really feel."

 _How I really feel? Did she just say that? My examples were real, not emotionally based. She's just full of surprises today._

"Oh. You don't want to hear how I really feel."

"And we aren't going to! Korra, please come with me to the bathroom." Asami stresses.

* * *

Once we enter the room she locks the door.

"What the hell was that ?"

I shrug.

"It was just a friendly conversation."

Her mouth drops.

"A friendly conversation? You teared into almost everyone at the table. And I wish I could say it was justified, but you started the conversation off by asking about her drinking."

 _Okay?_

"What caused this shift of emotion of yours? And I don't want any of your redirections."

I point towards the door.

" That woman at the head of the table, is the reason I been out of control!"

"We aren't a perfect family. I'm done pretending! When is she going to stop? I'm not going back out there, because if I do, people are going to get hurt."

And for the first time, out of all my confessions, she looks at me in agreement. There is no pity or anger, it's a true confirmation. She can accept this explanation, because it's the truth.

"Okay. I guess that does clear up a few things . I can understand where you're coming from, but..she's is a recovering alcoholic and you challenged her sobriety . I know this has nothing to do with what you told me, but I think that may had caused her frustrations towards you."

She says the last part lowly, as if I would be shocked to hear such a confession. I knew that beforehand,that's why I asked my questions. Well.. I wasn't sure completely, but I had evidence to validate my reasoning. It's nice to know I was right, though.

Another thing that comes to mind, is how does she know this?

"Do you talk to her when I'm not around?" I ask.

I watch as she debates saying yes.

"Are you serious?"

"What? You can talk to my father, but I can't do the same with her?"

"She doesn't know me, Asami!"

"And my father does?" She defends.

Not having a counter, I get back on task.

"What made her start drinking in the first place, since you know her so well." I ask.

"She was dealing with the stress of her life. She had to deal with her career, raise her kids, be a wife, and make sure you were loved. That's a lot on a person."

I can't help but smile.

"So she told you I caused her to drink? "

"Apart of it."

Yep. Just leave out the accident. Like it wasn't a big deal or anything.

Asami knows how messed up my life is, especially since they speak about me all the time. I don't blame my girlfriend, though. Of course she would view Mrs. Beifong as the victim, the woman does a great job leaving out the bad stuff. That's why she never knows when things take a turn for the worse. But I think she's starting to gets the hint of things.

 **~A-Sato~**

I wish I could compare Korra's past performances with this one, but they aren't the same. Because my girlfriend had control over her words and they were truly genuine.

Of course I'm curious to hear exactly what happened between the two, but this is neither the place nor time to talk about it. I'm just glad she's finally being honest.

"Okay. Let me go get my purse. Here is the keys, be at the car in a sec."

Once I return to the table, Wing and Wei stand up.

"Tell your girlfriend we expect an apology when she gets back." I push the twins aside.

"It's not my fault you skipped school." I reply.

"No! We're talking about an apology for our mom. This isnt the first time she has done this. Mom has done a lot for her, she's ungrateful!"

I ignore them and grab my purse.

"Where are you going?" Kuvira asks, stuffing a broccoli into her mouth, as if a heated discussion didn't just take place.

"We're heading out, thank you Lin for inviting us."

Coach blinks confused.

"I don't know what happened, but you're welcome. Tell the Champ I said congrats again."

I nod.

I take a look at Suyin, but she doesn't even look up at me.

I wish I could give her the benefit of the doubt, but I can't. Who am I to judge her on her actions? But I know she's stronger than this. I knew she was stronger than the temptation. Once again, I see her no differently than before. We all make mistakes, but I hope she learns from it.

Wei's comment doesn't sit well with me. So before I go, I clear up some things.

" I would like to remind you all that we shouldn't judge anything before we hear the full story. Instead of asking for an apology, maybe you should ask her an explanation. Have a good evening, see you all tomorrow." I reply, before walking off.

Once I enter the car, Korra stops changing the radio station.

"I think we pass a McDonald, do you want that?" I ask getting into the driver seat.

"It doesn't really matter, I lost my appetite. Can we just go home?" She asks.

"We can go home after we get something to eat. I know you're upset, but what good is starving yourself?"

"The trail mix sort of took care of it."

"Do you want to go to Sephora since you're not hungry?"

My question instantly causes her to get out of her damper.

"You know what? I'm craving some fries right now." She replies, making us both laugh.

 _We can have our own celebration._

* * *

After a quick shower, I climb into bed joining my winner.

"Do you want to know my worst quality?" She asks, as I cuddle beside her.

"Your charm, because I always seem to get in trouble because of it." I tease.

"Ha! Seems to be more of a disadvantage towards you. But seriously, it's my patience. Either I wait so long I lose myself, or barely wait, and do the same."

"We all have our flaws. Don't let today ruin your overall accomplishments."

"I know. I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to leave at dinner."

I kiss her shoulder.

I'm always on your side. If you're uncomfortable and I can do something about it, I'm going to. "

"You sticking with me during this crazy emotional roller coaster of mine, means everything and I can't thank you enough." She replies, turning around to face me.

"No, Korra. I can't thank you enough! Without you, I don't think I would have grown so much. You didn't just help me personally, but you strengthen my father and I's bond. What we're doing isn't appreciation, it's love. That's my disadvantage. I love you too much, which causes me to worry about you constantly. "

"Then don't do it." She replies.

"Thanks, Korra! I think you just cured my problem by saying those four words." I tease.

"So you agree that words don't always fix problems?" She replies, with a smile.

"I never said that. Even if I did, it all depends on the situation."

"Let me give you an example then. If I were to tell you how good you look, instead of just making out with you right now. Would that be fair?" She replies, nibbling on my ear.

"Careful. That ear heard a lot of sounds coming from you during the meet."

" Really? What kind?"

"Familiar ones that brings me back to moments like these."

"Did those sounds turn you on?" She asks, making her way down towards my neck.

"I don't know how to answer that..."

"Then don't. Show me."


	36. Hint, Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**~A-Sato~**

I'm woken up to the sound of rapid knocking on my door. Even though I no longer see Korra laying beside me, I have no time to question her whereabouts. I quickly put on my robe and storm down the stairs.

The moment I open the door, Jr. rushes inside.

"Where's Korra?" He asks, frantic.

"Breathe, Baatar." Vira stresses.

I hardly have enough time to process whats going on, when Jr. rushes up the stairs.

"Is Korra not here?" Kuvira asks, frightened.

"She should be. What time is it?" I ask, trying to get out of my sleepy trance.

"It's 10am."

 _Shit! Korra and I were supposed to vote at 9am, how did I oversleep?_

"She's not here!" He calls down, before returning.

"Can you calm down and tell me what's going on?" I ask.

Jr. sits on the couch and buries his head into his lap, rocking back and forth.

Since he's clearly not in a stable mind to answer, I look to his girlfriend for an explanation.

"Do you know where she could be?" Kuvira asks.

"Sometimes she goes for a jog in the morning, but she's usually back before I wake. I'm sure she'll be here soon." I answer.

"Her phone was off! She doesn't go for a run without her phone, especially when that's her only music source." Jr. defends.

"Okay? Well she's not here. And that still doesn't explain why you're looking for her."

"I need to tell her! She needs to know." Baatar says, between sobs.

"Needs to know what? Can someone please talk to me?"

"Tell her Vira! Tell her!" He shouts.

I never seen Kuvira nor Baatar look so hurt in my life, so I know it's something bad. If they're looking for Korra, this has to have something to do with her too. With this added to the equation, I start to get worried myself.

"What's wrong? Is Korra okay?" I ask, rushing over to my phone to call her.

And just like he said, I'm instantly sent to her voicemail.

 ** _"Hey, Love. Can you call me back or tell me where you're at? Thanks. Love you."_**

After I leave my voicemail, I look over at the two.

"I'm seconds away from calling Tonraq, if someone doesn't talk right now!"

"No! I'll tell you." Kuvira says.

She motions for me to sit, but I'm fine standing.

"After you two left dinner, Su left right after. She was clearly upset, so Baatar chased after her. When he finally caught up to her inside the parking lot, she broke down and told him the truth. She told him the truth about the accident."

"What accident?"

Vira is silent.

"KUVIRA TELL ME!"

She flinches at the sound of my voice, but I didn't mean to yell, I'm just worried.

"Did Korra tell you about her mother's death?" She asks.

I nod.

"We don't talk much about our mothers, but I know it was a hit and run. What does her passing have to do with this?" I ask.

" Apparently, Jr. knows who was behind the wheel."

I look over at the eldest Beifong and I can finally understand why he's acting this way. This is huge information to know. The accident is still a cold case, this new information can certainly give their family some closure.

"Who was it?" I ask.

Kuvira's face starts to turn sickly.

Then I realize why it may be difficult for her to disclose this information to me.

"Ohhh. You can't tell me because the case is still open."

"Asami."

"No. It's alright. I understand the law."

"Asami, please listen."

"No need to explain, I get it! I'm guessing Tonraq doesn't know. Or did he tell Suyin? How does she even know who was behind the wheel?"

" Because it was her! Suyin Beifong caused the accident."

This can't be true. Kuvira hates his mother, this is just another made up story of hers. Both ladies happened to be decent between one another, but that's because it's been so hectic around here. This is just a joke.

I wait for my friend to laugh, but I see no sign of a smile forming.

"That can't be possible! I see the way she treats Korra and Tonraq. They're all a family! Either that woman is a great actor, or this isn't true. How could you even imply that?"

Despite my protest, the state Jr.'s in, causes me doubts.

 _No one would be this worked up, without a valid reason._

"What evidence do you have? I don't mean to come across insensitive, but how do you know? What did she tell you exactly?" I ask.

Jr. is still too emotional to talk, so I bring my attention back onto my friend.

" Back when Baatar and I 1st started dating , he used to have terrible nightmares. He would wake up in the middle of the night mortified. His dreams were so consistent, I knew it had to be some past trauma. And when he woke up in the morning, he wouldn't remember a thing.

So one day, I brought the nightmares to Suyin's attention. I described the dreams to her, and even went as far to asking if something similar happened in their life. I guess she didn't like the fact I was prying, and told me she would take care of it. Turns out, her way of taking care of it, was filling Jr.'s head with lies on how I was such a bad girlfriend. I was trying to help him, and she was ignoring it. That's why Suyin and I have problems!

Now hearing all of this... I can understand why she felt so attacked."

"Nightmares don't mean anything! No offense Baatar. But how can that justify what she did?"

"What more evidence do you need Asami? His mother admitted she did it! Why are you in denial?"

"Because it doesn't make sense! That woman has feelings! Only a psychopath can function normally with that on their conscious. This woman raised Korra, and she's running alongside her father right now! It doesn't add up."

"The newspaper." Jr. says lowly.

"What newspaper?" I ask.

Kuvira no longer being able to stand, sits beside her boyfriend.

"Jr. You're gonna have to explain the newspaper, because I don't even understand it. " She pleads.

He collects himself enough to nod.

"There is this old newspaper article that talked about a hit and run accident. You could barely see the article due to the Superbowl win, but it was there. Back then, there weren't any street cameras. The only thing people relied on, were eye witnesses. And even with those, they were sketchy. However, there was one testimony included in the panel. The one witness, saw the car take off, but not the accident itself.

He stops and Kuvira get him to continue.

"When I was a boy, we owned a green Jeep. We used to go to the beach in it. This was before Wing and Wei were born. When the witness described the vehicle, I knew exactly what car it was. It was our car." "

"There were a lot of Jeeps back then." I reassure.

He looks up at me with those red eyes of his.

"Those jeeps weren't in my dreams, Asami. No. Not dreams, but past. I remember being in the car when it happened. I remember going outside to check on the other car, and I remember seeing..."

His girlfriend starts rubbing small circles onto his back.

"I remember seeing the woman. She was...I tried to..She wouldn't .."

 _I no longer need to hear anything else, I got my confirmation._

I quickly squeeze my eyes shut, trying not to let this wave of emotion escape. But we all are affected by this this information.

"A little girl was inside the car too." He adds, causing a tear to finally escape my shield eyes.

 _Korra._

This past feeling of pain, turns into anger at this point.

 _How could she just leave them both inside like that? How could she drive off knowing what she done? How could I trust this woman? I actually believed she loved her and looked in her best interest. I felt sorry for her. Turns out we were all fooled._

"I wish it wasn't' true, but she did it. My mother didn't just keep this from me, but everyone. God! Just imagine how Korra's going to feel once I tell her."

My heart quickly jumps at the sound of this action.

"No! You can't tell her this." I protest, wiping my own eyes.

"Why not? She deserves to know! Everyone needs to know!" He defends.

Jr.'s right, she does need to know, but not like this. Not like how he was planning to tell her by storming into my home.

I'm glad Korra wasn't here for this confession, something like this needs to be told delicately. I don't know how anyone could inform her in such a way, but it shouldn't be like this. I'm not just thinking about her, but her father too. Today is the election and he's running along side a traitor.

I now find myself in a similar fate of confusion on what to do next. You can't just continue your normal day with all of this in mind. However, a recent memory pulls me out of my train of thought.

"Korra told me yesterday that Su was the reason behind her outbursts. Do you think what you're telling me now, is the reason?" I ask.

"I doubt it. She was the one that found the newspaper article under the bed, but she only read the headlines. And even if she did read the side panel. The details are only something I would know. So I highly doubt it."

I nod, accepting his explanation.

"I think she knows. If Jr. could remember the accident, maybe she can too. Also, yesterday wasn't the first time I caught tension between them."

"What do you mean, Kuvira?" I ask.

"What do you mean? Am I the only person who sees the inner hunter inside Korra's eyes whenever she looks at Suyin? I mean? If looks could kill, right? Even back when your mother and I would argue, I never looked at her like that. It would be the perfect explanation for her behavior. What do you think, Asami? You're the one who's always with her. "

I do remember such looks given. This realization, make me dig a little deeper into our past. But her change in behavior always pinpoints to after the ball.

"She was great!" I explain.

"She was enjoying the leadership position with the club, challenging herself, and facing her fears by going to the range with me."

"WHAT?" The couple both say in shock.

"Why are you both looking at me like that?" I ask.

"You didn't think to inform us that she went to a gun range?" Jr. states.

"Why would I? She's the one who suggested to go."

"Korra hates guns! I remember my father had a decoy one, and she nearly broke down and cried. My mother made my him get rid of it that very same day. I find it unbelievable she requested to do that. What was she like?"

"She was fine." I begin to explain.

 _ **Flashback #1**_

 _I extend my arms out and start firing, knocking target, after target down._

 _Once I'm satisfied with my performance I unload my weapon and set it onto the counter_

 _"Wow. You're like a Lara Croft." She tells me, as I take off my headphones._

 _"Thank You." I reply, in my best British accent._

 _" Now. You went through training, watched me have fun, and gave me a compliment. Are you ready now?"_

 _She leans against the wall, still unsure._

 _"Hey. It's perfectly normal to get the jitters. If you changed your mind about the whole thing or want to comeback another day, I'm cool with it." I reassure._

 _"I really don't have a choice not to." She teases._

 _"What? There is no law that makes it mandatory to fire a gun. You don't have to do this, everything is your choice."_

 _"Can I at least hold it?" She asks._

 _"Sure!" I reply, handing it over._

 _I watch as she examines the object, and I can't be more proud. I'm not expecting her to be some cowgirl or anything. I just want her to feel comfortable. Especially when she's going to be staying over hopefully alot._

 _"How do you feel when you fire this?" She asks._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Do you feel powerful, like they say?"_

 _"It's a scary thing, really. No one wants to ever hold this. It's almost like a last resort, in my opinion. But, Yes. There are some people who feel powerful holding a gun. But most of the time, people feel disgusted by it. Like how you felt at first. Both feelings are normal, but how I see it is. It's better to feel something, than nothing. " I explain while placing my hand over her's and guiding the weapon towards the target._

 _"Because when you feel nothing, you have no understanding of control." I continue, placing our fingers onto the trigger._

 _" And with no understanding of control, how can you feel powerful?" I finish, pulling it._

 _The sound of the gun cocking isn't the only sound I hear. Due to the closeness of our body, I can feel her heartbeat. A_ _nd that's a good thing. Because I know she felt something._

 **End of Flashback**

"Did she ever fire the weapon?" Kuvira asks, pulling me out of my memory.

"Yes! I told you."

"Let me clarify. Did she ever fire your gun with actual bullets inside?" Jr. asks.

"NO! We went to lunch right after. That's not the point! Bullets or not. Firing a gun has a similar effect. The point she even took that step, is more important."

"And I'm happy she took it. But don't you think, taking in fact all of what we know now. It's a bit strange that she wanted to magically go to the range? Especially when she found the newspaper with Baatar prior?"

I don't like what they're implying. Korra's the victim in all of this, how can they turn her into the bad guy?

"No. It's not weird! She found my gun on my nightstand. Which brought up the discussion of security."

"So.. she knows where you keep it?" Vira asks, ignoring my speech.

 _This is ridiculous._

"I'm no child. There is no need to ask indirect questions. I doubt my very 'sensitive' girlfriend took my weapon for revenge. Especially for something we doubt she even knows . Better yet, I'm going to prove it to you. "

"Asami. It's not..."

"No! Save it!" I tell Jr. as I head up the stairs.

Once I enter the room, I see a note on the nightstand.

 _ **Good Morning, Sweetheart.**_

 _ **You were sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to wake you. I'll meet you at the convention center .**_

 _ **Love, Korra.**_

I grab the note and my lockbox from the closet and head back down.

"I would like an apology." I state, handing each of them an item.

Jr. Frowns.

"We're sorry, Asami. This is all just too much for me. I love Korra and I'm angry with my mother. I just know if I were her I would…."

"No you wouldn't Jr. This is all very new. Is that the only one you own?" Vira asks.

 **Flashback #2**

 _"What happened? Did you get lost? I tease, walking into my room where I see Korra holding the Aleve bottle and looking down into my night stand._

 _"Why do you have this?" She asks._

 _I walk towards her to see what's she referring to, and it's my revolver._

 _"I know drunk Kuvira is annoying, but she's not that bad." I tease._

 _As I move toward the door to exit, I notice she's not following me._

 _"Aren't you coming? The popcorn is ready?" I ask._

 _"You're telling me you had a gun this whole time?"_

 _Now fully picking up on the uneasiness of her body language, I walk back over to her._

 _"Yes. I do."_

 _"Why do you need this? This is gigantic!"_

 _That was just my Smith & Wesson model. Thank goodness she didn't find my semi automatic._

 **End**

 **"** I have automatic in my car, but she doesn't know about that one." I reply.

The look I receive, makes me roll my eyes.

"You all should be ashamed of yourself." I reply, grabbing my car keys to prove them wrong once again.

I unlock my trunk and push aside the pointless junk.

" I'm sorry about all of this." Kuvira says, joining me.

"What are you sorry for exactly? You come to my home with this information. And now you're implying obscene things about my girlfriend. Am I the only one who see's her growth? How dare you apologize to me. You should be apolozing to her!"

 _Now I can understand how Korra feels. They all see her as a problem child._

"This is hard on all of us! Korra sort of grew on me too. I'm trying to talk Jr. out of telling the others, just untill we get everything figured out, but it's rather difficult. This affects him too, since he was there."

"What about Korra, huh? How can anyone bounce back from this? She was finally getting at a good place, she was finally at a good place."

I have to stop my search, Just so I can collect my thoughts.

"You're right. Let me help you. What does it look like?" She asks.

"Like a tool box, but slim like a suitcase." I describe.

"I found it!"

"The code is 45933. Take a look and tell your boyfriend he's safe." I reply, annoyed.

"Umm...nothing is inside."

"You have to open the box, Kuvira! "

"I did! And there is nothing here but the outline."

I quickly walk over to her side of the car, and take a look.

"Maybe it fell out. Where did you find the box?" I ask, searching through the interior of my vehicle.

"Under the seat. Asami relax. Breathe"

I can't! No one knows the code except..

. .Korra.

 **Flashback #3**

 _" It's not trash, your perception of it is. This sketch right here, is going to make history. Your design will be remembered by all walks of life. This is your baby, and I'm honored to be one of the few people to help bring it into this world."_

 _Why does she have to be such a dork?_

 _"You're too sweet. I just want to help you accomplish your goals. That's why I'm being hard on myself. I want to give you my very best and I haven't been doing that lately. For example, the other day back when you found my.."_

 _"It's alright, Asami. No need to explain." She says cutting me off._

 _"But you were right, I was acting cold towards you. I didn't know how to explain the fact I would rather take a bullet for you, despite your wishes. And for that, I apologize."_

 _I know Korra and I, agreed to 'agree to disagree' on most things, but when it came to her own life, I shouldn't had accepted her response. It's good to communicate and learn from your mistakes, but I feel like I haven't been doing that a lot lately. Sometimes it feels like the most ethical things to do, aren't the best decisions in every situation._

 _"Asami. I understand all that now."_

 _"You do?" I ask._

 _"Yes. When you care for someone, you want to do everything in your power to protect them. Especially from people that seek harm to them. That's why I was wondering if you could teach me how to shoot."_

 _I back away from her in disbelief. Before, she wanted nothing to do with guns and now she's pro it? I don't know how I feel about this new information._

 _I look at her closely to see if this is some sort of trick, but she looks genuine, almost determined even._

 _"Why the sudden change of heart?" I ask._

 _"I don't like being afraid of things. Maybe having a feel of things will help get rid of the jitters in my system. If you aren't comfortable taking me, I can always go to some local range myself."_

 _There is no way she's firing a weapon without me in attendance. It's a serious thing even when you're just testing the water. There are procedures you must follow to avoid injuring yourself and others. If she's going to do it, she's going to do it right._

 _"I would actually feel more comfortable with me there with you. We can even use the gun upstairs. it's the perfect choice for a newbie. You don't need anything fancy. You aren't trying to be me, are you?"_

"If I were trying to be you, I would compliment my girlfriend everyday."

 _"Haha, I do that enough." I reply, kissing her forehead._

 _"I don't do this enough." She replies, pulling me into another hug._

 _"Aren't you very loving today, Darling." I tease._

 _"You're the only one I know, who's genuinely real. " She replies, holding me tighter._

 _"The bones that you're currently cracking are real too." I stress._

 _"You don't know your true strength until you hit your breaking point." She replies._

 **End of flashback**

I look up at my friend horrified.

" I have to change real quick, then I'm heading to the convention center. Don't tell Jr. about any of this. If Korra shows up here, call me asap."

"Traffic will be hectic. Let me drive you." Kuvira offers, understanding.

"No! Jr. can't be with me. Can you call, Max?" I ask.

"Your old driver, what's his number?"

"Just search for Maxwell in my phone." I reply, rushing back inside.

 _She was telling me the truth this whole time and I missed the hints._

Why didn't I see it?

* * *

 **~S-Beifong**

I'm supposed to be at the convention center right now, but Aiwei informed me there was a break in at the office. If I'm no longer going to be in charge of this company, Aiwei should be able to handle things like this.

"Do you want me to go check on the office?" Aiwei asks over the phone, just when I exit my car.

"No. I'm already here." I reply.

The security system I have installed, informs us on the tiny bit of changes going on after hours. A fallen leaf could have easily triggered the alert, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

As I look around, the building doesn't look tampered with, so I'm sure a sheet of paper might have been the caused.

"Are you inside?" Aiwei asks.

"Yes! No one is here like I suspected. I'm going upstairs to get one of my pins."

"Okay. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?"

I roll my eyes.

"I think I can manage. See you at the convention center."

"Sounds good. Good luck today!"

"Thank You."

With him offline, I lean my head against the metal walls of the elevator, contemplating my life. In all honesty, this election means nothing to me. It never has.

However, when Tonraq asked me to be his running mate, I couldn't back down. I took so much from him, It was the least I could do. His forgiveness was a reward enough, but he continues to offer me gifts. His daughter was one of them. Yet, I ruined that, just like my sobriety.

I exit out of the doors and walk down the halls to where it all started.

And to think I came in one day with my life together, and the next, have it compeltly gone.

Ironically I design homes, but I could never build my own. Just like natural disasters, somethings are just out of your control.

I unlock the metal door of my office, and once I enter, I nearly have a heart attack.

"Korra!?" I ask, clenching my chest.

Not getting a reply, I move closer to see if she's alright.

Once I approach the motionless body, I realize she's asleep.

From her attire, she doesn't look like she plans to go anywhere but bed, let alone the convention center. Not wanting to wake her, I head over to the couch and grab one of my fleece blankets.

Just when I'm about to place the fabric over her body, the sight of what's in her lap, causes me to back into the bookshelf, startled.

I quickly cover my mouth, thankful, my thoughts can't be heard.

The girl doesn't wake, but she mumbles something in her sleep.

Relieved she didn't hear anything, I slowly turn around to make a quick exit.

Just when about to exit through the door, the sound of metal sliding across my desk, raises the hairs on the back of my neck.

"You didn't just ruin my sleep, but your bookshelf too." She says, rubbing her eyes.

I try to keep my composure.

"Why aren't you dress for the convention center? I'm sure your father is expecting you there... He's actually expecting us both." I state, confidently.

"Yet. Here we are! At the place where it all started. This whole time, I thought I was leaving you hints. Turns out you were doing the same, way before I knew it was apart of your game. I don't want to play anymore, and we aren't going to. I think it's time for us to talk. Don't you think?"

 _Yes. But this isn't talking..._


	37. I Wanted to Talk to You, Can I ?

**~K-Glacier~**

I look at the sparkling green gown she's wearing, then look down at my t shirt and pajama shorts.

 _I certainly look under dress._

Then again, I never pictured myself attending the convention or being active in the campaign in the first place. Let alone, sitting in front of the woman who took so much from me. It's been a crazy year.

"Why aren't you dress for the convention center? I'm sure your father is expecting you there. Actually, he's expecting us both."

 _Is she really doing this right now? Being_ _oblivious isn't going to help either of us._

"Yet. Here we are! At the place where it all started. This whole time, I thought I was leaving you hints. Turns out you were doing the same, way before I knew it was a part of your game. I don't want to play anymore, and we aren't going to. I think it's time for us to talk. Don't you think?" I ask, moving the items on her desk.

"Korra…How long have you been here? You look exhausted."

 _Of course I'm tired, anyone who's in my position would be!_

"Do I?" I ask, standing up.

Her fearful step backwards, makes me roll my eyes. All I wanted to do, was pull out a chair for her.

 _She's giving me a headache and we haven't even spoken yet._

After returning to my original seat, I motion for her to sit down.

After hesitating for a while, she finally sits.

"Why did you choose here?" She asks lowly.

I look around the room, not understanding why I need to answer such a question. But unlike her, I'm mature enough to answer questions.

"Despite what you told Kya back at the house. I always liked being in this room. I liked being here with you. That's why I don't understand why you did this? Do I make you so uncomfortable, to the point, you can't speak to me?"

I can finally see it. The tears, the tiredness, they're all there on her face.

"No. It's the opposite, Korra. You make things easier for me. That's why it's harder to keep these things from you. I didn't want this for us. Think what you must, but despite what I kept from you, I never hid my love for you. And deep down, I know you know that."

I have to turn my head due to hearing her response.

My heart wanted to hear that. No. It needed to hear it. Which is difficult on me, because my mind can't deal with the effects of those emotions right now.

So, to avoid being engulfed with my own feelings. I put all my focus on the question itself.

"What happened?"

 **~A-Sato~**

I don't know how Max did it, but he avoided all of the traffic.

I'm so lost in my thoughts, I haven't even noticed he has the car door open for me.

My hands shake, as I go through my purse, for my ticket. Terrified, thinking about what's going to happen when I get inside, or what's not going to happen when I enter.

Just when I'm about to thank Max and exit, he places his hands on top of mines, causing my fearful eyes to meet his'.

"Asami. You need to collect yourself. You can't have a panic attack the moment you walk inside. Security is on high alert, due to it being election day. All eyes will be on you! If they see any ounce of suspiciousness , they will…"

I nod rapidly.

"I know. They will stop Korra."

"NO! They will stop you!"

I look at him confused.

" I been driving you since you were a teen. You're great at keeping your composure. Especially when it came to hiding things from your father. But right now, you're extremely transparent. If you don't collect yourself, people will sense something wrong. And what good are you, if you're taken from here?"

 _Not very valuable._

He quickly pulls me into a hug, where I'm able to get rid of my final tears. In the back of my mind, I know I need to hurry. But if I don't have this moment, I won't be able to function correctly.

"Here. Put this on. They're going to ask why you were late. Having a 'I voted' sticker will help."

He places it onto my dress, and I pull him into another hug.

"Thank you so much, Max...For everything."

"You'll find her, I know you will!"

With a forced smile, and ticket in hand, I blissfully walk up the stairs.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Sato. You look lovely as always." One of the guards say, while holding the door open for me.

"Thank You, Sir. I appreciate your service and compliment."

"Now I know why they call you Republic City's Sweetheart." He replies, tilting his hat off.

Once I'm inside, I scan the room for any familiar faces. But all I can see, are people going through metal detectors, which I'm relieved by.

I get into line behind the others, when I'm pulled into a side hug. The familiar feeling makes me turn around excited expecting to see Korra, but it's Bolin.

"Hey!" He greets.

I quickly hide my disappointment, and force another smile onto my face.

"Hello, Bolin. You look handsome."

He steps back and spins.

"Thanks, Asami! You look beautiful as well. What are you doing in line?"

I look at the boy, confused.

"I have to be checked before I enter, what do you mean?"

He laughs and shakes his head.

"Yeahhh. If you were common folk. You're royalty here, you get checked separately. Follow me. The others are there too."

He raises the rope for me to slide under, then I proceed to follow him. I contemplate asking if Korra's there too, but I don't want to raise any red flags that she's missing.

As I walk through the crowd of people, I'm greeted by many politicians.

This isn't a celebratory feeling for me. My father's allies and voting in general isn't a priority of mine. It was before, and look where that got me. Look where it got us.

The further we go, the more lack of security I notice. Actually, we're so secluded from the citizens, I don't think their presence is called for. Don't get me wrong. There is security on our side, but it's like they're a gate blocking public.

 _Korra could easily get by without a problem with this set up._

Have you seen Kuvira, Jr., or Korra?" Opal beams, spinning me around, admiring my dress.

"No, I just got here. Has your brothers seen them?" I ask.

She frowns.

"Nope. I can't even find my mother." She replies, hurt. However, once she sees Bolin, she races over and gives him a kiss.

With the couple occupied, I head over to the boys.

Wing and Wei are both wearing matching green tuxs, so it wasn't too hard to find them.

"Is your girlfriend in a better mood today?" Wing teases, in a form of an apology for his attitude yesterday.

"You know her. She has her moments." I reply, trying to stick with the playful theme.

"Boy! Don't we know it. I just hope she keeps her temper tantrum to herself. It's a big day for the both of us." Wei adds.

I nod.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she behaves herself." I reply, seeing Mr. Beifong walk into the room.

 _He has to know where they're._

"Hello, Darling. You and my kids just keep growing." He says proudly.

"Thank You, Sir. Have you seen your wife? I want to wish her good luck."

He touches his heart.

"Aww. Aren't you a sweetheart? She should be on her way now, traffic is hectic out there."

A waitress offers us champagne, but we both decline.

"How was Su last night? With the election and all, I bet she was nervous." I tease, hoping to get some insight on what took place.

He scratches his forehead.

"Honestly. She wasn't at her best last night. I'm not sure if it was nerves or the situation last night that caused it. Tell me, Asami. What exactly happened? From what I heard from Huan, you were present when Korra and Su had a heated discussion."

My jaw drops, because I don't know what to say. Firstly, I want to confess what I know, but I know that's not what he's asking. Mr. Beifong has always been a patient and understanding man.

So I know he would know what to do, because I can't do this alone.

 _How could Korra?_

"I'm sorry. It was inappropriate for me to even ask. This whole dilemma has nothing to do with you."

No longer debating this matter any longer, I confess.

"I can't find Korra or Su anywhere. And I have strong doubts they both aren't okay."

He raises his eyebrows.

"What do you mean, Asami?"

"I'm under the impression Korra knows, because Jr. does."

There are a lot of people around, so I'm not specific.

" Jr. came to my house this morning and told me about the accident."

Mr. Beifong's face is no longer calm, but disgusted. Despite his reaction, I have no other chocie but to continue.

"That's not all. I haven't seen Korra all morning and she wasn't with me when I woke up either. Maybe Suyin told Korra too. I don't know. I just know I'm freaking out."

He kneels down, trying to catch his breath.

I decide to leave the missing gun out of it, because that's going to make the situation worse.

 _I have to carry that part on my own._

Mr. Beifong pulls out his phone and dials Suyin's number.

Even though, he's having a moment, he places his hand onto my shoulder. Non vocally letting me know it's going to be okay.

 **~K-Glacier~**

The sound of her phone going off, startles her, but I'm calm.

"Aren't you going to check who it is?" I ask.

She slowly reaches inside her purse, and shows me the caller I.D on the lock screen.

"Let it go to voicemail."

"He's going to keep calling if I don't pick up." She replies.

I motion for her to hand over the phone and answer.

"Hello?"

" **Korra? Is Su with you?"**

I look at the woman and then back at the table.

"Yes. We're together."

" **Great! You're together. Are you close to the convention center? Everyone asking about you two."**

"Did you know about the accident too?"

My question, causes his wife to look up alarmed.

She definitely wasn't expecting me to get her husband involved, but I wasn't expecting a phone call either.

" **Korra... What are you talking about? Where are you? Can I talk to Suyin?"**

The dishonesty, I can hear it in his voice. He never has been the greatest liar. Maybe that's why she married him? His loyalty for her is stronger than his integrity.

Not wanting to deal with another confirmation, I end the call, turn off the phone and put the electronic inside her drawer.

"Since almost everyone knows now. Why not wait until we're all together to have this discussion? I wasn't the only one who kept this from you." She defends.

Her tone catches me off guard, because she's in no position to be upset with me.

"They weren't driving the vehicle! What don't you understand? I asked you what happened, and we spent the past 10 minutes in silence. I'm really being patient with you, but you're making it rather difficult."

I sigh through my frustrations.

"We been doing this for years. Don't you see it? Me, stealing the stuff off your shelf. You, reminding me you don't drink. Me, showing you I was alright despite others thinking I was fine. You, leaving that news article about my mother's death inside that box. The box located inside the closet you knew I went into. And most importantly.."

I slide the metal picture frame I had originally sitting in my lap, closer to her on the table.

"...placing the picture of Baatar on top of the jeep, that fits the description of the one described in that same news article you left for me. We were just practicing for the bigger puzzle!"

She picks up the picture frame, then sets it back down.

"Why did you leave such a huge hint that could ruin us? And why did you leave it so late?" I ask.

She finally gains the courage to look into my eyes, and this time I'm able to return the action.

" That was the only way I could tell you. We both struggled with communicating, how could I speak to you about that? I wanted to, trust me. But your father prevented me from doing so."

Her response just upsets me more.

"Forget my father! He didn't raise me, you did! This wasn't some mystery game, that I could run to you excited about solving. This was my life! A part of me, I hated and didn't understand. How could you expect me to put those pieces together alone?"

" I'm sorry, Korra. I really am. It was a terrible approach and I regret it. I just thought you would come to me when you figured it out. "

" No! It was up to you to reach out to me! It was your responsibility ! Now all I can think about, is all the opportunities you had to come clean. Back at the track, when I asked if you were a football fan. That was the perfect time. Even if I didn't pick up on it right away, you could have told me to look carefully or for me to show you."

"You're right."

 _Im tired of being right! I wished all of this wasn't true._

"What were you afraid of?" I ask.

" I was afraid of hurting you. Afraid of damaging you, but you aren't damage and you never were."

I laugh in disbelief.

"Have you not seen me grow up? Feeling hurt was the least of my worries. I never felt so guilty for something I didn't do ever. You saw me spiral out of control and not once did you ask if you had anything to do with it. I think that's more damaging."

"I did ask! But you turned it into some joke."

"So it's my fault?"

"No. That's not what I meant..."

"How am I supposed to take it then? You're never direct!"

"Nor are you!"

At first, this was me trying to get answers. Now, It's a debate.

 _She's really bold._

"What did you expect me to do? Kya was there, I didn't want her to hate you too. I didn't tell anyone, because I didn't want others to treat you how badly you made me feel. That's not being selfish. Keeping all this too myself, is selfish."

" Who said you were selfish? I never thought that about you. You're the most caring person I know. You think of others and that's something I could never get right. I placed all this pressure on you, and that's no way to live. That's no way to grow up."

I try to drown out her words, because she's saying all the right things.

The things, that could potentially get me to drop all of this.

"You care too much about me."

"I know and I wish I didn't. I know how much you hate it... I always knew."

"No. You don't care. You use your guilt to justify your care for me. If I knew what you did before, I wouldn't have tried so hard to win over your love. You could had saved us both the pain. Everyone the pain, actually. Your actions didn't just affect me, but your children too!"

This time, I can't hold back my tears.

"They grew up with this false image of me being a brat and selfish, and you stood there and allowed it to go on! Their pity for me, is just as equivalent as hating me. I was never apart of your family for that very reason. "

I feel so uneasy telling her this, but I know it has to be said.

Even she's shock by my words and I'm glad. She can finally get a glimpse of what I go through.

 _If I have to rethink everything about my past, she should too._

"Korra... I didn't know." She says lowly.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

" Please do. Maybe some of it is sympathy, but I know for a fact the majority of it is appreciation. My children adore you Korra. They look up to you! You're the greatest role model they ever had. The genuine smile they get when they see you is real. Especially when it comes to Opal. Her doubt for my love, isn't your fault. That's all on me. All of this is on me. This isn't your fault. "

 _She's doing it again._

Every word that exits out of her mouth, knocks down another defense around my heart. A defense, I created just to keep her out.

 _It shouldn't be so easy for her to do this._

"Korra, look at me."

 _I can't do that._

"Look at me!"

"WHAT?" I spit out, angrily.

The hatred in my eyes mixes with the softness of hers', and the combination is indescribable.

"I regret everything, but I don't regret loving you. I look at you every day and see how strong you are. The fact you carried all of this, which wasn't your responsibility , makes you even stronger. Just give me a chance to make this right between us. "

"We were never right." I reply, tearing my eyes away.

"I know. But we can try to make it right. You told me things I didn't know you felt, and I can tell you have more to share. Let us take the time to focus on expressing ourselves. No more games, right?"

The feeling of her hand on top of mine, causes my tears to halt, as I raise my other hand, pointing the gun right at her head.

"I'm going to ask again. What happened?"

 **~A-Sato~**

I follow behind Mr. Beifong, trying to find Tonraq.

At this point, Mr. B took off his coat, due to him sweating. No one questions his frantic behavior, because they all think he's running errands for his wife. He was always seen as a pushover when it came to her. I never viewed his love for his wife as that, but now thinking about it. Him allowing this to happen, proves their point.

 _I wish he allowed me to talk to Korra. Maybe, hearing my voice would have influenced something in her mind._

We find Tonraq talking to a few people, and when he sees Baatar, he holds up his hand. However, Mr. Beifong ignores it and pushes pass the people. An action that shocks the inner circle.

"Tonraq, we have to talk!"

The candidate smiles, says his goodbye, then walks with us.

"Baatar, what was all that about?" He asks.

"It's Korra." He answers.

Tonraq looks over at me, frighten.

" What's wrong? Didn't she go home with you?" He asks.

I gulp, because he's a big guy, and I know how much he loves his daughter.

"She wasn't with me, when I woke up." I answer, quickly.

Luckily, Baatar takes over.

"Korra knows about the accident! She's with Su right now. I don't know where she is, but the fact she picked up over my wife, worries me. Also, last night they had a heated discussion at dinner. Which also, isn't a good sign."

Tonraq's pace increases and we both struggle to keep up.

"Asami, come up here." He says, through gritted teeth, for the people waving at us.

"What was she like last night? Did she do anything out of the ordinary?"

Despite the seriousness of the question, my face turns red.

"It's really hard to say, Sir. I strongly believe she had an act these past few weeks. Her change in behavior isn't the only thing I'm concerned with."

He stops.

"What do you mean, Asami? You need to clarify ."

 _Mr. Glacier is a straight to the point type of person. Dragging this, won't help._

"I keep two guns in my possession, Sir. I'm not implying anything, but I can't find one of them. Other than myself, Korra's the only one that knows the code."

I'm expecting him to share the same disbelief of Mr. Beifong, but instead he looks more determined.

"What kind?" He asks, as we continue to race.

"Automatic." I reply.

"Can she fire?"

"Yes. She knows how to operate it."

He nods.

"Tonraq! That's my wife! How can you be so calm?" Mr. Beifong whines.

"No one is losing another wife. Pull yourself together, they're watching."

We both look in the direction he's referring to, and see the twins and Huan looking at us.

" You two stay, I'm going to find them." Tonraq says, taking out his car keys.

"Let me come." I plead.

He walks over to me, and places his hand onto my shoulder.

"I know you love her, but you have to trust me. I'll bring them both back. You did your job already by telling me. None of this is your fault. I should have never allowed it to get to this point."

All my body can do is nod, because if I say anything else. I would most likey break down due to my guilt of not seeing the signs early on.

He then turns his attention onto the distraught husband.

"You have to be brave for your children. No one is going to get hurt." He says, pulling him into a hug.

"My fear isn't Korra hurting her, it's herself wanting to be hurt. You know how much of a challenge it was for her to keep this a secret. The countless nights, I had to stop her from confessing to your daughter. I lost my wife the same moment you lost yours. This is everything she ever wanted." He replies, pulling away.

Tonraq doesn't waste any time rushing out of the front door, but I'm left with the shattered husband's words.

 _"This is everything she ever wanted."_


	38. She Has the Comic and I Have the Relief

**T Glacier**

I ignore Baatars' countless calls, and continue driving down the strip. I received a lot of questions on my way to the parking lot. Their curiosity was understandable. What candidate leaves 1 hour before the winner announcement?

I anxiously tap on my steering wheel, waiting for the light to turn green. Out of all my years of being a father, I never felt like a failure up until now.

I wanted nothing but to protect my daughter from the pain of the past. It was bad enough she knew there wasn't any justice, Why add to the pain?

I told myself I would tell her when she turned 18, but the more happiness I witnessed, the easier it became to push it away.

I should have listened to Suyin when she spoke to me about Korra's behavior. I should have personally watched. My daughter never had a rebellious teenager phase, so I took everything she did, as a sigh of rebellion against this new life she might be a part of.

Slamming my fist down onto the steering wheel, I question my reasoning behind these foolish tactics and explanations.

All these medals and ribbons I'm wearing, are worthless. How can I be given awards for leadership, when I failed to lead my daughter towards success and happiness?

The light finally turns green and I move forward.

Since Su was on her way towards the convention center, she had to be en route. So I turn onto Ferris Avenue, which is also where her office is located.

When I spot her car parked on the side, I quickly make a u-turn and park behind it. To avoid a false alarm, I decide not to tell the others I found her car.

I quickly exit out of my vehicle and pull out the spare key.

Actually, there is no need for the key because it's already unlocked.

With the blinds down and lights off, It puts others under the impression it's closed.

Once inside, I opt for the stairs, allowing the flickering ceiling light to lead the way.

Finally on the 2nd floor, I notice two doors.

I only been inside this building three times? So, I'm unsure about which door is her office.

Not just that, but either door could run the risk of making the situation worse.

Keeping in mind what Asami told me earlier, any possibility that a firearm maybe involved, should always be treated as a real threat. So with that in mind, there are precautions I must follow.

With no time to waste, I choose the door on the far right.

Once Inside, I try to determine if this empty room has been recently used.

Not finding any indications that it has, I turn back around.

Just when I'm about to exit, I hear voices echoing next store.

 _"Jr. was playing in my office, begging me for this new toy. But I was buried with deadlines."_

I quickly kneel down to the vent, so I'm able to hear Su's voice.

 _" Jr. Kept bothering me and I kept saying 'Mommy has to finish her work' but he wouldn't stop. So I finally gave in and decided to take him. Maybe if he had the toy, he would be occupied. I wasn't drunk, just tipsy. But I had a water bottle inside my car, that really wasn't water..."_

I lean my back against the wall and listen. I know about the accident, but I never heard about the early morning leading up to it. And for some reason, I can't find the strength to go next store.

 **~A-Sato~**

I have had 5 sips of champagne, but not too many to drown out my fears. I'm just performing such counting action, to take my mind off the unknown events taking place right now.

When Tonraq told me to stay here, I thought about how useless my presence would be. But now seeing how worked up Mr. Beifong is, I am needed here. Not to just help reassure him, but keep balance between both parties.

I had to mingle with others who were gossiping about 'Tonraq's quick departure. And the Beifong children, who were just as curious on the missing members. It's a lot! But despite all this stress, I can't help but think of Korra's earlier words about trust.

I'm still a trainwreck, but I'm a wreck that can anticipate the damage, and not feel the impact. So, maybe that's nice..?

My father enters the room and everyone gives an applause. Once he sees me, I meet him half way for a greeting.

"You look very handsome, Father." I state, pulling him into a hug.

"I should be complimenting you. How's the party so far? I just arrived and it looks a bit dead." He teases.

I can't help but to slowly/awkwardly laugh.

"Maybe it's because the life of the party hasn't arrived. Or has she? Is Korra here?" He asks, scanning the room."

"She should be heading here soon." I reply.

"Mr. President. The Ambassador of Air Temple Island wants to talk to you." P'Li says, ignoring our engaged conversation.

" Can you at least speak to my daughter before you pull me away?" My father teases.

The woman puts on a fake smile, and so do I.

"Sorry, Miss Sato. How are you? I'm not going to lie, I miss the P.R trouble you caused me."

"Aww. And I miss how terrible of a job you did, trying to clean it up." I reply.

My father breaks the tension between the woman and I.

"I'll see you later, Sweetie. Have fun" He says, before the monster leads him away.

With them out of the picture, I take another sip of my drink.

" _Sip #6"_

 **T Glacier**

 _"The quicker I got to the store, the quicker I could get back to work. That was my mindset. I just wanted to get everything done. My work, my child's needy request, and even myself. I wanted to get so lost in my drinking, I wouldn't have to think about the unfinished future things._

 _On the road, there was this car that wanted to get over, but I was in a hurry, myself. I could also feel the buzz coming, so I didn't want to be on the road any more than I had to. So I refused to allow the vehicle to merge in._

 _Due to this selfish action, the car had no other choices but to speed pass me onto the incoming lane or wait. I would have never thought the first choice would be their choice._

 _The upcoming light had just turned yellow. I thought maybe they would rethink their option, but no.. The vehicle finally merged into my lane, causing me to break hard."_

I can feel my eyes start to water, but I continue listening to the woman's choked up words.

 _"The car didn't just get over, it ran the red light, colliding with the incoming van. It just... happened so fast... I was in a rush that whole morning, but even I, couldn't understand how everything changed so quickly. One minute we were moving, and the next, everyone and everything suddenly stopped._

 _After my minor standstill, I turned around to check on Jr. but my car door was already open._

 _Fearful, I quickly got out of the car and went after him._

 _The vehicle that went through the red light, started backing up, trying to flee the scene._

 _I kept yelling out stop, but suddenly I got this huge migraine. So huge,I had to rest my head on the hood of my car. ._

 _Once I gained the strength to open at least one eye, I watch the vehicle drive off with its unreadable plates. My hangover was here, but my son wasn't . So, I quickly went into panic mode. Luckily, I found him across the street._

 _When I got there, he was looking inside the unrecognizable van. When I looked inside , the state of the woman driving, quickly caused me to cover Jr.'s eyes._

 _I wanted to call the police, but I thought about how I would look. I was clearly under the influence, who would believe me?_ _As I tried to drag my son away, I followed his glaze and saw a girl in a car seat. I saw you... Korra."_

I shut my eyes tight, trying to cease my tears.

 _"You weren't crying or anything. And you stared at my son with such fascination. Despite the damage, you were the sweetest thing in that destruction._

 _Without thinking, I unstrapped you from the car seat, and ironically. The moment I held you, was the moment you started crying._

 _With you in my arms, I told Jr. to go back to the car, but he wouldn't._

 _So I told him to call his father, making it like a game. He was still very young, so I never thought he would understand it all. But overtime, I knew better. Especially when it came to the nightmares. I used to have them too, but I called them urges._

 _As I waited for his return, I kept rocking you until you stopped crying. And eventually you did. With Jr. Back, I dialed Baatar and told him what happened. I told him to be dropped off and to pick up our son. I could already hear the sirens, but luckily, Baatar got there before they did._

 _With no proof of my car being at the scene, I took a testimony as if I was a bystander who came across the wreck._

 _I didn't find out untill a few months later, that another person made a testimony. Till this day, I don't know who that person was. Which explains why our car was described._

 _As I was finishing my story, a man pulled up to the scene. Your father._

 _I watched his reaction finding out about his loss. I watched as he held his child, not letting go. And I watched his standstill become his forever._

 _And it was all my fault._

 _If it wasn't for my drinking and impatience, he would still have his family. Even though I wasn't the person who drove, I'm just as guilty for your mother's death. And after that terrible day, I couldn't stare at another drink._

 _Three months later, I saw your father being awarded a medal for his bravery on tv. Despite his smile, I knew he felt empty inside._

 _After the clip, I knew he needed closure. Especially when it was highly unlikely he would get it law wise._

 _The very next day, I contacted him through email._ _I wasn't expecting him to reply, but he did._

 _He was still in the city, so we agreed to meet at a local diner. He was much bigger than the last time I saw him._

 _We sat at the table quietly for a good while before we spoke. He remembered me from the accident, but there really wasn't time to speak with me.._

 _I finally told him what happened and how sorry I was. I even mentioned serving time, becasue I deserved it. I wanted nothing more but to pay for my troubles. I_

 _wanted him to hate me! I didn't want him to feel empty inside like me._

 _But instead._

 _He reminded me that I would be no good to my children if I was locked away. He even said he was proud of me for being sober for what I thought were lousy three months._

 _To sit there and listen to such a painful story, he deserved all those medals for his bravery._

 _From that day on, we continued emailing each other throughout the years. Checking up on each other, sharing pictures and stories of our families. It was a great friendship._

 _In his emails, he spoke a lot about the hassles of traveling and finding babysitters. I would constantly remind him that they both had a home here. But he loved you so much, he didn't want you to leave his side._

 _It wasn't until he got news that he may need to prevent a war between the WaterTribes, that he had to make a tough decision._

 _In fear he would be away for many months, he agreed to allow you to stay with us for a few days. I had heard nothing but great things about you from your father's stories. I was thrilled!_

 _Baatar had to remind me that I had to tone down my excitement, because I may have known you, but I was a complete stranger in your eyes._

 _I knew you were a shy child, so I wasn't expecting for you to be so lively with my children. But you were. And from that moment on, I saw how much my kids adored you. You weren't just friendly. Your ability to adapt to new surroundings, made you brave as well._

 _When your father had to be deployed, I knew you were upset. I saw how miserable you were. Yet, you never let it interfere with the other's lives. Which is why I finally understand why you're so upset._

 _I had the honor to watch you grow up, but it was you, who was the most observant. Not just that, you always been considerate and selfless._

 _Your father may had made me promise not to tell you the full story, but I know you you would have understood. Especially when you didn't have to find out like this, all by yourself._

 _It hurts you to know that I didn't think you would understand my story._

 _And I'm going to admit it. I didn't understand a lot of things about you._

 _I didn't understand why you chose to hide your love for me. I didn't understand why you allowed your temper to get the best of you. And I didn't understand why you chose this route, but now I do._

 _Being considerate has to be so exhausting, and I'm truly sorry for everything._

 _Your mother was a wonderful woman, and I could never replace her. But I love you just as much as she did. And I know she probably made sacrifices for you, like many parents do. So, If pulling the trigger will make you feel better, I'll make the sacrifice. But your happiness is only going to last so long. And you don't deserve to carry any guilt like your father and I do._

 _You're still the beauty out of all this destruction."_

The sound of the word trigger, quickly causes me to get up. But the moment I exit out of the door and into the hallway. I hear someone hit the floor.

 **~A-Sato~**

As I take my 10th sip, the overwhelmed girl charges towards me.

"Where is my mother? It's almost time for the results!" Opal stresses.

 _She acts like I'm not aware of this. If only she knew there were bigger problems than her mother not being present._

"Relax. I'm sure they're on their way."

"How do you know? Korra's not here either. Do you think she's the reason why they aren't here"

"Noooooo. Not at all. I actually spoke with Korra, and she's trying to get a stain out of her jacket. No dress."

 _Shit! I'm already messing up my lie. I don't know how long I can keep this up._

"It's unlike mother to be late, something has to be wrong."

I place a reassuring hand on the worried child.

"They're going to be here in no time. You, stressing about it, isn't going to make them arrive any faster. Besides, we still have 30 minutes left."

 **"Breaking news everyone. Voting has officially closed. Which means we will know the winner in 15 minutes."** The announcer states, and everyone starts rushing towards their seats.

I don't even have to turn to the girl to see the worried expression on her face.

"You're worried too!" She yells.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, trying to control my emotions.

"Your face! I saw panic run through it. What's going on?"

"Psst. Opal. Quit being naive. That's just my exhausted face. Will you please excuse me?"

Before giving her a chance to protest, I make my way over to my father and Varrick.

"The countdown begins." My father teases.

"Do you think they'll read the results without candidate Tonraq and Suyin?" I ask, anxious.

"Hm. I knew I wasn't' the only one that hasn't seen the two. That's a great question. I'm sure they would though." My father replies.

"Of course they would! The world isn't going to stop for two people. And let's say they do win. It would be quite embarrassing for them not to show up. How can you represent a city, when you can't even represent yourself?" Varrick adds, not helping the situation at all.

"Now. Now. Let's be respectful. I'm sure there is a valid reason why they aren't present." My father states, which surprises me due to his understanding.

"Your girlfriend isnt here either? Maybe they're together, perhaps?" P'Li states.

I just glare at her.

I have to figure out a way to buy more time . My job isn't done until I hear that everyone is safe.

I leave the group and make my way over to the announcer.

"Hello. it's pretty bland here."

The announcer nods.

"I agree. When they hired me, they told me to stick to the cue cards. But this party needs to liven up. Not everything political has to be so boring."

I nod.

"I'm with you on that one. Would you mind if I took the mic?" My question makes the gentlemen frown.

"Sorry, Ma'am. I have strict orders from.."

"From who? The president? I don't know if you heard, but I'm pretty tight with him. I just want to lighten the mood. I never got the chance to do my speech at the Presidential Ball, and I think now is the perfect opportunity. Please."

I give him a pleading smile and he sighs.

"Fine. But you have 10 minutes."

I quickly thank him and grab the mic.

 _Wait. I forgot my speech._

 **T Glacier**

I quickly burst into the room, and I see my daughter in her arms.

Suyin motions for me to be quiet, as she holds and consults my sobbing daughter.

I notice the gun laying on the table and I quickly rush towards it.

As I move to unload it, I notice that there are no bullets inside.

Regardless, I put it into the back of my pants and kneel down beside the two.

"I'm so sorry, Dad. I'm sorry for everything." My daughter says, pulling her head from the woman's neck.

"I know . But you have to let go." I reply, trying to pull her despite my efforts, Su just holds her tighter.

I look at down at the defender, and I can see the exhaustion in her eyes, and I'm sure she can see mines.

All our lives that tragic day consumed us. I know my wife wouldn't want us in pain like this. And it hurts to know my daughter had a minor glimpse of that feeling.

It shouldn't be like this...

As I rub small circles on my crying child's back, I look up at Suyin and see her own tears falling. I feel for her.

I always had.

I should have never let her carry such a burden by herself. I should have never silents her, from telling her own story. And I'm guilty for that.

"The only person who should be feeling guilty, is me." I start.

Both women look down at me confused.

"I shouldn't have made you keep this secret, Su."

"No. Tonraq. Don't..."

"No! You were right, I should have told her. But I didn't and I apologize for putting all that pressure on you. You took all the blame and hate. As if you were some scapegoat. And that's unfair!"

I then turn to my daughter, who I love so dearly.

"I should have made it more comfortable for you to ask about your mother. I know you avoid topics about her, In fear that it would hurt me. But it doesn't. I loved and still love her so much! You're a living reminder of such love, how could I avoid that? "

I put a hand on both their shoulder.

"I love you both and we're going to make things right. That's a promise."

 **~A-Sato~**

 **"What do you call a fish with two legs?**

*Crowd silent*

 **"A two knee fish!"**

Wing and Wei once again are the only people laughing at my jokes, but I don't care. I need to kill time and telling jokes happen to be my rescue.

The announcer makes his way onto the stage with a smile.

 **"Why did the chicken cross the road?"** I ask, lifting the mic from the stand, to avoid him.

 **"To get to the other side!"**

"Miss Sato. Please. You have been on stage for 15 minutes now." The announcer says through gritted teeth.

 **"What's a cat's favorite color?"** I ask, still moving.

 **"Prrrruple"** I answer.

As I try to remember more jokes and move, I see the door open. Exposing not only Tonraq and Su, but Korra also. That sight alone, literally causes me to drop the mic.

I don't even say excuse me, as the crowd forms a path for me.

Before Korra can utter a word, I wrap my arms around her and don't let go.

 _It's like I can finally breathe on my own again._

" _ **If we could get both candidates and their running mates onto the stage?"**_

With everyone's attention back onto the candidates and not this heartfelt moment, I finally pull away, so I can look at her.

"I know. Pajamas aren't very formal, but you know I always been a trendsetter." She says.

Despite the humor, I can tell from her eyes she wants to confess/apologize, but I don't want to focus on that. She's here right now and that's all that matters.

"Let's go." I say, grabbing her hand.

" What? I want to talk to you too! But we're seconds away from hearing who's the winner. Don't you want to wait?" She asks, confused.

I already had to wait for what felt like a lifetime, hearing the results, aren't as important.

Without replying, I pull her along, opening the double doors.

 _ **" The winner and the President of Republic City is..."**_

 _This election had nothing to do with us, in the first place._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _At last! We found out the full story._

 _Next chapter might be a giant chapter or made into 2 parts. Either way, it's going to be the final._

 _Any guesses on who won the presidency?_

 _Thoughts are appreciated._


	39. Final Part 1 or Final Party?

**_*3 Months Later*_**

I dash inside, throw my shoes off and head upstairs. I have only 1 hour to do this, and who knows how much traffic it's going to be. Due to the majority of my clothes being either at Asami's house or still at my dorm, my options are limited.

I pull out a hoodie, hop into some sweatpants, and rush back downstairs.

The moment I pick up my keys, I hear them.

" Korra! Can we goooo?" The twins both whine.

"NO! I'm in a rush and you two are going to hold me up." I protest.

"Pleaseeee. We promise we'll be good. It's boring here, especially when Mom is making us help with the decorations."

 _As they should!_

Asami and Kuvira's graduation party is today, and I want to make sure everything is perfect. I have yet to get her a gift. Well. I kinda did, but I had to check on it. Which explains why I had to change. So, that's why I'm in a hurry.

Regardless of my fail, these two aren't coming.

Besides, I just got my license last month, and I don't want to hear them complaining about my driving.

"Boys! Can you two help me with the lights?" Their mom calls out from the backyard.

The two distraught teens, plead with me with their eyes.

Not having the heart to say no, I give in.

"Fine! But you two better help me!" I stress.

 _When did I become so soft?_

 **~A-Sato~**

My friend and I are both at the mall, treating ourselves for graduating. Four years of blood, sweat, and tears and we finally made it. It sounds pretty silly thinking about it, but the memories behind such struggles made it worth it.

"I definitely thought Ginger was going to fall in those high heels. She can stand up for statues, but she can't stand long enough to walk?" Kuvira says, looking through some blouses.

I try not to get caught up in my friend's pettiness, but I can't help it.

"Yeah.. Even though she dropped us, I sort of felt bad."

"I felt bad for those heels! Ginger thought she was rocking her outfit, but those heels were the only thing rocking. "

Kuvira decides to take her search elsewhere, so I follow behind her.

"Look Vira, engagement rings. Do you think Jr's going to pop the question?" I tease.

The valedictorian rolls her eyes.

"I sure hope not. That would be the most selfish and distasteful thing ever."

"How? You two have been together for a long time. I think that would be adorable of him. " I reply.

"Because I just graduated! I should be celebrating just that. A proposal would be like killing two birds with one stone. You can't cheat my happiness like that." She defends.

 _Okay..? I think I know what's she's saying._

"What about you?" She asks.

"What about me?"

"I saw all those internship offers on your kitchen counter. Given how they were all open, you seem interested in them. Republic City doesn't have many engineering positions, what's stopping you from applying?"

"Kuvira, you know companies always send invitations to new graduates. It's nothing special."

"You're right, it isn't special! But you're special, Asami. Don't let your father's role in this city cause you doubts. I know what's holding you back."

"And what's that?" I ask amused.

"Korra. And if that's the case, popping the question is always a solution."

I'm completely aware of my talent and how much I could contribute to these companies, but my girlfriend isn't the reason why I haven't replied back to them. I just graduated! I don't want to focus on my major right away. Why can't I just enjoy the summer?

We make our way up the escalator, but she doesn't stop.

"I don't see the problem with it. Korra clearly loves you and you love her! Why not start a life together?"

"Because!" I reply, trying not to laugh.

"I doubt neither of us are ready for such a commitment. She still has a year of school left, Why would I do such a thing? Also, I already made arrangements for what I'm planning to do next year." I add.

"What do you mean? Did you accept an internship?"

I try not to smirk, but I can't help it.

"Oh my God! You did! With what company? I bet it's Future Industries located in Zaofu. Or maybe Protozoa in the Fire Nation? Wait…Does Korra even know?"

I frown hearing her excitement go down.

"No. I haven't told her. I made the decision yesterday."

"We graduated yesterday! You're telling me you knew this whole time, and didn't tell me to the least?"

Kuvira"I'm just like you. I wanted to savor the moment of graduation, and not worry about the future. Not trying to kill two birds with one stone, right?"

Despite my humor, my friend doesn't laugh.

"Be real with me, Asami. When do you plan on telling her? She's not a baby. Do you really want to keep something like this from her. Especially when…"

I quickly cut her off.

"You can't compare that with this, It's not even remotely close." I defend.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just…She'll handle it fine. Korra's well aware of your talents, and I bet she's curious of your future, herself . I'm not saying she's afraid she might not be apart of it. People just like to have a heads up sometimes."

I get out of my feelings and agree. I know my friend is just looking in my girlfriend's best interest, and I'm glad she doesn't just do that for me. But it wasn't fear that prevented me from telling Korra.

"Honestly. I was going to tell her today, but she had an unexpected therapy session and I haven't heard from her since."

Usually she goes on weekdays, it was weird that it switched to a Saturday. I didn't question it, because I don't really question anything about her sessions.

It's not that Korra doesn't feel comfortable talking about it, I just want to respect her privacy. However, I do see her become genuinely happier each day, so that's more than enough reassurance.

"That's fair. I don't care when you tell her, just tell her. Okay?"

I wrap my arms around my friend.

"Aww. Aren't you a sweet sister in law." I tease.

"Don't touch me, you're making me sick."

 **~K-Glacier~**

"What about a ring?" Wei asks, pointing to the 50 cents vending machine.

I laugh.

"I don't think I can afford a ring." I tease.

"I could pay for it, as long as you give me a dollar when you have it. Interest, remember?" Wei replies.

"You think I have that kind of money laying around." I reply mortified

"Good thing your girlfriend is going to be rich with that engineering degree." Wing adds, hopping inside the shopping cart.

Forget the money, think about how many people my girlfriend is going to help! Every time I come over, I see letters of companies wanting her.

Knowing the love of my life is going to be adding to the corporate world, is amazing.

The downside about it is, I don't know which company she's going to choose.

I never ask because I don't want her obligated to answer. She could go anywhere in the Four Nations! I try not to think about the distance and focus more on the experience she'll gain.

I just hope I get some insight on her future plans, but until then. We party and celebrate Kuvira and her's success!

I pull out my phone, send a quick text, and the boys get the message.

"What's this?" Wei asks.

"It's a shopping list. I need each of you to get the items I sent. Once you do, we meet back up here." I reply.

"What's in it for us?" Wing asks, crossing his arms.

"You don't get fucking left here, that's it."

The rude boy quickly hops out of the shopping cart and stands at attention.

"You got it, Ma'am. We will report back here at 17:00." He shouts.

I roll my eyes and begin my quest for my items.

* * *

With all the items I needed in the cart, I can already hear the boys racing towards me. If I wasn't on a race against time, I would be annoyed by their immaturity.

The party is hosted back home, and Kuvira is supposed to bring Asami over. Originally, it was supposed to be a surprise for both girls. However, his crazy girlfriend got curious due to Jr.'s behavior. And Baatar not having a backbone, confessed the plan to his girl. Now, Kuvira has to pretend to be surprised too.

I'm not too mad about it though, it works out better this way.

Not just that, the whole planning everything out, brought Jr. and I together again.

After the big discussion about the accident, he was upset with me for not coming to him about it. I saw the same anger in him, that I'm sure people saw in me. I was hurt myself about the events, even after her confession a few months ago. I was relieved about her being honest, but the events still stinged.

When we all started to have group sessions at therapy, Jr. wouldn't even speak.

During these group sessions, we wouldn't talk about the accident.

The reason being, none of the Beifong children knew about it. The main focus was trying to understand each others' individual needs in our family. The accident itself, was left to private sessions.

And even with that, I didn't find the need to talk about it.

I wanted to primarily focus on strengthening my relationship with everyone. But of course given the intensity of the events and my loss, we discussed it. Actually, we're still discussing it because you can't just fix all that in a day. It's going to be a life long learning experience, and I'm just glad I have a stronger support system for it.

"Alright boys, what did you get?" I ask, looking through their baskets.

"Wing? Why is laundry detergent in here? I told you ice!" I ask.

The foolish boy picks up the bag and smiles.

"These are ice cubes! Pop one of these Tide PODS into your mouth, and boom! you're going to be out cold for days."

The two brothers high five each other and I quickly take the item out.

Knowing I have one more stop to make before heading home, I accept what they brought.

As we make our way to the register, my phone vibrates.

I check to see who it is, and it's Asami.

 _Shit! I can't pick it up ! She'll hear the boys arguing and know I'm not in therapy._

Actually. That's probably why she's calling. My sessions usually last an hour.

 _Ugh. I hate how she can read time!_

Not having a choice, I let it go to voicemail. An action any girl who isn't afraid of their girlfriend, would take.

 _It's not a big deal, she'll assume I'm driving. So, I'm not a terrible person._

Just when I'm about to slide my phone back into my pocket, I get a text.

 **Asami: Why didn't you pick up?**

 _?What? Is she serious?_

As I try to type up a reply, she begins calling it again.

 _Why? Why is she like this?_

I quickly tell the boys to shush and put on my most charming voice.

 _ **"Hello, Sweetheart. What's good with you?"**_ I ask.

 _"Nothing much. Just shopping with Vira. Do you want to go to the movies tonight?"_

 _ **"Um. I'm not really in a movie type of mood." I reply, while putting items on the register belt.**_

 _"Oh. I still want to see you though. How about you come over? We're wrapping up things here pretty soon."_

"Catch me challenge." Wei shouts, throwing his body backwards, causing his brother to drop the cans of soda purposely to catch him.

"Seriously? That could have exploded!" I shout at them, completely forgetting I was on the phone.

 _"Exploded? What? Where are you, Korra?"_ Asami asks.

Being afraid of my girlfriend, I panic and hang up the phone.

With all the stuff on the belt, Wing pushes his way up to the front.

"Hello, Beautiful. I maybe low key royalty now, but you're a queen." He says,

to the pretty cashier girl.

Annoyed by his shenanigans, I interrupt

"You don't want a boy like him, he thinks arm farts are a talent."

"They are so! I can perform Closer by the Chainsmokers for you." Wing says.

The girl frowns and I can't help but laugh.

"Haha. See? You're better off." I add.

My comment makes the lover boy glare at me.

"You're gonna pay for this." He says, walking off.

"Do you want some ice for that burn? Real ice!" I tease.

 **~A-Sato~**

I try to redial the number, but it goes straight to voicemail.

"I can't believe she hung up on me." I reply in disbelief.

"What's up with you?" Kuvira asks.

"Korra's acting weird."

"What's new?"

"No. I'm serious! First, she told me she was at therapy, but it doesn't sound like she was. It sort of sounded like she was in a grocery store." I reply, trying to put the two and two together.

"Geez. I didn't know your girlfriend wasn't allowed to stop at places without your permission."

"What..? No! It's not like that!"

" Maybe she got hungry? Talking about your feelings sort of makes you feel empty inside."

I glare at my friend.

"You aren't helping, Kuvira! Not everyone finds your dark humor funny!" I defend.

"Calm down, Republic City Sweetheart. It's either she's cheating on you, or went grocery shopping. Which one do you prefer?"

I try to open the moving car door, but my friend laughs and locks it.

"Alright. Alright. I'll chill with the jokes. Maybe Su asked her to pick up something on her way back."

I raise my eyebrows.

" Why would she do that, they have tons of cars?"

I refuse to accept that explanation, something isn't right. I feel like everyone's keeping secrets from me.

I'm not crazy! I sense something going on behind my back. Even Kuvira looks suspicious. We never stay in the mall for more than an hour. Kuvira doesn't even like shopping!

"You're hiding something. I know you,VIra!"

My friend rolls her eyes.

"Quit being paranoid."

Just when I'm about to say my counter, I see her phone light up on the dashboard. Showing a fresh new text from my girlfriend.

 _She can't call me back, but she can text her?_

My friend nearly swerves out of our lane, to grab her phone back from me.

"Why is my girlfriend texting you?" I ask, expecting nothing but answers.

"It's none of your business, Asami."

"What? Just saying that, makes it my business."

"It's a family thing."

I smile to myself in disbelief.

"Despite what you all say, I guess I was never apart of it. Given how, you want to keep this from me." I reply, hurt.

"Ugh. You're so annoying, you're definitely a Beifong. Okay. Look. I didn't want to say anything but, Suyin sent a special announcement to the family this morning."

I nod.

"Okay? What's the announcement?"

My friend sighs.

"She's pregnant, Asami."

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yep. Mrs. S. Is expecting. Which probably explains why your girlfriend is acting so weird. She's no longer going to be the center of attention."

I take all this information in.

Maybe Korra's therapist didn't call in the random session, maybe Korra did? No. That can't be the reason. Korra would never keep something like this from me, especially good news like a baby!

I'm so happy for Su and Baatar. Of course it's going to be a lot of responsibilities added to them, but their family is big enough to give a helping hand. Wow. What a beautiful surprise.

"We have to get them something!" I tell Vira.

"Um. I don't think that's necessary, It's still all very new. Lets not make it a big deal." My friend replies, unsure.

"Nonsense. We have to at least stop and get them balloons."

These past couple of months have been hectic. instead of pulling away from everyone, Su helped bring us together.

Sure, in the beginning it was slow. There was a lot of anger towards the woman. Even after hearing the full story myself, I still had such ill feelings for the woman I grew to trust.

However, something about seeing Korra making an effort, encourage not just me, but the others to do the same. And I'm glad I chose to take the high road in all of this. I was able to grow emotionally along with my girlfriend.

After probably debating for awhile, my friend finally smiles.

"Okay. This will definitely make Suyin surprise, but we can stop at Party City.

 _I hope I can be the Godmother._

* * *

We took longer than expected at the store, but Kuvira didn't mind. She actually looked quite amused by the whole surprise thing. Even doing the most by suggesting more items for my gift.

Now I'm carrying a collection of balloons, bears of both genders, and a card.

I thought I was being extra, but my friend reassured me that the Beifong family enjoy big things. Since I'm a part of it in a way, I'm happy to oblige.

This is supposed to be a quick trip, because I want to go see Korra.

 _We say congrats, then we dip. Plain and simple._

Once we enter inside, everything is dark. I understand it's 6pm, but does the lights have to be out?

"Hello?" Kuvira calls out, putting her purse onto the counter top.

"There are cars here, do you think they went for a walk?" I ask.

"Yeah…The whole family took a neighborhood walk. What is up with you?"

"Me? I feel like I'm the only person acting normal today! My girlfriend won't answer me back. My father acts like it's the end of the world, and I'm the last to know about the baby. I think I'm acting pretty sane if you ask me." I defend.

"At least you look cute." My friend stresses, making me smile.

"Thank You! You look fabulous as well."

"Thanks, I feel like I packed a few pounds, but we got it, Girl. We're Alumni now! People have to remember us as smart and fashionable. Wait…I think I see something outside." My friend says, motioning for me to come over.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I think I saw something move. Let's go check it out."

 _ ***Record Scratch***_

Actually, now thinking about it. The door was already unlocked, the lights were off, and now there is something in the backyard. We practically walked into a trap, and I'm not going to fall for it.

"You can solve this mystery yourself. I actually like my life, so I'm going to mind my own business." I reply, heading towards the front door.

"Punk." Kuvira says, sliding open the screen door.

The moment she leaves my view, I hear her scream, causing me to rush towards the back door and once I do…

"SURPRISE!"

My utter fear causes me to let go of the balloons.

"Wait. Who's pregnant?" Huan asks, staring at the pink and blue up in the sky.

"I bet its Korra. She has been antsy lately." Wei says.

"WHAT?" My father asks, getting up from under the table.

"I'm certainly not ...*looks down at stomach* Yeah! I'm certainly not pregnant." My girlfriend defends.

I can't believe they threw this huge party for us ! I mean...look at how many people showed up! I'm so overwhelmed I think I'm going to..No. I am going to cry!

My girlfriend laughs and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm glad you liked the surprise. I thought you were going to kill me for hanging up on you earlier. "

"Awww. Me too. Don't do that again." I reply, serious, but happy.

"Don't get too excited, this isn't the only surprise for tonight."

"Hm. What could that be?" I ask.

"You'll find out later tonight."

"What if I can't wait until then?" I reply, matching her mischief eyes.

"YOU DO KNOW WE'RE ALL STILL HERE, RIGHT?" Bolin stresses, making us pull away from each other.

"Seriously. Who's expecting a baby?" Opal asks, excited.

"Your mother and father." I answer, confused.

Mr. Beifong drops the spatula he was holding, and becomes pale. But not as pale as his wife who looks just as clueless.

"Sweetie. I'm certainly not with child." Su replies.

"But…Kuvira said…." I defend.

"She probably told you mom was pregnant to get you here, Asami. We all know how hard it is to hide things from you. You're just as bad as my girlfriend, you can't keep anything from her. " Jr. teases, grabbing a hand full of chips.

"Hey! Give the gifts to your father. He was a cry baby when he lost to me." President Glacier says, proudly, pulling my father into a hug.

"Ha-Ha- Very funny. The election was rigid." My father teases, slowly returning the hug.

"Well. I wasted 30 dollars." I reply defeated.

"No you didn't, because someone is pregnant. Me."

We all turn around to at my best friend and I never seen Kuvira look so happy in my life.

"Are you serious? " Jr. Asks, dropping the whole bowl of chips.

"Yes! 6 weeks to be exact." She replies, causing the new father to rush over towards her.

While everyone congratulates her, I look in awe.

 _What happened to not killing two birds with one stone? She turned our graduation party into a baby shower. Talk about being a hypocrite._

Korra leaves and joins the new mother, while I smile to myself.

"Looks like our family is getting bigger." Wing says, joining me.

"At this rate, we could form a circus." I tease.

"Maybe so, given how you're going to be added to the family officially soon."

I look at the teen, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

" Oh..nothing. I just love bridal and baby showers. Congrats on graduating again." The boy says before running off.

 _Is Korra going to propose? Is that the surprise?_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Clearly the next chapter will have the heart to heart and answers we all need.

Until then, feel free to kill time and read the first two chapters of my new short story 'Cupid Doesn't Have a Sister'.

Thoughts are appreciated.

 _ **P.S This story is humorous, please don't eat laundry detergent. Taking a shower works so much better.**_


	40. Final Part 2 or Final Party? (Final)

**~K-Glacier~**

I'm so happy for Jr. and Kuvira, those two deserve a happy life together.

I just hope the unborn child takes most of their personality traits from Jr, because I don't know how I will feel having another heartless person in my life.

So far the party has been a success. Asami seems to be enjoying herself, which makes me doubt my whole gift for her.

Maybe I'm just overthinking it, or maybe it's a bad idea? I'm sure she'll be surprised by it. Then again, she might just shoot it down altogether. I know she wouldn't personally do it to hurt me, but we all know how she gets when it comes to our best interests.

 _Ugh. Why am I stressing out about this? This is a party! I love parties. My inner life of the party has returned, I want to showcase it! My self doubts can't get in the way._

"Heyyyy. Great job with the set up." Opal says.

"Thanks! Your mom did most of the work, I just mapped everything out." I reply, honestly.

"Still. Without you and Jr, this event wouldn't be possible. I'm impressed!"

"Hey? Is my sister messing with you, Korra? " Jr. asks, making Opal look fake disgusted.

"Woww. You're on her side? You better watch it or I'll make baby Jr. or Vira turn against you. I have so many baby names in mind. OMG. Have you thought of the nursery color scheme? Can I help with it? I just love babies!" The little sister cheers.

"Me too! They can have a zoo or maybe a robot theme. Yeah. And the names. You should totally mash your names together. How about Kuvitar?" The little girl from the school Asami used to read at, chimes in.

Instead of being confused by the stranger Ikki's input, Opal fangirls along with the child.

 _And that's my cue to leave…_

I slide pass my love ones and decide to head inside to check on my gift.

 _Maybe seeing it, will help justify my reasoning behind it._

 **~A-Sato~**

Between talking to Pema about the kids, to thanking people for showing up, I'm having a splendid time.

I can't believe Korra and Jr. managed to pull this off in the amount of time they had. Words can't describe how thankful I am for them.

When I see my girlfriend heading into the house, my first thought/action is to follow her. However, I'm stopped by an old friend.

"Sami. You look gorgeous ! "Doesn't she, Hun?" Prince Wu asks Huan.

"I agree, she looks beautiful. Why are you in a hurry?" The Beifong child asks.

 _Because! My girlfriend is going to propose to me and I'm not ready for that! We're not ready for that! Not just that! I don't want to break her heart if I say no._

Instead of having a nervous breakdown, I simply answer. "Korra just went inside and I wanted to talk to her."

"Ohhhh. You wanted to 'talk' to her. We get it. Go ahead and find your girlfriend." The prince says giving me a wink.

 _I swear. Everyone here is either immature or petty._

As I attempt to continue my quest, my father stops me.

 _Why does the world hate me?_

"Ahhh. Isn't it my little graduate." He greets, as my girlfriend disappears into the house.

"Thanks for coming, Father. I know it had to take a lot of pride to show up to your rivals' home like this."

He looks at me puzzled.

"Rivals? Suyin is swell and Tonraq and I are practically father in laws." He teases, and I'm really hoping he's just joking because if he isn't…

"I want to let you know I'm proud of you. Not just for completing college, but for staying true to yourself even when you didn't feel like you could around me. Despite the election loss, you never fail to disappoint me."

"Aww. I love you." I reply, pulling him into a hug.

I wished my father won, but I think his loss really helped him focus on using more of his emotions.

I used to think we weren't the same, because he did some hurtful things in the past. But in a way, so did I, and I changed. Maybe by seeing my growth, it made him want to do better?

Regardless of his influence, I'm grateful for his change of heart. Actually, I'm grateful for every single person here. To know that the people in your life weren't just cameos, but wonderful additions, speaks wonders. The risk we all took in trusting each other, is just as special. Because,without those risks, I doubt I would be where I am today.

And I'm glad I'm here with the people I love.

"I love you too, Baby Girl."

 **~K-Glacier~**

It's like nothing I do, will get him to stay still. He's the reason why I had to come home and change. He got dirt all over my baseball t shirt, and that was Asami's favorite shirt on me!

 _How am I supposed to get a home run now?_

"Can you be a good boy, and let me put the stupid bow on you?" I ask, trying to chase after him. I'm so lost in my chase, that I don't notice her entering the garague.

"The great Korra can conquer the world, but a small puppy is her Kryptonite."

The white mini Bichon stops running and races towards the older woman.

"How can you keep it still and I can't? I should have gotten her a pet fish, at least I wouldn't have to deal with this."

My response makes her laugh and so do I, because i'm losing my cool over a puppy.

Actually, If you look pass being out of breath and the stained clothes, he's quite sweet. He sort of reminds me of myself, which explains why I got him for Asami.

"Does the little guy have a name yet?" She asks.

"I'm going to let Asami name him."

The woman nods, feeding the new addition a biscuit.

"Congrats on being a grandmother. How do you feel?" I ask, remembering the great announcement.

The woman tilts her head back and groans, but I can tell she's just being dramtic.

"I feel old, but I'm excited about extending our family. I'm also nervous about my new role."

"You're leading this city, how can you be nervous about a grandchild?" I ask concerned.

My dad and her won by a landslide. They aren't even in the official house yet, and they're already working on policies to help the community.

I doubt added responsibilities, will be a factor. The majority of her children are grown and can willingly take care of themselves. Also, knowing how controlling and independent Kuvira is, I doubt she would want the whole family's help.

I sit on top of the pool table, as she leans against the wall holding the little devil.

"Remember what said. 'If you have tea, spill it.'" I tease, making her roll her eyes.

"Well, is constantly spilling his literal tea, but you're right. I should explain myself. I'm just thinking about how my grandchild will view me. I want them to be able to come to me with their problems and things."

I get where she's coming from, so I don't need her to clarify.

There have been countless of sessions where she would explain to us, on how she felt as if she failed as a mother. Despite everyone's voices of disagreement, we all accepted this is something she feels at times.

Therefore, debating her right now will be no different than in those sessions. The only thing I can do, is speak about the future since she's stuck on the past.

" I can get where you're coming from, that's pretty tough." I start off, nonchalantly.

"Since they're a new Beifong, you can't keep secrets from them like you did with everyone else. They'll have to be kept in the loop about everything. The present, future, and the past."

The woman looks down clearly ashamed.

" Honestly, their kid is going to be screwed up, due to of your guilt and what you did. Taking responsibility for your actions and growing? Sounds pretty disgusting if you ask me. What kind of grandchild deserves a grandmother like you? And me? Don't get me started on myself. How will this baby deal with knowing their beautiful, intelligent, and strong Godmother kept their grandmother at gun point? Talk about a fucked up life."

My last statement makes the woman cringe, which also makes me laugh.

"Why do you have to be so vulgar? A simple, 'you'll be fine,' would have done." She says, trying to collect herself and find humor in my response.

" I just wanted to let you know that we all have our demons. Also, compliments and reassurance don't work with us unless there is some painful truth in it." I reply.

If you really think about it, the birth of Kuvira and Jr.'s kid might be the new beginning we all needed. I'm not saying they're going to be some baby savior or anything, but an added life could be beneficial.

Just imagine the support force the child will have, from not just our family, but the Satos and my friends too!

As we dealt with our own battles, we built an army for this kid. Soldiers, who gained enough information to help with anything the new gift may need. We went through war, just so they wouldn't have to,and that's a sacrifice worth celebrating.

I pat a spot next to me on the pool table, and she joins me.

"These bones are old,you might have to help me down." She teases.

 _You can carry this city, but can't lift yourself? Pathetic._

"Stop doubting yourself, you'll be fine. Knowing that your grandmother was the Vice President of Republic City, sort of already makes you the best. Just imagine the ice breakers they would have in class. Shoot! Their ego might be bigger than mine. And if the kid inherits Kuvira's fleek eyebrows, it's a done deal."

The woman beside me smiles.

"Thanks, Korra. I guess I do have some cool points I can cash in." She replies.

We both watch as Asami's gift rolls onto his stomach, exhausted.

These past few months have been a journey for all of us.

I learned that despite letting things go and accepting reality. It's perfectly normal to feel some type of way about it at times. It might not hurt as bad as before, but it's healthy to still have some feeling towards it. Growth isn't about healing, it's about learning how to cope when you have those feelings. And without that knowledge, I don't think I could have survived it.

Without second guessing it, I slide my hand into hers.

"Your knowledge will be just as worthy for them, as they were with us, if not only better. I know you'll be a great grandmother, because you're a great mother to your children and me. "

I mean every word I spoke, because it's true. She always put others needs before hers. She's the perfect grandmother because she isn't perfect, she's real.

The woman pulls me into a hug.

"You're one of a kind, Korra. I love you."

"I love you too." I reply, happily returning the gesture.

 **~A-Sato~**

Korra's photography friend Catie, put together a lovely slideshow presentation. And if it wasn't for her recording my graduation, I would have never saw Korra crying tears of joy when I walked a crossed the stage.

"Cut it off! Cut it off." Korra shouts, trying to get the projector to stop playing.

"Ha! You still can't stop crying. Relax and enjoy seeing your emotions, it's quite touching. " Suki states.

" I agree. It's okay to be a girl, while loving your girlfriend." Tachno teases.

"Gay is okay, but this isn't!" My distraught girlfriend defends.

Luckily, the slideshow switches to a photo of everyone throwing their caps into the air, and that's enough to get my girlfriend to charge towards me.

"Hello, Darling. Do you need a shoulder to cry on?" I ask, outlining her shoulder.

"Actually. I want to show you something, do you mind following me?"

My playfulness is suddenly replaced with fear, remembering what Wing told me earlier.

"Um. Sure."

As my girlfriend pulls me through the crowd, Wing winks at me.

 _*Shit*_

* * *

"Are you trying to kill me?" I ask, as she leads me into the forest of her backyard.

"No, I'm taking you to my favorite place. I used to smoke back here." She replies, holding the branches so they don't hit me.

"YOU'RE TAKING ME TO YOUR WEED GARDEN?"

She laughs, despite my concern.

"I wished I had one out here, but the ground isn't useful enough."

The further we go, the more paranoid and anxious I become. I'm too young to get married or be proposed to. I'm honestly the worst person, to waste a proposal on. I'm already judging the whole setting! And honestly, I refused to be asked for my hand in Korra's Woodstock of a forest.

I guess I should be relieved she's not doing this infront of a crowd, the devastation would be indescribable .

I can easily see myself sharing the rest of my life with her, but the timing isn't the best. We don't need a title or a sheet of paper to prove our love, I just want her to know that.

"I love you." I say with true sincerity.

"I love you too!" She replies, continuing our walk.

 **~K-Glacier~**

I don't know why Asami's acting so tense, she should be excited. Then again, dealing with me is like a constant surprise.

Getting closer to the area, I stop us.

"You have to close your eyes now." I state.

She looks at me frantically. "Why?"

I roll my eyes.

"Just do it! Please.I want you to be surprised."

She slowly nods, and covers her eyes.

"No peeking." I stress.

"Trust me. I won't." She replies with a bite.

I see the pup chillin, and I'm impressed by his silence despite being alone.

 _Ha! He's really like me._

With everything in position, I'm ready to expose the surprise.

" Open your eyes after my count of three. Okay. 1…2…3 and.."

She opens her eyes and instead of looking at her gift, she looks down at me with tears in her eyes.

I'm just about to question her attention, when she suddenly collapse into my arms, hysterical.

"Oh my God! I thought you were going to propose to me."

Despite my comfort of holding her, I'm speechless by her fear.

I love Asami, I really do. But marriage? She's going to take a huge internship soon, I couldn't force that onto her. Knowing how she's a perfectionist, planning a wedding would be stressful. Not just that. She just graduated and I have not! Sure, people get married as young as 17, but that's them! How could she think that?

"Babe. I love you dearly, but what put you under that impression?" I ask.

"Wing. He mentioned something about being added to the family officially."

 _I'm going to kill him!_

I slowly set her down onto the blanket , and let her rest her head onto my chest.

"I'm sorry, Korra. It's not that I don't want to marry you, it's.."

"Too soon!" I defend, which wasn't my intention, I just agree with her.

I can understand her fear of saying no, I just don't understand why she's so hysterical about it. So hysterical from a miscommunication, she couldn't ask me.

As I think about it, I finally realize why.

Asami didn't want to hurt me, especially after what I went through.

I start to feel guilty for making this a fear for her in the first place.

I can't imagine how she felt, waking up with me gone on election day. I can't believe I put her through that. I regret my actions so much.

"I'm sorry I lied and put you under the impression I was okay back then."

"Korra. Please don't. It's fine. We discussed this so many times, I forgive you. Let's just focus on this night." She says lowly.

"No. If it were fine, you wouldn't have been so scared by my surprise."

My girlfriend is right, we have talked about this countless of times. There were nights, I couldn't even look her in the eye due to remembering my past behaviors. Which just added to the situation, because she forgave me, but I couldn't forgive myself. The more we talked about it, the better we became.

The only topic we tended to rush over was the whole gun thing, and truthfully that should've been the main focus. I didn't just violate her privacy, but trust. That can easily mess up a person, taking her fearful reaction for example.

 _We can't just jump to the good parts, without going through the bad._

"When I first found out she was involved with the accident. You know? Before finding out she didn't cause it. I was heated. I wanted her to pay for what she did. I didn't just blame her for killing my mother, but being the reason for my father's absence. If my mother was still alive, he wouldn't have to work so much to support the both of us. So, that's why I asked to go to the range with you. I wasn't conquering my fears like you said, I was trying to get revenge. I remembered you telling me about protecting the people you loved, and I just wanted to do the same. I felt as if she was a threat to my father and I's happiness. But… When I got there, I knew I couldn't do it.

It wasn't just the fear of pulling the trigger, it was you.

Your look of pride and vocal praises, was just as deadly. I knew I couldn't do anything remotely hurtful, with you in my life. All because, you gave me hope for a second chance. Despite how I was feeling inside, you were the one thing that filled the emptiness I felt. With you, it was like nothing else mattered. My huge problem was so small when we were together. That being said, I knew there had to be a better approach. Did your dad tell you about me going to him?"

The girl on me nods.

"Yes. I'm glad he talked you out of it, despite not coming to me."

"I made him promise, don't be mad at him." I stress.

"I know."

Despite how comfortable and honest I'm being, I can still sense her doubts.

"Good, because your father is a pretty cool guy. Tbh. I'm kinda concerned about him and my dad's bro romance."

This comment makes her laugh and I'm glad.

 _We cried too many times._

"After not going along with the plan of outing her at Pride, I decided to just talk to her one on one. I didn't know when, I just knew seeing her at the game was too soon.

To me: I gave her a 'Get out jail' card. By her showing up, it was like her rubbing it in.

Then at dinner, when she pretended she did nothing wrong, I lost it.

As I was waiting for you inside the car, I saw your carrying case.

I swear it wasn't an impulse decision, I debated it for quite awhile.

I wasn't debating firing it, because like I said earlier, I knew doing such thing wasn't in my heart. I was debating how I could use it to get answers.

You have to understand. Su isn't the type of person where you can sit and talk things out with. She's not going to be honest unless she feels threatened, metaphorically speaking too. I just took it, to get what I needed."

" If the gun was loaded and I wasn't in the mix, would you have pulled the trigger?"

Asami's question catches me off guard.

"On the behalf of how she looked at me when I pointed it at her, no." I answer

"How did she look?"

I shut my eyes, trying to get the image out of my head.

"Undefeated. As if my action caused her to fight harder. I was tired of seeing the same pity in her eyes, but this new look saved her. And honestly, isn't that all I ever wanted? To be seen as more than the little girl who moved in? If she was willing to finally fight through the difficult time, so was I. "

 **~A-Sato~**

Hearing this side of the story, helped settle the uneasiness inside of me. Having no idea where my girlfriend's head was at until it was too late, caused me to question by role as a girlfriend.

Even though, it was reassuring hearing how I still helped. I should have done more.

"I should have known, Korra. I knew things were off with you, but I focused on just our happiness together and not us individually. You handled all of this by yourself and it kills me."

"I hate when you feel guilty like this. I kept this from you! it's my fault! You did all the right things, because without you, I doubt I would have handled everything better than I did.

My head was never elsewhere with you, everything I did or said was genuine when it came to our love. Your effort of not being bored with our relationship despite such period, made me appreciate you even more. It wasn't like you didn't try to help me. You checked up on me and flew us out of the city. Most people would have sent a 'You okay?' text and called it a day. You went out of your way, for us. You're not just a great girlfriend, you're my soulmate. Please stop feeling guilty, because we're both going to be. We're intertwined." She says, holding my hand.

 _I swear. It's like she always knows the right things to say._

If she can forgive herself, I see no problem with doing the same. Graduations are about new beginnings. With that being said, I know I want to include Korra in it. That's why now is the perfect time to tell her about my internship.

"Korra."

"Hmm?"

" Thank you for telling me this, I have something to tell you too. It's about an internship position I'm taking in the fall."

I slowly get up from on top of her, so I can look her in the eyes.

"As you probably know, I been getting a lot of offers throughout the Four Nations." I start.

" Yes. I'm aware that my girlfriend is a sexy badass genius. Carry on."

"As you may also know, my major happens to be in Engineering. Which means, I will be buried with assignments and most likely be away for a long time. ."

My girlfriend nods, following along.

"Yeah. Away from me. I know."

I squeeze her hand, seeing how hurt she is.

" Yes. Away from you. I'm a perfectionist that likes to be on top of her work, even if I don't have to be. So, that being said. To avoid jumping into the deep end of deadlines so early on. I decided to take a year off from accepting such offers, to be Wan's intern here in Republic City."

The excitement on my girlfriend's face, makes me laugh.

"What? Really? When did this happen?"

" I accepted his offer yesterday ." I answer.

"Wait? That's politics. You're a math geek."

I roll my eyes at her joke.

"Yes. I'm aware of my interest, but politics always interested me. I was the president of the Republican club, remember? You know? Back when I used to advocate while you harassed me?"

My girlfriend looks into the distance, "Ahhh. I remember. Good times. And to think, neither of us voted. Pretty pointless year of campaigning for someone who didn't even win too. "

 _Can I get a new girlfriend?_

"ANYWAY! I want to be a better voice for our political party, and I believe Wan and I will make some great changes. Therefore, tell your father don't get too comfy. " I tease.

"I'll be sure to let him know. I can't believe you'll be here when I graduate!"

"Um. Even if I was trapped inside Wan Shi Tong's Library, I would still be there for your graduation. "

She pouts.

"I'm happy about this great news, but I'm kinda of disappointed. I bought him just so you wouldnt be lonely when you had to move for your internship."

"What? Who?" I ask, confused.

As I look for what she is referring to, I see a white little fur ball lying on it's belly, looking up at me.

"Awww. Korra. Is this for me?" I ask, picking up the little angel.

 _He's so light and adorable. My heart hurts._

"Of course! Suprise! "

"What's his name?" I ask.

My knight shrugs.

"It's all up to you." She replies, petting him.

The little guy leaps out of my arm into Korra's, and I watch my two loves bond together.

"Aww. He loves you." I whine.

 _My heart can't take all this cuteness._

"He's alright. He reminds me of one of those sour patch kids commercials. At first he was sour, but now he's pretty chill."

"Him being sour? Noo, he's innocent." I reply, petting him.

As we enjoy this family moment, I start to see liquid run down her hoodie.

"Aww. Did you have an accident?" I ask, in my baby voice.

My comforting reaction is nowhere compared to my girlfriend's.

"Nah. Ugh!" She shouts, pushing the pup into my arms.

I'm sorry, but Korra's whole reaction was hilarious.

We were just relaxing, then all of a sudden he uses the bathroom? Talk about a mood changer.

"It's not funny!" She states furious.

"That's his name. Naga. It sounds like your Nah. Ugh." I state, kissing my baby boy.

"Can you tell mommy you're sorry?" I ask, Naga.

"Mommy? No. You're raising him alone." She replies, still displeased.

"You're really going to leave and make me raise our child alone? It takes two to make a kid, Korra. All I wanted was a back massage, but you got too excited about me leaving. Now It's time to step up to the plate. Look at him, he even has your smile."

"But he doesn't have my eyes. I don't know, Asami. My therapy session do last quite a long time. Maybe you're having your own sessions with someone else..."

I roll my eyes and let Naga down.

Failing to stay mad at me for too long, Korra gets up, slides her hoodie off , and I'm disappointed because this is the one time she actually has a shirt under it.

"He's going to be trouble." She says, resting her head on my lap.

"At least we have someone to blame for our troubles now. With the election over, It's nice not being the scapegoat for once. It felt as if we were fighting the world." I tease, playing with her hair.

"Can you blame us though? We want to change things for the better. Take ourselves for example."

I nod, thinking about both our growth.

We both went through a long journey, it just added when our lives intertwined. But change is neither good nor bad, It's all based on your interpretation .

"We didn't change too much, because you're still the Republic City University's heartthrob, but the campus is now my heart. " I reply, remembering her ex reputation.

" And you're still Republic City's Sweetheart, but my heart is the city." She counters, making us both laugh.

"We're such losers." I whine, holding her closer.

"Technically, you're just the loser. My father won, remember?"

I lightly hit her, causing her to lift her head up.

"I'm just joking. If I'm winning, you're too." She corrects before pulling me into a kiss.

When I feel her hand under my shirt, I gasp.

"Not in front of our child!" I stress.

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. I just saw you and lost my control." She replies

"It's alright. You didn't come from a traditional family, you don't know better." I reply, staring at her lips.

"Maybe I should have proposed then, it would make what I want to do to you more appropriate." She replies, inching toward me.

"We're under new democratic legislation, maybe having a liberal mindset isn't too bad." I reply.

"Well. Yeah. But the republicans still have the house, so we don't have much of a say."

"Let them shut down the government then." I reply.

"I know what I want to shut down."

"And what's that?" I ask, matching the same amount of lust in her eyes.

She whispers the answer into my ear and the party has officially been shut down.

All of them.

 _ ***The End***_

* * *

 _ **Authors's Note**_

Wow! I just wrote the longest story in my whole fanfic career.

I'm not too mad about it though. Those countless nights crying tears of words and bleeding punctuation marks were worth it.

If I get carpel tunnel, at least I made a mark.

Jokes aside.

Thank you all for sticking with this story since the beginning. I want to personally apologize for all the suspense I gave you, in not just this story, but all of them.

Hopefully you took something beneficial from my stories.

Your reviews mean the world to me, and without them I wouldn't have updated as much. I was fortunate enough to have you awesome readers who did so, other author's aren't so lucky. So,speaking from a writer's stand point, reviews really make our day. Even if it's a simple 'nice', try to leave something on your favorite stories. You never know, your review might influence a speedy update.

Beside the Valentines Day story I'm currently working on, this is going to be my last story for awhile. Not even my Boss's Girlfriend will be updated, as I try focusing on hopefully a successful career.

That being said, I want to thank you all once again for the reviews, follows and favs.

I'm glad I made somewhat of a difference in your lives. Either if it was a tear, laugh, or smile, emotions are a beautiful thing. Embrace it!

Thoughts are apprecia...No. Forget thoughts, you're appreciated. You survived my crazy stories and kept your cool.

T _hat's an art. ;)_


End file.
